¿A que le tienes miedo?
by spookygolin
Summary: hay ocasiones en las que crees que tu vida no puede ir peor...cuando un sin fin de emociones se apoderan de ti y no sabes que hacer con ellos, pues parece que el pasado y el presente siguen generando batallas internas hasta el punto en que tu mismo te niegas a darte una respuesta para salir de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto; yo no pretendo lucrar con ellos, aunque ganas no me faltan jajaj.**

**Mi primer kakahina…y mi primer fanfic en este genero…así que denle la oportunidad...gracias**

**¿A que le tienes miedo?**

_Después de un año me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Como es que te convertiste en esta extraña obsesión, en…mi extraña obsesión…porque sí, eso es lo que eres; una maldita y enferma obsesión. El ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se, y esa es otra maldita tortura mental._

La lluvia de esa noche había sorprendido a la mayoría de los habitantes de konoha, ya que era demasiado raro por esas fechas tener un fin de semana del que no se pudiera disfrutar, después de un merecido descanso de las misiones; pero al parecer a un hombre no le afectaba en los mas mínimo, o debido a su carácter y personalidad despreocupada por la que era conocido, le tenía sin cuidado el estar empapado sobre un tejado vigilando lo que parecía ser los terrenos de unos de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea.

Cualquier ninja que lo viera pensaría que estaba de misión o dando alguna ronda de vigilancia, sin embargo la triste realidad era muy diferente. Estaba por voluntad propia, por inercia, como todas las noches, esperando…el que, aun era algo que no sabia o no quería entender. Y como rutina diaria después de unas horas de estar en la misma posición, daba media vuelta para volver a saltar sobre los tejados y llegar a lo que el llamaba su frio aposento. Se coló por la ventana, ya que le era demasiado complicado o fastidioso entrar por la puerta, cuando lo podía hacer por este lado.

El aire frio de la noche pronto le llego y se dio cuenta de que si no se quitaba su ropa pescaría un resfriado, y ahora lo que menos quería era terminar encerrado en esas cuatro odiosas paredes blancas conocidas como hospital; por lo que se fue desvistiendo mientras se dirigía al baño…ya la ropa se secaría por si misma…abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua tibia recorriera ese bien trabajado cuerpo. No se movía, solo estaba ahí, dejando que el agua se llevara sus penas, sus miedos…su soledad. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció bajo la ducha, pero pensó que era lo suficiente cuando miro los dedos de sus manos un tanto arrugados por el exceso del agua.

Ya en su habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama llevándose una mano al rostro; se veía tan vulnerable, un hombre totalmente diferente el cual no conocían las personas…y el celosamente guardaba para si mismo, haciendo que todos vieran lo que querían ver o lo que el quería que vieran…un excelente ninja. Sin contar incluso que el sueño era lo último en lo que pensaba gracias también al insomnio, así que prefirió recostarse, su cuerpo no tenia la culpa de su estado mental, y necesitaba por lo menos descansarlo.

-el techo es tan alto y las paredes tan frías que tengo miedo…miedo de perderme y desaparecer

Un nuevo día se cernía sobre la villa oculta de la hoja, después de una noche lluviosa la mañana era agradable, como todos los días los aldeanos se levantaban muy temprano para abrir sus puestos, otros tantos a comprar los suministros del día, todo se miraba como siempre, como si la cuarta guerra ninja no hubiera afectado parte de sus vidas, ya que la paz que se había logrado ganar había aligerado parte de las penas. Claro que aun se recordaba a los caídos, pero gracias a ellos la gran mayoría podrían estar tranquilos y viviendo sus vidas.

Unos ojos aun somnolientos y perezosos trataban de asimilar que unos rayos de luz se empezaban a colar en su habitación, fue cuando se dio cuenta que si no se levantaba pronto sus labores del día se complicarían y lo ultimo que deseaba era hacer enfadar a su padre, se dirigió a la ducha y después de unos minutos se encontraba lista, se observo en el espejo y una sonrisa marco su rostro. Era mas que obvio que había un cambio en ella, no era la misma niña de años atrás, si bien la guerra la había hecho madurar y aprender a ser mas firme en sus decisiones; la chica tímida aun se encontraba dentro de ella, era algo que no podía evitar, definitivamente era parte de su naturaleza. Claro que esa timidez solo afloraba cuando el tema era algo complicado o demasiado personal, y que decir de sus sentimientos, gracias a kami y a su primo había logrado sobrellevarlos y entenderlos de una manera que a sus amigos había sorprendido sobremanera; cuando enfrente de su ex sensei había dicho que los momentos más lindos los había pasado cuando estaba enamorada de aquel chico hiperactivo, pues gracias a él no había perdido parte de su fe y perseverancia, que la confesión de amor hecha hace más de un año y la cual nunca obtuvo respuesta la había ayudado a liberarse, pues era un peso con el cual no quería cargar más. Y así con la misma tranquilidad en que se los había dicho, les dedico una sonrisa y se despidió, pues tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Unos toques a su puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos.

-hinata sama su padre desea verla

-buena día niisan muchas gracias, enseguida bajo

-de acuerdo…mmm entrenaremos hoy

-si no te molesta niisan quisiera que lo dejáramos para más tarde

-está bien…bueno será mejor que vaya con su padre, no queremos que se moleste con usted

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio, al llegar al estudio de su padre una ola de calor la recorrió, era cierto que hiashi sama había visto un cambio en su heredera, actitud que pensó tomar en cuenta para reconsiderarla como líder del clan, ya que por muchos años él había mantenido la idea y las palabras de que su actitud no eran dignas para una líder…mucho menos su debilidad, pero después de la guerra algunas cosas habían cambiado y otras más tendrían que hacerlo también, por eso había mandado a neji a buscarla. Su futuro iba a ponerlo de una vez sobre la mesa.

―puedes pasar-mirando algunos pergaminos-

―konnichiwa otoosan –con una reverencia- deseaba verme

―siéntate, tengo que discutir contigo algunos asuntos

―usted dirá padre

―sabes perfectamente que por ser mi primogénita eres la próxima sucesora al clan, así como también que he pensado que tu debilidad ha sido la vergüenza para esta familia –mirándola seriamente- sin embargo…parte de tu actitud ha ido cambiando, neji me ha mantenido informado de dichos cambios, y yo espero que de ahora en adelante puedas ser un ejemplo para tu hermana

―ha…hai otoosan, tratare de dar lo mejor para darle orgullo a la familia – con una reverencia-

―no quiero que trates algo que es tu obligación hacer

―hai

―dentro de unos meses cumplirás la mayoría de edad, y ya que somos uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes en konoha, eso hace que te conviertas en uno de los prospectos más deseados para otras aldeas

―no lo entiendo otoosan

―Te desposaras

―pe...pero oto...otoosan –apretando sus manos sobre las piernas- yo...yo...no...No quiero…

―cuando cumplas la mayoría algunos candidatos vendrán a hablar conmigo…elegiré al más digno de todos, después se fijara la fecha

―oto…otoosan…no deseo…yo…no

―basta hinata –golpeando la mesa- las cosas se harán como yo las diga, es mi obligación velar por el poder y la dignidad del clan, así como hacer que mi sucesora sea digna del apellido hyuga…tu trabajo es volverte merecedora a tu título, y convertirte en una excelente compañera para el hombre que te elija, honra a tu familia, a tu clan…ahora retírate

Hinata salió y una lagrima podía verse recorrerle el rostro, todo esto la sofocaba, era injusto…corrió por impulso, sin mirar atrás, quería alejarse del mundo, salto tan deprisa por los tejados que no se percato que se hallaba ya fuera de la aldea y que sin darse sus pies la habían llevado a los campos de entrenamiento, su respiración era algo agitada por lo que se tiro al pasto y comenzó a sacer su frustración, lagrimas ahogadas era las que salían de esos ojos color luna y tras varios minutos, cuando pensó que no podía llorar mas cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un ahogado suspiro.

Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas por lo que decidió sentarse y ver a quien pertenecía ese chacra.

―Kakashi-sensei

―pensé que el campo estaría vacío para entrenar –su voz era distante-

―ah…yo…yo…no estaba entrenando kakashi sensei –poniéndose de pie-

―no me llames sensei que yo no soy tu maestro-percatándose de que había llorado-

―oh...go...gommen kakashi san

―soltó un leve chasquido con la boca- y bien…vas a entrenar o a leer

―no…no…entrenare… ¿leer?

―te gusta leer ¿no? Y si no viniste a entrenar…

―Sí... me… gusta pe... pero como sabe

―cerrando su ojo visible y soltando un suspiro- yo si vengo a entrenar, así que si me disculpa hinata sama me gustaría estar solo-caminando hacia ella-

―oh…gommen...en…enseguida me voy ka…kakashi san que tenga bu…buen día-haciendo reverencia y marchándose del lugar-

―Maldición...Chidory


	2. Chapter 2

**¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

**Capitulo II**

Todos los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen al señor kishimoto…yo no gano nada con ellos. Si pudiera…cambiaria algunas cositas…

Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia…espero y sean comprensivos, pues es mi primer en este género, cualquier comentario y critica son bienvenidos, gracias x regalarme minutos de su tiempo para pasar a leer; espero sea de su agrado.

La heredera hyuga caminaba hacia la puerta de la aldea, si bien esa mañana no había sido de su total agrado, debido a la amarga noticia de que se desposaría con alguien a quien ella ni siquiera conocía, esos pensamientos quedaron a un lado al recordar la extraña interacción ocurrida minutos atrás.

_kakashi sensei es muy extraño, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero sentí como que no le agrado…no, no lo creo, él siempre ha sido muy agradable con los demás…aunque si se veía algo distinto, parecía preocupado –llevándose las manos a su pecho- al parecer muchos tenemos cosas en que pensar…pero…como sabe que me gusta leer._

-hinata…hinata-tocándole el hombro-

-ep…-asustada-

-hinata, te encuentras bien…llevo rato hablándote pero pareces sonámbula

-oh…go…gommen…ki…kiba kun, estaba distraída-haciéndole una reverencia-

-si claro-con un suspiro- me vas a decir que te pasa

-no es nada kiba kun-con una ligera sonrisa y haciendo círculos con sus dedos-

-aja…mentirosa…vamos que shino y kurenai sensei nos esperan…con esta hambre que tenemos verdad akamaru-a lo que akamaru mueve la cola y responde con un fuerte ladrido-

-si vamos, que si no akamaru morirá de hambre-acariciándolo-

-oye…te preocupas más por akamaru que por mi…que injusto…solo espero que a la sensei, si le respondas porque dudo que esos ojos rojos no le digan que estuviste llorando

Cuando llegaron kurenai sensei y shino los esperaban ya en una mesa, ambos se miraron al ver a hinata…algo no estaba bien.

-ohayo kurenai sensei…shino kun-con una reverencia- llevan tiempo esperándonos

-hinata, kiba vamos tomen asiento, nosotros acabamos de llegar

-hai-sentándose a un lado de kurenai-

-y…dime hinata…sucede algo

-te lo dije-decía kiba mientras tomaba el vaso de shino y se tomaba su contenido-

-si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte…cuenta con nosotros

-a…arigato sino kun

-entonces…nos dirás

-otoosan-agachachando su rostro y apretando sus rodillas-otoosan quiere desposarme

-quee?...pero con quien…cuando

-kiba contrólate-le decía una kurenai tranquila, ya que al parecer a ella no le impresionaba tal noticia-

-lo conoces hinata

-no…aun no shino kun

-bueno-soltando un suspiro- supongo que tu padre te lo informo hoy, no es cierto…ya que estas por cumplir la mayoría de edad

-mmm…eso que tiene que ver kurenai sensei…nosotros también estamos cerca de la mayoría de edad… ¿tenemos que casarnos también?

-nuestro caso es diferente kiba, hinata es la heredera del clan hyuga uno de los más antiguos y respetados de la aldea, por lo tanto un matrimonio arreglado no es inusual

-entonces…te casaras

-hinata-tomando la mano de la menor- pronto serás la sucesora del clan, al fin hiashi sama se ha dado cuenta de tu fortaleza, y de que eres una excelente kunoichi-regalándole una sonrisa-

-mi padre me dijo que lo estaba reconsiderando y que esperaba que pusiera un buen ejemplo a hanabi…el desea que sea una digna heredera, que es mi deber traer honor a la familia.

Y después de ese comentario decidieron dar el tema por terminado, si bien los tres amigos de hinata la escucharon y trataron de aligerar su mañana, pensaban que esa idea era estúpida o algo ingrato para la tierna chica, y para no dejarla a un mas intranquila prefirieron no comentar nada y pasar algunas horas entre recuerdos, bromas y anécdotas de ultimas misiones; cuando decidieron salir del lugar propusieron volver a reunirse pronto, ya que no era muy común verse tan seguido. Se despidieron y cada uno tomo un camino diferente, hinata iría a la torre hokague, ya que tsunade sama la había solicitado, cuando llego se dispuso a tocar la puerta…esperaba que la sanin estuviera de buen ánimo.

-pase…pase

-onnichiwa hokague sama-con una reverencia- me mando a llamar

-oh hinata, me alegra verte…si quería hablar contigo de un asunto

-usted diga

-necesito que te unas a nuestro equipo médico, sé que tienes buena capacidad con tu detección y control de chacra, por lo que serás de mucha utilidad para tu equipo en las misiones…ya sé que por el momento estamos disfrutando de una paz relativa; y no está de más prevenir, ahora que la mayoría de ustedes son jounin quiero que se sigan desarrollando, y me encantaría que tu estuvieras apoyándonos en este campo

-etto…yo…no…no se

-tienes algún otro plan que te lo impida

-no…no es eso tsunade sama-con una sonrisa- hai…me encantaría aprender mas

-excelente…no se diga mas, a partir de mañana iras a ver a sakura al hospital, ella se encargara

-hai…daré mi mejor esfuerzo tsunade sama

-no lo dudo hinata…has demostrado ser una excelente kunoichi, has crecido mucho…y estoy orgullosa de ti

Después de su visita con la hokague, se dirigió a su casa para entrenar con su primo como se lo había prometido, cuando terminaron ambos estaban exhaustos y se sentaron en el pasto; hinata aprovecho para contarle lo que tsunade sama le había pedido.

-me parece buena idea hinata sama, vera que todo saldrá bien

-arigato niisan…hare mi máximo esfuerzo

-y sobre lo que hablo con su padre…

-…

-perdone hinata sama, no quise parecer imprudente

-no te preocupes niisan…pensé que no lo sabias

-escuche a hiashi sama y a los ansíanos hablar sobre su matrimonio, su padre espera anunciar su compromiso cuando usted se haga cargo de la familia

-yo…yo…no quiero desposarme-mirando al suelo-

-es por naruto

-eh…no…no…es…por…por el-suspirando- niisan no quiero estar con alguien por el cual no sienta nada, quiero ser feliz…mostrar el mismo amor que veía en mi madre y no sentirme una total desconocida; y si el desposarme con alguien a quien no le tengo el mas mínimo afecto es la condición para asumir el cargo de líder…entonces no deseo serlo

-pero…hinata sama que está diciendo

-niisan tu más que nadie sabes el trato que padre ha tenido conmigo todos estos años, si bien he cambiado un poco es gracias a naruto y a ti…

-pero…su padre ahora es diferente

-porque según el apenas he demostrado que tengo capacidad para no ser la vergüenza de la familia…niisan…crees que padre no va a seguir poniendo sus reglas hacia mi persona, a él no le importa mis sentimientos, el solo desea que el honor de la familia sea lo único que destaque- con lágrimas en los ojos-

-usted es la heredera…si se opone o renuncia…hinata sama, usted seria…

-¿marcada? Igual que tu…crees que no lo sé, odio esa marca más o igual que tu…porque si yo asumo el liderazgo hanabi será…-tomando la mano de neji-yo no quiero diferencias entre tú y yo ni entre nosotras…si las cosas fueran diferentes, tu serias el que estaría en estos momentos a la cabeza del clan.

-hinata sama…mi lugar esta donde este usted, soy su protector

\- ¿y no te has cansado de eso? Yo quiero que tú seas libre niisan, que puedas elegir tu vida; eres uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea…un orgullo para los hyuga

-no se en que momento dejo usted de tartamudear- con una leve sonrisa- puede que haya cambiado, pero su corazón, su delicadeza y bondad siguen siendo los mismos, hinata sama usted es una hermosa dama, no dudo que cualquier hombre se enamore de usted

-gra...gracias niisan-sonrojándose- eres muy amable pero no creo que todos se fijen en mi…al me...menos

-naruto es un idiota, que no entiende las cosas, lo único que tiene en la cabeza es su sueño de ser hokague…

-y él lo lograra…es…es muy persistente

\- me da gusto saber que por fin haya entendido sus sentimientos hinata sama…es hora de seguir adelante-poniéndose de pie y tendiendo la mano hacia ella-y la decisión que usted tome yo estaré ahí para apoyarla y defenderla

-niisan

-por hoy creo que es suficiente, tendremos que entrenar más duro después de sus prácticas en el hospital y pensar también que podemos hacer con ese matrimonio…será duro

-más no imposible-con una sonrisa-

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron a la mansión hyuga, mientras un hombre a lo lejos se posicionaba como todos los días en el mismo lugar…solo…esperando.

Por la mañana hinata se disponía a ir al hospital cuando un anbu apareció en el patio de su casa y le entrego un pergamino, una misión…la hokague solicitaba su presencia al medio día, pensó que si se apresuraba podría permanecer el tiempo suficiente para hablar con sakura y de ahí ver a tsunade sama. Cuando llego, vio a la peli rosa salir por uno de los pasillos.

-sakura chan-con una reverencia- konnichiwa

-oh buen día hinata, no te esperaba tan temprano, tsunade sama me informo ayer y estoy muy contenta…veras que se te dará muy fácil

-hare mi mayor esfuerzo sakura chan, aunque de antemano sé que no seré igual de buena que tú, como ninja medico eres asombrosa

-hinata te agradezco, pero no digas eso, tú también eres genial ya verás que con algo de practica dominaras a la perfección; sobre todo porque tu byakugan te ayudara mucho, ahora que dices si me acompañas, tengo que ir a ver a un paciente

Cuando entraron a la habitación, ambas se sorprendieron al encontrar a un naruto discutiendo con un kakashi en un estado algo deplorable, el rubio al verlas entrar soltó un suspiro de alegría.

-sakura chan…hinata chan me alegra verlas

-na…naruto…kun…como estas

-yo muy bien a comparación de kakashi sensei

-konnichiwa kakashi sensei-con una reverencia-

-sakura-ignorando a hinata-podrías decirle a naruto que estoy bien, para que me pueda ir de aquí…sabes que odio estos lugares

-que sucedió naruto

-iba rumbo al campo de entrenamiento cuando encuentro a kakashi sensei a punto de desmayarse…tenía un kunai en el hombro, si no me apresuro hubiera caído como un saco de arena

-kakashi sensei ¿lo atacaron?

-estaba entrenando sakura y no fue nada, estoy bien…esto lo puedo hacer en…el lugar donde vivo

-pues vaya entrenamiento sensei, dejo el campo hecho polvo y sus manos ni que se diga…utilizo de mas su chidory

-naruutoooo….

-está bien…está bien ya que sakura chan llego yo esperare afuera-mirando a hinata- y por cierto que haces tú aquí hinata chan

-eres un idiota naruto…apenas te percatas de hinata

-ha ha ha…lo siento hinata chan no fue mi intención ser grocero-rascandose la cabeza-

-no...no te preocupes…naruto kun-haciendo círculos con sus dedos- yo…yo solo vine a ver a sakura chan ya que tsunade sama me lo pidió

-ah…la vieja te lo pidió…bueno yo las veré afuera

-kakashi sensei es raro que usted se deje lastimar por un kunai

-siempre hay una primera vez, y ahora si no te importa déjame ir…solo gaste algo de chacra, me recuperare pronto

-aun así, le hare un chequeo…mejor, hinata por que no lo ases tu

-noo…-el grito de kakashi asusto a las jounin- solo dame el pase de salida sakura

-kakashi sensei tengo que ir por su expediente y en lo que voy hinata puede hacerse cargo

-no quiero que me revise

-vamos…no sea niño sensei

-revísame tu

-tengo que ir por su expediente

-que vaya ella

-suspiro-enseguida vuelvo…hinata podrías ¿por favor?

-si…si…claro sakura chan

-no tardare…pórtese bien kakashi sensei-salió de la habitación dejando a hinata y kakashi en un silencio incomodo-

-ka...kakashi sen…sensei…po…

-te dije que no me digas sensei que no soy tu maestro-mirando a la ventana-

-go…gomen…hatake san

-mire hinata sama por que no hacemos esto fácil, cuando venga sakura le dice que me reviso y listo

-pe…pero no me creerá, usted no se ve como si lo hubieran revisado

-esto es estúpido-recostándose-

-go…gomen tratare de no tardar para no incomodarlo con mi presencia hatake san-kakashi por fin decide verla a los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzan el percibe un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica por lo que deja salir un molesto suspiro, poniendo su vista de nuevo en la ventana.

Desde que oyó pasos afuera de su habitación, su cuerpo en automático se puso en defensa, su sola presencia hacia que él se tensara y que el enojo y la frustración lo acorralaran; era imposible no reconocer su chacra después de un año. No hacía falta el verla para saber que era ella, había perfeccionado esa extraña habilidad para detectarla cada que llegaba de una misión; y así conocer si estaba en la aldea.

Cuando vio girar el pomo de la puerta cerro los ojos y pudo percibir ese olor tan dulce y embriagante que ella solo podía emanar, en automático se golpeó mentalmente…es que no podría ser más estúpido; después de haberla visto ayer con signos de que había estado llorando quiso acercarse a preguntar como lo haría con cualquiera de los chicos, pero al dar los primeros pasos un odio lo invadió…y su reacción, frio y cortante.

Al verla disculparse e irse lo único que paso por su cabeza fue pelear, sacar esa furia que no podía controlar, saciar ese dolor que le presionaba todas las noches hasta el punto tal de querer arrojarse al primer ninja renegado para que este acabara con esta impotencia; con ese sentimiento de odio que tenía hacia esa heredera. Y golpeo…derribo todo lo que se hallaba en su paso, quería borrar todo rastro como si eso lograra eliminar sus propios sentimientos, se pasó toda el día y noche en ese campo de entrenamiento para drenar toda su energía y así dejar de pensar, caer en el limbo y no despertar más.

Había hecho tantos clones a lo largo de la noche que no supo cuál de todos fue el que lo hirió; pudo apreciar los primero tintes rojizos del día y como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, todo se nublaba ante él y su nombre fue lo único que escucho a lo lejos antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Espero que les este gustando, trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, ya que es mi primer historia en este genero cualquier idea duda o sugerencia son bienvenidas...gracias por pasar a leer**


	3. Chapter 3

¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Capitulo 3

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia esperando les agrade y aprovechando para agradecer sus comentarios…han hecho que me ruborice espero que sea lo que ustedes esperaban y asi pagar por sus lindos puntos de vista…mil gracias.

Todos los personajes aquí son propiedad de kishimoto…yo no gano nada con ellos aunque sigo insistiendo de que cambiaria unos detallitos….

Volvió a la realidad cuando un cálido chacra recorría su cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería estar ahí…pero gracias al tonto de su ex alumno había terminado con ella, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y con sus manos demasiado cerca de su herida; un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir un suave tacto sobre su piel, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos y tomar la mano de hinata de manera brusca.

―qué crees que haces

―ha…hatake…san yo…

―te pregunte qué crees que haces

―es…estaba sa…sanando sus heridas

―me tocaste

―gomen…no…no fue mi…inten…intención

―te dije que estaba bien, no quiero que hagas nada por mí

―por…porfa…favor…me lastima ha…hatake san-con la mirada en el suelo y un tanto asustada, kakashi la soltó rápidamente y apretó sus puños-

―déjame solo…

Hinata estaba en dirección a la puerta, cuando sakura entro y la vio algo asustada.

―hinata ¿sucede algo?

―eh…

―tienes mi pase sakura-acercándose a ella mientras se colocaba su bandana-

―sí, aquí esta… ¿todo está bien?

―gracias sakura-desapareciendo en una nube-

―está bien…que sucedió hinata

―na…nada…solo hice lo que me pediste

―mmm…kakashi sensei odia los hospitales, nunca podemos hacer que se esté mucho tiempo, hoy fue record…estaba más molesto de lo normal

―oh…tal vez…yo tenga la culpa sakura chan

―culpa de que

―ah…creo que no le agrado…por eso…

―a kakashi sensei?...imposible, puede que sea un poco vago y a veces irresponsable pero a él le suelen agradar todas las personas…no te preocupes hinata, como te dije el detesta estar aquí -con una sonrisa- ahora porque no me acompañas, sirve que me ayudas con el expediente del sensei

Después de unas horas hinata ya había hecho varias visitas a diversos pacientes, estar en el hospital le gustaba, sobre todo porque la hacía sentir que de verdad era útil y a la vez alejaba los pensamientos de su futuro compromiso; estaba aprendiendo mucho de su compañera, pero lamentablemente era ya medio día y tenía que ir a ver a tsunade, se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió a la torre.

Mientras en otro lugar, una habitación estaba hecha un caos, una mesa partida en dos, vidrios regados en el piso y un orificio en la pared provocado por el puño de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

―aléjate de mí…solo hago sufrir…te lastime

―sempai

―qué quieres tenzo…no estoy para visitas en estos momentos

―sempai que sucedió –sorprendido-

―estoy remodelando, no puedo atenderte

Con un suspiro―lo he estado buscando desde la mañana, me dijeron que estaba en el hospital pero cuando llegue hinata sama me dijo que se había ido –al oír ese nombre kakashi abre sus ojos y todo su rostro se pone tenso- kakashi sempai

―que más te dijo

― ¿Quién?

―ella –poniéndose de pie- quien mas

― ¿hinata sama? Nada…solo que ya no estaba ahí y no sabría dónde podía estar –mirándolo extraño- sucede algo kakashi sempai

―a que has venido tenzo

―que no soy…tsunade sama desea verlo, tiene una misión para usted

―bien –desapareciendo en una nube-

―por nada…esto no es una remodelación –dándole un último vistazo antes de salir por la ventana-

Kakashi apareció en la torre hokague, y sus sentidos lo alertaron de ese chacra tan bien conocido para él, no era posible que pudiera toparse con ella por segunda vez, se maldijo así mismo…si no fuera porque tsunade le necesitaba y porque quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de la aldea se hubiera largado en ese mismo instante. Se paró tras la puerta y apretando los puños toco, una voz al otro lado lo invito a pasar.

―tsunade sama quería verme

―oh kakashi ya era hora de que aparecieras, tengo una misión para ti…bueno para ustedes –señalando a hinata quien se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo-

―con la heredera hyuga…pensé que sería con mi equipo de siempre

―lo lamento kakashi pero en esta ocasión hinata será tu compañera, ya que la misión consiste en una escolta para el hijo del señor fuego

―si es una escolta porque no el otro hyuga, es más capaz para esta misión si lo que quiere es a un portador del byakugan

―porque considero a hinata con la capacidad suficiente…porque soy la hokague y se me da la gana enviarla y porque son a ustedes a quienes solicitaron como escolta

―hmm

― ¿algún problema con mi decisión kakashi?

―ninguno tsunade sama

―eso espero…aquí está el informe parten en una hora…ahora bórrate de mí vista

―con su permiso –kakashi dio la vuelta y salió sin siquiera mirar a hinata-

―con su permiso tsunade sama –haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la oficina-

―shizune…

―lo se tsunade sama…kakashi jamás se había comportado de esa manera

―mmm…ese maldito vago, por su bien espero que no cometa una estupidez

―no lo creo, kakashi siempre cumple sus misiones

―no me refería a la misión shizune

Hinata se dirigía a toda prisa al complejo hyuga, aun no podía creer que tendría que ir en una misión con kakashi, que no había sido suficiente con sus encuentros anteriores y el de hace unos minutos para creer ahora sí, que aquel hombre en definitiva no le agradaba su presencia; se llevó sus manos a su pecho, una sensación de tristeza la cubrió ¿Qué había hecho mal para que el fuera así con ella? Si en estos momentos sakura estuviera con ella comprobaría que no todas las personas le agradaban a su sensei, y ella era un vivo ejemplo de eso. En un instinto toco su muñeca y la acaricio…kakashi la había lastimado por el solo hecho de haberlo tocado, aunque no haya sido tu intención, pero no podía negar que cuando ocurrió, su cuerpo se estremeció, y un color carmín subió a sus mejillas.

Al llegar se topó con neji en los pasillos y mientras corría a su habitación le explicaba lo que había sucedido, a lo que él solo puso una cara de molestia y le hiso prometer que se mantendría al margen y obedecería al pie de la letra las ordenes de kakashi. Corrió a las puertas de la aldea, aunque su compañero llegara tarde, ella tenía que ser puntual…una característica que tenían los hyuga; faltaban unos metros cuando escucho una voz a su espalda, inconfundible saber quién eres, se detuvo y miro.

―naruto kun…como estas

―hey hinata chan adónde vas

―tengo misión naruto

―oh vaya…es genial…y con quien iras

―solo kakashi sensei y yo

―vaya…que suerte, a mí no me han asignado ninguna y prácticamente me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento –suspirando-

―ya verás que pronto tsunade sama mandara por ti

―eso espero hinata chan porque prefiero morir en misión que de aburrición

―nunca cambiaras naruto kun-con una pequeña risa-

―vaya hinata chan tienes una linda risa, no recuerdo haberte escuchado jamás, porque dudo que la olvidaría

―gra…gracias…na…naruto kun -jugando con sus dedos- ya…ya tengo que irme kakashi sensei deberá estar ya en la puerta de la aldea

―ha ha ha…lo dudo hinata chan…sensei siempre se perderá en el sendero de la vida, así que porque no vienes a ichiraku conmigo, un buen ramen antes de salir de misión te caerá de maravilla

―oh…no…lo se naruto kun

―anda hinata chan, estamos de camino, capitán yamato estará ahí…quede con él, te aseguro que solo comeremos y te acompañare a la puerta después…aun así le ganaremos a kakashi sensei

Mientras caminaban su plática se hiso más amena, quien los observara pensaría que eran una linda pareja como cualquier otra, hinata reía de las ocurrencias de ese rubio, quien lo diría…porque si esto hubiera pasado meses atrás ella estaría peor que un tomate o mejor aún…desmayada. Sin duda no era la misma, sus sentimientos por naruto estaban en este momento algo lejos de lo que alguna vez fueron…ahora la simple admiración era lo que le podía dar.

Cuando llegaron a ichiraku yamato se sorprendió al verlos juntos y con una reverencia saludo a la heredera, no vio un ápice de timidez o de tartamudeo cuando hablaba con el chico; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El rubio explico la presencia de hinata y que un buen ramen le daría a cualquiera una buena cantidad de energía antes de una misión, yamato miro a la chica y con una sonrisa la invito a comer con ellos, al igual que naruto le dijo que no se preocupara su sempai tardaría un poco en llegar.

Después de que los tres ordenaran un buen tazón de ramen y se dispusieran a comer el hombre mayor no dejaba de observar a la heredera, su pelo azabache y largo, su piel blanca como la leche, su sonrisa tan cálida con la que podía derretir a cualquier hombre, sus ojos…esos que distinguen a los hyuga…pero de los cuales ella era diferente…sus orbes lilas que denotaban sencillez, ternura; sin duda alguna era hermosa.

Bueno esta vez lo dejo aquí…espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus puntos de vista…esta historia no solo es mia…si no también de ustedes que se toman la molestia en leerlo…


	4. Chapter 4

**hola...bueno despues de haber tardado un pokitin en actualizar aki les dejo la siguiente parte...realmente no se si esta llendo por el camino que ustedes quieren, trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo asi que espero que les siga agradando y muchisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios...la verdad ayudan a la moral jajaja**

¿A que le tienes miedo IV?

_existen momentos en donde no sabes lo que sientes, expresas indiferencia, pero dentro de ti hay odio, rencor, pena, pero sobre todo soledad..._

_Como es posible sentir todo eso a la vez, que es lo que puede estar pasando; porque de repente la esencia cambia..._

_Es como si se descubriera un mundo cruel, superficial y sin sentido común...todo eso son imágenes de sueños psicodélicos, juegos que la débil mente proyecta._

_¿Pero hasta cuando cesaran esas fantasías? o no lo harán ¿porque son realidad?_

El copy ninja sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, esto en definitiva no podía estar peor, en que grotesca broma se había metido; claro que deseaba misiones que lo alejaran de la aldea...pero no con ella, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando el señor del fuego para pedirlos a ambos? esta sería sin duda la misión mas difícil de su vida como ninja, como podría trabajar con alguien a quien no quería a su lado...

Si bien era conocida su costumbre de llegar tarde, esta vez rompería con eso pues pensó que entre mas rápido se pusiera en marcha, la misión seria más corta y entre menos tiempo pasara con ella no podrá salir nada mal...no iba a permitir fallos en la misión, el esperaba la perfección; y con un último suspiro salió por la ventana saltando de tejado en tejado con la idea de que ella estaría ya esperándolo, no le iba a dar tiempo a saludos o formalidades, pues su intención era solo seguir su propio ritmo...pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando hinata no estaba ahí.

Bajo del tejado y se recargo en una de las enormes puertas, los jounin que custodiaban la entrada lo saludaron, obviamente su respuesta no llego ya que estaba demasiado molesto, en donde demonios estaba esa niña...se podría decir que fue el karma o que kami había hecho justicia y le estaba cobrando todas esas veces que el había hecho lo mismo a sus ex-alumnos y compañeros. Decir que su ojo sharingan era de miedo...era poco, pues con el único que tenia visible podía matarte con solo verte y aquellas tres figuras que había reconocido hubieran tenido ese honor de haberlo querido; su cuerpo no pudo haberse puesto más tenso cuando vio a su ex compañero anbu muy cerca de la chica y conversando muy animadamente, los tres ninjas notaron sus presencia y uno de ellos corrió hacia él.

—eh...kakashi sensei...que hace aquí

—voy de misión

—eso lo se sensei...hinata chan dijo que iría con usted, pero me refiero a que hace usted aquí...tan temprano

—eh sempai ha llegado a tiempo

—llevo demasiado esperándote...se supone que tienes una misión

—oh...hatake san...yo...gommen

—vamos kakashi sensei, no se ponga así, invite a hinata chan un ramen

—creo naruto que ella sabe sus responsabilidades...si es que dice ser una kunoichi

Eso fue un golpe bajo y hinata sintió que su cuerpo ardía de la vergüenza, solo agacho la mirada y volteo para despedirse de naruto, yamato que se percato de la forma en cómo kakashi miraba a hinata y la reacción de ella, decidió hablar.

—kakashi sempai...sé que hinata san sabe muy bien su papel como ninja de la hoja y la forma en la que tiene que actuar, su demora ha sido culpa mía...yo la entretuve sabiendo que era incorrecto, no actué como mayor...y considerando nuestros papeles y nuestras obligaciones creo sempai que usted entenderá el porque la demora

—Vámonos-mirando a yamato-

—Arigato capitán yamato por la invitación del ramen-con una reverencia-

—no agradezcas hinata san...fue un placer-regalándole una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica- mucha suerte en su misión

Kakashi no dijo nada mas, solo dio media vuelta y se alejo a gran velocidad, hinata solo pudo imitar la acción del ninja...dejando a dos sujetos muy confundidos.

—capitán yamato...que le sucede a kakashi sensei

—vamos naruto

—pero...

—Todos tenemos un mal dia-adentrandose en la aldea-

—y esos días incluyen que kakashi sensei sea puntual y con esa cara...si es así prefiero que siga llegando tarde

Hinata trataba de ir al ritmo de su compañero pero sin duda no era muy fácil, llevaban un par de horas de camino y llegar a la tierra del fuego les llevaría dos días, pero al ritmo de kakashi posiblemente menos; no le había dirigido la palabra desde el raro momento en la puerta de la aldea, mucho menos volteado a verla...estaba ansiosa, no era la primera vez que estaba con él en misión, en ocasiones kiba, ino, lee o neji hacían equipo y siempre se mostro muy serio, al menos con ella y le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario. Hinata no se había sentido mal con su actitud sabia que esa era parte de su personalidad un tanto misteriosa y hasta hace algunos encuentros algo electrizantes para su gusto. Pero esto era totalmente diferente, estaban solos y su comunicación se reducía a casi cero sin mencionar su actitud hacia ella entonces ¿como iba a poder realizar su misión si ni siquiera podía hablar con él? Estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que kakashi se había detenido y choco contra su espalda logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—yo...yo...gommen hatake san...estaba

—Hyuga -poniéndose de pie y con voz fría- después de lo sucedido en la aldea creí que sabia su obligación, no me interesa saber en quien está pensando

—eh...no...pensaba en

—le dije que no me importa pero no voy a permitir que su distracción afecte la misión, pues sabe lo que pienso de su participación, y que accedí por que son ordenes de lady tsunade

—lo se hatake san-agachando la mirada- se que neji nissan es mejor que yo para esta situación, y créame que tanto como a usted me sorprende ser asignada, pero déjeme demostrarle que puedo con esto

—la tierra del fuego está a dos días, si mantenemos el ritmo llegaremos antes, avanzaremos un poco mas y después acamparemos

Y de la misma manera en cómo se había detenido siguió, no hubo más preguntas, solo un silencio total, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos; luchando con sus miedos, inseguridades y contra sí mismos. La noche ya había caído sobre ellos cuando decidieron parar.

—aquí pasaremos la noche, los arboles nos cubrirán, dudo mucho que tengamos problemas, aun así no hay que confiarnos...porque no comienza a armar su tienda yo iré a buscar leña.

—hai...hatake san

Mientras kakashi se adentraba mas en el bosque decidió detenerse un poco, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden, estar cerca de hinata lo afectaba sobre manera, lo hacía sentirse débil y eso lo odiaba y momentos como este era cuando deseaba poder estar en una casa de citas para así poder olvidar aunque sea por esta noche su presencia, su olor, su mirada esa que lo volvía loco en contra de su voluntad.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que su compañero había ido por leña, no creyó necesario ir a buscarlo pues alguien como él no era presa fácil, posiblemente quería estar solo y lejos de ella, aunque aun no comprendía que había hecho mal para que el hombre no la soportara...su debilidad tal ves...si eso podría ser, ya que había dejado muy claro en que ella no era la más indicada para esa misión, al igual que había dudado de su responsabilidad como kunoichi, eso si la había herido al tal grado que algunas lagrimas habían amenazado con salir, pero no podía darse el lujo de verse débil ante naruto y el capitán yamato quienes habían sido muy amables con ella, en especial este ultimo; si bien lo había tratado en escasas ocasiones debido a misiones, fuera de esta se había percatado de que era un ninja muy agradable, educado y caballeroso con el cual podía entablar una conversación y sentirse ella misma.

Entonces era momento de enseñar a kakashi que ella no era más esa niña que trataba de esconderse y mucho menos débil, no claro que no, ella demostraría su nuevo poder para dejar en claro que podía ser lo suficientemente apta y digna de confianza. Con esos pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era buscar leña por su cuenta para hacer una fogata y cocinar algo pues la energía gastada había hecho ya mella en ella; mientras preparaba las cosas ahora las palabras de su padre invadieron su mente...se detuvo y suspiro es que acaso no podía haber un peor momento que este, ya tenía suficiente ahora, solo esperaba que a su regreso neji tuviera alguna idea; porque ella no quería verse comprometida en un mes. No iba a estar con alguien que no quisiera, un completo extraño...no...imposible...esto tendría que tener otra solución y sin duda el renunciar al clan era una opción; seguía divagando cuando el sonido de algo que caía a su alrededor la despertó.

—hatake san...por fin regreso

—hmm

—disculpe que no lo haya esperado, pero creí que deseaba estar solo y decidí preparar la cena para cuando regresara...tome -extendiéndole un plato de sopa y una bola de arroz-

—te dije que iba por leña y no tengo hambre...te lo puedes comer -su voz era fría-

—oh…entonces lo dejare aquí, para cuando tenga hambre

—como gustes…ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar yo hare la primera guardia

—no se preocupe hatake san…yo puedo hacerlo

—no…yo te hablare en unas horas-dándose la vuelta y saltando a uno de los arboles- como puedo ser tan imbécil

La noche sin duda era espectacular, las estrellas brillaban cual hermosas luciérnagas y la luna tan grande y brillante…tan hermosa como…el copy ninja solo pudo contemplarla, preguntándose como había llegado hasta este punto, como era posible que una niña lo hubiera llevado al borde de la desesperación, si…eso era justo lo que sentía, desesperación, enojo, odio; por no poder apagar eso que lo estaba consumiendo, que lo hacia sentirse débil, un hombre diferente…un trapo humano; en eso se había convertido ¿pero cuando comenzó todo eso? ¿En que momento se volvió ella tan adictiva?, después de la invasión de pain. Cuando lo había enfrentado para defender a naruto ¿era tan grande el amor que estaba sacrificando su propia vida? Ella, la heredera del clan hyuga…la princesa del byakugan, estaba confesando su amor esperando a ser correspondido por lo menos antes de morir ¿esa era su forma de amar?

Pero ni su muerte ni la respuesta llego, y con la misma valentía de esa batalla, se había perdido entre la multitud, su entereza, su porte de dama jamás se vino abajo; fue ahí cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella…cuando por primera vez la vio mas allá de una simple kunoichi, de su personalidad tímida y débil como todos la veían; hinata era la mujer que cualquier ninja pudiera desear, pero que no cualquiera podría tener, y ahí estaba, su atolondrado ex alumno el dueño de su corazón…enamorado de otra persona ¿es que no podía ser tan imbécil? Y no fijarse en ella.

Al principio fue curiosidad, quería saber un poco mas de la chica, ver en que momento se derrumbaba por un amor no correspondido y por la indiferencia de su padre hacia ella, solo algunos pocos conocían los verdaderos tratos de hiashi hyuga hacia su heredera; pero jamás pensó en que vería tal trato, la noche en que marco su rutina nocturna para vigilar el complejo, para verla a ella. Hinata se hallaba en el patio trasero tirada en el suelo, después de que el líder hyuga le había golpeado diciéndole que era una débil y vergüenza para el clan, que jamás podría dar orgullo a la familia, el se alejo y dejo a su hija ahí, llorando con sus labios ensangrentados y susurrando el nombre de naruto…lamentándose por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para agradar a su padre, para que naruto la notara ¿es que no se daba cuenta que así como era ella era perfecta? No era débil, solo le hacia falta confianza en si misma, su bondad, su amabilidad…eso era dar orgullo, apretó sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos y su cordura en ese momento apareció para no dejarse ir encontra de ese maldito hiashi y lo mejor que pudo hacer, era regresar cada noche sin importar nada mas que ver que ella estuviera bien.

Con el paso del tiempo pudo ver determinación en su mirada, misma que demostró en la cuarta guerra ninja, y un poder que la había hecho merecedor de elogios y admiradores por parte de otros ninjas, y me sentí orgulloso y sorprendido a la vez…yo que había temido por ella, porque algo malo le pasara mientras yo estaba en otro campo de batalla, por las noches me alejaba del escuadrón para sentir su chacra aunque fuera una milésima sensación de ella y estar tranquilo. Fue ahí que la simple admiración me había ya obsesionado, que mi interés por ella iba mas allá…me había enamorado. Como era posible eso, no podía permitir sentir amor, era una palabra que decidí enterrar hace mucho años, cuando por falta de esta todas aquellas personas que me habían importado se habían ido de mi vida y me dejaron solo, yo no podía amar; solo lograba lastimar y no iba a permitir que ella saliera también lastimada.

Después de la guerra me enfoque en ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea, mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en ti, y cuando creí que estaba funcionando…te veo en un callejón con los ojos a punto de llorar y mi visión se dirige a dos chicos abrazándose, tu solo limpiaste una lagrima que había caído sobre tu bello rostro de marfil y habías sonreído…a ellos que te estaban rompiendo el corazón, y pareció no importarte, solo les sonreíste, suspiraste y seguiste tu camino; ¿es que acaso tu belleza como ser humano no tenia limites? Y mi adicción por ti creció para convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

Tengo sacar todo sentimiento de mi no puedo lastimarte, y claro que no puedo…por que tu jamás te fijaras en un desperdicio de hombre, alguien que esta perdido en la oscuridad…en la soledad.

—hatake…san

—hmm que haces despierta hyuga

—es hora de mi guardia…se que usted dijo que me llamaría pero creo que ya dormí lo suficiente, además ya esta amaneciendo

—esta bien-saltando de la rama- nos iremos a primera hora –metiéndose en la tienda llevándose consigo el plato de comida- no creo dormir…todo huele a ella

—descansa hatake san-susurrando-

No fue mucho el tiempo que permaneció de guardia pues ya estaba por amanecer, así que solo se sentó a esperar la salida del sol, una sensación de calor la invadió; cosas tan bellas como esta la relajaban, la hacían sentirse parte de la misma naturaleza y a su mente el rostro de kakashi llego ¿podría haber algo que lo hiciera sentirse como ella en estos momentos? ¿Qué era ese vacio en sus ojos? Ese ninja de pelo plateado se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio para ella.

**bueno hasta aqui por el momento gracias por seguir esta historia...ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidas...saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola de nuevo...creo que me tardado un poco con la actualizacion pero he tenido pequeños bloqueos mentales jajaja asi que espero que regresen pronto...les dejo este capitulo creo que es algo corto pero me ha gustado espero que a ustedes tambien :) es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes y de nuevo muxisimas gracias a todas esas personitas que estan al pendiente..arigato**

Capitulo V

Kakashi salió de la tienda antes de que el sol comenzara a salir, en su rostro se podía ver que no había dormido, como hacerlo cuando todo a su alrededor estaba impregnado por ella; se dedico a recoger las cosas mientras hinata se había ido a mirar en la zona, al regresar su compañero la esperaba en una de las ramas del árbol.

—todo esta tranquilo hatake san…mmm esta usted bien, se ve cansado

—es hora de irnos, quiero que lleguemos hoy con el feudal, andando

De nuevo tomaron el camino, el sin dirigirle la palabra y ella sumergida en sus pensamientos y como en algún momento tendrían que ingerir alimentos, se detuvieron para que hinata preparaba algo rápido cuando estuvo listo, le acerco un plato a kakashi, este se lo acepto con un frio gracias y volvió a la rama de un árbol, hinata solo se recargo en otro de los arboles enfrente a el suspirando para si.

-Hatake-san

-Hmm

—bueno yo_… "por que estoy ansiosa, y por que estoy tartamudeando, no lo hacia desde…el hospital"_

—que se le ofrece hyuga, dígamelo de una vez para terminar con esto, yo pueda comer en paz y así sigamos con nuestro camino

—mmm….yo…tanto…tanto le desagrado-el volteo a verla pues no se esperaba esa pregunta-

—es tan importante mi respuesta para usted

—bueno…somos compañeros ahora, en esta misión y creo que la buena comunicación es importante

—lo único hyuga por lo que debe preocuparse-mirándola a los ojos- es en obedecer las ordenes que le de y entenderlas a la perfección, esa…es la única comunicación que me interesa de usted…estamos

—esta bien hatake san…pero no me trate como alguien débil por que no lo soy

—yo la trato de acuerdo a las capacidades que usted demuestre y hasta este momento no han sido confiables

—se que mi falta en la aldea no tiene excusa y asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos…por lo que no quiero manchar el nombre de yamato san por excusarme-devolviéndole la mirada-

—su nombre es tenzo-apretando sus puños y saltando de la rama para situarse enfrente de ella- y creo que el ya dijo lo suficiente…entonces no me interesa saber el tipo de relación que usted pueda llevar, así que si no tiene mas cuestionamientos para hacerme; ahora yo le pido que recoja sus cosas para continuar

— ¿relación?...pero si…

—ahora hyuga

—pero…no ha terminado de comer

—no…se me paso el apetito

Y sin mas tomo su mochila y subió a una de las ramas, hinata guardo su comida y apago el fuego, cuando miro a kakashi este ya estaba a metros de distancia…en definitiva, era un hombre muy extraño y misterioso, así que solo pudo imitar sus acciones para adentrarse de nuevo en el silencio, ahora podría por lo menos disminuir su estado de ansiedad al saber que iba a existir una comunicación…algo fría pero no podía quejarse, por ahora, y la otra pregunta que se había hecho al iniciar la misión tomo su lugar ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su nombre estaba asignado? Por que era obvio que el nombre de hatake kakashi estuviera ya que el uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha y reconocido en las cinco grandes naciones razón suficiente para que el señor feudal pensara en el pero ¿y ella?... no tenia fama, ni tampoco un poder tan excepcional como el del copy ninja; se había hecho mas fuerte si, pero se negó a creer que esa fuera la razón, y cada idea de que surgía era por demás incoherente. Derrotada ante el hecho, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a llegar y darse cuenta por si misma.

Su mirada se enfoco de nuevo en su líder, tan pasible saltando sobre las ramas de aquellos arboles, pero frio y cortante al hablar, aun así poderoso, imponente, respetable, extraño, misterioso, electrizante…un momento… ¿había ella tenido ese pensamiento hacia el jounin? En que instante la palabra electrizante cabía en su vocabulario para describirlo; el era fuerte, inteligente, astuto, intuitivo; rasgos que ella había apreciado cada vez que estaba en una misión conjunta, era uno de los maestros de naruto, eso ya dice mucho; uno de los lideres de escuadrón durante la cuarta guerra ninja; poseía un sharingan que lo había llevado a su buen mote de copy ninja kakashi…y cada descripción que se le pudo venir a la mente y en ninguna de ellas cabía…electrizante. ¿De donde? Bueno tal vez por su forma de andar tan despreocupada, ese libro que jamás deja ir de sus manos, la atención que tiene hacia sus ex alumnos, la sonrisa que a veces suele regalar cuando saluda; la mirada reconfortante que brinda cuando existe tensión en una misión, sus brazos tan agiles cuando lanza un kunai, su cabello plateado y único, su mascara…esa que jamás se quita y se ha adherido a su rostro como segunda piel, que deja un aire atractivo para querer ver lo que hay debajo de ella; su cuerpo delgado que lo hace verse mas rápido cuando se mueve y sus músculos…esos que se pueden llegar a apreciar cuando tienes la oportunidad de tocarlos, aunque sea por accidente y que el contacto de recibes al sentirlos sea…

—electrizante

-Hyuga

—eh…

—de nuevo esta distraída… podría por favor mantener sus pensamientos para ellos o el, cuando regresemos de esta misión…aunque sea electrizante para usted- molesto y poniendo mas énfasis en sus ultimas palabras-

\- ...

—hemos llegado, la tierra del fuego esta a un par de kilómetros, no creo que nos esperen esta noche; aun así nos dirigiremos para aclarar los últimos puntos y partir mañana en la escolta del señor feudal…escucha hyuga

-Hai ... hai ... hatake san-tan sin COMO roja tomate-

—solo espero que ponga de su parte…andando

Y con esa ultima orden kakashi aumento la velocidad, el quería llegar lo mas pronto posible, alejarse un poco de ella; necesitaba sentir otro aroma, ver otra piel, se estaba volviendo loco…sobre todo con su distracción, en quien podía estar pensando que la ponía en ese estado de tartamudeo y hacia que rostro se sonrojara…naruto…aunque ella había decidido alejarse después de ese encuentro en el callejón, aun lo seguía queriendo. Pero su sonrisa, su rubor, su mirada decidida cuando lo nombro a el…a tenzo…acaso ella… la sonrisa que el le regalo, su mano en su hombro, el decir que había sido un placer… ¿desde cuando? No…el se lo dijo, no le importaba el tipo de relación que pudiera tener; hinata no le importaba ni le importaría; todo lo contrario…entre mas lejos mejor para el, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos inútiles como el los llamo, ahora solo tenia que concentrarse en su misión, en la protección del señor del fuego, el era un ninja y tenia que cumplir con su trabajo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando lograron entrar en la aldea, una sensación de alivio caía sobre el, iba a poder descansar aunque fuera un poco; hinata iba detrás de el observando la poca circulación que restaba de la población debido a la hora, la noche estaba plagada de estrellas que daba un aspecto místico a su alrededor; los toques elegantes, las fachadas de las viviendas, sin duda estaban en la prestigiosa tierra del fuego. Ahora solo tenían que dirigirse al complejo del feudal, supuso que kakashi sabia el camino pues no parecía perdido, así que solo decidió seguirlo en silencio; cuando pudo ver dos guardias custodiando una enorme entrada hecha de madera fina con un símbolo del fuego tallado en ella, era sin duda hermosa e imponente. Los guardias al verlos acercarse se posicionaron en combate, kakashi se detuvo.

—somos ninjas de la hoja, su señor nos espera

—Tenemos entendido que dos ninjas llegarían mañana-empuñando su arma-

—así es, pero debido a la importancia para su señor, hemos apresurado como te darás cuenta, ahora por que no llamas a alguien para que nos corrobore

—Comunica al señor Chang -después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un hombre algo mayor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-

—bienvenidos a la tierra del fuego ninjas de konoha, los esperábamos hasta mañana pero me alegra que lleguen antes-con una reverencia- mi nombre es tora Chang pero díganme tora por favor

—gracias mi nombre es hatake kakashi y ella es mi compañera

—buenas noches tora san mi nombre es hyuga hinata, un placer-con una sonrisa-

—Cuando me dijeron que dos ninjas de konoha se encontraban en la puerta tuve mis dudas, ya que no pensé que fueran tan rápidos, pero al reconocer a un hyuga creo que subestime sus habilidades-con una enorme sonrisa-síganme por favor, deben estar exhaustos

Ambos ninjas siguieron al hombre dentro del complejo para ser recibidos por un majestuoso jardín que rodeaba la mansión, con algunos arboles frutales y hermosas flores; apreciadas solamente por la escasa luz que cubría los senderos, sin duda la vista a la luz del día debía ser majestuosa, hinata no podía esperar a que amaneciera para ver esa belleza natural aunque fuera por unos minutos. Kakashi miraba de reojo el rostro de una hyuga ansiosa y con una enorme sonrisa al mirar el lugar, posiblemente estaría recordándolo pensó para si y un sentimiento de impotencia y odio lo invadió; tora los condujo a una habitación de la mansión, todo el lugar era elegante y hermoso.

—mi señor no se encuentra disponible por el momento, así que los presentare con el en la mañana

—supongo entonces que discutiré con usted los planes de la escolta

—oh no hatake san, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana puesto que a mi señor le gusta saber antes que nadie estos procesos para dar su opinión si hay algo que le disguste, ahora si me disculpan iré a revisar que sus habitaciones estén listas; enseguida alguien les traerá un poco de te para que descansen mas tranquilos, con su permiso hinata san, hatake-con una reverencia-

—Gracias tora san es usted muy amable-dándole una sonrisa al hombre antes de que saliera de la habitación-

—hyuga antes de que nos asignen las habitaciones quiero discutir con usted la misión

-Hola No tome san

—como sabe…nuestra misión es escoltar al señor feudal quien tendrá una reunión diplomática en el país del te y como solo seremos nosotros y dos guardias yo iré en la parte de atrás mientras usted se queda al frente para hacer su trabajo; el trayecto será de un día

—Entiendo hatake san-fueron interrumpidos por una joven que traía el te-

—disculpen el señor tora, me pidió que les trajera el te y les comunicara que sus habitaciones están listas, en cuanto ustedes gusten los acompañare, mientras los esperare afuera, con su permiso

—cual es tu nombre

—Oh…soy yumiko-con una reverencia-

—soy hinata…gracias por el te yumiko enseguida estaremos afuera -la chica le sonrió y salió dejándolos solos, mientras ella se disponía a servir el te de una manera tan elegante que kakashi no pudo dejarla de mirar-

—aquí tiene hatake san

—Hm…usted tiene que dar las gracias por todo

—oh…no entiendo

—Para ser una heredera hyuga no se comporta como tal-sacando su icha icha y poniéndose a leer-

—creo hatake san que el que yo lleve ese distintivo no quiere decir que no pueda mostrar respeto hacia otras personas por el simple hecho de que me sirvan o sean inferiores a mi, y se que no soy una digna heredera, mi padre me lo ha repetido suficientes veces y si usted cree que no me comporto como tal lamento desilusionarlo, pero no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser por seguir unas tontas reglas que digan que tengo que ser déspota, insensible o casarme solo por el bien común y la dignidad de un clan que cree que no soy lo suficientemente buena…no soy un objeto hatake san soy una fuerte kunoichi aunque tampoco usted lo crea -poniéndose de pie- y se que es una descortesía irme y dejarlo solo, pero no creo que a usted eso le importe puesto que prefiere estar lejos de mi presencia…así que hasta mañana y que descanse hatake san-saliendo de la habitación-

—Eres mucho más que eso hinata hyuga-volviendo a su icha icha-

**hasta aqui por el momento...espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que sus comentarios y puntos de vista son bienvenidos pues gracias a ustedes esto sigue andando...saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola de nuevo...creo que no tarde muxo esta vez :) bueno el dia de ayer esto me llego como agua y este es el resultado, hasta ahorita es mi capitulo mas largo y para ser honesta no me ha dejado muy contenta...pero bueno espero que ustedes tengan su propia opinion y me lo hagan saber. y antes de que se me pase...muchisisimas gracias a todas ustedes que siempre dejan un review...y me dan sus puntos de vista se los agradesco infinitamente...y bueno las dejo para que disfruten...**

Capitulo VI

Hinata se había despertado desde muy temprano, la misión se llevaría a cabo en unas horas y no quería pasar por alto el disfrutar del hermoso jardín que rodeaba la mansión; siempre se había sentido atraída por las flores y sus colores, ya que estas podían crecer a voluntad propia, sin restricciones ni ataduras y al florecer solo dejaban ver cuan hermosas podrían llegar a ser…y durante años, ella había deseado crecer como una. Y mientras tomaba una rosa blanca entre sus manos, se acordó de kakashi lamentándose el haberlo dejado solo la noche anterior, había sido grosera, pero el mencionar que no actuaba como una heredera la había molestado; no porque la ofendiera el hecho de que no fuera déspota o insensible…si no porque el pensaba que lo era

―en que momento he actuado de tal forma que piense que soy una mala persona…claro que esa es la imagen que todos dan, pero yo soy diferente, se daría cuenta si no se alejara cada vez que me acerco a el, o articulara mas que sus tres típicas respuestas… "si, no, Hm" por kami que puede llegar a frustrarme…yo por lo menos tartamudeo, pero el; con su actitud fría e indiferente y su desprecio hacia mi, como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que le sucede, lo ayudaría si el se dejara, pero no lo hace…y en su lugar solo deja ver un destello de odio y a veces me da miedo, el me juzga sin conocerme cuando el es un total misterio…yo no soy como los demás

―y me alegra que no lo sea…pues no se podría apreciar de la misma manera en que lo hago ahora

―oh…quien es usted –dando un paso hacia atrás-

―lamento haberla asustado al acercarme de esta manera, pero me parecía una ofensa no hacerlo, ya que es de lo mas extraño encontrarse a una ninja de konoha en medio de este jardín…sobre todo si esa rosa blanca resalta mas la belleza –con una sonrisa-

―oh…mmm -sonrojada- es un jardín realmente hermoso, tenia mucho que no veía algo así

―si alguien como usted lo dice…supongo que debo sentirme orgulloso

-usted planto TODO ...

―de hecho fue mi madre…ella adoraba todo esto, yo solo trato de que permanezca como a ella le gustaba

―oh…lamento escuchar eso

―no lo hagas por favor, pues fue hace mucho tiempo y al estar aquí es como si el tiempo no pasara…así que mejor prefiero que me digas cual es tu flor favorita

―mmm…bueno…los lirios blancos

―no muy comunes en gustos, ya que su forma no es apreciada debido a su sencillez, sin saber que su simpleza es acto de elegancia, ternura,

―puede que tenga razón…aun así para mi son hermosas

―y…dígame su presencia tiene que ver con la escolta del feudal

―algo así

―bueno pues…es fastidioso supongo, tener que cuidar de una persona a la que no conoces o incluso dar tu vida con el fin de que tu misión sea un éxito

―para mi no lo es, yo decidí ser una ninja y por consecuencia aceptar los riesgos que viene con el y proteger a quien lo necesite

―tu seguridad en las palabras me suponen tu gran fuerza aunque a simple vista tus rasgos suaves y delicados digan lo contrario-mirándola a los ojos-

―he trabajado muy duro para ser lo que soy ahora y dar mi máximo esfuerzo en todas mis misiones como cualquiera de mis compañeros

―es de admirar entonces y espero que su misión termine con éxito

―gracias…pero aun no me ha dicho su nombre

―bueno…pensé que jamás lo preguntaría ya que no le importo conversar sin antes preguntar quien era yo-sonriendo- soy ryu

\- ¿Ryu?

―si…solo ryu…tu eres un hyuga cierto

-hai

-Un placer ... mmm

―solo hyuga-con una sonrisa- así como solo ryu

―hahaha…eres muy interesante hyuga, espero que después podamos conversar de nuevo ahora creo que es hora de que cada uno vaya a sus labores-con una reverencia-

Hinata se quedo observando a ese chico hasta que se perdió en el jardín, era agradable y bien parecido y se sorprendió a si misma el haber tenido una conversación sin haberse intimidado, por la forma en como se le acerco y hablo con ella. Era hora de entrar a la mansión, kakashi debería estar ya esperándola y lo ultimo que quería era otra molestia por parte de el; al llegar al pasillo principal yumiko la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

―buenos días hinata chan su compañero ya esta en el salón de te, vaya para que desayune el señor Chang los vera pronto.

―gracias yumiko-dirigiéndose al salón donde hallo a kakashi leyendo, suspiro y tomo lugar enfrente de el-

―en donde estabas

―buenos días hatake san…Salí al jardín

―Hm espero que haya descansado hyuga por que no quiero distracciones

―hai-mientras tomaba el te, fueron interrumpidos por tora-

―hinata san, hatake buenos días, espero que hayan descansado bien

―buenos días tora san, descansamos muy bien gracias-con una reverencia-

―me alegra escucharlos, ahora si me permiten mi señor los espera…acompáñenme

Los tres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de reunión, kakashi deseaba poder comenzar de una vez, la espera lo estaba frustrando, cuando llegaron a la puerta, tora los invito a pasar primero.

―oh hatake kakashi, es un gusto verte de nuevo y supongo que su compañera es hyuga hinata-abanicándose-

―señor el gusto es mío

―konichiwa señor-haciendo reverencia-efectivamente mi nombre es hyuga hinata

―interesante…creo entonces que la elección fue acertada

―señor como sabrá nuestro viaje a la tierra del te será de un día, por lo que me gustaría partir de inmediato si usted esta listo

―bueno hatake kakashi, su misión es escoltar al señor de estas tierras, pero en este caso no soy yo

―disculpe señor…entonces

―permítame hyuga…tora llámalo por favor

―si mi señor

―lady tsunade no nos informo de los cambios en la misión señor

―es sencillo, su misión no tiene cambios-abanicándose-mi hijo es quien ira con ustedes…el próximo señor, así que no veo cual es el cambio aquí-la puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre joven alto, de pelo castaño y lacio hasta los hombros, ojos azules como el mar y bien parecido-

―padre…

―oh hijo deja que te presente a los ninjas de konoha quienes serán tu escolta-cuando el joven llego a lado del feudal, hinata lo miro sorprendida-hatake kakashi el hijo del colmillo blanco y ella…

―hyuga-la miro detenidamente y le sonrió mientras le hacia una reverencia-ryunosuke tendo

―bien…bien ryunosuke, creo que ya conociste a la joven hyuga hinata

―en el jardín hace unos momentos padre -kakashi no paso desapercibido la actitud del joven hacia hinata, mientras a el lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, acción que lo molesto-

―entonces no creo tener que hacer más introducciones-abanicándose-

-Bien ... cuando gustes podemos partir

―oh…hatake san-mirándolo con un leve rubor-

―lo esperaremos en la entrada del complejo cuando usted este listo

―en diez minutos entonces-con una sonrisa-tora, cuida a mi padre de acuerdo

―claro joven tendo, aunque si gusta puedo acompañarlo

―no te preocupes hombre…estaré en buenas manos-mirando a hinata-padre…me retiro

―has lo que tengas que hacer ryunosuke, recuerda tomar la decisión correcta

―lo hare padre, no creo que sea difícil-sonriendo y haciendo reverencia-nos veremos pronto

Ambos ninjas se despidieron del feudal y salieron para recoger sus cosas y verse en la entrada, cuando lo hicieron dos guardias los esperaban y se presentaron con ellos; después de unos minutos el joven ryu apareció con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estoy Listo...cuando guste Kakashi

―bien, solo algunas cosas antes de salir…por ningún motivo se aleje de sus guardias, usted ira en medio de ellos, si nos topamos con algún ninja o ladrón en el camino ellos le servirán como escudo mientras hyuga o yo nos hacemos cargo y cualquiera llega con usted antes…entendido

―correcto…aunque también se defenderme no se preocupe

―con todo respeto, prefiero que nos deje a nosotros hacer el trabajo, puede que sepa defenderse pero podría ser una distracción y solo necesita que lo custodiemos a su reunión…ahora hay que ponernos en marcha, hyuga

-hai

Con esta indicación hinata tomo su lugar al frente y salió del complejo seguido por uno de los guardias, ryu solo pudo soltar un suspiro y seguir el camino; kakashi se puso mas serio y erguido de lo normal siguiendo al grupo. Al salir de la tierra del fuego ryu no aguanto más y se acerco a hinata, mientras kakashi no le quitaba la vista de encima.

―así que hinata eh…-con una sonrisa-

―oh…si señor

― ¿señor? Oh vamos que viniendo de usted, me haces sentir viejo y no creo que nos llevemos por muchos años, siete por lo menos

―pero usted es el hijo del feudal, debo guardar respeto

―pues en el jardín no lo mostro

―usted no me dijo quien era

―si lo hice-sonriendo-bueno no me presente correctamente entonces, usted tampoco…así que empecemos de nuevo…ryunosuke tendo-con una reverencia-pero dígame solo ryu de acuerdo

-Mmm

―espero que me permita llamarla hinata chan o lady hinata

― ¿perdón?

―hahaha…vamos no ponga esa cara, conozco sobre los hyuga lo esencial claro, un clan de los mas antiguos de konoha y como no lleva vendas en la frente supongo que es de la rama principal o me equivoco

-No ... pero me Llama por favor

―no lo hare si usted me llama solo ryu

―de acuerdo ryu san-con una sonrisa-

―mmm…no me gusta el san pero bueno creo que nuestra educación inculcada nos hace mantener los honoríficos, aunque en este caso no me quejare

-Arigato ryu san

―de nada hinata chan-devolviendo la sonrisa-pero dime como es ser una ninja y pertenecer a un clan como el tuyo

―bueno yo…

-Hyuga

-Hai hatake san

-SUCEDE algo ... hatake

―deberías revisar la zona, no quiero sorpresas

―hai-salto en una rama y activo su byakugan-

―debería volver a la formación, una distracción y puede salir lastimado

―vamos hatake de ser así usted ya lo sabría y hubiera llamado a formación, además voy aburrido, usted no es un gran conversador y hinata chan es muy agradable-con una sonrisa-

―hyuga tiene que asegurarse que no haya nada sospechoso

―mejor dígame que no desea que hable con ella, eso es mas creíble-mirándolo-no lo cree hatake

―mi único trabajo es hacer que usted llegue bien a su destino y como líder mi único interés es quien esta a mi mando entienda su posición-mirada fría-

―y como cliente de sus servicios puedo hacer cambios, el dinero no es problema, pero no quiero parecer déspota…ni un niño mimado como usted piensa que puedo ser; así que relájese hatake, le prometo que no distraeré de más a hinata chan

Se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus guardias, kakashi estaba odiando esta misión, se maldijo así mismo, su actitud, su forma de hablar…ese mocoso lo exasperaba. Hinata regreso para asegurar que no había peligro en los próximos kilómetros y que podían seguir tranquilos, pero kakashi le ordeno que rastreara cada media hora, así lo hizo hasta que pararon para ingerir algunos alimentos.

―aquí tiene ryu san-entregándole un bento-

―oh gracias hinata chan, veía preparada-regalándole una sonrisa-

―oh no…yumiko me los dio antes de salir

―bueno, entonces le agradeceré en cuanto estemos de vuelta…usted no comerá

―si…en un minuto-de su mochila saco otro bento y fue con kakashi quien se hallaba sobre la rama de un árbol-tome hatake san, debe comer algo

-Hm ... no ...

―por favor…no de nuevo-sus miradas se cruzaron y el pudo ver suplica en eso ojos de luna-

―tenias dos…y uno se lo diste a el

―solo quería ser amable hatake san

―tu amabilidad no va a reponer tu energía gastada por el uso constante de tu byakugan, y me estas dando el otro bento…por lo tanto te piensas quedar sin comer

―oh…bueno…yo…tengo unas frutas en mi mochila-iba a saltar de la rama pero kakashi le tomo el brazo-

―quédate

― ¿Cómo?

―quédate-quitando la vista de su icha icha-

―pero…alguien tiene que estar con ryu san

―Hm sus guardias están con el no esta solo y tu dijiste que no hay peligro…oh…quieres estar con el-mirada fría-

― ¿Qué?...bueno…yo

―toma…-cogió dos bolas de arroz-ya puedes llevártelo

―pero si no…

―para mi es suficiente-poniéndose de pie-iré a revisar, es hora de que bajes-alejándose-

-que sucede Kakashi sensei -murmurando-

A metros de distancia kakashi se detuvo, había tirado las bolas de arroz y con un chidory atravesó el árbol que tenia enfrente.

―maldita sea kakashi, que diablos te pasa eso fue peligroso…pero esta misión me esta empezando a sofocar, no soporto a ese mocoso ni a ella tan cerca de el; eres patético amigo, es catorce años menor que tu; hinata…eres lo que pensé que no existía, eres como el cielo que jamás podre tocar-dejándose caer sobre un árbol-

Cuando creyó que había estado el tiempo suficiente para calmarse, decidió regresar, llevando como mantra el que no debía importarle nada más que la misión; al estar a unos metros pudo oír su risa.

―es hora de irnos, avanzaremos los mas que podamos

―hatake san-acercándose a el-

―toma tu posición hyuga…el camino esta despejado pero necesito que estés en tu lugar…ahora-dándole la espalda-

―bueno hatake, después de una excelente comida y compañía estoy listo para seguir

Durante el camino todos iban charlando para hacer más ameno el trayecto, a excepción de kakashi…hinata seguía haciendo su reconocimiento cada media hora. La noche los estaba alcanzando, cuando kakashi dio la orden de detenerse.

―acamparemos aquí por esta noche y estaremos llegando a la tierra del te a medio día

―hatake, no deseo contradecir sus indicaciones pero, no estaría mal si pasamos la noche en ese pueblo cercano-señalando unas luces a un par de kilómetros-digo…usted necesita descansar se ve muy estresado al igual que hinata chan

―no podemos ir al pueblo por el momento, ya que no pasaría desapercibido

―eso no es ningún problema-sonriendo-makoto, yuki saquen su ropa para cambiarnos, volvemos enseguida

Después de unos minutos de estar tras los arbustos, ryu y sus guardias salieron con ropas más cómodas, el chico traía unos pantaloncillo negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga con una abertura hasta el pecho, por el cual se le podría preciar; le regalo una sonrisa a hinata antes de seguir con su camino. Kakashi no pudo poner objeción, ya que después de todo se alejaría un poco de su presencia.

Llegaron al pueblo justo a tiempo, era un lugar pequeño pero agradable, ya que e ocupaba como punto de viajeros, por lo que se apreciaba alguno que otro pub; pararon afuera de una posada.

―bien, no creo que se vea muy agradable que cuatro hombres lleguen con una mujer a hospedarse

―claro que no hatake, eso seria una falta de respeto para hinata chan

―nos haremos pasar por una familia…andando

―por mi no hay ningún problema-mirando a hinata y entrando a la posada, un hombre calvo se encontraba tras el mostrador y al verlos entrar lanzo una mirada inquisitiva-

―buenas noches, necesitamos cinco habitaciones

―lo siento estoy algo lleno-mirando a hinata de pies a cabeza- solo tengo cuatro disponibles

―vamos padre makoto y yuki pueden compartir, hinata chan y yo dormiremos en habitaciones separadas no te preocupes-pasando su brazo sobre los hombro de hinata-verdad hime

―eh…si…claro –tonos rosas la invadieron-

―así descansaras por que te ves muy estresado-sonriendo-

―tomaremos las cuatro

―esta bien…tome las llaves, si gustan algo mas me avisan-mirando a hinata-las habitaciones están en el segundo piso a la izquierda

―gracias, makoto toma

Mientras se alejaban kakashi termino de repartir las llaves, estaba furioso, iban a fingir ser una familia si, pero no era para que ese mocoso y hinata…el la había abrazado y ella no dijo nada y ahora solo le devuelve una sonrisa…quería…

―oh, se me olvidaba algo disculpen

―adonde vas

―quiero pedirle algo al encargado, no tardare hatake, además estaré en medio de ustedes y se percataran de mi regreso-corriendo por el pasillo-

―nosotros nos iremos a descansar…buenas noches

-buenas Noches Makoto kun, yuki kun

―necesito hablar con usted

-usted dira hatake san

―ahora no, en media hora

―de acuerdo…con su permiso

Ambos entraron a su habitación, kakashi arrojo su mochila al suelo y golpeo la pared, su mente seguía repitiendo la imagen de ryu abrazando a hinata y llamándola hime, necesitaba algo y urgentemente antes de que se volviera loco…su puerta sonó y al abrirla una mujer llevaba una charola con una botella.

―servicio a cuarto guapo

―yo no pedí nada

―cortesía de la casa-entregándole un vaso con sake y mirada seductora-me dejaras pasar…o solo me miraras desde aquí

De un trago kakashi se tomo el sake y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, la mujer roso su pecho con una de sus manos y se dirigió a la mesita de centro, su andar era seductor, su cuerpo exuberante; su espalda tenia un escote pronunciado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, su cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura como…

Hinata acababa de salir de a ducha cuando tocaron a su puerta

-si

―hinata chan…no quiero molestarla pero no se si le gustaría cenar conmigo…bueno…no es una cena en si, pedí unos dangos y pensé en compartir uno con usted a manera de agradecimiento

-Oh ... ryu san

―bueno si es que no esta cansada, no deseo ser inoportuno, solo que me encuentro algo aburrido

―no se preocupe ryu san te lo agradezco, deme unos minutos de acuerdo

―claro…la veré en mi habitación entonces…gracias

Ella se apresuro a vestir, opto por dejar su chamarra pues no iría lejos y se coloco una blusa color lila que la hacia resaltar sus ojos, ya había pasado mas de media hora y kakashi quería hablar con ella; así que salió para ir a la habitación de el cuando alcanzo a escuchar como alguien se quejaba…era extraño, y al estar de pie a la puerta se dio cuanta que estaba entreabierta y los quejidos provenían del fondo con una tenue luz.

-Hatake-san ... Hatake san -murmurando- esta USTED bien ...

Puso su mano en el picaporte y la abrió...su rostro se sorprendió al ver en el fondo de la habitación una lámpara que alumbraba a dos personas; kakashi estaba sin camisa sobre una mujer totalmente desnuda a quien el acariciaba urgentemente

―eep-kakashi de inmediato se volteo para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de hinata-

―hyuga…que…

―yo…go…gommen-se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo pero la mano de kakashi cerrando la puerta se lo impidió aprisionándola así con su cuerpo-go…gommen…usted dijo que viniera y yo… escuche…y pensé que usted…por favor déjeme salir-el rostro de kakashi estaba muy cerca del suyo-

―hyuga-tomándola del brazo-

―no diré nada…lo prometo, pero…

―vamos cariño déjala ir, ya vio lo suficiente como para aprender-kakashi volteo y la fulmino con la mirada-

-hinata...

-Por favor ... hatake san-suplicando-

La voz de suplica de hinata provoco que kakashi se sintiera un miserable y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar sus brazos para liberar la puerta y alejarse de ella.

―no se preocupe hatake san, le aseguro que no diré nada-dándose la vuelta al salir de su habitación para mirarlo a los ojos-sus asuntos son solo suyos-con una sonrisa falsa se fue al cuarto contiguo-

―por que no vienes para que continuemos cariño, o tienes miedo por la niña

―cuando salga de la ducha te quiero fuera de aquí

― ¿Qué?

―ya lo oíste…no creo que te agrade que te saque yo mismo-mirándola con furia y encerrándose en el baño-imbécil kakashi...

**aqui nos quedamos esta vez...espero que les haya gustado...ya saben que esta ustedes es para ustedes asi que no duden en decirme su opinion...sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo….despues de un rato de ausencia les traigo este nuevo capitulo al igual que el anterior es mas largo y bueno espero y sea de su agrado ya que he tenido unos problemillas de creatividad para darle el rumbo que he querido no se si lo este logrando pero estoy poniendo todo de mi parte, ya que esto también es para ustedes.**

**De nuevo mil gracias por todos esos reviews chicas y también a ti Andrew me han animado bastante sobre todo por que aun siguen esta historia y bueno antes de que se me olvide unas disculpas enormes por esa pésima narración de acción :S no soy muy buena en eso…asi que mil disculpas…**

**Ahora si…lean y ustedes decidan si vale la pena…saludos**

**Capitulo VII**

Hinata se detuvo en el pasillo, ella jamás se habría imaginado encontrar a kakashi de esa forma con una mujer, no es que no supiera los cientos de rumores sobre la reputación del hombre, pero ella no quería asimilar que efectivamente alguien como el saciara su necesidad de esa manera; y ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había conocido alguna novia, pues siempre andaba solo y bueno era un hombre antes que un ninja. Esa era la razón por la que ¿ella había visto odio en sus ojos? ¿La soledad lo conducía a usar a las mujeres para su propia satisfacción? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no era de su incumbencia, el era un hombre mayor y ella no era quien para recriminarle sus acciones ¿o si?...pensó en ir directamente a su habitación pero había prometido acompañar a ryu y no quería ser descortés; así que dio unos pasos mas y toco la puerta.

―adelante hinata chan, pensé que no vendría

―no…claro que no-mirando al suelo-

―sucede algo

―eh…no nada…ryu san, no se preocupe

―segura hinata chan-mirándola-

―si…segura-con una tímida sonrisa- y…donde están los dangos

―mmm…vamos, sentémonos para disfrutarlos

Después de un par de horas conversando, hinata descubrió que era un chico agradable e inteligente, conversaron sobre flores, historia, política, arquitectura, de la aldea, de la tierra del fuego; aunque el ambiente era ameno, hinata no podía sacarse la imagen de la mujer en el cuarto de kakashi, ella lo había llamado cariño ¿acaso ya lo conocía? ¿Seguiría aun en su cuarto? ¿En su cama ahora?...se negó a si misma la respuesta, esa mujer era una dama de compañía y por lo tanto usaba ese lenguaje y el… ¿también le habría dicho palabras cariñosas? Por kami que tenia que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza; la curiosidad y la vergüenza eran los culpables de que se encontrara en esta situación, si ella hubiera entendido que esos ruidos no eran de dolor si no de…placer; si la vergüenza de haber visto a kakashi sin camisa no hubiera aparecido, ella podría haber salido antes de que el cerrara la puerta y aprisionara su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella hubiera tenido el suficiente valor para empujarlo y dejar de sentir esa electricidad cuando el le susurro su nombre al odio, cuando el uso igual que ella un tono de suplica en su voz…no,no,no, todo se tiene que olvidar; actuar como si nada pasara, por eso había decidido ver a ryu para quitarse la imagen de el acariciando a esa mujer, para distraerse; para olvidar, ya que la curiosidad y la vergüenza la habían dejado como estaba ahora…y si era eso…por que entonces sintió impotencia, y por que su cuerpo reacciono ¿Cómo si algo se clavara en su pecho?

―hinata chan…

―si…

―hinata chan, segura que estas bien

―si ryu san, estoy perfectamente

―parecía distante…mmm escucho algo de lo que dije por lo menos-mirándola-

―eh…yo…gommen ryu san no lo escuche-agachando la mirada-

―mmm…esta bien voy a omitir su mentira, puedo ver que no esta bien pero no quiero ser tampoco un imprudente

―arigatou ryu san

―si, si…ahora-suspirando- le decía que ya que los dos pertenecemos a la nobleza de algún modo, como puede usted ser también un ninja… ¿no es asfixiante?

―mmm pues nuestro clan siempre ha sido ninja ryu san y nuestro deber es proteger a la aldea, al hokage y dar honor al clan

―pero para usted…como miembro de la rama principal

―naci para esto y para mi lugar como primogénita, el trabajo no ha sido fácil pero cuando pienso en todo lo que tengo, me niego a darme por vencido

―y que es lo que tienes

―a mis amigos, a neji niisan

―y el amor… ¿también lo tienes?

―oh…esto...

―lo siento hinata chan es imprudente de mi parte el preguntar, y creo que no es necesaria la respuesta ya que usted debe tener muchos admiradores y un amor…siendo una mujer muy fuerte y bella

―oh…gracias pero se equivoca

―entonces eso quiere decir que no hay nadie que espere por usted a su regreso

―no-agachando la mirada-

―pues que tontos los de konoha hinata chan, yo los creí más inteligentes

―no siga ryu san, me…

―ha ha ha se ha avergonzado, pero no pude evitarlo esa es la verdad…sabe, me hubiera gustado ser también un ninja y seguir mi camino como usted dice-poniéndose de pie y yendo a la ventana-

―mmm por que ryu san

―su vida es más digna y honorable

―pero usted pronto será el feudal, no es eso para usted orgullo

―mi padre es el que desea que asuma ya el cargo, es por eso que este viaje es una de las razones para que tome decisiones acerca de mi futuro; pero no se si pueda con ello, no deseo defraudarlo, pero estar entre cuatro paredes no es lo que quiero…dígame hinata chan que hay de honorable en estar sentado en una silla y dar solo ordenes para que los demás hagan tu voluntad por muy absurda que sea ¿Cómo le puedo servir a mi pueblo de esa manera?

―ryu san usted es una persona inteligente y capaz, no dude en que será un excelente feudal, y la mejor manera de ayudar a su pueblo es protegiéndolos con aquellas decisiones que sean correctas para usted, pues con eso la gente que viva en la tierra del fuego sabrán que no están solos, que a pesar de los problemas que puedan surgir ellos no van a tener miedo por que usted los cuida y los escucha…solo confié y nunca se rinda por que el mejor honor que puede tener es…

―hinata chan…-al voltear encuentra a hinata dormida en el mueble- eres mucho mas de lo que aparentas, sin duda serás…-acercándose-

Kakashi se hallaba sentado en la puerta en medio de la oscuridad, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido y haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, en otro momento jamás se hubiera sentido tan miserable pues era un acto cotidiano para el tener mujeres de una sola noche, ir a un pub y llevar a su frio aposento a quien pudiera y quisiera librarlo de su soledad aunque fuera por un par de horas…jamás les prometió nada, ni les dio palabras cariñosas; solo llegaban y daban rienda suelta a sus instintos, pero cuando amanecía lo único que lograba era sentirse mas solo que nunca.

Pero desde que ella había aparecido en su vida dejo de tener visitas nocturnas, hacia ya un año que se encontraba en celibato…ya que solo bastaba con verla o sentir su chacra para estar satisfecho, hasta llego a pensar en que la estaría traicionando. Y ahora todo estaba hecho una mierda, su odio, su frustración, los celos…lo habían llevado a perder los estribos con esa mujer, demonios que el solo hecho de ver su espalda, su pelo negro y largo lo hizo creer que era ella y su raciocinio se fue al carajo; la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, tenia necesidad, sed de ella que sus manos reaccionaron por si solas para liberar las pocas prendas que la mujer llevaba encima, la recostó sobre la fría madera sin perder el contacto con su cabello, lo toco, lo acaricio entre sus dedos " eres hermosa" le dijo; y como loco se despojo de su chaleco y camisa quedando con su pecho totalmente desnudo, no le importo que en el acto su hitae-ate callera revelando su cicatriz de sharingan…su cuerpo ardía, necesitaba liberarse y con el mismo fuego se posiciono sobre ella para recorrer de manera urgente su cuerpo, tenia que sentir su piel oler su aroma entre flores y dulce…pero…no había tal olor, ella no emanaba esa esencia. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no era quien creía, su mente le había hecho una mala jugada; reacciono para enfrentar a la extraña mujer, pero fue tarde…un grito de sorpresa lo hiso voltear para ver a la razón de su alucinación en medio de la habitación mirándolo fijamente, como esperando una explicación, el iba a dársela, pero ¿que le podía decir? Fue entonces que la vio girarse para huir pero el fue mas veloz y le cerro la puerta aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo; y sus sentidos se embriagaron esta vez de su aroma real, se sentía tan miserable, la había engañado…quiso poder explicarle pero las palabras no salieron…solo articulo su nombre; ella quería irse pero el no quería que se fuera de su lado, deseaba pedir perdón , decir que su maldita locura por ella lo había llevado a cometer semejante estupidez; quería abrazarla pero ella volvía a pedir querer irse. Con una voz de suplica el le susurro al oído su nombre de pila, con la esperanza de que volteara y lo mirara a los ojos; pero fue inútil…ella suplico de igual manera ¿fue dolor lo que sintió en sus palabras? Y entonces no pudo continuar, la había lastimado otra vez, quito su mano de la puerta y se alejo de ella para dejarla ir…y cuando salió se giro para verlo a los ojos y decirle que a ella no le importaba…que sus asuntos eran solo de el…y se alejo para entonces dejarlo en la oscuridad.

Y era así como seguía en este momento, tenia que hacer algo, necesitaba verla; rápidamente se coló por la ventana de su habitación para saltar al tejado de enfrente y así tener una visión de ella, se acerco a su cuarto pero no estaba allí, entonces…adonde había ido, habría salido al pueblo…imposible, no podía, tenían que estar al pendiente de…un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda que lo hiso regresar sobre sus pasos para ver la habitación contigua, su sorpresa…ver a hinata en los brazos de ryu, dirigiéndose a la cama…el le murmuraba algo mientras ella tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esto debería ser una broma, ella no podía, no con el…era ¿venganza? O solo quería un pretexto para acostarse con el…apretó los puños con furia y un chacra azul comenzó a formarse en su mano…odio…era lo que se leía en su mirada, y se alejo de ahí con dirección al primer pub.

Hinata se despertó sorprendiéndose de estar en la cama, ella estaba hablando con ryu y luego…no recuerda mas, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo, se había quedado dormida y el la había llevado a la cama; se paro inmediatamente y pudo distinguir al chico durmiendo en el mueble. No quiso despertarlo, por lo que salió de la habitación antes de que alguien la viera y pensara cosas que no eran.

Kakashi llevaba ya un par de horas afuera de la posada, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar debido a que la mayor parte de la noche se la había pasado bebiendo, su primer instinto al llegar fue buscar a una mujer, pero al recordar a los dos hacia la cama pidió una botella de sake y prácticamente la bebió cual agua se tratara; después de esa pidió otra…quería borrar la imagen de hinata en brazos de otro hombre, y la odio…por lo que le estaba haciendo, convirtiéndolo en un total imbécil, el era hatake kakashi el ninja que copia, un ex anbu, el mejor de su clase; cerrado a cualquier sentimiento y emociones, sus misiones siempre figuraban en éxito…y esta no seria la excepción sin importar el que.

―buenos días hatake san

―hm…

―ryu san aun no baja

―esa respuesta debería de saberla usted…no yo

― ¿Cómo?

―buenos días hinata chan-con una sonrisa- hatake

―ohayo ryu san

―espero que haya descansado-hinata se puso roja mientras kakashi se ponía de pie-

―es hora de que avancemos-su voz era mas fría-

―no seria mejor si desayunamos antes hatake-kakashi le arrojo una pequeña mochila-

―creo que esto será suficiente para usted, podrá comer durante el trayecto pues pretendo que lleguemos en la hora acordada

―pero y hinata chan y…

―mi prioridad es usted…fuimos contratados para escoltarlo y protegerlo, tanto sus hombres como nosotros sabemos nuestra posición y lo que debemos hacer; hyuga es una kunoichi y algo como esto no es nada…si ya estamos todos, andando…

El camino se mantuvo en silencio, hinata prosiguió con el rastreo cada media hora, se sentía un tanto incomoda; por un lado lo ocurrido con kakashi quien no le había dirigido la palabra y por el otro la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormida en la habitación de ryu, tanto que había evitado tener contacto con el, pero por supuesto que esto a el no le paso desapercibido.

―todo bien hinata chan

―eh…si todo bien hasta ahora

―así que…porque ha estado evitándome desde que salimos de la posada

―yo…no lo he estado evitando-sonrojada-

―pues su rostro dice otra cosa-riéndose-

―bueno…yo…me siento muy avergonzada

―oh…si, pues cuando desperté usted ya se había ido, así que no pude aclarar nada; no se preocupe usted se quedo dormida y no tuve el valor de despertarla ni tampoco quise buscar las llaves…hubiera sido una falta de respeto hinata chan, y lo mas apropiado fue que durmiera en mi cama y yo en el sofá…jamás me atrevería a faltarle el respeto-con una sonrisa- es una ninja después de todo y no quiero salir herido

―arigatou ryu san-con una sonrisa- y lamento no haberle prestado la atención que merecía

―oh no se preocupe hinata chan…no sabe cuanto aprendí con su charla

Como se había propuesto llegaron al país del te al medio día, ryu y sus hombres se habían detenido antes de entrar al pueblo para cambiar su ropa, el feudal ya los estaba esperando en el complejo, este no era tan grande a comparación del país del fuego; debido a que este era un país mas pequeño y no contaba con ninjas, su población era solamente civil. Los llevaron a un pequeño salón donde a los poco minutos el feudal entro haciendo una reverencia.

―bienvenidos al país del te…señor tendo es un placer tenerlo en mis tierras

―señor tanaka-con una reverencia al igual que los demás- el gusto es mío, mi presencia como usted sabe es para discutir ciertos asuntos y peticiones por parte de usted…mi padre me encomendó asistir para que podamos discutirlos de la mejor manera posible

―por supuesto señor tendo, pero por favor acompáñeme primero, su viaje aunque no muy largo les a agotado la energía; por lo tanto me gustaría que me acompañara a comer

―se lo agradezco pero si no le importa me gustaría que alguno de sus sirvientes les proporcionara algo de beber y comida a mis escoltas primero, ya que desde anoche no han probado alimento

―por supuesto...reiko pide a los sirvientes que los atiendan por favor

―si señor-saliendo del salón-

―gracias señor tanaka

―no se preocupe…ahora por favor acompáñeme, nosotros estaremos en el siguiente salón.

Ambos hombres salieron de la pequeña habitación, ryu le regalo una sonrisa a hinata antes de salir que ella le devolvió, kakashi solo presencio la escena para sacar su icha icha, minutos mas tarde algunos sirvientes les habían llevado alimentos, hinata estaba apunto de pasar un plato para kakashi pero este la ignoro y tomo otro de la mesa saliendo del salón. Después de la comida la reunión se llevaría a cabo, ryu solicito la presencia de hinata para que lo acompañara a lo que kakashi se negó articulando que ella era de mas utilidad a la distancia para rastrear la zona y que el seria quien estaría de guardia afuera del salón. Ryu no muy contento tuvo que aceptar, pues lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una discusión con kakashi; ya adentro, los dos hombres se disponían a hablar.

―muy bien señor tanaka quisiera que me dijera porque pide protección a nuestra tierra

―como ya se lo había mencionado a su padre, somos un país pequeño y nuestra población es cien por ciento civil, nosotros no forjamos ninjas por lo que después de la cuarta guerra somos muy propensos a ser invadidos por ninjas renegados que quieran aprovechar de la paz que tenemos ahora; así como grupos de bandidos que se escondieron antes de la guerra

―y por que exactamente la tierra del fuego

―la distancia entre ambas es pequeña y por que la tierra del fuego tiene la aldea de konoha…la mejor villa de ninjas

―eso lo se, pero de aceptar el tratado seria fusionar ambos países, por lo que sus productos estarían pasando por nuestras manos antes que sean exportados, podemos protegerlos, ayudarlos a crecer, pero debe tener en cuenta que también necesitamos obtener beneficios.

Y así pasaron varias horas discutiendo asuntos que beneficiarían a ambos países, afuera kakashi y los guardias estaban custodiando la puerta y el jardín, mientras que hinata permanecía en el tejado cerciorándose de que no hubiera amenaza alguna.

―bien señor tendo veo que podemos llegar a buenos términos, es un joven demasiado inteligente

―gracias señor tanaka, trato de haber mi mayor esfuerzo

―su padre debe de estar muy orgulloso…y supongo que pronto se hará la sucesión del cambio

―así es señor tanaka en unos dos meses aproximadamente

―pues no tengo duda que será un gran feudal

―eso espero yo también

―algún compromiso ya establecido para desposarse

―no aun no, ese es otro asunto que tengo que confirmar-con una sonrisa-

―me he de suponer que ya tiene pensado en alguna candidata, debe ser una joven hermosa

―ha ha ha…es una belleza natural señor tanaka

―excelente entonces…y bueno ya que al parecer nuestra fusión es casi un hecho…nuestra próxima reunión será para finalizar

―así es señor tanaka, creo que por hoy es suficiente

―he de suponer que no partirán hoy mismo, así que e destinado algunas habitaciones para usted y su escolta…mientras vamos al comedor por algo de sake antes de la cena

―con gusto señor tanaka

Después de la cena, el señor del país del te se disculpo ya que tenia que arreglar un pequeño asunto, dejándolos con su hombre de confianza reiko

―les mostrare sus habitaciones síganme-todos lo siguieron y les indico sus habitaciones, hecho esto el sirviente les deseo buenas noches y se retiro-

―muy bien hare la primera guardia, hyuga necesito que me releve después

―hatake no creo que haya necesidad

―aunque estemos protegidos dentro del complejo, para un grupo de ladrones o ninjas renegados es de mas tentador tener a dos feudales bajo el mismo techo, y no me voy a arriesgar a un fracaso de la misión…así que eso es lo que haremos, ya que mañana regresaremos a la tierra del fuego a primera hora…con su permiso-alejándose-

―bueno será mejor que descansemos hinata chan

―hai

―podemos hablar un momento

―oh…lo siento ryu san, necesito hablar con hatake san mmm…podrá ser mas tarde

―oh…esta bien no se preocupe, igual puede ser mañana pues debe descansar para cubrir a hatake-sonrisa-

―en verdad lo siento ryu san-agachándose-

―no hay problema hinata chan

Hinata de despidió de ryu y salió al jardín para buscar a kakashi, al parecer no quería ser notado pues había suprimido su chacra, lo que hizo mas difícil hallarlo; activo su byakugan y pudo distinguir una figura a unos metros del complejo sobre uno de los tejados, ella se acerco.

―que quieres hyuga

―necesito hablar con usted

―hm…conmigo…no creo que tengamos de que hablar

―para usted es fácil decirlo, ya que ni siquiera me dirige la palabra así que no piense que soy igual

―creo que fui claro al decirle que lo único que me interesa es tener la comunicación necesaria para darle las órdenes a seguir…de ahí no me interesa mas nada de usted…con quien ande…con quien hable…o con quien se acueste-mirándola a los ojos-

―pero que…

―ya me oyó, ahora vaya y regrese con el próximo feudal, no lo descuide -esto ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte y saltando de regreso al complejo-

―que pasa con usted hatake san-poniéndose en su camino-no entiendo su actitud ni su forma de hablarme, y la verdad quisiera saberlo; por que usted no actúa de esta forma con los demás eso me queda claro, es como si me odiara…y ni siquiera se la razón, desde que comenzó la misión no he podido estar del todo a gusto

―oh…yo creo que si ha estado mas que a gusto hyuga, y no le voy a dar cuenta de mis actos a una niña que pretende ser una kunoichi

―no soy una niña-lo miro con enojo-

―eso es lo que he visto, si quiere que piense lo contrario actué como lo que es y obedezca lo que le estoy ordenando

―oh…si…así como usted actuó anoche al…

―que dijiste

―no…nada

―con quien yo haya pasado la noche es algo que no le incumbe

―pues debió cerrar la puerta o no haber pedido hablar conmigo si lo que quería era acostarse con…esa mujer

―te molesta

―que…

―te molesta-acercándose mas a ella poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo-que haya estado con esa hermosa mujer

―yo…no…no-podía sentir su respiración cerca de sus labios- como…como le dije, sus asuntos son solo suyos

―y de nadie mas hyuga, porque puedo ir y acostarme en este momento con cualquier mujer que me desee, regresar y seguir en mi misión como si no pasara nada…puedo mezclar placer con negocios -alejándose de ella- ahora…si lo que quiere es una lista de las mujeres con las que he dormido se la daré si gusta ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar

Ella dio media vuelta y regreso al complejo, no iba a quedarse a escucharlo, no quería saber con cuantas ni quienes eran con las que había dormido, esto se había salido de control; a kakashi no le importaba en lo mas mínimo como se sentía ni nadie mas que no fuera el mismo, ni siquiera con quien se había acostado ¿el dijo eso?...pero si ella jamás había estado con alguien; no era como el…un…ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, era tan molesto, tan complicado, tan extraño…que dolía.

Regreso a su habitación mas confundida, pero necesitaba relajarse, descansar por lo menos unas horas antes de relevar a kakashi. Cuando lo hizo el solo desapareció en una nube y ella se quedo solo de pie…pensando aun en lo que había pasado horas antes, ¿que clase de discusión había sido esa? No tenia sentido, ella quería hablar de la misión y en vez de eso saco el tema de esa mujer…kami en que estaba pensando, y luego esa cercanía, que la hizo tartamudear de nuevo ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante el? Igual que con naruto años atrás…imposible, era intimidación…si eso debía ser, kakashi era tan frio y misterioso que la intimidaba; pero entonces porque esa electricidad cuando el pronuncio su nombre en la habitación, cuando la acorralo con su cuerpo y hace unas horas cuando el invadió por completo su espacio personal y ¿Por qué ahora no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza?

Los primeros rayos del sol se dejaban ver sobre el complejo, hoy estaría de regreso en el país del fuego y mañana iría a casa…esta misión terminaría, una sonrisa se marco en su rostro y salto al jardín; makoto y yuki fueron los primeros en salir, ambos la saludaron. Kakashi estaba saliendo e su habitación, esto pronto terminaría, dos días mas y estaría de vuelta en konoha; no tendría que estar mas cerca de ella, buscaría la manera de sacar ese sentimiento estúpido de su cabeza y volvería a ser el…con todo y su soledad, pero seria el…suspiro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo principal cuando una voz lo detuvo.

―buen día hatake

―buenos días-con voz fría-

―vaya…veo que su estrés no ha disminuido si no al contrario

―en cuanto usted se despida partiremos

―ha ha ha de acuerdo…veo que trae prisa hatake, esta vez no me opondré a su urgencia, ya que también necesito esa rapidez para llegar a casa y cerrar una muy bella y excelente misión personal-kakashi lo miro de mala gana, algo de lo que dijo no le había agradado- y por cierto hatake con todo este asunto diplomático se me olvido preguntarle si disfruto de mi obsequio-con una sonrisa-

―no se de que habla-caminando-

―yo creo que si… ¿fue tan bueno como el sake?

―usted…

―lo vi muy estresado hatake…tómelo como un regalo de agradecimiento -con una falsa sonrisa le dio una palmada en el pecho y salió al patio saludando a hinata-

―maldito imbécil…tu…querías distraerme para acostarte con ella-apretando los puños- que diablos pretendes

Después de unas horas y haberse despedido del señor feudal se hallaban ya de camino al país del fuego, kakashi estaba molesto quería descargar esa frustración; pero sabia que era inútil, no podía atacar a un civil, mucho menos al maldito hijo del feudal. Se había quedado mas atrás de lo normal del grupo, viendo como hinata y el maldito se hallaban tan entretenidos hablando.

―ryu san…quisiera hacerle una pregunta

―claro hinata chan-con una sonrisa-

―porque…yo para ser su escolta

―no entiendo su pregunta

―la misión constaba como escolta, pero tanto el nombre de hatake san y el mío fueron solicitados y yo quisiera saber cual es el motivo -mirándolo detenidamente-

―bueno…como sabrá hatake san fue nombrado hokage por un tiempo

―si, ya que tsunade sama estaba inconsciente

―bien, pues mi padre siempre fue admirador del gran colmillo blanco que fue el padre de kakashi…es por eso que quiso que el fuera mi escolta debido a su reputación

―oh…si, eso lo entiendo…pero

―su nombre fue un capricho mío

―que…como

―bueno no en si su nombre…pero como le comente, era curiosidad el conocer a un miembro del clan hyuga y mi padre se encargo de lo demás

―oh…ese es el motivo -pensativa-

―ha ha ha…pues si esa es la razón -acerco su mano al rostro de hinata y tomo un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja, kakashi se detuvo y cerro los puños…cuando algo lo alerto-

―hyuga –grito haciendo que ella se apartara rápidamente-

Fue tan rápido que no se percato del kunai que paso rosando su rostro, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla, inmediatamente adquirió pose defensiva y una lluvia de clavos de dejo venir.

―makoto…yuki

―hai…vamos joven tendo corra –ambos jalaron a ryu para protegerse detrás de un árbol-

―ocho triagramas sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras –todos los clavos fueron rechazados por el circulo de chacra-

―hatake san…

―vaya vaya…creo que tendremos diversión –dos hombres salieron de entre los arboles-

―que te parece yago dos ninjas de konoha

―esto será divertido iki –mirando a hinata-

―que es lo que quieren

―solo queremos al hijo del feudal…aunque viéndolo bien…creo que esta belleza también ira con nosotros

―ni lo sueñes

―tu crees…yago

Este se fue sobre kakashi, pero era lento para el "jutsu disparo de llama explosiva" bolas de fuego se dirigieron a el, pero rápidamente las esquivo.

―eres rápido-con una sonrisa-

―oh no te imaginas cuanto

Y kakashi desapareció para reaparecer frente a yago dándole una patada en el estomago que lo mando directo al suelo; mientras tanto hinata peleaba contra iki.

―una preciosidad como tu no debería andar por estos lugares tan peligrosos…así que porque no te comportas como una niña buena y simplemente te rindes

―ya te dije que ni lo sueñes

―ok tu lo quisiste…arte ninja neblina de clavos voladores

― ¿de nuevo?...ocho triagramas sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras

Su barrera de chacra impidió que los clavos pudieran lastimarla, pero cuando termino iki le había arrojado un golpe que la hizo estrellarse contra un árbol.

―vamos linda entrégame al chico y no morirás

―te dije…ni lo sueñes-iki saco rápidamente un kunai y se lo enterró en el pecho, haciendo que explotara-

―que…un clon…maldita mocosa

―nunca subestimes a una kunoichi-apareciendo detrás de el- puño suave…-iki logro reaccionar y el golpe de hinata solo le alcanzo el hombro izquierdo-

―oh…-gruño-

En otro lado del camino….

―muy bien ya me harte, en cuanto termine contigo esa lindura y el mocoso vendrán con nosotros

―hm…en otro momento te diría que te lo regalo, pero lamentablemente debo llevarlo a su casa-con una sonrisa bajo su mascara-

―bueno si no te importa el chico, no creo que te importe que mi jefe este divirtiéndose con la lindura…que cosas no le haría yo

―no creo que puedas tocarla ya que te matare antes de hacerlo-lanzándose a el-

―ya veremos…jutsu disparo de llama explosiva

Esta vez las bolas de fuego eran más y mucho más grandes, kakashi las esquivo y lanzo unos kunais; yago los rechazo devolviendo bombas explosivas para poder subir a una de las ramas del árbol.

―ahora si…jutsu…-se quedo sorprendido cuando sintió algo atravesar su pecho-

―te dije…que no ibas a poder tocarla…chidory-atravesando a yago quien cayo muerto- uno menos –regresando sobre las ramas para ayudar a hinata-

―si que eres fuerte lindura…pero ya me canse de jugar…arte ninja neblina de…

―jutsu disparo de llama explosiva

―que demonios-saltando a un árbol-

―hatake san

―yago…

―tu amigo esta fuera de combate así que-rascándose la cabeza-creo que tú eres el siguiente

―hatake kakashi…el ninja que copia

―no creo que nos hayan presentado antes, pero no0 tengo tiempo ahora-poniéndose en posición-ve con el chico

―pero yo estoy…

―ahora soy yo el que esta peleando, ve con el chico hyuga…ahora-volteando a verla lo que iki aprovecha para escapar-

―oh n o…eso no te servirá-siguiéndolo-

―ryu san…esta bien-saliendo detrás de unos arboles-

―si, si…estoy bien y tu hinata chan…tu mejilla

―bien…estoy bien no es nada, pero hatake san fue tras el otro sujeto

―que es lo que querían hinata chan

―a usted, alguien debió reconocerlo por eso esos tipos nos atacaron…debí haberlo previsto, ahora debo ver si no hay mas de esos sujetos cerca

―esta bien no te preocupes makoto y yuki me cuidaran

―hai, regresare lo antes posible -se alejo rápidamente tras el camino que había tomado kakashi- byakugan

Busco por los alrededores y no encontró rastro de peligro, tal vez estaban esperando noticias de sus amigos por lo que tendría que hallar a kakashi para alguna estrategia y una explosión le llamo su atención…ahí estaba el.

―no esperaba menos del ninja que copia

―ni yo de un simple ladrón

―ha ha ha no me subestimes kakashi, que será lo ultimo que hagas antes de morir…y yo disfrutare de mi dinero con una belleza de regalo, no te preocupes se quedara en buenas manos…arte ninja doble neblina de clavos voladores…

―maldición…elemento tierra estilo pared de fango

―hatake san

―que demonios haces aquí hyuga

―vine a ayudar y a revisar el área

―no necesito tu ayuda…ahora vete

―oh…hermosa distracción…

―jutsu gran bola de fuego-ambos saltaron a uno de los arboles-

―fuego contra fuego…arte ninja disparo de llama explosiva -kakashi y hinata saltaron evitando las explosiones y hinata activo su byakugan-

―debo de hacerlo rápido

Mientras kakashi arrojaba kunais hinata se coló hacia la parte de atrás para atacar, utilizando su jutsu agujas de chacra, eran tan finas y mortales que iki no pudo evadirlas impactándose en su cuerpo…haciéndolo caer desde el árbol, kakashi se acerco para rematarlo.

―hatake san espere… no es necesario que lo mate, ya no podrá moverse de todas formas

―pero puede hablar

―no encontré nadie a la redonda, no creo que tenga mas compañeros

―pero yo no pienso arriesgar-cortándole la garganta-

―eso no era necesario, usted…es frio

―y la frialdad me impide ser estúpido cuando hay que pensar…sobre todo si en mis manos esta la vida de alguien…por mas imbécil que este sea

―ryu san no es imbécil

―si claro…se me olvidaba que el es un "muy" buen amigo, tanto que la distrajo…y en vez de rastrear se entretuvo con el

―no me agrada la forma en que lo dice hatake san…ryu san solo ha sido amable conmigo a diferencia de usted

―por supuesto que soy totalmente diferente, yo no me impresiono con cualquier cosa, ni mucho menos soy amable sin antes ver si realmente vale la pena

―entonces supongo que la prostituta en su habitación valía la pena suficiente para no ignorarla y perder la concentración en la misión- estas palabras hicieron que kakashi recordara la imagen de ella en los brazos de ryu-

―no eres quien para darte explicaciones y tu menos que nadie…en primer lugar soy tu líder, en segundo a diferencia de ti esa prostituta muestra realmente quien es y no se escuda bajo una mascara de princesa, para acostarse con cualquiera –su mejilla comenzó a arder y un tono rojo comenzó a marcarse, hinata le había dado una bofetada-

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, kakashi ya la había empujado contra el árbol, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y una de sus piernas estaba separando las de hinata.

―que hace…suélteme hatake san

―escucha lo que voy a decirte por que no lo repetiré-su mirada transmitía ira-jamás, óyelo bien…jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima…no me conoces y no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer

―usted…me insulto-con ojos llorosos- no sabe nada de mi, no me conoce, como para acusarme de tal cosa…a diferencia de usted, por que yo si lo vi acariciando a esa mujer

―y te hubiera gustado ser tu-bajando una de sus manos para acariciar su cintura- ser a quien acariciara

―suélteme por favor

―no –hundió su rostro en el delgado y fino cuello de hinata aspirando su aroma, acariciándolo con sus labios y su mano que había permanecido acariciando su delgada cintura comenzó a descender por la pierna, era tan suave a pesar de estar cubierta por esa delgada tela que no pudo evitar dejarle una marca en el cuello hecho por sus labios a pesar de llevar su mascara-

―por favor deténgase…-con lágrimas en los ojos- kakashi sensei por favor

―no soy tu maestro

―me lastimas…por favor kakashi –el se detuvo-

―porque…porque yo no puedo tocarte, cuando el lo hizo

―de que habla…nadie me ha tocado

―yo…los vi…el…te llevaba a su cama y tu lo rodeabas con tus brazos –apretando sus puños lastimándola-

―me esta lastimando kakashi sensei…míreme…por favor míreme –levanta el rostro que hasta el momento lo había mantenido oculto en su cuello de porcelana y en sus ojos se podía observar el dolor mesclado con el deseo- me quede dormida y el me puso en su cama…no paso nada por que no lo permitiría, yo no-mirándolo con firmeza-he dormido con el ni con nadie…mucho menos me han tocado…hasta ahora-agachando la mirada- que usted lo ha hecho.

Sin más kakashi la soltó, una mirada de culpa y angustia se marco en su rostro mientras que su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus puños los apretaba fuertemente…. ¿que había hecho?

**bueno hasta aquí me quedo esta vez…espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier sugerencia o comentario son bienvenidos….y creo que esta vez tardara mas de la cuenta en subir la actualización komo les había dicho hay problemas de creatividad :S hare todo lo posible para k no sea muxo…gracias de nuevo….por pasar a leer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo **** aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo esperando que les guste tanto como a mi, pues es también gracias a ustedes que este pequeño proyecto continua asi que mis mas sinceros agradecimientos ha…violetamonster, hinata hyuga fan, fadebila, angel maria 15, ninde elhenair, diana marcela akemi, nanami, rukianeechan y por supuesto al maligno Andrew hatake...error de dedo mi querido pero obvio no podías faltar tu este capitulo es para ustedes.**

**Y una enorme disculpa por haberlas dejado a punto del colapso el capitulo anterior no es mi intención que se dañen su psique o rompan sus pertenencias **** asi que este con este capitulo espero dejarles un buen sabor de boca..**

**p.d: se me olvidaba a partir del capitulo anterior la historia dio un giro tremendo… se salió de mis planes…culpen a mi cabecita por llevarla por otro rumbo.**

**Ahora si me despido para que disfruten-**

**Capitulo VIII**

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza tratando de establecer la situación de sus acciones, habían sido tan impulsivas que no se reconocía… ¿en donde estaba hatake kakashi?

―no dormiste con el

―no –llevándose las manos al pecho y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-

―yo vi…los vi

―lo que vio no es lo que usted pensó –llorando- yo jamás…jamás sin amor

-yo ... kami

―porque…porque lo hizo…porque pensó eso de mi-gritando-

―no lo se…maldición no lo se

―debe saberlo…su actitud conmigo no es justa, me trata diferente de los demás-acercándose-es algo que no entiendo y quiero saber la verdad

―detente…aléjate…no te quiero cerca

―necesito la verdad

―no hyuga…que no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar

―se lo que paso…lo que no se es el porque

―porque soy un idiota…un maldito idiota que ha perdido parte de su cordura-apretando los puños-y que casi abusa de ti-agachando la mirada-

―es tanto su odio hacia mi…

―yo…

―dígame que es lo que le he hecho para que usted reaccione así…para que…

―existir

― ¿Qué?

―eso es lo que has hecho…existir

―me esta culpando de vivir

―si no estuvieras aquí, jamás tendría que preocuparme de lo que provocas en mi

―y ¿por eso trata de lastimarme?...

―cuando lleguemos a la aldea podrás denunciarme…no voy a escapar

―no lo hare

―tienes que hacerlo antes de que termine lastimándote, no fue suficiente con haberte tocado sin que lo quisieras…cometí un delito…y tengo que pagarlo

-lo perdono Hatake salud

―no quiero tu perdón-cepillando con sus manos su cabello plateado de manera impulsiva-

―eso es algo con lo que usted tendrá que vivir, yo no deseo darle mas tormento a su vida de la que sus ojos muestran ya…mucho menos deshonrar su nombre…

―y si no me hubiera detenido…si yo te hubiera tomado a la fuerza y quitado tu honor-mirándola a los ojos-me habrías perdonado aun así

―no lo se…solo puedo decirle que se que no me habría lastimado, mi corazón me dice que no lo haría

\- ...

Se produjo el silencio, ninguno de los dos podía decir mas, los sentimientos podrían salir a flote y era algo a lo que no querían hacerle frente. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar y regresar con ryu, afortunadamente el estaba ileso, al igual que makoto y yuki; ahora solo tenían que regresar a casa cuanto antes.

-hinata chan

-si ryu san

―gracias

―porque

―por protegerme con su vida-con una sonrisa y llevando su mano a una de las mejillas de la hyuga-

―no…agradezca ryu san, era mi trabajo-separándose de el, pero el chico poso su ojos en su cuello descubriendo la mordida –

―que es eso hinata chan

―que es que…

―esa marca roja en su cuello-ella se lleva una mano a donde le había indicado ryu y sobresaltándose, era la marca del beso de kakashi-

―oh…yo…es un rasguño de la pelea…no se preocupe ryu san

―pues no parece -acercándose de nuevo-…déjeme ver

En ese momento kakashi aparece y ve la mano de ryu tocar el cuello de hinata, descubriendo lo que veía…la marca que sus labios le habían producido momentos antes y se condenaría por ello, pero maldita sea que no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción bajo su mascara.

―es hora de irnos

―hatake-alejándose de hinata-no es mejor que descansen un poco y tratar sus heridas

―estamos bien-mirando a hinata-y no sabemos si alguien mas vendrá, lo mejor es darnos prisa; alguien debió pagar para esto y seguramente verificaran que el trabajo este hecho…tendremos que llegar hoy mismo a la tierra del fuego

―pero…

―makoto, yuki ¿podrán llevar el ritmo?

―no se preocupe hatake san, estaremos detrás de ustedes

―bien

―supongo que entonces es hora de irnos...hinata chan…debería de ponerse algo ahí-señalando su cuello-no quiero parecer descortés pero…es algo que no me agrada verle

―oh…-poniéndose roja- se ira solo ryu san no se preocupe-con esto paso a lado de ambos hombres para saltar a una de las ramas- iré por delante

―bien, ahora que sigue-mirando a kakashi hacer un sello de manos-

―uno de los clones ira con usted y el otro se quedara con makoto y yuki en caso de que nos adelantemos demasiado

―esto será lo que creo…

―si-dándole la espalda-

―entonces será tanto para mi como para usted algo desagradable-subiendo a la espalda de kakashi clon-

Kakashi no respondió solo se dispuso a avanzar lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia los deseos suficientes como para llegar lo mas pronto posible y poder terminar esta misión, ni el ni hinata habían pronunciado palabra alguna; solo ese insípido contacto visual cuando ryu hizo notar esa marca rojiza en el cuello del cual el era el culpable. No podía creerlo, su ferocidad, sus celos inesperados lo habían llevado a marcarla por miedo…miedo de saber que otro hombre había tomado su inocencia, su dulzura, que había tenido el privilegio de aspirar ese aroma a lavanda que a el volvía loco; eso lo aterro tanto que lo llevo a cuestionarle el porque el no podía tocarla, por que a el le impedía sentir su piel, su calor cuando a ese maldito le había permitido eso y mas, porque, era lo único que podía salir de sus labios al igual que una lagrima resbalando de su mejilla…algo de lo cual ella no se percato.

Entonces la siguió acariciando con urgencia, con desesperación, pero no con sentimientos de lujuria que podía experimentar con cualquier otra mujer…era todo lo contrario…era dolor y ansias de poder borrar esas caricias que ese hombre pudo haber puesto sobre ella; quería borrar sus rastros para así el poder sentirse tranquilo, aunque roto por dentro. Fue entonces que su voz lo saco de su letargo "míreme por favor, míreme" le dijo y el no pudo negarse; en sus ojos vio determinación, verdad…"no paso nada, no he dormido con nadie…ni me han tocado, hasta ahora…que usted lo ha hecho". Por inercia me aleje ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Yo hatake kakashi…había sido el primer hombre en su vida en tocarla de esa manera…

-hatake

-HM ...

―en cuanto tiempo llegaremos, esto ya me incomodo demasiado, no es muy agradable ir sobre su espalda aunque sea un clon

―a este ritmo al anochecer

―mmm…bien, ahora dígame que paso

―con que

―sabe de lo que hablo hatake

―pues yo no lo se

―no soy un idiota como usted cree hatake, se que algo paso entre hinata y usted

―no se de lo que habla…

―esa marca en su cuello no es de la pelea…ambos sabemos de que es-su mirada mostraba enojo-

―no tengo porque darle explicaciones si no son concernientes a la misión…la vida privada de hyuga y mía es eso…privada-regresándole la mirada-

―supongo entonces que es por eso que me quiere lejos de ella cierto…tanto que ahora esa a metros de distancia

―hyuga solo hace su trabajo, yo no gobierno en su vida

―pues eso no es lo que vi en su cuello

―eso es asunto de ella

― ¿esta seguro? ¿Solo de ella hatake?

―no se que juego esta tratando de hacer…pero conmigo no cuente

―no es un juego hatake-sonrisa-es un plan a futuro

―dígame…porque nosotros exactamente para esta misión

―mi padre lo quería a usted por su enorme reputación

-ya Hyuga

―a hinata…curiosidad

―no le creo

―ese es su problema hatake, no el mío

―le ha prestado más atención de la necesaria para ser una simple curiosidad, habiendo tantos hyugas disponibles para saciarlas

―celoso…-con sarcasmo-

―usted quiere algo más y voy a saberlo-sus ojos mostraban determinación-

―lo mismo que usted hatake…no, mejor dicho…quiero lo que usted jamás podrá tener-con superioridad-puedo ser una persona muy generosa cuando me lo propongo, usted fue testigo de eso…una chica realmente bella

―que pretendía con eso…que ella nos viera

―no tanto el que lo viera a usted…

―es usted un…-deteniéndose bruscamente al igual que el clon-

―cuidado con lo que dice hatake, así como puedo ser de generoso…también puedo lastimar

―es una amenaza

―en dos meses seré el nuevo feudal hatake y créame cuando le digo que se llevara una sorpresa…y yo no amenazo…actuo

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que los dos pronunciaron…era una guerra declarada inconscientemente, en la cual ninguna de las dos partes sedería. Hinata llevaba ya un buen tiempo saltando entre las ramas sin descansar, deseaba estar sola, sus pensamientos no estaban en esos momentos tan equilibrados como para entender del todo la situación; estuvo a punto de ser abusada, la habían tocado en contra de su propia voluntad sin alguna razón aparente, solo una vaha respuesta…por existir…era lo único que el había dicho, el que ella estuviera ahí, en su mismo espacio, respirando el mismo aire; era justificación suficiente para hacer lo que hizo.

Si, estaba asustada…había llorado, pero no de miedo, si no de impotencia, porque parecía ser la única que no entendía las acciones de ese hombre; como pudo siquiera pensar que había dormido con ryu, era absurdo, un gran malentendido. Pero ¿como es que el había visto?...si, desde las ventanas…seguramente estaba haciendo una ronda de vigilancia, pero si se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente se habría dado cuenta que ella estaba dormida.

Entonces se detuvo…"eso quiere decir que no estuvo con esa mujer toda la noche" un brillo de alegría apareció en sus ojos al igual que una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció, pero ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Porque…llevándose una mano a su cuello para tocar su marca, porque no le importaba que el la hubiera mordido, ¿porque cuando ryu le pidió que hiciera algo con ella solo le respondió que se iría sola? Su cuerpo había reaccionado ante los toques de kakashi, de sus caricias urgentes, su cuerpo había temblado si, pero…de excitación…no, no podía ser posible; ella no podía sentir eso, no por el, no por alguien que la trataba de esa manera, que era frio, descortés, rudo…"si no estuvieras aquí jamás tendría que preocuparme por lo que provocas en mi"…por kami sama, el no, no podía estar ¿celoso?...absurdo, alguien como el no se fijaría en ella…pero entonces ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Su explicación no había sido suficiente y ella estaba decidida a tener una respuesta antes de que su cordura y sus pensamientos acabaran con su ya pobre psique.

―eh hinata chan…por fin te alcanzamos

ryu san

―descansando eh-con una sonrisa-creo que estaría bien…hatake necesito tener un momento de privacidad ¿podría?

―diez minutos…no estamos muy lejos ya

―iré por agua…recuerdo un rio cerca de aquí

―iré con usted hinata chan, sirve que estiro mis piernas-ambos se adentraron en el bosque-

―el no es lo que parece hinata-cerrando los ojos-el no soy yo

―vaya que ha sido cansado no hinata chan

―un poco-caminando delante de el-

―bueno, yo me estoy quejando cuando estuve sobre la espalda de hatake todo el tiempo

―es por su seguridad ryu san

―pero es incomodo e insoportable…siendo honesto con usted, hatake y yo no congeniamos, si otras fueran las circunstancias creo que ya me habría golpeado-con molestia-

―claro que no ryu san-mirándolo-hatake san puede ser frio pero nunca antepondría sus emociones ante una misión, a el suele agradarle todo el mundo

―muy segura esta de lo que dice hinata chan, porque lo que yo he visto es todo lo contrario…tanto usted como yo le desagradamos

―oh…no estoy muy segura de eso ryu san

―bueno, al menos conmigo lo es…cada que me acerco a usted siento que me va a saltar encima-riéndose-y hinata chan…se la pasa dándole ordenes

―el es el líder ryu san y es un excelente ninja de mucha experiencia, sabe lo que hace

―ha ha ha…pues no puedo contradecir su experiencia ya que es un hombre mucho mayor que yo, ni se diga de usted; recuerda al encargado de la posada…no dudo en que fuéramos sus hijos, aunque dudo que la mujer que llego después a su habitación pudiera pasar por nuestra madre-mirándola-

―que…que mujer

―eh…oh bueno…discúlpeme hinata chan por la indiscreción, es algo que no debí mencionar, es la vida privada de hatake

No ... te preocupes molestar ryu-san

-arigato hinata chan ... aunque

-si ...

―bueno, en alguien como el es natural que vea a las mujeres como lo hace…

―y como es que las ve según usted ryu san

―somos hombre hinata chan y entre nuestro genero podemos entendernos y lo que pensamos o queremos, supongo que entre ustedes las mujeres puede existir algo parecido

―mm…posiblemente-llenando su botella de agua-

―entonces comprenderá cuando le digo que hatake solo ve a las mujeres como simples objetos

\- ...

―se que puede ser molesto debido a que el es su líder y compañero, pero hinata chan usted realmente es una dama, una mujer excepcional, y no me agradaría que hatake la tomara como una aventura, cosa que para el es mas divertido…pues no busca otra cosa de las mujeres como pude verlo esa noche en la posada

―hatake san y yo jamás…es decir…

―lo se, que usted es diferente, es por eso que se lo digo, aunque-con una mano en su cabeza-no deseo que piense que todos somos iguales, algunos tenemos deseos de estar con alguien que realmente nos ame

―no, claro que no ryu san…arigato por decirme esto, se lo agradezco

―no se preocupe, solo espero que entienda que lo que acabo de decirle es por que como le dije antes…el esta sobre usted de manera pesada, si…son ordenes pero existen limites hinata

―creo que ya nos hemos retrasado mucho ryu san, es hora de que regresemos

―si claro, andando-el le hiso señas para dejarla pasar primero y al hacerlo, una sonrisa sarcástica surcaba su rostro-

Cuando regresaron makoto y yuki ya estaban ahí, sintió la mirada de kakashi sobre ella, lo que la hizo mirar hacia otro lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo el ordeno seguir; mientras los guardias descansaban un poco mas, se dispuso a hacer su sello de mano para aparecer a sus clones, esta vez el fue por delante; dando un ultimo vistazo a hinata quien de nuevo esquivo su mirada y supo que algo no andaba bien. Se movió tan rápido como podía, sin duda hoy llegarían al país del fuego, así tuviera que gastar sus ultimas reservas de chacra, el silencio esta por demás decir que reino durante todo el trayecto.

Hinata había sentido la desesperación de kakashi al ir mas rápido de lo normal y recordó el inicio de la misión, también había sido rápido y le costaba trabajo ir a su ritmo; pero esto en definitiva superaba esa ocasión. y ahora las palabras que ryu le había dicho la estaban molestando, tenia mas que claro las relaciones furtivas , el se lo había dejado claro una noche antes pero no creyó que el pudiera verla de esa manera, quería pensar que la veía diferente, de alguna manera especial…pero no había nada que la llevara a confirmar ese pensamiento, si no…todo lo contrario, la había tocado pero solo porque creyó que alguien lo había hecho antes que el; entonces era verdad, el la veía como a cualquier otra, como un objeto al cual agregar a su lista…unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Los últimos rayos del sol se estaban dejando ver, por lo que pronto anochecería, ero el conocimiento de que un par de kilómetros eran los que faltaban por cubrir su camino, le impidió detenerse y si era posible no le importaría continuar en la oscuridad con tal de alejarse de ese maldito lugar, y regresar a la aldea, ala soledad de su frio aposento; para seguir con su rutina diaria…despertar, ir al memorial a saludar a viejos amigos, ir a entrenar un par de horas, leer su icha icha el resto del día, si no salía alguna misión o alguna otra que hacer, y esperar a la noche para ir al complejo hyuga y ver que ella este bien o cualquier otro momento del día para sentir su presencia…aunque después de esta misión no sabia si esa rutina permanecería igual…la voz de ryu lo saco una vez mas de su mundo.

―menos mal, hemos llegado-observando las primeras luces-

―continuaremos y en la entrada esperaremos a los demás, no deben de estar muy lejos

Y así lo hicieron, después de unos minutos se hallaban en la entrada de la aldea, kakashi por fin pudo liberarse de ryu, y este con un suspiro de fastidio comenzó a estirar sus brazos, algunos aldeanos que lo vieron lo saludaron con reverencias; al pasar un tiempo, hinata hizo acto de presencia seguida de makoto y yuki.

―hinata…me alegro que ya estén aquí, por fin, ahora podemos ir a casa-sonriendo-

Hyuga

―hi hatake san-adoptando la formación que había hecho antes de salir-

―oh…vamos hatake no de nuevo

―en cuanto estemos en el complejo podrá hacer lo que desee, en este momento mi misión aun no termina-con un suspiro de molestia ryu sigue a hinata-

Siguieron el camino hacia el complejo, la poca gente que aun se hallaba en las calles, lo saludaban; al acercarse, los guardias los reconocieron y de inmediato dieron orden de abrir las puertas.

―joven tendo bienvenido

―gracias…yo también me alegro de estar en casa-al entrar al complejo tora los esperaba en el pasillo principal-

―joven tendo, no lo esperábamos hasta mañana-con una reverencia-

―hola tora…si bueno hatake se lo explicara, y mi padre

―descansa joven tendo

―muy bien…tora ordena por favor que preparen la cena, necesito refrescarme, antes de ir con mi padre…ya sabes que hacer, hinata chan, discúlpeme un momento-retirándose-

―hinata san, hatake es un gusto que estén de regreso-con una reverencia-sucedió algo malo

―fuimos atacados por dos caza recompensas por lo que tuvimos que adelantar la llegada en un posible nuevo ataque, pero no paso mas, por lo que no hay de que preocuparse

―y se deshicieron de ellos

―nuestra misión era escoltar y proteger

―me alegra escucharlo, el joven tendo es el próximo heredero y no podemos permitir que sea lastimado, les agradezco infinitamente que lo hayan traído sano y salvo

―no nos agradezca tora san era nuestra tarea

―lo se hinata san pero aun así les agradezco-con reverencia-ahora por favor, se que no partirán esta noche pues están exhaustos, así que pueden pasar de nuevo a su habitación para que puedan asearse, enseguida les mandare a alguien; ahora si me disculpan iré a apresurar la cena-alejándose-

―partiremos a primera hora hyuga

-hai Hatake salud comenzando una subida de Las Escaleras, Kakashi la seguía-

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas, el silencio era mas incomodo de lo normal, kakashi no dejaba de mirarla, su figura pequeña pero bien formada, su andar delicado, sus brazos delgados y finos, sus manos tan pequeñas; perfectas para estar dentro de las suyas, su cuello delgado y…esa mordida de color rojo del cual el era dueño; una mezcla de culpa de nuevo lo invadió, ella había sido suya por unos minutos, sensación de infierno y paraíso era lo que había experimentado junto con el dolor de saber que no podía existir mas que eso…el porque…muy pronto lo descubriría. Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se despidió de el para ir a su habitación, el solo asintió y se encamino al suyo; entro y boto su mochila, estaba tan cansado mas emocional que física, que lo ultimo que deseaba era bajar a cenar, pero las ganas de mantener alejada a hinata de ryu eran mas fuertes que tendría que bajar y soportarlo. No dudaba en que estaba planeando algo, por lo que tendría que estar muy atento esta noche; entro a ducharse para relajarse un poco, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo; sintiéndolo como un ligero masaje, cuando termino envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla sobre su bien marcada cintura…tendría que ponerse de nuevo su traje jounin cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-hatake

―puede pasar tora

―disculpe que lo interrumpa hatake, pero le he traído esta yukata para la cena-entregándosela-

―oh gracias tora…estaba dudando en bajar con esto sucio

―no se preocupe…mi señor lo espera en diez minutos…me retiro

Tora salió de la habitación para que kakashi pudiera cambiarse, una yukata haori negra coordinada con una camisa color plata extra, con símbolos del fuego sobre cada hombro, su mascara y hitae ite le daban el bonus extra para lucir realmente atractivo. Inmediatamente bajo al salón principal, ryu ya estaba ahí con el señor feudal, el joven llevaba un coordinado igual al de kakashi; la única diferencia era el color oro de su camisa extra, al verlo la mente del copy ninja divago a la aldea con otras dos personas con las cuales se toparía a su regreso; ryu era una rara combinación del cabello de yamato con los ojos de naruto…era esa una de las tantas razones que lo hacían detestarlo mas, con un suspiro se acerco a ellos ofreciendo una reverencia.

―hatake kakashi…me alegra verlo de nuevo, ha traido sano y salvo a mi hijo, no podía esperar mas del hijo del gran colmillo blanco

―no hicimos mas que nuestro trabajo señor

―bien muy bien-abanicándose- tora sírvenos algo de sake

―claro-entregando a los tres un vaso con la bebida-

―buenas noches…señores…disculpen la demora-con una reverencia-

Dos de los hombres que se encontraban en el salón se quedaron tan sorprendidos por la bella imagen que acababa de presentarse, vestida con una kimono color negro estampado con rosas rojas y tonos verdes, una faja del mismo color negro cernía su delgada cintura, su pelo suelto adornado con un broche plateado que hacia resaltar su hermoso tono azulado así como sus orbes lila; sin duda alguna ese kimono hacia resaltar su piel tan blanca como la leche…una verdadero ángel, kakashi estaba a punto de ir con ella, pero ryu fue mas listo…

―hinata chan buenas noches, y no se preocupe por la demora, no es ninguna molestia cuando el resultado es por demás abrumador-ofreciéndole su brazo a lo que ella acepta, mientras kakashi se tomaba el sake de un trago-

―hyuga hinata, esta noche luce adorable, digan de su apellido y enorme diferencia a su ropa ninja

―gra…gracias señor-sonrojada-

Permanecieron en el salón por un tiempo, mientras esperaban el aviso de la cena, kakashi dio los detalles de la misión y la batalla con iki y yago; hinata se había mantenido al margen de la conversación pues se sentía intimidada ante la mirada de ryu; pues no le quitaba la vista de encima, kakashi la había observado una que otra vez cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado, ella pudo apreciar el gran porte que kakashi lucia vestido de esa manera; si no fuera por que es un ninja, bien podría pasar por un gran señor , un muy apuesto señor, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y se recrimino así misma por tales pensamientos.

La cena estaba lista por lo que se dispusieron a ir al comedor, ryu acompaño a hinata hasta su lugar seguido de kakashi, esta paso entre conversaciones banales y alguna que otra mención del país del fuego. Los hombres ya estaban demasiado relajados por el sake, lo que llevo a retirarse al señor feudal despidiéndose y agradeciéndoles por todo, ya que partirían a primera hora y no le era posible despedirse a esa hora…dejando solo a ryu, kakashi y hinata.

―ha sido una noche muy agradable no es verdad hinata chan

―oh…si claro…la cena estuvo excelente ryu san

―y de la compañía que puede decir

―también ha sido muy gratificante

―no tanto como su presencia -acercándose a ella-

―oh…creo que es hora de que me retire…

―aun no hinata…tengo algo que hablar contigo-acercándose y tomando su mano por lo que kakashi lo agarra del hombro-suélteme hatake…-molesto-

―si me disculpa, hyuga tiene razón es momento de que nosotros nos retiremos

―usted puede irse cuando guste hatake, yo necesito hablar con hinata-dándole la espalda a ella-

―no creo que este en su mejor momento para hablar…puede hacerlo mañana antes de que nos vayamos

―hm…creo que no nos estamos entendiendo hatake

―coincido contigo-dando un paso para tomar la mano de hinata, pero ryu rápidamente se voltea y se la detiene-

―no creo que estemos en condiciones para una estupidez…verdad hatake-con ira-

―la verdad-rascándose la cabeza-estoy aburrido y cansado…y la estupidez me tiene sin cuidado-quitándose la mano de ryu-

―ryu san…por favor, estoy demasiado agotada; con gusto hablare con usted mañana en el jardín, le parece-mirándolo-

―te estaré esperando hinata…

―arigato ryu san…con su permiso-con una reverencia y tomando de la mano a kakashi comenzó a salir del comedor-

―que pase buenas noches señor-mirando a ryu mientras era jalado por hinata-

Salieron del pasillo principal y subieron las escaleras en silencio, sus manos aun permanecían sujetas y ella lo guiaba, cuando llegaron a su habitación lo soltó.

―que fue eso hatake san

―un hombre que no sabe beber sake

―es en serio-molesta-

―lo es también mi respuesta

―no se que fue lo que paso en el comedor hatake san, pero no quiero pensar que podrá traerle problemas con ryu san o el señor feudal-mirándolo-

―hm…todo estará bien hyuga

―eso espero…mañana veré que es lo que deseaba hablar conmigo

―por que en el jardín-molesto-

―fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

―pues trate de no alargar su conversación…deseo regresar cuanto antes a la aldea…entendido

―oh...veré que puedo hacer

―no vea hyuga…necesito que lo haga

-esta busque hatake san-molesta-

―hm…sabes…esta noche luces realmente hermosa-acerco su mano para colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja-

-eh ... ja ... hatake ... san

-mañana volver a casa

su mano regreso sobre su mejilla para acariciarla con su pulgar, hinata cerro sus ojos e inclino su cabeza para sentir mas su caricia; kakashi la observo, su rostro era la de un ángel, tan serena, tan inocente, pero tan seductora a la vez que solo pudo dejarse llevar por ese adictivo aroma a lavanda… con un paso se encontró a centímetros de sus labios, cerro sus ojos y puso los suyos sobre las cálidas mejillas de su ángel en un beso dulce y lento…mientras su mano bajaba a su cuello para acariciar esa mordida que le había hecho, haciéndolo sentir que ella le pertenecía aunque solo fuera durante el tiempo que esta permaneciera visible. Con la otra mano, entrelazo la de hinata, llevándolas a su pecho…le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla antes de dirigir sus labios cerca de su oído, aspirando por ultima vez esa esencia que lo volvía loco, por que era tan grande lo que sentía por ella que se negaba a querer lastimarla como todo aquello que se acercaba a el.

―lo siento hinata chan…lo siento

-ka ... Kakashi sensei-Apretando mas navidad do mano-

―lamento haber hecho lo que te hice…perdóname por haber sido el primero antes…antes de…

―olvídelo…solo olvídelo…estaba confundido-separándose de el-

-hinata chan ...

―estaremos bien hatake san…acepto sus disculpas no se preocupe-soltando su mano y dando un paso atrás- será mejor que descansemos –con una sonrisa-hasta mañana kakashi sensei

―que no soy tu maestro

OH ... si toma-Gomm, Mirandola ...

-Solo Kakashi

―esta bien…kakashi san-con una última sonrisa ella entro a su habitación-

―ni siquiera te tengo…y ya tengo miedo de perderte

Esa noche ambos cayeron rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, en donde su ultima imagen fue la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

**Hasta aquí llegamos esta vez..espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…ya estamos mas aya de la mitad de la historia faltaran máximo dos capítulos para ke finalice..nos vemos hasta la próxima..**

**saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, les agradesco infinitamente que sigan conmigo aun y que se tomen la molestia de dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a su servidora….y entonces aquí les dejo este corto capitulo nocturno que espero les guste y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, prometo no dañarles mas la psique ya que no creo poder pagar todos sus tablets o laptos rotas **** y bueno este fue un capitulo algo complicado ya que los personajes están luchando contra sus propios demonios..e incluso yo misma me llegue a molestar con ellos **** en fin sin mas los dejo para que disfruten.**

**Antes de que se me olvide dedicado para el buen maligno de Andrew Hatake **

Capitulo IX

Kakashi abrió lentamente los ojos, la imagen de la noche anterior de nuevo vino a su mente, y una triste sonrisa surco sus labios, ella por si sola era hermosa pero anoche esas palabras se habían quedado cortas, el verla entrar había sido la única maldita cosa que valía la pena en su vida, era su ángel y quiso quedarse con esa imagen grabada en su mente; imaginándola como si le fuera posible que todos los días le brindara esa sonrisa para darle la bienvenida a casa, y que el pudiera aspirar ese aroma que extrañaba cada que salía a una misión. Poder besarla como lo había hecho, no importaba que fuera en la mejilla o la frente…se conformaba con tan solo sentir un poco de ella, y por kami que deseo poder tomarla y llevarla lejos de ahí, donde solo la pudiera tener para el; pero solo era eso….deseos…pues ryu había llegado a ella primero, así como naruto, como posiblemente yamato también y donde el no tenia lugar; nunca lo tuvo, su edad, su pasado, era algo que siempre llevaría con el y que impedía poder acercarse mas a ella, a pesar de que…aunque lo negara…una parte de el le gritara que estaba enamorado.

Se levanto de la cama y con un suspiro comenzó a vestirse, tenia que ir al jardín, saber que era lo que ryu tenia que hablar con hinata, aunque antes de dormir se haya jurado alejarse de ella; esto seria lo ultimo que se permitiría hacer, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, no quería que se percataran de su presencia, y haciendo titulo a su antiguo lado anbu llego al jardín para ver a unos metros a su ángel, con una cálida sonrisa mientras tarareaba una hermosa melodía, sintiendo como se oprimió su corazón al saber que ella jamás seria para el, inmediatamente salto a un árbol cercano.

―hinata chan buenos dias

―ohayo ryu san-con una reverencia-

―pensé que no vendría después de…

―le di mi palabra ryu san

―si lo se, y me siento como un tonto por tan siquiera pensar en desconfiar de su palabra

―no se preocupe, pero le agradaría que me dijera que era eso que deseaba hablar conmigo-soltando la rosa que tenia en su mano-

―bueno yo…quería…bueno mejor dicho deseaba pedirle que…si usted acepta ser…

―ryu san-asustada-

―ser mi amiga hinata chan

―eh… ¿Cómo?

―que si usted no ve ningún inconveniente en que seamos amigos

―no…no, claro que no ryu san

―oh vaya-con una sonrisa-creí que me diría que no

―y por que cree que me negaría

―porque…bueno, después de lo que le dije de hatake y lo de anoche…pensé que no aceptaría

―ryu san lo que usted me hablo de kakashi san…

―vaya…anoche era hatake y hoy es ¿kakashi?...me perdí de algo hinata chan

―que…no-sonrojada-

―debería seguir llamándole hatake-molesto-

―yo no le veo nada de malo ryu san, ni lo considero una falta de respeto si el me lo pidió

―hinata chan…el…el quiere llegar a usted

―de que habla ryu san

―el quiere que usted sea otra más…y eso me molesta

―eso no es verdad

―si no lo fuera, porque cambiaria con usted de la noche a la mañana hinata chan

―kakashi san no me ve de esa manera

―usted es alguien excepcional hinata chan y quisiera que me pudiera entender…como su amigo no puedo permitir que le falte al respeto o traten de abusar de usted…

―que…

―bueno se que usted no permitiría que le pusiera una mano encima-mirándola-

―no…

―solo…tenga cuidado por favor hinata chan, la experiencia de hatake no solo la puede ocupar para el campo de batalla

―ryu san por favor…dejémoslo…se que todo lo que me ha dicho es por mi bien y se lo agradezco, pero quiero que también considere que puedo defenderme sola

―lo se, y como su nuevo amigo me preocupa-acercándose a ella, pero kakashi aparece justo detrás de hinata-

―hinata…es hora de irnos-mirando a ryu-

―hai hatake san-dando la vuelta para hallarse a un molesto kakashi-

―que amable esta el día de hoy hatake…

―algún inconveniente

―no…aun-mirándolo-supongo que llego la hora de la despedida

―por supuesto

Kakashi dio la espalda y comenzó a andar, hinata lo siguió mientras que ryu llevaba una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro de que hatake había escuchado la conversación, aunque quisiera negarlo el había descubierto que el gran copy ninja estaba interesado en la heredera hyuga; por lo que no podía darse el lujo de permitir tal cosa, y dejar que sus planes se arruinen, solo tenia que mover algunos hilos para crear dudas en hinata y así esperar con mas tranquilidad los últimos dos meses. Pero el jamás tuvo en cuenta que la kunoichi no se dejaba llevar tanto por las palabras si no por las acciones que mas adelante se presentarían. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del pasillo principal tora esperaba junto con yumiko.

―buenos días hinata san, hatake-con una reverencia-

―buen día tora san-con una cálida sonrisa-

―joven tendo esta todo listo

―excelente…

―nuestra misión ha terminado y es hora de que regresemos a konoha-tomando su mochila y la de hinata-

―mi señor les agradece sus servicios y les ofrece su ayuda a cualquier petición que puedan tener, el con gusto los ayudara

―agradezca al señor feudal por su amable gesto tora san-con una reverencia-fue un placer poder ayudarlos

―bueno ya que esta es una breve despedida pues espero verla pronto hinata chan…además usted es bienvenida al país del fuego-con una sonrisa-

―arigato ryu san-con una reverencia-

―y como muestra de mi aprecio a mi nueva…amiga-esto último lo dijo mirando a kakashi-he pedido que les prepare algo para el viaje

―tome hinata chan

―gracias yumiko-con una sonrisa-

―se que nuestro jardín aun carece de mas belleza, pero le prometo que muy pronto usted podrá ver los cambios…tora -el hombre se acerca con una caja algo larga abriéndola- una muestra de pureza, inocencia y alegría; cualidades que encajan perfectamente –entregándole dos lirios blancos- por algo es su favorita…y esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento por su amistad y por salvarme la vida

―oh…gran…gracias ryu san, es usted muy amable-sonrojada-no debió molestarse

―no es ninguna molestia -sonriendo- he mandado a plantarlas en el jardín, algo tan hermoso y sencillo debe de poder permanecer en este lugar -mirándola-

―es hora hinata-entregándole su mochila-

―hai…hatake san…hasta pronto ryu san, tora san, yumiko

―buen viaje hinata chan-tomándole la mano y mirando a kakashi-

―un gusto haber podido ayudar al señor feudal y gracias por su hospitalidad…con su permiso-asintiendo con su cabeza y comenzando a caminar-

―excelente viaje hatake…. y hasta pronto-ryu con una sonrisa-

Kakashi solo volteo a verlo y siguió caminando, hinata iba atrás, algo le decía que al salir de la aldea las cosas cambiarían. Y así siguieron en silencio por un par de horas, hatake había saltado a los arboles para acelerar el paso; estaba molesto, las ultimas palabras de ryu había sido una clara advertencia de que tendría que lidiar con el mas adelante…pero no sabia en cuanto tiempo ¿Qué pretendía? Era obvio su interés por hinata pero ella no se había dado cuenta, el decir que esperaba verla pronto… ¿la mandaría a pedir para otra escolta?...lo estaba desesperando, había prometido olvidarse; pero maldita sea de que manera lo lograría. La voz de hinata le dio el pretexto perfecto sin imaginar lo que esto desataría.

―kakashi san

―ahora soy kakashi-deteniéndose- hasta hace unas horas para ser mas exactos enfrente de ryunosuke me seguiste llamando hatake, cuando te pedí que ya no lo hicieras-molesto-

―bueno…yo

―y veo que te hiciste un "gran amigo"-señalando los lirios- como para prestarle la atención suficiente y dejar de ser tú

―no se de que habla kakashi san

―enfrente de el me llamas hatake y ahora que estamos solos ya te sientes libre de llamarme kakashi… ¿miedo?

―…no lo se

―yo si lo se hinata-acercándose a ella-

―…

―porque creíste todas las tonterías que el te dijo

―como sabe que…usted…usted me estaba siguiendo-molesta- con que derecho

―con el derecho que me da el no permitir que mientan sobre mí

―cuales mentiras, si usted mismo me ha confirmado que puede estar con cualquier mujer que desee-mirándolo-

―el que pueda estar no significa que lo haga…pero claro como no soy ryunosuke, un futuro señor feudal, joven, educado, rico y noble soy un maldito desgraciado

―yo jamás dije eso kakashi san

―no hacia falta, tu sola actitud lo demuestra y te has dejado llevar por la simple fachada-con ira-

―y es usted el que habla de ¿fachadas? Cuando su actitud hacia mi ha sido totalmente aleatoria, desde que salimos de la aldea ha sido frio y grosero conmigo, cuando ni siquiera se los motivos y aun así no le recrimine nada -gritando- después cuando iniciamos la misión se la paso sobre mi, ryu san tal vez tenia razón; cada que el se me acercaba usted era posesivo

―así que crees que el tiene razón-tomándola del brazo-

―su manera de ser me ha llevado a pensarlo, y estoy tratando de darle sentido a las cosas…la mujer en su habitación y su actitud después; el que llegara a pensar que dormí con ryu san, el…el accidente del bosque…

―accidente…así lo llamas-jalándola hacia su pecho-

―no se de que otra manera llamarlo-temblando por la cercanía-

―anoche te pedí disculpas

―y le dije que no se preocupara…pero su cambio repentino hace que me cofunda…me dice que me culpa de existir y después…me besa…en la mejilla -agachando la mirada-

―estas temblando…igual que anoche, como en el bosque…hinata…mírame

―no

―mírame –tomando su barbilla para hacer que lo mire- te intereso ¿cierto?

―no

―aunque lo niegues, tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario –acercándose a sus labios-

―que…que es lo que quiere

―que me digas que te gusto

―eh…-mirando a otro lado-

―eso confirma mis sospechas

―que sospechas

―el que te alteres por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…tú sientes algo por mí

―es mentira-apartándose-

―si fuera mentira hubieras hecho caso omiso de las palabras de ryunosuke

―no puedo hacer oídos sordos cuando su actitud es extraña

―y entonces has concluido que los acontecimientos ocurridos entre nosotros son porque yo siento algo por ti, que si te toque en contra de tu voluntad fueron por celos, que si el beso que te di anoche fue por una disculpa que realmente sentía…y al escuchar a ese imbécil decirte que serias una mas te hiso desistir de llamarme por mi nombre; y ahora lo haces porque una parte dentro de ti quiere creer que es mentira, quiere creer que eres especial –mirándola detenidamente-

―y…cual…cual es la vedad-mirándolo-

―fingí…

―que –sorprendida-

―que yo fingí -con una sonrisa que se pudo observar atreves de su mascara- te bese, te toque pero sin sentir nada…no te niego que existe una posibilidad de que me gustes, pero nada mas…hyuga…dos cosas que debes aprender y no confundir, el deseo no es amor…

―porque…-sus ojos vidriosos-

―paso por mi mente y pensé que seria una buena ocasión…además no todos los días puedes tener la libertad de seducir a una princesa

―usted es…un maldito…yo creí que era diferente, quise creer que…

―bueno, el que seas aun una niña complica las cosas, si fueras otra, sencillamente hubieras ignorado lo que te estoy diciendo y harías caso a lo que tu cuerpo te estaba pidiendo hace unos momentos…podríamos estar teniendo sexo en estos momentos -con una sonrisa-

―ryu san tenia razón…usted es un moustro –con odio-tras esa mascara se da el lujo de engañar a todo el mundo, usted el gran copy ninja, el famoso hatake kakashi no es mas que un miserable

―no todo era cierto, la mujer de mi habitación yo no la lleve, alguien la envió…y no utilizo a todas las mujeres…solo a las ingenuas…

Y con esto ultimo volvió a ponerse en marcha, dejando a una hinata consternada y herida, el no creía que ella pudiera albergar sentimientos hacia el; era algo tan irreal que dolía, había sido un imbécil al mentirle de esa manera, pero la conversación estaba teniendo un rumbo peligroso para el; pues de seguir tendría que haberle gritado que estaba loco de celos, que el verla cerca de ryu le era insoportable…pero al ver en sus ojos la suplica de no lastimarla, se odio a si mismo ¿qué podría ofrecerle el a su ángel? Solo soledad, pena, dolor; que su única salida fue que ella lo detestara, que lo odiara y se alejara de una vez por todas de el; y así el podría sacarla de su mente.

Era una actitud cobarde y estúpida el dejar que el miedo lo gobernara, cuando tenia ante el la felicidad que siempre el destino le negó, y ahora que este le trataba de enmendar el dolor…el lo dejaba ir, sin tener la menor idea que este mismo destino no seria tan benevolente cuando le rechazas lo que el te ofrece.

Hinata permanecía de pie, mirando a la nada, con los ojos totalmente brillosos ¿Qué acababa de hacerle? Comenzó a mover su cabeza en signo de negación, esto no podía estar pasando, el no pudo haber sido tan cruel con ella; había descubierto que sentía algo por kakashi y lo uso en su contra…para humillarla, ella no era mas que un numero en su lista de ingenuas, una princesa de la cual poder burlarse ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Creyendo que la podía ver diferente. Una lagrima estaba por caer sobre su rostro pero inmediatamente se la seco, no iba a permitirse ser débil de nuevo, mucho trabajo le costo convertirse en lo que era ahora para dejarse caer por algo como esto, su corazón ya había sido roto una vez y no dejaría que un tonto descuido la volviera a lastimar…ella era mucho mas que todo esto, ella era una hyuga signo de orgullo y por kami sama que lo demostraría….hinata hyuga iba a entrar en acción.

Sin que lo esperara hinata ya estaba atrás de el, volteo a verla y su rostro era serio, no parecía que hubiera llorado, eso lo preocupo pero no dijo nada, siguieron en silencio durante el resto de la tarde, si siquiera pararon a comer hasta que se detuvieron para acampar, pues el sol estaba por ocultarse…era momento de descansar. Kakashi se quedo sobre una de las ramas mientras la hyuga armaba su tienda y encendía el fuego, su rostro seguía sereno, tranquilo; cuando termino saco los bentos de su mochila.

―hatake san, le dejare su cena cerca del fuego para cuando guste cenar

―gracias-mirándola-

―si no me necesita para otra cosa, iré a descansar, en unas horas estaré lista para mi guardia…buenas noches-dándole la espalda-

―hyuga…

―si hatake san

―no cenara-bajando del árbol para acercarse a ella-

―lo hare dentro de mi tienda, con su permiso-con una media sonrisa-

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, ella estaba formando un muro impenetrable así alrededor, todos sus mecanismos de defensa estaban liberándose, se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona; lo podía ver en sus ojos y quiso morir por haberla llevado a eso. Tomo su cena y volvió al árbol…el hambre se le había ido desde esa mañana, pero si quería llegar al medio día ala aldea, debía de darle algo de combustible a su cuerpo, sin ganas se llevo unas berenjenas a la boca…jamás su comida favorita le había dado un sabor tan amargo. Dejo el bento a un lado mientras miraba a la enorme luna que yacía ellos.

―para ti será fácil echarme al olvido y volver a empezar, pues yo solo he sido en tu vida una historia perdida que antes de empezar hoy tuve que llevarla a su final

Paso su guardia contemplando la luna, pensando en su vida solitaria, en su pasado doloroso y aunque quisiera lamentarse no podía, el destino lo había llevado a formarse en un ninja excepcional, en un genio, en alguien que no sintiera dolor, que pudiera morir por su aldea, por sus pocos amigos que le quedaban, por sus principios…cerro sus ojos esperando poder sentir el aroma de su ángel, era un maldito masoquista, pero lo poco que pudo sentir fue suficiente para darle la paz que en ese momento necesitaba. Así se quedo hasta que sintió unos pasos alrededor, abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse a la dueña de tales pasos.

―ya puede descansar hatake san-recargándose en el árbol-

―gracias-bajando para entrar en la tienda- si ves algo so…

―no habrá problema…vaya a descansar hatake san-dándole la espalda para situarse en la misma rama en la que el había estado-

Ella comenzó a planificar su regreso a la aldea, los nuevos entrenamientos le exigirían mas de si misma pero estaba dispuesta a dar hasta su ultima gota de chacra para cumplirlos, a pesar de que su padre se mostraba renuente hinata seria una gran ninja medico, se haría mas fuerte, posiblemente intentaría entrar en anbu…su compromiso…en dos meses le erigirían un esposo ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar de nuevo? Esta vez buscaría una solución, ahora menos que nada quería atarse a alguien sin amor.

Un nuevo día caía sobre nuestros ninjas, y era momento de estar en la aldea, kakashi había recogido la tienda y entregado a hinata, ella solo asintió y comenzó a andar; el silencio reinaba de nuevo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos…su ritmo había aumentado inconscientemente, las ansias de llegar a casa eran cada vez mayor. Era ya medio día cuando se adentraron en los territorios de la aldea, era una sensación agradable estar de regreso; unos metros antes de llegar a las puertas kakashi rompió el silencio.

―hyuga-deteniéndose-

―sucede algo hatake san

―nada

―entonces…

―solo quiero esclarecer las cosas antes de llegar a las puertas

―sobre la misión…no creo que haya nada que aclarar, fue un éxito-seria-

―no es sobre la misión hyuga, es acerca…

―hatake san, no me apetece saber nada mas sobre cualquier asunto que no sea la misión, el accidente que paso deseo que se quede en eso, en un mal accidente y no saber mas nada sobre ese asunto-con una sonrisa- así que por favor le agradecería que no lo mencionara mas…aunque creo que no se lo tengo que pedir, pues usted es el mas interesado en que esto se olvide

Y sin más hinata acelero el ritmo, para cuando estaban a unos pasos de las puertas, una voz conocida los detuvo.

―sempai-ambos voltearon para ver a yamato venir hacia ellos- hinata sama un gusto verlos de nuevo

―yamato san el gusto es mío-con una sonrisa-

―de misión tenzou

―que no soy…ash…no, estaba patrullando la zona…me supongo que la misión fue un éxito

―hay que ir con lady tsunade hyuga -comenzando a caminar-

―hai hatake san…se podría decir que si yamato san -siguiendo a kakashi mientras yamato iba a su lado-

―no era para menos…sempai nunca falla –con una sonrisa-

―tenzou…a menos que vayas a la torre hokage también, me agradaría que hyuga se apresurara, quiero ir a descansar

―eh…ahaja…no sempai lo siento…disculpe hinata sama, me dio gusto verla de nuevo

―a mi también me agrado yamato san

―me alegra que todo haya salido bien –poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- nos veremos luego

Cuando yamato se alejo kakashi volteo a ver a hinata, ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, que lo hizo molestarse.

―te agrada tenzou -con voz fría-

―si, es una persona muy amable, con la cual se puede hablar

Sin decir más, esta vez hinata se adelanto hacia la torre, cuando llego, dio un largo suspiro y toco a la puerta, kakashi se encontraba ya detrás de ella.

―adelante -al ver a ese par entrar, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal- kakashi, hinata como ha ido la misión

―buena tarde tsunade sama -con una reverencia-

―algunas complicaciones lady tsunade, pero nada que no pudimos controlar, la misión ha sido un éxito y el hijo del señor feudal ha regresado intacto a la tierra del fuego

―me alegra escuchar eso, su informe lo espero mañana… ahora hinata necesito que te reúnas de nuevo con sakura mañana en el hospital, no quiero que tu entrenamiento se retrase mas

―hai tsunade sama, practicare arduamente -con una sonrisa-

―buena chica…ahora puedes irte tienes la tarde libre

―gracias tsunade sama con su permiso…hatake san -con una reverencia sale de la oficina-

―y bien…

―que cosa tsunade sama

―para que el feudal solicito su exclusiva presencia hatake

―capricho y…curiosidad -esta ultima la dijo con desagrado-

―mmm así que será eso…-diciéndolo para si misma-

―ser que…

―que me dirás que paso con hinata-mirándolo fijamente-

―no paso nada tsunade sama

―ha…que no me lo trago kakashi, que tu actitud te delata…

―creo que usted se ha equivocado esta vez…puedo retirarme

―oh largo de aquí-molesta- y mas te vale que no hayas cometido una estupidez de la que puedas arrepentirte –kakashi solo hiso una ligera reverencia y salió de la oficina-

―podría apostar a que el maldito vago de kakashi hizo algo

―tsunade sama no debería apostar…nunca gana

―arg…shizune no te has dado cuenta, su actitud con hinata desde que les asignamos la misión y ahora esto…

―pues si hay diferencia, ahora fue como cualquier otro

―que dejo de beber sake por un mes…bueno una semana mejor, si me equivoco, y solo espero por kami que no me traiga dolor de cabeza.

Hinata se hallaba en las puertas del complejo hyuga, agradecida de poder estar en casa, estaba demasiado agotada como para querer saber mas nada, fue una sencilla escolta, pero la pesadez se debió mas a los acontecimientos ocurridos en ella. Anduvo por los pasillos como fantasma, su único deseo, la cama y una buena ducha…deseos interrumpidos por neji hyuga.

―hinata sama ha regresado

―hola niisan…

―mmm al parecer hubo problemas ¿no siguió las indicaciones de kakashi?

―todo estuvo bien niisan

―entonces por que la cara

―solo un poco agotada por el viaje…alguna noticia de padre

―hasta ahora no, pero lo de su compromiso ya se hablo con los ancianos

― ¿y?

―la fecha de su matrimonio se dirá el día de su cumpleaños

― ¿Qué? Porque cambio de opinión niisan

―debemos pensar en algo hinata sama

―mañana seguiré mi entrenamiento en el hospital y en la tarde practicare en los campos…niisan me gustaría que me ayudaras, necesito mas fuerte

―sabe que la ayudare hinata sama, pero usted ya es fuerte

―necesito serlo mas neji niisan, esta es una manera de que padre vea que soy digna de ser la heredera; sin necesidad de desposarme

―y si aun así se niega hinata sama

―retrasare el compromiso y tu me ayudaras-mirándolo fijamente- soy una hyuga…y es momento de mostrarles mi orgullo niisan

Creía que esa noche la tendría para descansar, que equivocada estaba; la noticia del compromiso adelantado la desubico por completo, no era posible que el día de su cumpleaños se fuera a fijar la fecha de su terrible matrimonio, se supone que tendría que ser feliz…iba a ser mayor de edad, tendría mas libertad…pero ahora todo se podría terminar y no estaba dispuesta a desposarse con un total desconocido; no iba a regalar su libertad, ni su amor…esta ultima palabra la probo amarga ¿Qué era amor? Si no dolor, engaños, burlas. Por lo menos naruto callo su respuesta y siguió a su corazón, pero el…sus palabras fueron mucho mas hirientes; como si se tratara de un veneno mortal, quiso gritar y tomo su almohada para ahogar un grito en ella.

Y una vez mas se volvió a repetir que ese hombre con la mascara y su personalidad tan despreocupada…era para ocultar su verdadero yo…un hombre sin sentimientos del cual ella se olvidaría al igual que todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el.

**Paramos la producción en este momento…espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, puede que haya sido un poco complicado este capitulo pero entiéndalos…como todo humano animado inventado son complicados jajaja asi que espero no tardar en actualizar…y recuerden que cualquier comentario son bienvenidos…**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gentesilla mil mil disculpas por la larga ausencia, pero lamentablemente la inspiración andaba ausente y tuve que salir de viaje para que esta medio regresara; asi que espero que disfruten esta continuación…y bueno para aquellos que me dijeron el como haría pasa solucionar el santo problema en el que deje el capitulo anterior **** jajaja lamento decirles que aun trabajo en eso pero algunas ideas ya están surgiendo. Asi que solo téngame algo de paciencia por favor y bueno sobre todo un enorme abrazo para todos aquellos que aun me siguen después de este tiempesillo.**

**ah y antes de que se me olvide un enorme gracias a mi querida amiga esther que es la dueña de la portada de esta historia...de nuevo te digo que es genial...mil mil gracias**

**Capitulo X**

A la mañana siguiente salió a toda prisa con dirección al hospital, había tomado una manzana la cual iba comiendo mientras tarareaba una canción…era el día de las sorpresas.

―puedo oír que es una bella melodía pero creo que no debería hacerlo mientras desayuna hinata sama –la chica volteo para ver a un sonriente yamato-

―oh…ohayo yamato san-con una reverencia-

―ohayo hinata sama…el día de hoy la encuentro muy feliz

―lo estoy…no hay que perder el momento para serlo mientras se pueda

―lo dice como si no fuera a serlo nunca más

―todo puede pasar yamato san es por eso que creo que es mejor serlo cada día, porque no sabemos cuando las cosas puedan cambiar

―es una opinión aceptable…creo

―claro-sonriendo-

―entonces dejare que siga tarareando, aunque preferiría oírla cantar

―eh…-sonrojada-¿aquí?

―no, claro que no…se que no lo soportaría, en otra ocasión tal vez…donde solo estén amigos

―no lo se, no sabría que cantar

―ya buscaremos algo hinata sama…pero bueno, a donde se dirige tan temprano

―al hospital

―oh…es voluntaria

―estaré practicando con sakura chan

―esa es buena noticia, sin duda pronto la veré convertida en una ninja medico…tsunade sama estará orgullosa de usted hinata sama

―tratare de que así sea

―ya vera que lo hará…bueno entonces no la entretengo mas, que tenga suerte en su entrenamiento-despidiéndose-

―gracias yamato san, buena suerte también para usted-con una sonrisa-

Era extraño, jamás había tratado a ese hombre mas allá de una simple misión y un saludo casual, pero desde que naruto la invito a comer pudo ver que era una persona demasiado agradable, aunque un tanto seria, pero que le inspiraba cierta tranquilidad, confianza y amabilidad, personalidad que lo hizo algo atractivo para ella. Y mientras lo veía alejarse una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la cual la acompaño hasta el hospital. Sin duda por nada del mundo dejaría pasar la oportunidad que tsunade sama le brindaba, al entrar al edificio vio a sakura en recepción entregando unos documentos a la enfermera en turno.

―ohayo sakura chan

―ey…hola hinata has vuelto

―si…ayer

―naruto me dijo que kakashi sensei y tu habían ido juntos en misión…espero que ese pervertido no te haya molestado

―no…no te preocupes sakura chan

―me alegra…así que supongo que estas lista para seguir con el entrenamiento-con una sonrisa-

―si, quiero recuperar el tiempo que estuve fuera

―me parece excelente, así que…te parece si empezamos la ronda y mas tarde iremos a la torre para recoger unos pergaminos y los analices

―claro

―mmm hinata…-mirándola detenidamente-

―si sakura chan

―esa marca en tu cuello

―eh…

―parece…

―oh…no es nada un insecto o alguna alergia

―mmm deja que revise-acercándose-

―no….no te preocupes sakura chan-tapándose con su chaqueta- me he puesto un ungüento

―mmm pues ami me parece mas un…

―deberíamos comenzar sakura chan

―oh si…esta bien vamos –mirándola-

Hinata era mucho mas inteligente y fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, su control de chacra de por si ya era bueno debido a su entrenamiento y byakugan, su palma recuperadora era básica, pues las heridas que había atendido no eran muy graves, por lo que no le costo mucho trabajo adaptar mejor su ritmo; sakura se había sorprendido por la habilidad de su amiga, aprendía demasiado rápido y de seguir así estaría casi a su mismo nivel en el momento menos esperado. Ya era casi la hora de la comida y se tomarían un descanso antes de ir a ala torre; comerían juntas en ichiraku…estaban por salir cuando sakura es solicitada por lo que pide a hyuga se adelante, ella la vería allá. Mientras caminaba por la aldea sus pensamientos se hallaron con su futuro matrimonio; solo tenia dos opciones aceptar o abandonar el clan, la primera opción era descartada pues se negaba una y otra vez a desposarse con un desconocido y el abandonar al clan podría dar ventaja a la pequeña hanabi…pero ella tenia una tercera opción, apelar con su padre, esta era la mas descabellada pues sabia de antemano que su padre no la escucharía; pero no se daría por vencido, era por esa causa que se esforzaría…en un mes tendría que aprender a dominar los ninjutsus médicos y perfeccionar sus técnicas de lucha, de alguna u otra forma tendrían que reconocerla. Sin darse cuenta choco contra algo duro…

―oh…gommen gommen-con una reverencia- ha sido sin querer

―tranquila hinata sama

―yamato san…disculpe

―hahaha debería ser yo quien le pregunte si se encuentra bien, la culpa también ha sido mía, no debí estar en medio de la calle como una estatua-con una sonrisa-

―en ese caso…diré que la culpa es de los dos

―creo que si…

―…

―…

―iba a algún lugar –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

―hahaha…en realidad pensaba en ir a comer, solo que no sabia que…y usted hinata sama

―quede con sakura chan de ir a ichiraku pero me pidió que me adelantara –sonrojada-

―entonces esta en su descanso

―si…algo así

―mmm…no le importa si la acompaño hinata sama

―eh…no…claro que no

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia ichiraku ramen, al llegar decidieron tomar asiento y esperar a sakura…mientras conversaban amenamente.

―sakura chan se ha demorado

―podemos ordenar si gusta hinata sama, probablemente llegue, y si no, le llevamos el ramen al hospital –con una sonrisa-

―si, me parece buena idea yamato san, lamento que tenga que esperar y no pueda comer por mi culpa

―no se preocupe hinata sama…realmente hoy no tenia nada que hacer y por lo menos he tenido el gusto de charlar con usted, mi día no será tan aburrido ya

―oh…me da gusto que por lo menos he contribuido a cambiar su día-sonrisa-

―entonces le parece si ordenamos

―si

―usted que pedirá

―mmm ramen de puerco

―perfecto…dos ramen de puerco por favor áyame

―enseguida

―entonces, después de este descanso ira a la torre hokage

―si, sakura chan me dijo que hay unos pergaminos que tengo que estudiar

―eso me parece muy bien no dudo que pondrá todo de su parte

―listo…dos ramen de puerco

―gracias áyame –yamato con una sonrisa-

Así estuvieron unos minutos hablando y disfrutando de su comida, yamato se sentía cómodo con la heredera, le hacia sentir una extraña paz de la cual el mismo se había sorprendido, pues lo encontraba raro, debido a que nunca nunca había mantenido alguna conversación mas allá de la necesaria. Pero eso no quitaba que desde hace tres años el se había percatado de lo hermosa que era haci como de su enamoramiento con naruto, siendo testigo de sus tartamudeos, sonrojos y en ocasiones desmayos cada que este se acercaba; lo cual lo divertía sobremanera ¿Cómo alguien tan linda y noble había terminado enamorada de ese distraído? Todo el mundo se daba cuenta menos el, pero bueno…la vida podía ser a veces injusta ya que después de enterarse que sakura y naruto eran novios, su primer pensamiento fue hinata ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esto? El creyó que la vería triste, deprimida, pero fue todo lo contrario; cada que la encontraba por la aldea llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, su amabilidad seguía con ella y se había sorprendido…hinata hyuga era una mujer excepcional.

Fue en ese momento que sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella, de protegerla, de hacerle saber que el estaría cuando ella lo necesitara, aunque iba a estar un poco difícil; ya que no se hablaban mucho, pero eso sin duda cambiaria y que mejor momento el día que sin pensarlo naruto la había invitado a comer con ellos, instantes que funcionaron para terminar de apreciar su esencia como persona. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, compartiendo una comida con la bella hyuga cuando fueron interrumpidas por tres personas, dos de ellas inesperadas.

―gommen hinata, esos papeles me iban a volver loca…capitán yamato –sorprendida-

―no te preocupes sakura chan ya habíamos decidido que si no venias te llevaríamos el ramen al hospital

― ¿llevaríamos?

―hola sakura si…hinata sama y yo

―ey…capitán yamato

―naruto…kakashi sempai como están

―venimos también a comer ramen

―tenzou…hyuga-mirando a hinata pero esta desvió su mirada-

―hatake san…

―bueno… creo que ya no será necesario comamos todos juntos

―excelente sakura chan…y capitán yamato acaso esta en una cita con hinata chan

― ¿Qué?...-tosiendo- no no es así –golpeándose el pecho-

―no-sonrojada- naruto kun yamato san solo me acompaño a comer por educación

―oh…aunque no estaría mal

―cállate naruto-golpeándole la cabeza-

―ey Sakura chan porque…

―no avergüences a hinata, ellos no estarían en una cita

―bueno el que haya dicho que no lo estamos ahora, no quiere decir que no es posible sakura-los cuatro voltearon sorprendidos a ver a un yamato sonriente-

―ya…yamato san –sonrojada-

―claro siempre y cuando hinata sama lo desee…-kakashi le envió una mirada fría-

―yo…

―aclarando…una cita no es precisamente de amor, también lo puede ser de amigos…así que no piense mal hinata sama

―oh…no, claro que no

Después de este extraño momento los cinco ninjas se centraron en el plato de ramen que tenían enfrente suyo, naruto como siempre llevaba mas de tres tazones ,hinata sumergida en sus pensamientos de los cuales algunos estaban dirigidos a un peligris que desde que llego había permanecido en silencio…silencio que sakura rompió.

―por cierto kakashi sensei es verdad que fueron escolta del hijo del feudal

―se supone que la misión era confidencial

―y es cierto que es atractivo

―hm…eso deberías de preguntárselo a hyuga-molesto-

―oi…-naruto atragantándose- Sakura chan para que quieres saber si es atractivo…soy tu novio lo olvidas

―mmm-suspirando- lo se…

―entonces…

―entonces hinata…si es atractivo

―ey…-yamato y hinata se miraron entre si y rieron ante la cara de naruto, kakashi solo los observo con severidad-

―ryu san es un joven muy amable y simpático

―ryu san eh…-guiñándole un ojo y mirando su cuello-

―no es lo que crees sakura chan

―si tu lo dices…mmm pero entonces dime

―bueno…el es…su cabello es un lindo castaño como el de yamato san -este la miro con una enorme sonrisa- sus ojos como los de naruto kun

―oi…entonces si tiene mis ojos y su cabello capitán yamato no cabe duda que es guapo-con una sonrisa-

―yo que tu no hablaría naruto

―oh… silencio…que más hinata

―bueno…es alto, su piel es clara, es amable, caballeroso –kakashi se paro bruscamente dejo unas monedas en la barra y salió sin despedirse, los cuatro se miraron entre si-

―que le pasa a kakashi sensei

―sempai es así…no se preocupen –mirando por donde había salido-

―esta es la segunda vez que lo veo comportarse así, la primera fue el día que salió con hinata chan de misión

―mmm…que sucedió hinata

―no lo se sakura chan…yo creí que era su actitud de siempre por eso trate de no molestarlo durante el viaje-pensativa-

―si, es extraño capitán yamato

―no te preocupes sakura…todos tenemos malos momentos-mirando a hinata-

Cuando terminaron de comer sakura y hinata se despidieron, naruto prometió ir a buscar a su novia mas tarde, mientras yamato se despedía de hinata con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole por su compañía. De camino a la torre haruno le pregunto los detalles de su misión con kakashi…hyuga conto algunas partes, omitiendo claro los acontecimientos con hatake; al llegar se presentaron con tsunade sama quien le entrego los pergaminos que debía estudiar y les dio indicaciones de sus siguientes actividades para el hospital…si sakura veía que ya estaba lista el área de pediatría pasaría a ser suya, por lo que ambas chicas asintieron con gusto.

El resto de la tarde hinata se la paso entrenando con neji tanto el taijutsu como su byakugan, fue un encuentro duro en donde se exigió mas de si misma a pesar de las indicaciones de su primo, al decir que había sido suficiente…no fue hasta que al lanzar un golpe a su primo, se desplomara antes de llegar a su objetivo.

―hinata sama-acercándose para tomarla en brazos- le dije que ya era suficiente…si sigue a este ritmo lo único que resultara es estar débil y así…

―niisan…-abriendo los ojos-

―me ha dado un susto hinata sama

―estoy bien niisan no te preocupes

―no lo esta, si se esfuerza mas de la cuenta no lograra su objetivo, debe de mantener un equilibrio entre el estudio y el entrenamiento

―lo siento neji niisan pero…

―tiene un mes antes de que sus pretendientes comiencen a visitar a hiashi sama lo se…-mirándola detenidamente- hinata sama –su mirada cambio a una molesta- esa marca en su cuello…quien lo hizo

―eh…-asustada y poniendo su mano sobre su cuello- niisan

―explíqueme

―fue…fue un insecto

―que insecto

―oh…no recuerdo niisan, pero no es grave ya se me pasara

―hinata sama tuvo un compañero que se especializa en insectos y usted no fue capaz de distinguir el que le hizo eso-apuntando a su cuello-

―no niisan-mirando a otro lado-

―kakashi se lo reviso

―eh…no…

―mmm

―fue un descuido niisan no volverá a pasar

―pues espero que no se repita hinata sama porque no creo que a su padre le agrade conocer al insecto que le hizo eso…sobre todo dada su situación actual

―neji niisan-mirándolo-

―debe de cuidarse más de kakashi hinata sama…

― ¿Cómo?-sentándose-

―estoy deteniéndome de ir a buscarlo y darle una paliza hinata sama…así que tiene que decirme que paso

Al no tener otra opción hinata decidió contarle a neji sobre lo sucedido, claro que no le menciono las ultimas palabras de kakashi para ella, pues no deseaba que neji saliera en su búsqueda porque aunque era fuerte, hatake era un ex anbu y con mucha mas experiencia por lo que sin duda neji llevaría las de perder, sobretodo también se había preocupado por el peligris, aunque le dolía sus acciones, no deseaba verlo en una pelea furtiva con su primo; este ultimo se puso de mil colores debido a la furia que estaba conteniendo, pero justo ahora un escándalo como este solo empeoraría la situación para hinata, por lo que decidió por el momento mantenerse callado y analizar la situación.

―entre usted y kakashi hay algo

―no

―solo fue esa ocasión…no hubo mas

―no niisan

―usted lo quiere hinata sama

―yo…

―es por el que no se quiere casar

―no

―entonces hinata sama

―no se que es lo que siento niisan…porque el

―alguien más sabe de esto

―no…nadie

―kakashi es un ser solitario hinata sama y disfruta eso, por lo que le recomiendo que se aleje de el…porque no corresponderá a sus atenciones

―lo se neji niisan

―es por su propio bien

―lo se

―ahorita solo necesita enfocarse en sus entrenamientos hinata sama

―tienes razón niisan…gracias por escucharme

―yo siempre estaré para usted hinata sama-acariciándole la mejilla-

―sigo sin entender por que otoosan esta adelantando el matrimonio

―la única respuesta que se me puede ocurrir es que hiashi sama dejara el liderazgo para entregárselo a usted

―pero porque precisamente tengo que desposarme

―no lo se hinata sama y no he podido tampoco escuchar al consejo

―existen tres opciones neji niisan-poniéndose de pie-

Hinata le explico las tres opciones que ella se había planteado y de las cuales la tercera seria por la que ella lucharía, neji estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión, porque en el fondo el tampoco deseaba ver como la entregaban a un hombre que no fuera capaz de amarla y protegerla como el lo haría. Esa noche plantearon todos los pros y los contras al plan en marcha; neji estaría con ella todas las tardes que tuviera libre con la condición de que no se esforzaría mas de la cuenta, de lo contrario todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano.

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde que hinata se hallaba enfrascada totalmente en su entrenamiento, las mañanas en el hospital habían sido excelentes, ya que desde hace una semana era la encargada del área de pediatría y sus progresos con el ninjutsu eran formidables; tsunade la había llevado ya a la sala de reanimación y estaba orgullosa de sus progresos. Los entrenamientos con neji habían sido muy satisfactorios, el taijutsu se había perfeccionado, con la ayuda adicional de lee que de vez en cuando sustituía a su primo, así como la mejoría en sus técnicas con la ayuda de yamato; estaba tan ocupada que agradecía el mantener sus pensamientos un tanto alejados de aquel copy ninja, desde que se había ido bruscamente aquella vez de ichiraku eran contadas las veces en que se habían visto; y extrañamente todas esas ocasiones ella se hallaba en compañía de yamato. Un saludo y una mirada fría era lo único que había visto de kakashi hacia ella y juraría que en todas esas ocasiones su vista se había posado en su cuello, haciéndola sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal; buscando su marca…esa que la había hecho acreedora a un par de noches de insomnio al soñar con ese día, y revivir la sensación del contacto con su piel; terminando por odiarse a si misma por tener sentimientos hacia ese hombre que solo la había lastimado, cuando se había prometido olvidarlo, ignorarlo…pero su subconsciente se hallaba en negación, pues flashes con imágenes de ellos tomados de la mano no la dejaban en paz.

Yamato no pudo haberse presentado en un mejor momento de su vida, pues desde esa extraña reunión en donde había mencionado una posible cita, las circunstancias o destino si lo quieren llamar así; se había empeñado en llevarlo al mismo camino que hinata en mas de una ocasión y en donde terminaba por acompañarla a casa, al campo de entrenamiento, al hospital o a cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera; dando como resultado una cuestionable cercanía por parte de los demás y una ironía pues precisamente en esas citas certificadas de amistad, habían terminado en un encuentro con kakashi; así como en esta que no seria la excepción.

―yamato san…ayer pude ver que tienen un nuevo libro de arquitectura-sonriendo-

―si lo se, esta mañana después de acompañarla al hospital pase a comprarlo

―y que le ha parecido

―sensacional…con este nuevo libro podre hacer algunos nuevos diseños para cuando ocupe mi jutsu-con una sonrisa-

―me alegro yamato san…y le agradezco por su invitación

―no me agradezca hinata sama, al final de cuentas yo solo hice la invitación y usted termino preparando toda la comida

―usted me trajo dangos

―no son nada a comparación de todo este festín hinata sama

―mmm yamato san, no me llame hinata sama por favor…es incomodo

―pero…usted es la heredera hyuga, y bueno no quiero faltarle al respeto

―somos amigos no es cierto

―si, por supuesto

―entonces solo dígame hinata-sacando de la canasta un frasco y entregándoselo- por favor

―gracias…hinata sa…perdón hinata chan gracias por las nueces

―son sus favoritas-un hombre salta de las ramas-

―tenzou

―sempai…sucede algo

―te he estado buscando, tsunade sama te solicita

―gracias…iré en cuanto ayude a hinata chan…

―como sabrás a tsunade sama no le gusta esperar y yo estuve perdido en el sendero de la vida por mas del tiempo que hubieras querido, así que…

― ¿Qué?...sempai

―no se preocupe yamato san yo recogeré todo, vaya antes de que tsunade sama se enfurezca mas

―esta bien, gracias hinata chan-con una enorme sonrisa-te lo recompensare-tomando las nueces- me voy…te veré mañana…sempai

―yo te sigo…-yamato salto sobre el árbol y desapareció-

Por unos minutos se mantuvieron solo observándose entre si, como si con esto lograran transmitir los pensamientos que cada uno de ellos tenia consigo, hinata se sentía extraña ante su mirada pero aun así sus orbes lilas se mantenían en admiración ante el único ojo visible de kakashi; pero cuando este comenzó a recorrerla con su mirada, una corriente eléctrica la volvió a recorrer y en automático su mirada se clavo al suelo, donde sus manos comenzaron a jugar en su regazo.

―un día de campo

―si

―últimamente se han acercado mucho…

―yamato san es una buena persona no…

―no es un desgraciado como yo-hyuga lo mira-

―yo no lo he comparado con usted y no lo iba a hacer

―no necesitas decirlo, con que lo pienses es mas que suficiente

―no voy a participar enh su juego hatake san-recogiendo las cosas-

―yo no esperaba que lo hicieras…

―necesita algo

―no

―entonces si no le molesta, podría dejarme sola

―porque…

―su presencia me incomoda

―hm…y como piensa sobrellevar su incomodidad cuando vayamos a una misión-mirándola-

―si mal no recuerdo yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar en su equipo, así que no tengo porque preocuparme del como sobrellevarlo-tomando la canasta-

―tenzou parece opinar lo contrario

―que es lo que desea hatake san-mirándolo a los ojos-no fue suficiente ya su diversión

―no…-hinata cierra sus ojos-

―usted al parecer carece de sentimientos hatake san…por eso vive en la oscuridad-pasando a un lado de el- solo espero que no muera en ella

―lo hice desde que entraste en mi vida-diciéndolo para si-

Mientras tanto en la torre hokage se podían oír los gritos de su rubia líder y un yamato que se acercaba rogo para que ningún golpe lo mandara al hospital.

―si te digo shizune ese maldito vago de kakashi hizo de las suyas en la misión

―su informe no dice de problemas tsunade sama

―no claro que no lo dice…pero sin duda esto traerá problemas….ni te molestes en tocar yamato-se abre la puerta-

―tsu…tsunade sama…siento…

―pensé que jamás aparecerías pero creo que no puedo decirte nada ya que mande al maldito de kakashi por ti-soltando un suspiro-

―gracias tsunade sama-con una reverencia-en que puedo servirle

―necesito que tomes a alguien y te dirijas al país del fuego, serán escolta para el hijo del feudal

―a donde lo llevaremos

―vendrá a konoha

―algún asunto diplomático tsunade sama

―no lo se con exactitud…

―tomare a hinata chan

―no

―algún problema tsunade sama

―ella y kakashi fueron su escolta pasada por petición del mismo feudal…aunque me imagino que ya sabias de ello

―si…pero porque no lo volvió a solicitar de nuevo

―eso es algo que quisiera saber…

―y usted desea que lo averigüe

―es por eso que mande por ti yamato

―en ese caso tsunade sama, creo que no podría tener mejor compañero para esto que naruto

―hm…yo pienso lo mismo

―cuando partimos

―en una hora…si se apresuran llegaran pasado mañana

―algo mas tsunade sama

―no…shizune manda la orden a naruto en una hora yamato lo esperara en la puerta….puedes retirarte

―hai-saliendo del cuarto-

―shizune tráeme otra botella de sake y a hinata-dándose un masaje en la sien- hoy sabré que diablos esta pasando.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos esta vez….cualquier comentario recuerden que son bienvenidos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo hice yo…hasta el próximo…que espero no tardar mucho **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola mis querido amigos, una vez mas me disculpo por la tardanza, pues han existido algunos problemas de producción, pero creo que esta vez he tardado menos tiempo, esperando que este capitulo les agrade tanto como a mi…y se que esto karma porque a algunos de ustedes les había comentado que la historia se terminaría en capítulos pasados pero este pepe grillo se resiste a darle fin **** por lo que sinceramente no se cuando acabara jajajaj.**

**También espero cumplir que la historia cumpla algunos de sus anhelos dejados en sus comentarios anteriores….mi querida ninde he tomado muy encuenta tus notas y espero que por lo menos haya cumplido una partecita de esos deseos….**

**Y claro sin olvidar darles las gracias por su apoyo ya que esto es también por ustedes…**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…todos son propiedad del señor kishimoto, a excepción de ryu, ese si es mio **

**¿A QUE LE TIENES MIEDO?**

**Capitulo Xl**

Hinata se hallaba de camino al complejo con la imagen de kakashi en su cabeza, sabia que había sido algo cruel con sus palabras pero eran su mejor arma para alejarse de el, a pesar de los consejos de neji, la actitud del hatake y sus innumerables contras…hyuga estaba abriendo su corazón al copy ninja; era como presenciar la típica etapa de le negación…entre mas dices no, tu subconsciente saca a flote a tu yo interior, a tu pensamiento abstracto y a tus deseos internos y ellos le decían que kakashi hatake tenia un porque a esa extraña actitud.

Yamato también acudió a sus pensamientos, pues en el ultimo mes se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, el era su confidente, su consejero y sin duda su mejor amigo. El sabia que estaba entrenando para volverse mas fuerte y con gusto decidió apoyarla, pero nunca le pidió las razones y ella jamás se las revelo; situación que le agradezco sobremanera pues aun no estaba lista para revelarle su situación…hasta el día de hoy en que se lo contaría con la intensión de que la ayudara a medir sus fuerzas, pero sin duda se estropeo cuando kakashi apareció y posiblemente le asignaran una misión por lo que ahora tendría que esperar pacientemente a su regreso para hablar con el…cuando genma apareció enfrente de ella.

―hyuga san…tsunade sama la solicita

―genma san…gracias

―la acompañare a la torre

―oh…no es necesario genma san

―lo hago con gusto hyuga san, permítame-tomando la canasta- disfruto su día de campo

―eh…si gracias

―pues espero que un día pueda ser su compañía hyuga san…y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-acercándose y poniendo un brazo a su alrededor-

―mmm…genma san

―si yo fuera tu genma…me aseguraría de quitar mi brazo de ella a menos que desees ser visto por hiashi hyuga

―kakashi-deteniéndose- que oportuno…

―a donde ibas hinata-mirando de mala gana a genma-

―tsunade sama me solicita…

―vamos-tomándola del brazo-

―oh…oh…un momento kakashi, si no te has dado cuenta yo estoy acompañando a hyuga san y creo que le estas faltando al respeto

―tsunade sama solo te pidio darle el recado, y yo voy a verla, así que tu trabajo termina aquí

―que protector kakashi…yo más bien diría-con una sonrisa- que…

―genma san gracias por avisarme, es usted muy amable pero hatake san puede acompañarme-con una reverencia-

―como usted guste hyuga san…pero recuerde lo que le dije

―oh…si

―no creo que lo tenga que pensar genma…y puedes quedarte con la canasta…tendrás hambre-poniendo su mano en la espalda de hinata- vamos

―no juegues con fuego kakashi-con una sonrisa-

―que cree que hace hatake san-mirándolo-

―salvándote de genma, no lo conoces

―yo puedo cuidarme sola

―pues eso no fue lo que vi

―porque intervino

―hinata…conozco a genma lo suficiente como para saber que el quiere mas que un día de campo con la heredera hyuga

―se lo que busca…lo mismo que usted quería hatake san y la diferencia es que esta vez no seré una ingenua…

―hm…espero que sea verdad-desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

―kakashi…-suspirando-

Esa interacción había sido algo extraña, primero le quitaba a genma de encima y después solo era el de nuevo… ¿posesivo seria una palabra correcta? Que pensaba ese pelo plateado, esos cambios constantes la volvían loca prácticamente…pero debía reconocer que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo no habría sabido como alejarlo, entonces…el tendría que haber estado muy cerca…por kami…ese hatake la estaba siguiendo y le hubiera reclamado si el muy sinvergüenza no se hubiera esfumado; ya vería la próxima…en estos momentos lo importante era ver a tsunade sama.

Mientras kakashi se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento leyendo su icha icha, cuando una presencia lo tenso.

―oi kakashi…aquí te traigo tu canasta

―no la necesito gracias…puedes quedarte con ella

―pues no es precisamente con la canasta que me quiero quedar…

―no pierdas tú tiempo genma-leyendo-

―yo no veo una perdida de tiempo disfrutar de la presencia de la heredera-con una sonrisa-

―a menos que quieras recibir el puño suave de hiashi hyuga

―no…si no se entera

―ella no es…de tu tipo

―y cuales son mi tipo kakashi

―ambos sabemos cuales son genma

―claro…se me olvidaba que tenemos los mismos gustos

―créeme genma que no somos iguales…

―mm…puede ser que tengas un poco de razón kakashi, tú no tienes las suficientes agallas para tener a una princesa

―aléjate de ella-quitando la mirada de su libro-

―se me olvidaba que tienes instintos de perro guardián

―no te lo repetiré genma…olvídate de cualquier intento con ella-bajando del árbol-

―oi…alguien más puso sus ojos sobre ese hermoso cuerpo…

―no se de que hablas…

―ha ha ha…pues creo que no eres el único kakashi, ya que muchos sueñan con esa delicada flor…claro unos mas que otros deseamos poner las manos sobre su…

―cállate-furioso-

―que… ¿tu no?

―no te repetiré genma…aléjate de ella…no me hagas olvidar que eres un compañero shinobi-desapareciendo ante un genma sorprendido-

―esto promete….

―maldito genma-apareciendo en su departamento-estúpido kakashi-golpeando la pared-

Hinata ya había llegado a la torre hokage pensando que posiblemente le asignarían una misión, kakashi había dicho que también la vería…entonces _¿eso quería decir que iría a otra misión con el? ¿Es por eso que hablo conmigo? No…no…no…por favor kami no deseo estar a solas con kakashi_. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la ansiedad y el rubor en su rostro aumentaba, toco la puerta y una fuerte voz la invito a pasar.

―tsunade sama…me ha mandado a llamar

―siéntate hinata…shizune déjanos solas-su voz era muy seria y su amiga salió de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada-

―mm…tsunade sama sucede algo malo-inquieta-

―eso es lo que quisiera saber yo hinata

―no comprendo

―dime que fue lo que paso en la misión con kakashi

―oh…tsunade sama lo que yo pueda decirle es lo que esta en el informe

―sabes porque soy la hokage hinata

―oh…porque es la sannin legendaria y la mejor medico ninja que hay

―oh gracias…me alegra saber que tienes ese concepto de mi-mirándola- pero entonces sabrás que como tal…yo lo se todo

―to…todo

―soy la hokage querida hinata…nada se me escapa…aunque a ti esa marca del cuello ya se te escapo-hinata la mira estupefacta-

―tsu…tsuna…tsunade sama

―entonces…

En la puerta de la aldea yamato esperaba impaciente a su compañero.

―solo espero que no hayan demorado en encontrarlo, y tampoco tuve tiempo de despedirme de hinata…

―capitán yamato…-gritando-

―bueno…por lo menos viene con energía-saludando-

―capitán yamato-jadeando- me acaban de dar el mensaje y vine lo mas rápido posible-tirándose al piso-

―esta bien, se que es una misión de ultimo minuto, pero bueno creí que querrías…

―claro que quiero-poniéndose de pie- por supuesto capitán yamato…he estado sin misión desde hace una semana…

―entonces supongo que darás todo de ti

―ha ha ha eso ni siquiera se pregunta…así que partamos ya…

―de acuerdo naruto-ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer en uno de los arboles del bosque-

―y cual es la misión capitán yamato

―seremos escolta del hijo del feudal

―oh…genial una escolta…entonces la misión es de rango A cierto-emocionado-

―si así es…naruto

―supongo que por fin la abuela confía en mi capacidad que decidió que solo yo lo acompañara-con una enorme sonrisa- a que si capitán yamato

―oh…-rascándose la cabeza- si algo así

―genial…

―entonces si queremos llegar cuanto antes debemos apresurarnos naruto…-un grupo de hombres venia por el camino-

―capitán yamato…-este le hizo seña para no hablar mientras los observaba detenidamente, naruto se puso a su lado- quienes son

―por lo que se ve, son del país del rayo…

―que es lo que harán en konoha

―mm…no lo se, están muy calmados para ser intrusos…y si los vigías no los atacaron, entonces no son problema…

―en ese caso capitán yamato

―andando…

Ambos comenzaron a andar apresuradamente, pero yamato se sentía extraño, la presencia de esos hombres lo habían incomodado, algo le decía que cuando regresara se llevaría una gran sorpresa…de la cual habría consecuencias.

Mientras tsunade se encontraba recibiendo toda la información habida y por haber de parte de hinata, ya que la rubia hokage había logrado intimidar a la joven hyuga, para saber hasta el más mínimo detalle.

―es que esto es una locura por kami…

―tsunade…sama

―ese maldito vago de kakashi…lo voy a…

―no…-asustada- no tsunade sama por favor, no le diga que usted sabe

―imposible hinata-molesta- esto es algo inadmisible, ese desgraciado de hatake-parándose de la mesa-

―tsunade sama…si mi padre se entera…bueno

―por kami-suspiro- hiashi…

―…

―quien sabe aparte de mí

―neji niisan

―supongo que no le contaste todo…

―no

―me lo imagine…de lo contrario hubiéramos tenido destruida parte de konoha

―no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga perjudicado

―mm-mirándola- ninguno de los dos…

―bu…bueno…los dos son excelentes shinobis y no quisiera que una tontería los…

―una tontería hinata…así es como lo ves

―…

―me pregunto en que momento, ese descarado tomo tu corazón-suspirando-

―que…-sonrojada-no…no es lo que cree tsunade sama

― ¿no?...

―no –agachando la mirada-

―si claro…tu enamoramiento por naruto pensé que no lo superarías…y cuando lo hiciste, dejaste ver a una hinata muy diferente, de la cual me enorgullecí es sorprendente ver esa fuerza que nadie nunca noto…-llevándose una mano a la barbilla- bueno si hubo alguien…y precisamente es a quien le has abierto de nuevo tu corazón; y el muy desgraciado no lo ha sabido ver…

―tsunade sama-sus mejillas parecían arder-

―solo espero que no se arrepienta

―arrepentir tsunade sama

―no sabe lo de tu compromiso cierto

―no-sorprendida-

―te lo dije…mi deber es saberlo todo-con una sonrisa- kurenai me lo dijo hace unos días…cuando es la fecha-seria-

―el día de mi cumpleaños la darán a conocer

―hm…irónico, tu momento mas feliz opacado por un compromiso, por lo que solo queda este mes

―hai…

―la aldea tendrá muchas visitas, solo espero que ninguna de ellas…me de dolor de cabeza

―espero que no tsunade sama

―imagino entonces que tu arduo entrenamiento es porque tienes algo en mente

―hai tsunade sama

―como sabrás…no puedo interferir en las decisiones de tu clan

―lo se –agachando la mirada-

―pero eso no quiere decir…que no pueda hacer algo al respecto-sonrisa-

Kakashi se encontraba caminando por la aldea con la intensión de alejar sus pensamientos por un momento…había sido un imbécil al haberse comportado así frente a Genma, pero no pudo evitarlo, la forma en como se expresaba de ella lo exasperaba pues quería llevarla a la cama como solía hacerlo con otras mujeres; para el hinata era su premio mayor…idea que le provocaba nauseas y unos celos mortales, y por supuesto impediría que el desgraciado de Genma se le acercara, ya se lo había dicho pero no estaba de mas recalcarle el mantenerse alejado de su niña si es que quería vivir plenamente. Aun así, solo esperaba que el hombre senbon no desatara rumores innecesarios.

Decidió sacar su icha icha cuando se percato de cuatro hombres que se dirigían a los dominios hyuga, sus ropas denotaban nobleza, lo que le pareció extraño…sin duda todo lo relacionado a los hyuga lo estaban volviendo loco ya que en automático sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia un bello rostro angelical; solo deseaba que no fuera un asunto diplomático pues detestaría que tsunade sama lo convocara a participar, ya que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era tener que comportarse aristocráticamente. Y como profecía, hinata vino a su mente no basto con comportarse como un imbécil ante ella con la intensión de alejarla de el, de que lo despreciara para así pudiera continuar con su vida…mas nunca se imagino que la chica de nuevo lo sorprendiera con sus actos, sin saber que todo esto les traería a los dos consecuencias inesperadas.

Al salir de la torre hinata se percato del tiempo que había pasado con tsunade sama, habían sido las horas suficientes como para que su padre mandara a buscarla, pues según hiashi hyuga una heredera no podía estar a altas horas de la noche fuera de su casa y mucho menos sola, no era bien visto y podría generar rumores no dignos de una familia respetable. Así que se apresuro lo mas que pudo, no deseaba lidiar con las reprimendas de su padre; si bien aun no era oficial su titulo su padre actuaba como si ya lo fuera, claro que faltaba esa tonta regla del matrimonio, situación que esperaba superar…tsunade le había dicho que había progresado enormemente y eso la hacia sentir mas confiada y con un peso menos de encima. Al igual le agrego el contarle la verdad sobre la misión con kakashi…por un momento se había aterrado y pensó lo peor cuando vio hecha una furia a la líder de konoha, pero gracias a kami sama y a las botellas de sake y a su actitud temerosa tsunade sama supo controlarse…pero eso no quito que durante una hora se paseara como león enjaulado o en este caso babosa enjaulada; diciendo las mil y un maneras de cómo castigar a kakashi_…"kakashi"_ jamás pensó que este nombre le fuera a causar tantas sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que pasaría por esto; seguramente aun con su timidez de habría reído o desmayado por días…pero la realidad era otra y ella…hinata hyuga podría decir con seguridad que muy posiblemente en su corazón hatake kakashi estaba viviendo…

―hinata sama…

―neji niisan…que sucede

―lo mismo le pregunto yo…es muy tarde

―tsunade sama quería hablar conmigo

―es muy tarde para que usted ande en la calle, si hiashi sama…

―lo se niisan

―vamos-tomándola de la mano- de prisa, entremos

―niisan que sucede-asustada-

―se lo explicare adentro…ahora sígame hinata sama

Hinata decidió no oponerse y hacer caso a neji…entraron a la mansión como dos ladrones e inmediatamente se metieron a la primera habitación disponible, ya en ella el chico hyuga soltó un suspiro.

―que sucede niisan porque entramos así-confundida-

―hinata sama…hiashi sama esta en una reunión con miembros del país del rayo

―y que hacen aquí…

―hinata sama…

―neji…-asustada-

―son los primeros en dejar su candidatura para solicitar su mano

―no puede ser niisan…realmente deseaba que nadie se presentara…que ganan con desposarme

―aparte de ganarse a una hermosa y fuerte mujer-mirándola- el placer de aliarse a uno de los clanes mas importantes y por lo tanto a konoha…es solo poder hinata sama

―pues yo me opondré y otoosan tendrá escucharme…podemos dar un mejor honor a la familia y lo sabes niisan

―es necesario hacer las cosas con la cautela necesaria…ya que no podemos intervenir en estos momentos, de lo contrario hiashi sama seria la vergüenza ante el país del rayo.

―solo espero que otoosan no elija a alguien

Ese día sin duda había sido de sorpresas para hinata, pero la mayor de todas era la visita del país del rayo, eso la hacia recordar que estaba a un mes de ser dada en matrimonio; por lo que tenia que apresurarse y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que yamato regresara pronto pues lo necesitaba a su lado…con este ultimo pensamiento Morfeo se apodero de ella sin saber lo que mas adelante le estaba esperando.

Habían llegado según lo planeado, naruto aun mostraba el mismo entusiasmo eso era bueno para yamato si quería conseguir la información adecuada, y quien mejor que naruto para hacerse amigo de cualquiera. Y el quería llegar cuanto antes a la aldea, pues algo le decía que hinata lo necesitaba, pero claro…la misión era primordial. Pudo divisar dos guardias custodiando las puertas del complejo, por lo que tenían que avisar su presencia.

―buenas noches somos shinobis de konoha, mi nombre es yamato

―yo soy uzumaki naruto

―hemos venido por una solicitud que el señor feudal ha pedido

―comunica al señor tora-un guardia se apresuro dentro del complejo- vaya, ustedes si que llegan en los mejores momentos

―disculpe…no entiendo

―sus compañeros anteriores llegaron también durante la noche

―oh…se refiere a kakashi sensei y hinata chan

―si ellos

―oh bueno en ese caso creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo de tiempo…no naruto

―ha ha ha…claro…aunque no imagino la prisa de kakashi sensei, nosotros llegamos por una apuesta-las puertas se abrieron revelando a un hombre con una enorme sonrisa-

―buenas noches caballeros mi nombre es tora Chang, sean bienvenidos, mi señor los espera síganme por favor-ambos siguieron a tora dentro del complejo-

―mi nombre es yamato

―yo soy uzumaki naruto un gusto tora

―el gusto es mío

―veo que no les sorprendió nuestra llegada a estas horas

―desde que conocí a hinata san y hatake me supuse que ustedes serian igual

―oh…claro…kakashi sensei fue mi maestro y hinata chan mi amiga; así que sin duda estamos casi al mismo nivel cierto capitán yamato…wuauuu esto es genial-mirando unas katanas- oh y eso….

―si naruto…ahora tranquilízate, recuerda que estamos por ver al señor feudal

―pero capitán yamato estoy tranquilo…verdad tora…ey eso de ahí…-yamato solo suspiro-

―veo que estas de mucho animo eso es excelente…vamos hemos llegado-abriendo la puerta para dejar ver a dos hombres, uno de ellos joven y bien parecido- mi señor aquí están los ninjas que escoltaran al joven ryu-haciéndolos pasar-

―buenas noches señor…mi nombre es yamato-con una reverencia-

―hola…mi nombre es uzumaki naruto, su casa es genial señor

―naruto…

―pero es la verdad capitán yamato-con una enorme sonrisa-

―mm…ustedes son muy curiosos-abanicándose- pero confío en que la hokage hizo una buena elección para mi solicitud…

―tenga por seguro señor…que lady tsunade no se ha equivocado

―muy bien…el es mi hijo ryunosuke tendo, a quien ustedes llevaran a su aldea, para un asunto personal…

―buenas noches yamato, naruto-sonriendo mientras que los otros asintieron con la cabeza- me he de suponer que partiremos a primera hora si no me equivoco

―así es joven tendo, con el fin de que podamos llegar en un día y medio a la aldea…aunque tsunade sama no nos informo del tiempo en que lo traeríamos de regreso

―así es, su trabajo de protección no tiene fecha de termino, por lo que no les puedo asegurar cuando regresaremos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en su aldea-con una sonrisa-

―oh vaya…entonces supongo que sus asuntos son muy importantes

―así es naruto…son de mi máxima prioridad

―le encantara konoha…sobre todo el ramen de ichiraku, es el mejor

―ya lo creo…que me encantara

―mm…-abanicándose- entonces no se hable mas, tora los llevara a su habitación para que descansen…y no se olviden, ryunosuke es mi heredero por lo tanto su protección debe ser perfecta

―no se preocupe señor tendo…naruto uzumaki lo protegerá con su vida-yamato solo suspiro-

―síganme por favor-ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse al pasillo principal-

―aparte del joven tendo quien mas lo acompañara ¿usted tora?

―si así es, en esta ocasión yo lo acompañare yamato

―supongo que tendrá muchos negocios en konoha y es por eso que no sabe cuando regresara…esto es genial una misión dentro de la aldea-cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza-

―eso ni yo lo se naruto

―es por eso que lo acompañara

―se podría decir que si yamato-llegaron a una habitación- bueno aquí pasaran la noche, yumiko enseguida les subirá algo de cenar…con su permiso me retiro

―gracias tora…nos veremos mañana

―la habitación es genial tora

―buenas noches –alejándose-

―bien naruto…que te parece la misión

―mmm…la mansión es genial capitán yamato, pero el señor tendo es algo extraño

―y que opinas del joven tendo

―pues que hinata tenia razón…es como una fusión de los dos-rascándose la cabeza-

―ahg naruto…no me refería a eso

―oh…bueno…parece amable, pero no se, siento como si nos ocultara algo

―eso crees

―si…eso creo, tu no capitán yamato

―posiblemente-pensativo- bien…puedes darte un baño primero antes de descansar

―de acuerdo…solo espero que yumiko no tarde, muero de hambre-dirigiéndose al baño-

―tu no cambias naruto…pero tienes razón, no solo es una visita de simples negocios-diciendo para si-

Desde hace dos días que el complejo hyuga había tenido la visita del país del rayo, y desde entonces hinata tomo la decisión de estar el menos tiempo posible en casa, si ya con su entrenamiento y trabajo en el hospital era pesado y absorbente, opto por detenerse en una de las cascadas del bosque, lo que restaba del día para haci relajarse y pensar en la situación o sencillamente evitar a su padre hasta que formulara correctamente sus argumentos con los cuales de opondría al matrimonio; neji era quien en estos dos días la esperaba a la entrada de la aldea para que no regresara sola al complejo y evitar un disgusto de hiashi sama.

Su turno en el hospital estaba por terminar, como encargada del área de pediatría había resultado excelente y sin duda los niños la adoraban, tanto que muchas veces no querían irse a sus casas con tal de esperar a la bella hinata para darles los buenos días; su ninjutsu por igual se había desarrollado sorprendentemente, tanto que en ocasiones cuando algún ninja regresaba mal herido de alguna misión o entrenamiento, sakura y ella eran las que se hacían cargo…prácticamente ambas chicas se habían vuelto la mano derecha de tsunade sama.

―muy bien…he terminado-dando un suspiro-

―exhausta…

―mm…solo un poco cansada yuki

―quien no lo estaría, esos niños la agotan hinata sama

―ha ha…son adorables, bueno me voy que kurenai sensei y los chicos me deben estar esperando…hasta mañana yuki-sonrisa-

―que descanse hinata sama-al salir del hospital se encuentra con alguien no muy grato para ella-

―hyuga san-sonriendo-que placer verla de nuevo

―Genma san como esta

―pues hasta este momento que la vi…excelente diría yo, adonde se dirige

―oh…voy a encontrarme con kurenai sensei

―mm…es una lastima, tenia deseos de invitarla a comer

―es usted muy amable Genma san pero como le dije me están esperando, con su permiso-haciendo una reverencia para comenzar a caminar-

―oh espere hyuga san…por lo menos permítame acompañarla-caminando a su lado-

―no se moleste Genma san…puedo llegar sola

―no es una molestia…si no todo lo contrario-con una sonrisa- así que dígame, donde dejo a kakashi

― ¿disculpe?

―ha ha ha…lo siento si soy algo indiscreto, pero bueno esta claro que el es su guardián

―hatake san no es mi guardián, por lo que no se a que viene su pregunta Genma san-molesta-

―a mi me pareció lo contrario hyuga san, cuando nos interrumpió…y que si mal no recuerdo usted me debe un día de campo y esta vez una comida…

―le reitero que no se a que se refiere con hatake san, el no esta ligado a mi en ninguna forma

―perfecto-con una enorme sonrisa-

― ¿perfecto?

―si, así puedo ponerlo en su lugar la próxima vez que ose interrumpirnos…ahora digamos, que me debe dos citas

― ¿Qué? …dos citas...

―por supuesto, sin kakashi siguiéndola como un perro guardián y yamato de misión…quien mas para cuidarte y hacerte pasar un buen rato…que yo

―un momento yo…

―el día que estés libre lo sabré…y tu y yo nos divertiremos un poco-acariciándole la mejilla a lo que hinata reacciono haciéndose hacia atrás- bueno…lamento no poder terminar de acompañarte-mirando al frente y acercándose a ella- hasta pronto hinata chan-desapareciendo-

Hinata se quedo parada terminando de procesar lo que había sucedido, ese Genma que se creía, estaba loco si pensaba que ella saldría con el…su presencia la incomodaba y sobre todo su toque le había dado escalofríos; sin duda tenia que cuidarse de el, se alegraba que se hubiera ido…pero a quien había visto que sonrió tan descaradamente. La chica alzo la mirada y se hallo con un ojo negro visiblemente molesto que se dirigía a ella.

―te dije que te alejaras de Genma-irritado-

―y yo le digo que se cuidarme sola…y el se acerco a mi no yo a el

―pues veo que se acerco mas de lo necesario… ¿te gusto su caricia?

―pero que…

―tal vez obtenga lo que esta buscando…

―un momento-molesta se acerco demasiado a el quedando a centímetros de tocar sus labios- no le permito hatake san que vuelva a expresarse de mi de esa manera, y le ruego que no me confunda con alguna de esas mujeres que tanto usted y Genma san están acostumbrados a tratar; y la caricia la aborrecí…el no va a obtener nada de mi mas que mi puño suave si no se aleja, yo no soy mas la princesa ingenua ni para usted ni para el.

―y para tenzou-mirándola fijamente- para el que eres

―lo que exista entre yamato san y yo es algo que ha usted no le incumbe

―bravo…pensé que vivirías enamorada eternamente de naruto

―ya ve que no…todos necesitamos exorcizar nuestros demonios y superar nuestros miedos hatake san

― ¿tú lo crees?

―si

―eres mucho mas de lo que esperaba hinata…aun así…aléjate de Genma, no quiero tener que lastimarlo

―porque…

―porque el y yo somos muy diferentes a pesar de que creas lo contrario-acercando su mano para acariciar su cuello- algún día tendría que desaparecer…

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que no solo ellos se encontraban ahí…si no toda la aldea transitaba a un lado de ellos, mirándolos con incredulidad y otros deseando saber que era lo que hablaban que había hecho que los dos ninjas mostraran un aspecto molesto en un principio, pero que conforme avanzaron las palabras sus rostros reflejaron algo muy diferente…pero sin duda lo que dejo a algunos con la boca abierta, fue la mano del hatake sobre el cuello de la heredera hyuga en un acto para unos de caricia, y esto tal vez pudo llegar a ponerse emocionante si una persona no los hubiera sacado de su burbuja.

―kakashi….hinata…que sucede aquí

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y por favor no me odien…ténganme paciencia, les prometo cumplir sus deseos…weno no todos…pero si la mayoría… de nuevo gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola…aquí estoy de regreso con este nuevo capitulo, y puede que lo noten un poco diferente a los demas…pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar, asi que pido una disculpa de ante mano si no es lo que esperaban, pero el siguiente capitulo ya se esta cocinando, les aseguro que les gustara o lo odiaran jajajj…y antes de que se me olvide…creo que en este se reafirmara lo que yo llame "el club odiemos y matemos a ryu" del cual algunas de ustedes ya son miembros **

**Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios me han sacado una enorme sonrisa y hasta en algunas ocasiones me han hecho reir…pues no pensaba que la historia las dejara en ese estado…dedicado para todos ustedes….**

**¿A que le tienes miedo?**

**Capitulo XII**

―kakashi…hinata…que sucede aquí

―kurenai-quitando su mano rápidamente- todo esta bien

―ku…kurenai sensei…-sonrojada-

―nos vemos kurenai…hyuga-pasando a un lado de ellas para alejarse de ahí-

―hinata…podrías decirme que es lo que sucede

―na…nada kurenai sensei…

―pues lo que yo vi querida no fue "nada"

―hatake san y yo solo hablábamos

―hatake san? –sorprendida-

―no le gusta que lo llame sensei, mm…así que

―ese kakashi y sus rarezas-mirándola fijamente-

―yo pensé que estaría con los chicos kurenai sensei

―tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos

―azuma esta con shikamaru

―si, pasara la tarde con el…tienen un juego pendiente

―veo que lo quiere hacer un buen jugador-sonrisa-

―si…algo así…y bien

―bien que kurenai sensei-agachando la cabeza-

―vamos…los chicos deben de estar esperándonos

Comenzó a andar sabiendo que no sacaría ninguna respuesta de la heredera acerca del evento, ocurrido por lo que lo dejo pasar…por el momento. Y en unos minutos se encontraban ya enfrente del pequeño local de comida.

―eh kurenai sensei…hinata…por fin llegan me estaba muriendo de hambre

―hola kiba kun…shino kun como están

―vamos kiba no seas niño tu siempre mueres de hambre…shino como estas

―kurenai sensei un gusto de verla, igual a ti hinata

―bien bien…podemos ordenar ya-alzando su mano- eh…una barbacoa por aquí por favor-sonriendo-

―con calma kiba

―vamos shino…muero de hambre ¿tu no?

―no veo la prisa cuando se que de todos modos podre comer

―agh…a veces me desesperas

―calma chicos no discutan

―yo no lo hago hinata…el que siempre es extraño

―bueno todos ustedes…tranquilos, recuerden que son escasas las ocasiones en que nos vemos, así que no quiero ningún alegato de los tres correcto?

―de acuerdo kurenai sensei-los otros dos solo asintieron-

―bien…-suspirando- en donde has dejado a akamaru kiba

―oh le tocaba revisión médica el día de hoy, así que esta en casa y dudo que este contento cuando me huela

―es una lastima kiba kun…tenia muchas ganas de verlo

―el también te extraña hinata

―y tu shino, como van esas misiones…tengo entendido que la mayoría son de rango A

―muy bien kurenai sensei gracias por preguntar; aunque no todas han sido fáciles

―y a ti hinata…como han ido las cosas

―muy bien kurenai sensei, estoy dando mi máximo esfuerzo

―eso se nota hinata-sonriendo- he oído que el área de pediatría esta genial desde que eres la responsable

―si kiba kun…todo ha marchado estupendamente, estoy feliz

―y lo de compromiso-los tres la miraron detenidamente-

―se adelanto

― ¿Qué? Imposible….que tan pronto

―el día de mi cumpleaños dirán la fecha

―pero eso es…

―lo más adecuado para nombrarte la heredera

―pero shino no me digas…

―esta mañana me entreviste con hiashi sama…para entregarle mi solicitud

―shino…

―lo se kurenai sensei, al igual que se que posiblemente sea rechazado, pero si no…hinata puede elegirme y así llevar a su clan de la forma que siempre ha deseado

―shino kun…-tomándole la mano- arigato…pero no tienes porque hacer esto

―somos camaradas hinata…y como tal quiero ayudarte, además yo no ambiciono posición o crear una alianza como es la razón principal de todo esto, yo…solo deseo que seas feliz…además, no creo que haya una esposa mas digna y noble que tu…

―shino…-mirándolo amorosamente- estoy muy orgullosa de ti

―gracias kurenai sensei

―vaya shino…esta vez te has ganado mi respeto

―kiba kun…

―ha ha ha esta bien hinata…pero sabes que también puedes contar conmigo

―gracias chicos

―y ya han venido candidatos

―solo he sabido de uno…bueno con shino son dos

―tienes pensado algún plan

―si…

―hinata soy todo oídos-viendo como llegaba el plato de barbacoa

Hinata les explico detenidamente lo que pensaba hacer y cada uno de sus amigos le dio su opinión acerca de su plan; así como su apoyo en caso de que las cosas no salieran como deseaba y como dijo kiba "por si quería escapar de konoha". Conversaron también de otras cosas, de kiba y su posible novia, del valor de shino para enfrentarse a hiashi, del pequeño azuma e inclusive de yamato; al final cada uno termino por retirarse sin antes planear otra reunión un día antes del cumpleaños de hinata…siendo kurenai sensei quien pidiera unos minutos para hablar con su ex alumna.

―hinata quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas que no creí conveniente hacerlas con los chicos presentes

―usted dirá kurenai sensei-ansiosa-

―tienes alguna relación con yamato

―no…-sorprendida- el y yo solo somos amigos

―y no sientes nada por el

―no

―y por kakashi…

―ku…kurenai sensei…no entiendo

―vamos hinata que se que lo que media aldea presencio no fue solo una conversación…y ten por seguro que los rumores no tardaran en circular

―pero es que no pasa nada…solo hablábamos-agachando la mirada-

―esta bien…solo hablaban, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa

―…

―se que esto es incomodo para ti hinata, pero quiero que entiendas que me preocupas porque te quiero…eres como una hija para mí y odiaría verte infeliz

―yo…no se que es lo que siento…es tan confuso

―como te sientes cuando estas cerca de el

―me confunde…hay ocasiones en que me es molesto y grosero, pero eso no hace que me deje de sentir extraña

―extraña en que forma

―hatake san es un hombre respetable, inteligente, demasiado misterioso…

―eso te intimida

―mas bien es como si esperara a que el se diera cuenta que puede confiar en mi…que yo estoy ahí…

―que es lo que quieres…

―dejar de sentirme así, confundida, no saber si quiero que me note

―que más deseas

―dejar de sentir esa electricidad cada que me mira o me toca

―que es lo que esperas

―que el se de cuenta que no me interesa nadie mas…para que así no piense cosas que no son y yo pueda de…

―y…eso es para ti estar confundida-con una sonrisa

―kurenai sensei-tapándose su rostro tan rojo como el fuego-

―cariño…es normal sentirte confundida cuando has entregado tu corazón y ha terminado lastimado, pero no es malo dejar que alguien mas entre en el; y creo que ese pervertido de kakashi ya lo ha hecho

―kurenai sensei-jugando con sus dedos-

―que sucede...

―es que… bueno, nunca antes habíamos hablado mas allá de las simples misiones, el siempre ha sido frio, extraño, grosero conmigo, o hasta a veces posesivo…-suspirando- y en otras me deja ver su lado delicado, tierno…que me hace que me cuestione

―polos opuesto se atraen hinata, hay ocasiones en que no necesitamos convivir mucho con alguien para saber admirar aquellos detalles sutiles, que hacen que la otra persona nos atraiga…y sobre todo cuando son pocas las ocasiones, porque es cuando mas apreciamos a la otra persona -mirando el cielo- por lo que verdaderamente es

―puede que tengas razón kurenai sensei

―ha ha ha puede hinata…-seria- el sabe lo que sientes

―no-agachándose-

―supongo que tampoco lo de tu próximo compromiso

―tampoco kurenai sensei

―piensas decírselo

―no lo se…no creo que valga la pena

―porque piensas eso

―posiblemente el no sienta lo mismo, o sencillamente para el yo no signifique algo mas que una noche

―mira hinata-mirándola detenidamente- conozco a kakashi desde hace años, no te voy a negar que es un hombre de una sola noche…pero el es alguien discreto en lo que hace-sonriendo-y créeme que la escena que presencie de ustedes hace unas horas, no es algo que kakashi haría

― ¿no? –sonrojada-

―no…pero quiero que también entiendas esto-suspirando- el ha sufrido, lleva consigo mucho dolor, y si tu pudieras curarlo…probablemente descubaras una faceta en el que nadie jamás ha visto

―es extraño

―el amor puede llegar a serlo hinata, y si te cuestione sobre kakashi no es para confundirte mas, si no para que tengas una razón mas por la cual oponerte a esa regla de tu clan; odiaría verte casada sabiendo que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona, y que vivas con ese sufrimiento

―yo tampoco lo deseo

―entonces si abres tu corazón hazlo con determinación, si el sentimiento no es mutuo no pasa nada…dolerá si, pero de esos dolores se aprende y nos hacen mas fuerte-sonriendo- y si me equivoco tienes una razón mas por la cual luchar

―aunque el sea mucho mayor que yo

―mm…bueno kakashi no es un chiquillo, pero tampoco tu lo serás mas, y si las circunstancias fueran otra o no los conociera…créeme querida que seria la primera en oponerme

Ambas mujeres se quedaron ahí, en silencio, sumergidas en sus pensamientos, sus deseos; mientras contemplan la puesta de sol con la esperanza de que algo les brinde la respuesta anhelada…y el valor para soportar sus consecuencias.

Mientras cuatro hombres buscaban refugio para pasar su noche.

―bien, aquí levantaremos la tienda, naruto ayuda a tora por favor

―de acuerdo capitán yamato

―como ha sentido el viaje joven tendo

―tranquilo…muy tranquilo, a comparación del último

―supongo que se refiere al ataque

―no lo digo por eso, esos ninjas fueron como la distracción a la tensión

―creo que no comprendo

―mire yamato…solo le diré que el aire se respira mejor sin hatake

―kakashi sempai puede llegar a ser meticuloso en ocasiones

― ¿sempai?...fue su mentor o algo así

―de alguna forma…se podría decir

―en ese caso no creo que le agrade lo que oye de mí

―somos adultos joven tendo…de las experiencias aprendemos

―ha ha ha es gracioso que lo vea de esa manera

―gracioso –mirándolo-

―si, es una manera diplomática de disculparse por alguien mas

―oh…vaya, esa no era precisamente mi intensión, pero gracias…ahora lo se

―usted me agrada yamato…se puede hablar civilizadamente

―acaso…

―oí…capitán yamato la tienda esta lista, muero de hambre podemos comer algo

―ahora que lo mencionas naruto, yo también muero de hambre…tora prepara los bentos que yuki hizo para nosotros

―si joven tendo, enseguida…

―oh genial…comida de yuki-sonriendo-

―vamos yamato, cenemos antes de que comiencen su vigilancia-alejándose-

―naruto baka –suspirando-

Los cuatro se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata que naruto había realizado, mientras tora les pasaba a cada uno su respectivo bento.

―mm…yuki me recuerda a hinata chan

―porque lo dices naruto

―ha ha ha bueno ella es muy amable y agradable como yuki…además de buena cocinera…aunque sin duda hinata es la mejor

―hinata san cocina

―por supuesto tora…es la mejor cocinera que conozco-comiendo-

―eso es algo sorprendente, no imagine que…

―y tiene algo en particular que le guste naruto

―mmm como que…cocinar? Bueno eso si...

―rollos de canela

―como dice yamato

―le encanta cocinar los rollos de canela, son sus favoritos

―oh…eso no lo sabia capitán yamato-rascándose la cabeza-bueno supongo que como ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos, es fácil que lo sepa

―usted mantiene una relación con hinata-mirándolo-

―si –tomando una bola de arroz-

―de que tipo-ryu lo miraba molesto-

―joven tendo esta usted satisfecho-mirándolo-

―si tora gracias…entonces yamato, que tipo de relación mantiene con hinata

―somos amigos

―solo eso?

―si

―por el momento que no capitán yamato…porque apuesto a que le pedirá a hinata chan ser su novia

―es eso cierto yamato

―no puedo afirmarle ni negarle algo que ni yo mismo se…naruto, yo comenzare la guardia, prepárate para el segundo turno

―claro…muchas gracias tora, agradezca a yuki por la comida

―de nada naruto…joven tendo, debería descansar la tienda esta lista

―solo dame unos minutos tora

―gracias por la comida joven tendo, tora…iré a vigilar ustedes descansen-poniéndose de pie y alejándose-

―joven tendo…

―silencio tora…-molesto-tengo que pensar-siguiendo a yamato-

―mm…debería irse a descansar joven tendo-recargándose en un árbol-

―el sueño aun no se apodera de mí…así que bueno…usted me parece el más apto para una conversación

―y porque lo cree-mirándolo-

―digamos que usted y yo podemos tener cosas en común-sonrisa-

―como cuales

―apreciamos un ambiente silencioso, tenemos una forma de hablar y actuar muy similar; sabemos guardar el honor, la inteligencia creo que esta por demás decirle…pero sobre todo-sonriendo-compartimos el afecto de una kunoichi muy respetable

―hinata

―si…hinata chan yamato

―bueno, creo que no es de sorprender que hinata ofrezca su amistad, ella es muy amable

―no se puede esperar mas de una princesa ¿no lo cree?

―si tiene razón, aunque tampoco hay que encasillarla en su papel de princesa, ya que ella es mucho más que eso

―lo se, lo he visto y he podido conocer mas ahora…pero eso no elimina el que tenga que guardar sus acciones de nobleza

―ella nunca las olvida joven tendo, se adapta a la situación y a las necesidades según la ocasión lo amerite y lo que ve en el otro

―su modo de expresarse para con ella habla de un trato de muchos años

―no realmente, nosotros nos hemos hecho amigos hace poco tiempo…su paciencia, su nobleza, su fuerza…ha hecho que pueda conocerla

―entonces naruto tuvo razón al decir que pasan mucho tiempo juntos

―si así es…siempre estoy ahí para cuando me necesita

―entonces usted debe de serle de mucha utilidad…supongo que eso ha llevado a la interpretación de que guarda sentimientos hacia ella

―no es una interpretación, debido a que mis sentimientos son reales joven tendo

―eso afirma su respuesta al cuestionamiento de algún posible compromiso con ella-molesto-

―nosotros ya tenemos un compromiso-sonrisa-

―desde cuando…-alzando la voz-

―justo en el momento en que nos hicimos amigos-observando detenidamente los gestos de ryu- eso es un compromiso para mí

―pensé que algún otro tipo

― ¿sentimental?...no por el momento

―solo espero que no se lleve una sorpresa…las familias pueden ser persuasivas

―y yo considero que elegirá lo mejor para ella

―se que lo hará-sonriendo- los lazos que nosotros formamos yo tengo la intensión de forjarlos aun mas

―no dudo entonces que hinata los apreciara

―lo hará, sobretodo porque ambos procedemos de la nobleza, tanto nuestras enseñanzas y apreciaciones de honor y el estilo de vida son las mismas; quien mejor que nosotros para entendernos y para hacer que nuestros legados se unifique y continúen-sonrisa irónica-

―no lo había pensando de esa manera, pero ahora que lo menciona veo que efectivamente ambos tienen la obligación de cargar con ciertas circunstancias…los compadezco…

―no la envidiara…

―porque tendría que hacerlo

―porque nuestras vidas tiene ciertas ventajas….-mirándolo- sobre otras…

―eso no lo niego….pero prefiero mi libertad…

―no creo que lo entienda yamato

―y según usted…hinata lo hace

―exacto, por eso quien mejor que nosotros para entendernos porque…hinata chan es una gran kunoichi y bella mujer, sin duda alguna un tesoro que cualquiera pagaría por tener-sonriendo-

―yo preferiría luchar

―como dice yamato

―que yo preferiría luchar por ganarme aunque fuera una parte de ese valioso conjunto que forma el tesoro…ya que de lo contrario, no lo podría llamar mío-saltando sobre la rama del árbol- es mejor que vaya a descansar joven tendo, mañana estaremos en konoha y es buena idea que estemos antes de medio día -mirándolo- buenas noches

Ryu no pudo decir mas después de las palabras de yamato, simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la tienda…estaba furioso, el, ryunosuke tendo había sido humillado por un simple ninja ¿Cómo era eso posible? El tendría que haberlo dejado con la moral baja, dudoso, inseguro…para el hinata hyuga debería ser inalcanzable; pero ¿Qué había pasado? Que ni un ápice de duda estuvo en su rostro; si no todo lo contrario…tan sereno, tan pasivo a las provocaciones.

Yamato sin duda era un rival peligroso, aunque no le hubiera confesado abiertamente que guardaba sentimientos hacia la heredera, naruto lo dejo bien claro y las respuestas de el, solo confirmaron; era extrañamente muy diferente a kakashi hatake, que a la primera intensión se había dejado llevar y mostrado sus sentimientos…era peligroso si, pero impulsivo, acción que le podría servir como ventaja, ya que en estos momentos estaba frente a dos rivales dignos de enfrentarse.

―pueden luchar lo que quieran-con una mueca- pero yo al final venceré…no tienen oportunidad ante alguien como yo-entrando a la tienda-

Yamato se encontraba admirando la extraña luna, su forma, su color tenue pero brillante, le recordaba a una persona; y algo le decía que la presencia del hijo del feudal traería problemas a la vida de su bella hinata. Había decidido ponerle fin a la conversación de hace unos minutos, antes de que comenzara a impacientarlo y eso que el era muy paciente; pero algo de el no le agradaba. También se había percatado de que era alguien superficial que se aprovechaba de su rango de nobleza tratando de llegar a la gente y eso se le hacia detestable….

―seguramente kakashi sempai no lo soporto y le dijo o hizo algo…como me hubiera gustado verlo

Ahora bien, con todo lo sucedido hasta ahora la ligera sospecha de que la visita de ryunosuke a la aldea tenia que ver en parte con hinata, estaba confirmada, la otra posiblemente un tratado con algún clan o tsunade sama y con kakashi…una pelea lo mas seguro, el motivo desconocido movimiento en el cual naruto entraría y en su relevo de vigilancia, yamato le pidió un favor, a lo que el rubio acepto gustoso…

Hinata se había despertado mas temprano que de costumbre, no había podido dormir bien y una sensación extraña la estaba acompañando desde la noche anterior, no sabia exactamente que era, pero sin duda una chispa de miedo venia con ella. Se vistió y decidió salir a entrenar un poco, para despejar sus molestias y llegar al hospital ya mas tranquila; sobre todo porque hoy hablaría con su padre, no quería posponer mas el asunto, no deseaba que mas personas desfilaran por su casa con actitud de merecerlo todo, ella no era un objeto en venta, además de que ninguno de ellos eran su tipo, eran altos si, pero ni su cabello ni sus movimientos eran…sacudió su cabeza ante las imágenes; los primeros rayos del sol se dejaban notar ya sobre su jardín, decidió que era momento de ir a ducharse, pues su trabajo la esperaba.

―hinata sama

―oh niisan buenos días

―no has podido dormir

―no mucho

―le preocupa que sigan visitando a su padre

―no es eso niisan…es…no se como explicarlo

―todo saldrá bien…solo esperemos el momento adecuado

―será hoy neji

―hoy –sorprendido-

―si y lamento haber esperado mas tiempo, debí de habérselo dicho a otoosan desde un principio

―se lo dirá ahora

―no…en la noche, durante la cena

Cuatro hombres estaban cada vez mas cerca de su destino, dos de ellos mas pensativos que el resto, aunque el ambiente no se sentía pesado pero si con cierta competitividad por parte de uno de ellos; a quien el rubio del grupo saco de sus pensamientos.

―oí joven ryu espero que cuando lleguemos a la aldea me deje invitarle un ramen del viejo ichiraku, vera que es lo máximo nunca encontrara algo mejor

―oh…gracias naruto, claro que te acompañare

―y a ti también tora

―gracias naruto

―a kakashi sensei siempre lo invito…fue mi maestro así que no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que pagarle un buen ramen

―pagando el favor

―si…aprendí mucho de el, ya que es uno de los ninjas mas fuertes, no lo cree

―espero que hayas aprendido todo lo bueno

―mm…porque lo dice joven ryu

―por nada no me hagas caso-naruto mira a yamato quien solo asiente-

―bueno, se que oirá mal viniendo de mi pero hay cosas que me molestan de el

― ¿así? –intrigado-

―si…pero bueno, creo que estaría mal que…

―a veces es bueno sacar eso que nos molesta-sonrisa-

―creo que tienes razón, además…no es como si fuera a utilizar eso en su contra-riéndose-

―eres muy gracioso naruto

―en ocasiones kakashi sensei me llama baka cuando no logro entender algo, pero el siempre llega tarde a todos lados, es un pervertido, siempre anda con esos libros de ero senin…se escapa cada que puede diciendo los pretextos mas extraños aunque…

―aunque que naruto-mirándolo-

―la única vez que lo vi molesto y puntual-pensativo- fue cuando venían con usted…ahora que lo pienso no entiendo porque se molestaría con hinata chan

―bueno, hatake es un hombre de muchos secretos no lo crees

―si que lo creo

―no imagino lo que paso hinata chan en su ida y vuelta

―debería preguntarle-mirando a ryu-

―yo lo hare por ti

―así que tendrá tiempo para ver a hinata chan

―si…planeo visitarla

―se llevara una gran sorpresa

―no sabes que tan grande

―ella es muy dulce

―lo se…todo lo contrario a hatake

―dos polos opuestos

―clases muy diferentes

―pero eso no tiene nada que ver cuando hay amistad

―la amistad es muy relativa naruto

―porque…

―porque todos tenemos un pasado que es lo que nos lleva a ser lo que somos ahora

―si-agachando la cabeza-unos mas que otros

―hatake también tendrá el suyo…

―bueno el…

―naruto…necesito que hagas unos clones para que veas si estamos despejados

―oh…si enseguida

Mientras naruto hacia sus kage bunshin y les ordenaba vigilar el camino, yamato estaba procesando toda la información ; con toda seguridad podría decir que ryu odiaba a kakashi, que durante la misión hubo algo mas que un simple conflicto de intereses; y de lo cual el hijo del feudal dudaba que no lo tomara personal; y la única que sabia la verdad era hinata…quien también era un objetivo del chico pero jamás se pudo imaginar de que forma; solo esperaba que esto no trajera problemas a la aldea con esta visita.

―dígame yamato, hinata chan vive muy lejos de la aldea

―el complejo hyuga esta en los limites este de la aldea

―cuanto falta para que lleguemos

―al ritmo que vamos…después del medio día

―hay alguna manera de ir más rápido…muero por ver a un par de personas-sonrisa-

―naruto

―todo despejado….-con una sonrisa-andando

En la torre hokage tsunade se hallaba firmando una pila de documentos que shizune le había traído…este día era de mas aburrido para ella, como deseaba poder tomar unos tragos de su adorado sake, pero su fiel amiga lo tenia escondido argumentando que si no terminaba con esas firmas para esta tarde; se olvidara de su botella…por kami ella era la hokage, la ninja medico mas famosa y respetada de todas las cinco grandes naciones…y había caído ante shizune y su adorable bebida energética. Soltando un par de suspiros de resignación cuando una presencia se deja ver para sacarla de su tortura.

―tsunade sama

―oh…kakashi…nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte-estirándose-

―usted me mando a llamar-extrañado-

―oh…cierto cierto, shizune me tiene loca

―creo que lo hace por su bien

―mi bien kakashi es relajarme después de tanto trabajo, ser la hokage no es nada fácil…deberías serlo tu…para que tengas una idea y yo pueda tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones

―eso se lo dejo a naruto

―mm…naruto es muy joven aun, y podría aprender más de ti-poniéndose de pie-

―creo que me ha aprendido lo suficiente tsunade sama…pero en mis planes no esta el ser hokage

―mi querido kakashi, hay ocasiones en que la vida no nos da segundas oportunidades, y a veces podemos arrepentirnos de haberlas dejado ir-mirándolo-

―tiene una misión para mi no es así

―hm…si, necesito que vayas a visitar a un viejo amigo, vive a las afueras de la aldea, dale esto-entregándole un pergamino-

―le podría preguntar porque yo…esto es…un recado

―su ubicación es complicada kakashi y quien mejor que tu para encontrarlo; no dudo que estarás de regreso mañana antes del anochecer

―de acuerdo tsunade sama

―es todo kakashi…puedes irte-estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando- y…

―si tsunade sama

―piensa lo que te dije kakashi…puede que no haya segundas oportunidades

**enserio espero que no me odien….les reitero que ya trabajo en el siguiente y que tal vez sea algo corto…en lo que ordeno algunas ideas pues de nuevo la historia ha dado un giro inesperado…ya saben que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida…gracias por pasar a leer…saludos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo…en esta ocasión les traigo este capitulo que en lo personal lo considero uno de mis mejores…se que dije que seria algo corto pero una vez mas me equivoque por lo que creo que dejare de hacerle caso a mis suposiciones y dejare que mi mente fluya, asi como fluyo para este pues como se darán cuenta es mi capitulo mas largo y en definitiva lo es, lamento si sienten que esta extenso pero no pude evitarlo las palabras salieron.**

**Una disculpa también por el anterior, se que no hubo acción kakahina, pero espero poder compensarlo con este ****…querida lu hatake espero que te guste.**

**Gracias a todos por seguirnos…en verdad se los agradezco…**

**¿A que le tienes miedo?**

**Capitulo XIII**

Hatake salió de la torre rumbo a su departamento, la actitud de tsunade le había sido muy extraña ¿segundas oportunidades?...sin duda necesitaba el sake urgentemente; pero a que se refería con lo que le dijo, que jamás le pediría de nuevo ser hokage; para el mucho mejor, ese puesto no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo…eso arruinaría su estilo de vida, pero ¿Cuál estilo de vida? Si en ella no había nada, el no era nada, mas que un hombre con un hueco en su alma, en su corazón…y la imagen de hinata vino de nuevo a el ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría resistir esto? Tal vez…solo tal vez era momento de alejarse de una vez por todas pedir a tsunade una misión que lo llevara lejos de la aldea y dejar que el tiempo lo ayudara a seguir o consumirse en la oscuridad.

Estaba por salir de su apartamento cuando recordó que no llevaba ningún pack medico, no era una misión normal, pero no estaba de mas prevenir cualquier incidente, así que se dirigió rumbo al hospital a toda prisa, el ir por los tejados le hacia mas corto su trayecto y tendría algo mas de tiempo para sentir el chacra de hinata y sentirse seguro antes de partir, pero no contaba con una sorpresa que lo esperaba en la puerta.

―kakashi toda una sorpresa el verte

―Genma

―estas herido o algo así

―no

―vienes a visitar algún enfermo-sonrisa-

―sabes bien que no Genma, así que dejémonos de juegos

―ha ha ha…pero vaya que hoy si amaneciste mas odioso que de costumbre

―que haces tu aquí ¿te estas muriendo de casualidad?

―si a los problemas del corazón le puedes decir morir…yo diría que si

―serás imbécil

―si no vienes por heridas, supongo que sales de misión y vienes por un pack medico…excelente

―que haces aquí

―esperando a mi cita

―una cita

―si…hoy es un día especial

―no me digas…por fin salió del coma en que la metiste por haber visto a tu pequeño amiguito

―ha ha ha…lo dirás por ti kakashi

―conmigo….hasta en el lugar mas oscuro ven estrellas…Genma

―siempre sintiéndote superior ¿no?

―piensa lo que quieras…-recargándose en un árbol- quien es ella

―oh…porque tanta curiosidad por mi vida privada…me estas celando-sonrisa-

―hm…creo que tú mejor que nadie sabes mis preferencias

―obviamente….ya que –sonrisa-tenemos gustos muy similares

―a que lugar romántico la llevaras

―un picnic…-sin previo aviso kakashi lo había tomado por su chaleco-oh…oh…calma kakashi

―te dije que te alejaras de ella-molesto-

―lo hare si ella me lo pide…-sonriendo-pero dudo que lo haga después de que me dejo besarla

―es mentira-su ojo visible se había vuelto rojo-

―tu lo viste ¿o no? –kakashi estaba por darle un golpe cuando una mano lo detuvo-

―hatake san-mirándolo, pero este mantenía su vista fija en Genma-

―suéltame hinata

―oh…mi cita me ha salvado-con una sonrisa-

―Genma san por favor

―yo solo venia por ti…cuando kakashi apareció como loco

―hatake san…suéltelo por favor-poniendo su mano sobre la que mantenía sujeto a Genma-

―deberías de controlar ese genio tuyo kakashi-zafándose-

―se encuentra bien hatake san

―el esta perfectamente hinata chan…solo viene por un pack medico-sonrisa-se va de misión

―oh…le conseguiré uno…venga…

―que nos espere hinata chan…vamos yo iré contigo-colocando una mano en su espalda- no tardamos kakashi

Maldición maldición, maldición…se repetía una y otra vez kakashi, esto debía ser una broma, ella no podía, el no podía…Genma hijo de perra; esto se había vuelto un juego para el, lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que no existía ningún sentimiento hacia hinata; lo único que buscaba era el placer, regodearse en su maldito ego al saberse el primero. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que había ganado…no, esto apenas comenzaba…el kakashi hatake pelearía por lo que era suyo; y no dudo en hacerlo cuando la vio regresar pues la tomo rápidamente del brazo y se alejo con ella.

―oi kakashi que crees que estas haciendo-molesto-

―hatake san espere un momento-deteniéndose logrando que el peligris también lo hiciera- que sucede

―te advertí de Genma…pero al parecer te agradan sus atenciones

―esta usted equivocado-zafando su brazo con actitud molesta-

―hm…quería comprobarlo-mirándola- es verdad que vas a salir con el

―no

―el así lo cree

―pues esta equivocado

―entonces mas vale que le quites la idea…antes de que yo lo haga

― ¿Por qué? –Mirándolo-usted que gana con todo esto

―evitar que te ponga una mano encima

―pe…pero porque…cual es su intensión…

―recuerdas lo que te dije ese día en el bosque…cuando…

―que si yo no estuviera aquí usted no tendría que preocuparse de lo que yo le provoco-agachando la mirada-―cuando regrese de la misión…lo sabrás-colocando su mano sobre su cuello mientras con su pulgar hacia círculos en donde su marca había estado-

―kakashi…es hora de que yo y mi cita nos vayamos-el copy ninja se aparto de hinata para quedar muy cerca de Genma-

―este perro guardián…jugara contigo-con una sonrisa- así que disfruta tu cita…mientras puedas-desapareciendo en una nube de hojas-

Kakashi apareció cerca de las puertas de konoha con una sonrisa, Genma en estos momentos estaría rascándose la cabeza; si quería jugar con fuego el se encargaría de apagarlo…porque nadie, nadie se acercaría a su pequeña niña; ella era suya. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando fijo su vista en las cuatro figuras que entraban en la aldea.

―kakashi sensei

―naruto…yamato-alzando su mano-

―kakashi sempai…

―hatake

―joven tendo-yamato se percato de la tensión-

―de misión sempai

―si…

―oh…pues que tenga un buen viaje hatake, es una lastima que no pueda estar durante mi visita...

―no se preocupe-sonriendo-estaré de vuelta mañana mismo…disfrute en mi ausencia

―ha ha ha seguiré su consejo…no sabe cuanto

―joven tendo…es hora de seguir y ver a la hokage-dijo yamato-

―nos vemos chicos-desapareciendo-

―vaya…nunca había visto a kakashi sensei ir tan rápido a una misión

―necesito que nos dejen en una posada

―se presentara con la hokage joven tendo

―por el momento no yamato, primero necesito hacer unas cosas

―entonces si me disculpa debo de ir a avisar de nuestra llegada…naruto puedes llevarlos, yo los veré luego-desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

―oh bueno…-el rubio se rascaba la cabeza pues no había entendido lo que momentos atrás ocurrió-supongo que seré su guía

―necesito una ducha naruto

―si, si claro…síganme

Hinata aun estaba de pie en el lugar donde kakashi la había dejado, regresando una y otra vez a ala conversación para corroborar que lo que había escuchado era real…hablarían…el hablaría con ella a su regreso; por fin le diría porque se comporta de esa manera con ella, e instintivamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente ¿Qué era esta sensación?

―hinata…hinata chan-tocándole la mejilla-

― ¿que?…Genma san

―estabas ida-mirándola-

―lo siento, yo…

―es por tu perro guardián

― ¿perdón?

―estas así por el perro guardián de kakashi

―Genma san…le pido que por favor no vuelva a insultar a hatake san enfrente mío-molesta-

―de acuerdo, no lo hare mas…

―gracias

―y entonces… ¿podemos irnos ya?

―a donde

―creo que recuerdas cuando te dije que sabría cuando estuvieras sola-sonrisa- y hoy es el día para llevarte a comer

―no puedo Genma san

―y porque no

―porque no nos conocemos…somos unos extraños

―eso de extraños hinata chan no es del todo cierto, ambos vivimos aquí en la aldea, nos hemos visto y coincidido una que otra vez en un encargo para tsunade sama

―aun así…yo no soy muy buena compañía para entablar una conversación

―empezaremos con las preguntas básicas…que dices hinata chan-sonrisa- para mi seria un gran placer poder disfrutar de tu compañía-colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-

―Genma san yo…

―solo esta vez, lo prometo…y no volveré a insistir mas-sonrisa seductora-por favor

―esta bien Genma san-suspirando- lo acompañare a comer

―no te arrepentirás hinata chan…te lo aseguro

―yo también lo espero Genma san

―te espero entonces…-sonriendo-

―regreso en unos minutos…mm pero a donde iremos

―es una sorpresa-sonrisa sexy-

Hinata regreso por los pasillos dándose golpes mentales por haber aceptado salir con Genma, pero no había encontrado una rápida manera de negarse; y los pretextos el hombre senbon se los había refutado habilidosamente…llego a su oficina, guardo sus cosas y se encamino a su cita rogándole a kami sama la paciencia suficiente para soportar.

Yamato se encontraba en la torre hokage para dar los detalles de la misión, toco a la puerta y la voz de tsunade lo invito a pasar.

―tsunade sama

―yamato, como ha ido todo

―llegamos hace media hora, naruto los llevara a una posada pues tiene a un par de personas que ansia ver

―hm…quienes son esas personas

―no las menciono en el viaje

―y con respecto a lo que te pedí

―le puedo asegurar que entre kakashi sempai y el joven tendo existió más que un conflicto de intereses

―alguna idea

―conociendo a sempai…debió ser algo delicado, y la única que puede decirlo es hinata

―si eso lo se, ya he hablado con ella y tengo la impresión de saber la causa

―el motivo que sea tsunade sama…el hijo del feudal lo odia

―por kami…esto me traerá dolor de cabeza...

―tsunade sama… ¿usted sabe los motivos de su visita a la aldea?

―lamentablemente no yamato-suspirando- la carta que me llego del feudal decía estrictamente que su hijo vendría a negocios personales y necesitaba escolta

―en ese caso estaremos a cargo de su protección durante tiempo indefinido-incomodo-

―la aldea es un lugar seguro para el pero necesito que no le quites la vista de encima…no quiero tragedias

―así lo hare tsunade sama

―kakashi esta en una misión, regresara mañana

―quiere…

―quiero que mientras el hijo del feudal este bajo nuestra responsabilidad no permitas que kakashi se le acerque

―sempai no haría algo tan estúpido como eso

―si mis sospechas son correctas…-parándose- kakashi necesitara de tu ayuda yamato

―hare lo que este en mis manos tsunade sama-confundido-

―lo se, por eso te confié esta misión…puedes irte

―con su permiso –saliendo de la habitación-

―mi quería hinata-pensativa-no tienes ni la menor idea de la guerra que destaras

Naruto se encontraba asentado afuera de la habitación de ryu; estaba aburrido, con hambre y no quería estar cuidando únicamente una puerta…el quería acción.

―naruto

―que sucede tora

―yamato a un no ha llegado

―no…tenia que dar el informe a tsunade sama-rascándose la cabeza-pero no creo que tarde

―el joven tendo necesita salir a su compromiso y no puede esperar

―esta bien, en cuanto este listo podremos ir-después de veinte minutos llega yamato-

―naruto

―capitán yamato…pensé que no llegaría estaba a punto de mandar a un clon por usted

―sucede algo

―el joven ryu saldrá a una reunión muy importante

―a donde

―tora no lo menciono-la puerta se abrió-

―yamato ya estas aquí

―naruto ha dicho que tendrá una reunión

―así es, debo visitar a alguien…y supongo que tendrán que acompañarme aunque estemos en la aldea

―si…mientras la misión no termine seremos su escolta

―bueno en ese caso vámonos-comenzando a andar-

―adonde nos dirigimos joven tendo

―al lado este-yamato se tenso-

―algún amigo joven ryu

―algo así naruto…

―a que parte del lado este-mirándolo-

―al complejo hyuga yamato

―eh…visitara a hinata chan…porque ella esta en…

―no naruto…mi visita es para hiashi hyuga

No podía negar que le sorprendió que Genma le preparara tal detalle, pues no consideraba que el fuera esa clase de sujetos; un picnic cerca de las cascadas del bosque en donde un elegante mantel la esperaba con varios platos de comida y postres, al igual que un ramo de rosas blancas. Si no fuera porque acepto por compromiso y sus sentimientos se encontraban cruelmente comprometidos y confundidos…todo el espectáculo seria de lo más romántico. Genma le dirigió una sonrisa y la tomo de la mano pidiéndole que tomara asiento; el enseguida la imito para servir un par de bebidas.

―bien…espero que te guste

―Genma san…no debiste

―y porque no…es lo menos que puedo hacer como recompensa por salir con este pobre shinobi…así que-sonriendo- déjame tratarte como lo que eres…una princesa

Durante toda la comida Genma se comporto muy caballeroso, atento, educado, hablaron de mil cosas y hinata estaba aun mas asombrada por sus actitudes, ya que no creyó que el fuera de ese estilo…posiblemente estaría fingiendo no seria raro; kakashi le advirtió sobre el "_kakashi_"….tan solo el nombre provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, ¿durante cuanto tiempo estaría fuera? ¿Seria una misión peligrosa? ¿Saldría lastimado?...no, el era uno de los mejores shinobis y por lo tanto regresaría sano y salvo, y entonces…solo entonces…

―hinata…

―oh…si Genma san…me decías

―te perdiste unos minutos

―lo siento-agachando la cabeza-

―te decía que…me la he pasado muy bien con tu compañía-sonriendo-y para nada eres una mala conversadora

―oh…muchas gracias a ti Genma san por todo

―como te dije-poniéndose de pie-esto no es nada comparado con lo que tu te mereces-ofreciendo de nuevo su mano-

―ven conmigo

―a donde…

―cerca de la cascada-la jalo de la mano para quedar frente a frente-

―Genma san…-ansiosa-

―sabes hinata, siempre me pregunte como alguien tan hermosa estaba sola…es que en definitiva es un pecado-saca una rosa roja de su chaleco entregándosela-

―Genma san yo…

―eres el más bello retrato hablado por mis sentido-colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja-

―Genma san…creo…

―que se siente

―el que

―el ser la razón de la locura de tres shinobis

―no se que quieres decir Genma san…pero creo que ya es momento de que me vaya

―claro que lo sabes…yamato, kakashi y yo

―estas mal interpretando Genma san, yo no tengo nada que ver con yamato o hatake san-alejándose un poco de el-

―tal vez tu no…pero ellos si que desean algo mas de ti

― ¿al igual que tu Genma san?

―no hinata…yo soy muy diferente, pues se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro

― ¿a si? –molesta

―si…te encanta como beso

―pero si nunca nos hemos be….

Genma había actuado tan rápido que hinata no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a la defensiva, sus dos brazos estaban sujetos y el estaba aprovechándose pues la beso de forma salvaje, posesiva y ella podía sentir como una sonrisa surcaba el rostro del hombre sembon ; provocando que hinata enfureciera y en un acto reflejo acumulo chacra suficiente en sus puños y…

―agh…- estrellado en un árbol-

―pero quien te crees que eres-molesta-

―ahora…alguien lastimado

―sabia que no debí de confiar en ti

―pero viniste…y no me negaras que no lo disfrutaste

―me voy-comenzando a caminar-

―eh…hinata, no me dejaras así verdad-sentado en el suelo- mis brazos

―sobrevivirá Genma san

―vamos preciosa-sonrisa-

―no soy tu preciosa Genma san…y por favor le pido que no vuelva intentar acercarse a mi…

―oh vamos… ¿es enserio?

―tan enserio que la próxima no solo sus brazos son los que paralizare

―la hermosa princesa tiene un lado perverso….

Molesta se dirigió rápidamente a las puertas de la aldea…había dejado a Genma en el suelo; en unos minutos o en una hora podría mover los brazos de nuevo, el flujo de chacra que le había mandado no era mortal; así que viviría. Y agradecía que nadie hubiera visto, de lo contrario no quería pensar en el montón de rumores que inundarían la aldea; pero sobre todo agradecía a kami que kakashi no estuviera, no deseaba imaginar lo que haría si_…"un momento_" sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza; kakashi y ella no eran absolutamente nada.

Decidió sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza e ir rápidamente al complejo, ya había anochecido y por lo tanto la cena tendría que estar lista…y hoy…hoy hablaría con su padre. Cuando vio la entrada de su casa, una sensación la invadió y uno de los guardias salió a su encuentro.

―hinata sama, tengo órdenes estrictas por hiashi sama para informarle que de inmediato suba a su habitación y se prepare para la cena, ya que tienen un invitado

― ¿sabes quien es?

―no hinata sama, solo se que llego con dos shinobis de la aldea como escolta

―mm…esta bien, gracias yako

Hinata subió rápidamente a su habitación para darse un baño, ella tenía planeado hablar hoy con su padre y esta visita alteraba sus planes ¿Quién seria? ¿Algún nuevo prospecto? ¿Quiénes serán los dos compañeros que vendrán con el? ¿Por qué una escolta de la aldea? Suspirando se apresuro a vestirse, tendría que usar un kimono…así que saco uno lila con flores negras y en veinte minutos estaba bajando al comedor.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, un aire de angustia hizo que comenzara a temblar; cuando su vista se detuvo al ver a dos figuras sentados en flor de loto afuera del salón.

―naruto…yamato

―hinata chan-sorprendido- te ves…estas hermosa

―gracias naruto kun

―buenas noches hinata-ella se acerca y lo abraza-

―cuando llegaste

―al medio día-con una sonrisa-

―porque no me avisaste

―lo iba a hacer pero…

―hinata sama

―niisan-separándose de yamato-

―su padre la espera…debemos entrar-tomándola de la mano-

―esta bien-mirando a yamato- necesito que hablemos

―yo también necesito hacerlo

―después de la cena-yamato solo asintió-

―hinata sama vamos-enviando una mirada fría a yamato antes de abrir la puerta del salón-

―hiashi sama disculpe la demora…el entrenamiento tomo más de la cuenta

―otoosan-haciendo reverencia- lamento la demora

―pasa…y saluda a nuestro invitado –hinata presta al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas y su corazón da un vuelco-

―ryu san-sorprendida-

―hinata chan-poniéndose de pie-

―pe…pero que hace aquí

―te dije que pronto nos veríamos-tomando su mano para depositar un beso-

―ryunosuke san ahora podemos cenar tranquilamente

―por supuesto hiashi san-llevando a hinata a un asiento contiguo-

―gracias-asombrada-

―como estuvo el entrenamiento hinata

―bien padre…mmm…naruto y yamato

―son mi escolta hinata chan-con una sonrisa-amigos tuyos verdad

―si…muy buenos amigos

―lo se-mirándola- yamato me lo dijo

―ryunosuke san me ha contado el excelente trabajo que hiciste en tu misión al protegerlo…estoy orgulloso hinata

―no solo yo padre, hatake san también lo protegió

―espero entonces que hayas aprendido lo suficiente de kakashi

―disculpe que difiera de su opinión hiashi san pero no considero adecuado que hinata chan aprenda de hatake-mirándola-

―kakashi es uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, y muy respetado ryunosuke san

―claro eso lose, mi padre incluso lo admira….pero no considero que su compañía sea apta para hinata chan…es un hombre de reputación cuestionable por lo tanto daña la imagen de la princesa del clan hyuga-serio-no querrá que el buen nombre de la familia se manche hiashi san por un hombre por muy respetado que sea.

―comprendo su punto ryunosuke san y lo solucionaremos-hinata solo lanzo una mirada molesta a ryu-

Durante la cena ryu y hiashi charlaron amenamente sobre el clan y la aldea, las políticas de la tierra del fuego y el tratado con el país del te; hicieron mucho énfasis en el honor y las responsabilidades. Hinata, hanabi y neji solo intercambiaban miradas entre si ¿porque motivo ryu estaba en su casa? ¿Qué asuntos importantes tendría que tratar en la aldea para que yamato y naruto fueran su escolta? Muchas mas preguntas surgieron en la mente de hinata, todo esto era muy raro, al igual que la actitud de ryu; pero lo que mas la molesto fue la forma en como este había hablado de kakashi, durante la misión se percato que no simpatizaban pero no imagino hasta que extremo y era algo que tenia que preguntárselo. Al finalizar la cena les sirvieron el te…ahora era el momento de hablar.

―hinata…

―si padre-ansiosa-

―te preguntaras el motivo de la visita de ryunosuke san…aunque creo que no es necesario que lo explique, ya que sabrás la respuesta-tomando te-

―…

―creo que fue toda una sorpresa, no pensé que lo tomaras así-sonriendo- aunque hinata chan, aun soy un fiel candidato a desposarte…hiashi san tiene que ver mas solicitudes

―no sea modesto ryunosuke san…no podría estar mas honrado de que usted quiera tomar a hinata, por lo que considero que ella debería de sentirse orgullosa-mirándola-

―no es para tanto hiashi san-sonriendo-

― ¿tu no tienes nada que decir hinata?

―yo…-neji la miraba- no se que decir padre

―como puedes decir que….

―disculpe hiashi sama-mirándolo- entiendo a hinata chan…mi padre tampoco supo que decir cuando la vio-sonriendo- debería sentirse orgulloso de la belleza de su hija

―lo estoy

―por supuesto…he podido ver no solo la belleza de hinata chan, si no su fuerza y su extraordinaria educación

―le agradezco ryunosuke san…es un honor saber que el prestigio del clan esta intacto fuera de aldea

―es por eso que quise ver el interior-sonrisa- y si me lo permite hiashi sama me gustaría pedirle su consentimiento para salir con hinata chan el día de mañana-mirándola-

―así que estará en la aldea un día más

―de hecho hiashi san…mi plan es permanecer más de un día

―me parece excelente ryunosuke san…y por supuesto que tiene mi consentimiento

―se lo agradezco hiashi san…que dices hinata chan-sonriéndole- te apetece desayunar conmigo

―lo lamento ryu san…pero debo declinar su oferta

―hinata-molesto- eso es una falta de respeto

―lo lamento padre, pero me es imposible…tengo que estar en el hospital

―el hospital puede esperar…no puedes ser grosera con ryunosuke san-mirándola con furia-

―no se preocupe hiashi san, no hay ningún problema, me da gusto que hinata chan ame su trabajo-ella lo mira- naruto me dijo que estas en pediatría y que eres muy buena en lo que haces…

―buena es una palabra muy corta joven tendo…pues ella es excelente como medico ninja-todos miraron a neji- es una de las mejores estudiantes de tsunade sama-bebiendo su te-

―no lo dudo neji…es por eso que no deseo ser el responsable de dejar a esos niños sin su presencia-mirándolo- además es una practica para cuando lleguen los futuros herederos.

Hiashi mostraba una mueca de triunfo, mientras neji sintió la imperiosa necesidad de plantarle unos buenos golpes…lo detestaba a el y a toda esa actitud hipócrita, el no permitiría que sus intenciones avanzaran mas con hinata; quien en estos momentos estaba con su rostro en shock por las ultimas palabras de ryu.

―entonces hinata chan…lo dejaremos para la tarde, pasare por ti al hospital ¿de acuerdo?

―oh…-sintió la mirada fría de su padre-esta bien ryu san

―excelente…eso me dará la oportunidad de charlar por la mañana con usted hiashi san-mirándolo- claro, si no esta usted ocupado

―con gusto hablaremos mañana

―entonces no se diga mas-sonriendo-le agradezco por la invitación de esta noche hiashi san, pero creo que es hora de que me retire y los deje descansar-poniéndose de pie-

―ryunosuke san para nosotros seria un honor que aceptara quedarse en el complejo el tiempo que dure su estancia en la aldea

―oh es usted muy amable hiashi san…pero no deseo que mi presencia incomode a hinata chan

―esto no tiene porque incomodarla ¿verdad hinata?

―no padre

―así que déjeme prepararle una habitación

―mis cosas están en la posada y mi escolta afuera…seria mejor si acepto su oferta a partir de mañana

―me parece correcto…y con respecto a su escolta no se preocupe nuestros guardias estarán a su disposición…mañana hablare con tsunade sama para que le retiren a yamato y naruto

―usted conoce a la aldea mejor que yo hiashi san…lo dejo en sus manos-sonriendo-me retiro, que pasen buenas noches-haciendo una reverencia-hasta mañana hinata chan

―hasta mañana ryu san

―acompáñalo hinata

Hinata se puso de pie y guio a ryu a la puerta del salón, yamato y naruto se inmediato se pusieron de pie y los siguieron en silencio al igual que tora.

―ha sido una velada muy agradable hinata chan…espero que mi presencia no sea un inconveniente para usted

―ha sido una sorpresa…es todo

―lo se…y me disculpo, así como espero el día de mañana poder hablar adecuadamente

― ¿Por qué no me dijo que vendría a pedir mi mano? –naruto miro con la boca abierta a yamato quien lucia molesto-

―digamos que no lo creí conveniente en ese momento

―me mintió-molesta-

―por favor hinata chan…hablaremos mañana….tora

―si joven tendo

―vámonos- los guardias abrieron las puertas y los cuatro salieron- hasta la tarde hinata chan…dulces sueños-comenzando a caminar-

―hinata san-haciendo reverencia- con su permiso

―hasta mañana tora

―adiós hinata chan

―adiós naruto kun-el rubio siguió a ryu- yamato…

―no es el momento hinata –mirando a ryu- en cuanto pueda te busco…hasta mañana

―hasta mañana yamato –se mantuvo en la puerta hasta que las cuatro figuras desaparecieron-

―hinata sama

―niisan…

―su padre desea hablarle

―esto no puede estar pasando niisan…-mirada triste-

―hiashi sama lo ve como un buen prospecto

―claro que lo ve…es el hijo del feudal

― ¿usted sabia que vendría a pedir su mano?

―no…

―bueno veo que yamato ya se entero también-mirandola-

―si niisan…pero…

― ¿sientes algo por el?

―no niisan, el y yo solo somos amigos….

―vamos…su padre espera

Neji acompaño a hinata a la oficina de su padre, aun estaba sorprendida por la presencia de ryu en su casa, pero sobre todo el saber que la quería desposar ¿todo esto tenia que ver con la misión? ¿Su padre ya sabría de esto? ¿Tsunade sama sabría? ¿Kakashi lo sabría?...neji la saco de sus pensamientos cuando coloco un mecho de cabello tras su oreja.

―hinata sama…hemos llegado-mirándola preocupado-

―lo siento neji niisan…esta bien

―estaré afuera por si me necesita

―gracias-abriendo la puerta- padre quería hablar conmigo

―que fue todo eso hinata

―no lo entiendo padre

―fuiste muy descortés con el hijo del feudal, has avergonzado al clan –molesto-

―avergonzado porque padre

―sabias que teníamos visita

―si lo sabía, los guardias me lo dijeron

―si lo sabias…porque demonios no te comportaste a la altura

―padre…

―estoy decepcionado hinata, una vez mas has sido mi vergüenza, pensé que esos días estaban ya en la oscuridad-gritando-

―lamento que sea así como piense padre…pero no podía reaccionar de otra manera, sabiendo la intensión de la visita

―mañana quiero que borres esa mancha de vergüenza…

―padre…

―el hijo del feudal es el mejor prospecto hasta ahora, así que trátalo como tal

―porque padre ¿Cuál es la insistencia en desposarme?

―creo que no tengo que repetirte algo que ya sabes

―lo se…pero no lo entiendo

―no tienes que entenderlo hinata…tu deber es solo hacerlo

―no…

― ¿Qué? –furioso-

―no quiero seguir con esto…no soy un objeto padre

―te estas revelando al clan

―no me estoy revelando-acercándose-solo quiero que entiendas que no deseo seguir con esto del matrimonio

―basta hinata

―no pienso desposarme con alguien a quien no ame

―silencio

―padre por favor escúcheme…puedo ser una buena líder del clan si me permites demostrártelo, un matrimonio no lo dice…

―he dicho que basta hinata-poniéndose de pie-

―padre…soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a la familia y…-alzando mas la cabeza- y soy una de las mejores ninja medico…tsunade sama esta orgullosa de mi, soy todo lo que querías que fuera….fuerte y respetada, con esto le he traído honor a la familia y al clan…porque no puedes ver eso

―porque eso no me importa…el plan es desposarte

― ¿Qué?

―he tenido ya suficiente de ti por esta noche, harás lo que te digo…

―padre…

―harás lo que te digo y se acabo hinata…mañana comerás con ryunosuke san y mientras el se aloje con nosotros, lo atenderás como es debido…y el día de tu cumpleaños anunciaremos la fecha

―no…-apretando los puños-no pienso casarme, no sin amor

―no colmes mi paciencia hinata-furioso-

―no es mi intensión hacerlo…pero mi decisión no cambiara

―suficiente…te desposaras con quien yo elija

―no

―oh…si lo harás…de eso me encargo yo

―dime algo padre… ¿mi madre también se caso contigo a la fuerza y sin amor?

Un sonido sordo se dejo escuchar en la oficina, tanto hiashi y hinata se miraban profundamente, uno con furia y el otro con dolor…sin saber que posiblemente esta seria la ultima vez que ambos se verían a los ojos.

―largo de aquí…no creerás que permitiré que llenes de vergüenza a la familia-hinata salió rápidamente de ahí y neji la siguió hasta su habitación-

―hinata sama esta usted bien-colocando una mano sobre su hombro-

―no niisan…no lo estoy-volteando a verlo-

―esta…su labio esta sangrando

―estoy bien niisan…no me duele

―todo esto es extraño hinata sama

―no se neji…no entiendo porque mi padre no quiere escucharme

―algunas cosas no encajan con lo que su padre tenia en mente en un principio-confundido-

―hablare con ryu san mañana, le pediré que desista de la idea

―y si no lo logra hinata sama

―negociare con el…alguna manera habrá

―teniéndolo en el complejo ¿cree que será fácil?

―no lo se…pero…si no arriesgo no sabré si ganare

―será una excelente líder hinata sama-sonriendo-

―no seria lo que soy sin tu apoyo niisan-abrazándolo-

―hm…mm…bueno hinata sama creo que será mejor que descanse-separándose-

―esta bien neji-con una sonrisa-

―descanse hinata sama-acercándose a la puerta-

―tu también niisan

―cualquier cosa…sabe que yo estoy con usted

―lo se…lo se

Neji le regalo una ultima sonrisa a hinata antes de salir de su habitación, la situación de su prima era algo extraña para el; pues a pesar de las explicaciones que le diera hinata a su padre, este se mantenía reacio a escucharla siquiera…su instinto le decía que el matrimonio no era un requisito como futura líder, y el averiguaría las verdaderas razones. Mientras hinata estaba recostada en su cama, la luz de la luna que se colaba en su habitación la relajaba, su noche había sido de sorpresas, primero Genma y el beso después ryu y su propuesta y como postre la discusión con su padre; no entendía su actitud, ni el porque obligarla e ir en contra de su voluntad…estas ultimas palabras le hicieron recordar a kakashi y ella en el bosque, su cercanía, su aliento sobre su rostro, sus manos sobre su cintura, sobre su pierna; su marca en su pie…no, eso no había sido en contra de su voluntad, ella lo había disfrutado _"kakashi"_ susurro, y unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente hinata salió muy temprano al hospital, gracias a que se había curado el labio y solo le había quedado un leve moretón, un par de excusas le sirvieron para que sakura no la interrogara mas acerca de cómo se había hecho dicho moretón; las horas estaban pasando rápidamente y junto con el, la llegada de ryu al hospital…yamato tampoco la había buscado y necesitaba hablar con el, contarle y que la aconsejara, un ligero suspiro salió antes de continuar su ronda.

Tsunade sama se encontraba bebiendo las ultimas gotas de su primera botella de sake del día, shizune había mantenido su promesa de devolvérselas si terminaba de firmar todo el montón de documentos pendientes; así como también le comunica a su amiga que la cantidad de botellas debía de doblarse en estos días, debido a que los problemas en la aldea comenzarían muy pronto. La puerta se abrió shizune traía una cara de sorpresa.

―tsunade sama…hiashi sama desea hablar con usted

―hm…y hoy comienza la cuenta regresiva…

―tsunade sama…

―hazlo pasar shizune-esta abrió mas la puerta y la imponente figura del líder hyuga se hizo presente-

―lady tsunade

―hiashi…a que debo tu visita…

―quisiera hablar contigo acerca del hijo del feudal

―que sucede con el

―como sabrás vino a la aldea por negocios

―pues hasta ahorita…no he tenido el gusto de hablar con el…pero creo que contigo ya lo hizo

―así es

―y puedo saber hiashi, cual fue el motivo de su visita al clan hyuga

―desposarse con hinata

―querrás decir como posible candidato

―no tsunade…ryunosuke tendo se desposara con hinata

― ¿Cómo? –sorprendida-

―hinata será la esposa del hijo del señor feudal

―tenia entendido que se anunciaría hasta el día de su cumpleaños…-mirándolo-que será en dos semanas

―el matrimonio se llevara a cabo en esa fecha

―pero que…-levantándose de su asiento-que ha dicho hinata a todo esto

―no creo que tenga algo que decir, es su obligación

―no lo sabe entonces

―lo sabrá hoy en la cena si es lo que te preocupa

―hiashi…ella ¿lo ama?

―no se

―entonces como pretendes que se case sin…

―creo que las decisiones del clan hyuga se mantienen dentro del clan-mirada estoica-

―se que ustedes se rigen por sus políticas hiashi pero hinata es una kunoichi activa de la aldea, una de mis mejores alumnas por lo que su bienestar me preocupa-molesta-

―no deberías preocuparte…pero no es eso lo que vengo a tratar

―entonces

―quiero pedirte que retires a yamato y naruto como su escolta

―algún motivo hiashi-sirviéndose sake-

―los hyuga se ocuparan de su protección de ahora en adelante…a menos que ryunosuke indique lo contrario

― ¿eso es todo? –bebiendo-

―si

―shizune

―si tsunade sama

―envía una nota a yamato…dile que su misión ha terminado

―enseguida tsunade sama-saliendo-

―gracias tsunade…y por supuesto serás invitada a la boda

―gracias hiashi

―este matrimonio traerá muchos beneficios a la aldea tsunade-saliendo de la oficina-

―querrás decir para ti hiashi-sirviéndose otro trago-donde demonios vienes kakashi…

―tsunade sama

―mandaste lo que te pedí

―si…sucede algo tsunade sama

―lo que me temía shizune…lo que me temía…

Hinata había terminado ya su turno y se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

―un momento-abriendo la puerta-

―hola hinata chan

―ryu san…no lo esperaba

―te olvidaste de que vendría por ti-sonrisa

―no…es solo que…pensé que lo vería afuera

―bueno, de hecho estaba afuera, pero no podía esperar el verte…toma…sacando unos lirios-

―arigato ryu san

―nos vamos

―eh…si…claro-ryu le pone una mano en la espalda-

―y a donde quieres ir

―no lo se

―esta es tu aldea hinata chan…yo solo soy un viajero-sonrisa-así que adonde tu quieras voy

―ramen esta bien

― ¿ramen? Excelente…naruto me dijo de un lugar

―ichiraku…

―si…ese-en la puerta del hospital estaba tora-

―hinata san-reverencia-

―tora san

―por favor hinata san…solo llámeme tora

―tora…en donde están yamato y naruto

―un ninja vino a darles la cancelación como su escolta

―bueno…eso es excelente para mi-mirándola- tora puedes regresar al complejo

―de acuerdo joven tendo-con una reverencia-disfrute su comida hinata san

―adiós tora-el hombre se aleja-

― ¿bien? A ichiraku entonces-sonrisa- quiero saber si lo que dice naruto es verdad-comenzando a caminar-

―ryu san

―dime hinata chan

― ¿Por qué yo?

―a que te refieres

― ¿Por qué vino a dejar solicitud para desposarme?

―todavía lo preguntas-sonriendo-

―es por eso que me pidió para su escolta

―hinata chan… ¿te parece bien si comemos primero y después contesto a todas tus preguntas?

―mmm

―lo prometo-sonrisa-

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta ichiraku, hinata ordeno dos mizos y mientras comían ella estaba formulando las preguntas que le haría a ryu al igual que una manera diplomática de pedirle que renunciara a su petición, ryu por su parte decidió conversar sobre trivialidades para así alejarla de lo que al parecer el sabia que le preguntaría…después de unas horas, tendo pidió ir a la plaza ahí podrían hablar.

―es un lugar muy lindo no te parece hinata chan

―si… es lindo

―naruto tenia razón…es el mejor ramen que he probado

―naruto kun es adicto al ramen-sonrisa-el podría comerlo todo el día

―lo conoces bien

―es mi amigo

―igual que yamato-mirándola-

―si…al igual que el….ambos son mis amigos

―yamato te tiene un cariño muy especial…más que amigos diría yo

―que dice ryu san

―para yamato no eres una simple amiga

―imposible…el…

―como te dije antes hinata chan, entre hombres nos entendemos y es obvio…tu no has visto porque no sientes lo mismo ¿cierto? –mirándola-

―el siempre ha sido atento, me ha ayudado…-sorprendida-

―pero el sentimiento no es mutuo ¿o si?

―no

―entonces no le des importancia-sonriendo-

―ryu san…como no hacerlo…tengo que hablar con el

―hinata chan…si se lo dices lo avergonzaras y no hay nada peor que quedar en ridículo ante una dama

―pero…

―shh…-poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-confía en mi hinata chan…es mejor así, además son de clases totalmente diferentes

― ¿perdón?

―el es un ninja…tu una princesa

―soy una kunoichi ryu san y yamato es uno de los mejores jounin…entre nosotros no hay clases

―esta bien…creo que no me exprese como debería

―no…no lo hizo-molesta-

―me disculpo por eso-

―tengo que hablar con el…es lo correcto

―de acuerdo, le mandaremos a llamar para que vaya al complejo y puedan hablar… ¿te parece?

―gracias…pero prefiero hacerlo fuera del complejo

―como gustes….por cierto creo que deberíamos volver, hiashi san nos quiere para la cena así que regresemos, y descansemos un rato

―esta bien-poniéndose de pie-

―vamos…-sonrisa-

Afortunadamente sacar el tema de yamato le había servido para que hinata se olvidara de hacerle las preguntas de su matrimonio, no era el momento adecuado para decirle las verdaderas razones y aunque el a eso no le importaba; pues obtendría de hinata lo que realmente deseaba, así que lo mejor era ahora ponerse de su lado. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sacado a yamato del juego, pues al decirle de sus sentimientos, hinata le cortaría las alas y el se mantendría lejos; mas ahora que la princesa hyuga seria suya.

Llegaron al complejo y ryu se disculpo con el pretexto de irse a descansar, hinata subió a su habitación, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar…una de ellas yamato…aun no podía creer que el estaba interesado en ella ¿en que momento ocurrió? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Tenia que buscar una solución a esto, pero _¡maldición_! Se había olvidado por completo de lo que necesitaba hablar con ryu…se recostó en su cama cayendo rápidamente en el sueño; hasta que un par de horas después alguien toco a su habitación.

―hinata sama…hinata sama

―mmm…

―hinata sama

―mm…-despertándose- quien...

―hinata sama…

―niisan…pasa

―hinata sama-ella aun se movía en su cama-tiene que bajar…la cena será en una hora pero su padre desea reunirnos antes en el salón

―no me apetece bajar niisan

―tiene que hacerlo si no quiere que hiashi sama se enfade

―no dijo para que nos quiere-poniéndose de pie-

―no…pero supongo que es importante-suspirando- y espero que no sea lo que me imagino

―que niisan-mirándolo-

―no estoy seguro…así que…apresúrese hinata sama la esperaremos en el salón-saliendo de la habitación-

Se dio una ducha rápida, seguramente su padre estaría igual de enfadado y deseaba saber los detalles de la comida con ryu; el había sido atento como lo conoció, solo que esta vez sentía que no era totalmente honesto. Saco un kimono de su armario, esta vez era de color plata con figuras de lunas y contornos lilas; su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado con una peineta también plata…y en ese momento otra vez el rostro de kakashi vino a ella haciéndola suspirar _"kakashi…donde estas"_. Diez minutos después se hallaba en la sala.

―buenas noches otoosan…ryu san-con una reverencia-

―hinata chan-acercándose- estas…eres un tesoro digno de un rey-tomando su mano y llevándola con los demás-

―luces linda hermana

―gracias hanabi, tu también

―niisan…

―hinata sama…es usted adorable

―gracias-sonrojándose-

―hiashi san…sin duda ha sido bendecido por kamisama al tener a dos ángeles como hijas

―le agradezco ryunosuke san

―es una lastima que sea hijo único, de lo contrario en vez de una solicitud, serian dos las que usted recibiría-sonrisa-

―pero afortunadamente contamos con usted

―y me alegro ser uno de ellos…porque bueno, dudo que sea el único

―no hay nadie mas ryunosuke san, nadie que sea digno para la primogénita hyuga como usted

―en ese caso me siento mas feliz, odiaría tener competencia-mirándola-

―padre…cual es el motivo de la reunión

―como hablamos anoche hinata, ryunosuke san ha venido a konoha exclusivamente para desposarte…por lo que me siento honrado en aceptar su ofrecimiento

― ¿Qué? –Neji y hinata al mismo tiempo-

―pero padre-asombrada-

―ni una palabra hinata

―hiashi sama…se había acordado aprovechar el cumpleaños de hinata sama para anunciar al candidato

―se festejara una fiesta en su cumpleaños neji…la de su boda

―esas son dos semanas

―por lo que te pediré te encargues de lo necesario con hinata neji…ahora brindemos

―no-grito hinata- no me casare

―pero que rayos dices-hiashi se le acerco furioso-

―no soy un objeto…no me casare-sale corriendo en el pasillo, pero ryu la detiene-

―hinata chan-tomándola del brazo- adonde vas

―fuera de aquí…ryu san por favor cancele esto

―porque

―porque es estúpido-alterada- ni usted ni yo queremos esto, no nos conocemos, somos dos completos extraños

―quien dice que yo no quiero-molesto-y te conozco lo suficiente como para hacerte mi mujer y con eso me basta

―yo no deseo ser su esposa-mirándolo fijamente-

―lo serás

―no…porque no lo amo

―hinata chan-apretando el agarre contra ella-tu no puedes rechazarme, nos casaremos en dos semanas y tendrás que amarme….entendido

―no-zafándose y huyendo del complejo-

―hinata chan-gritando-

―donde esta ryunosuke san

―se ha ido

―es una insolente…neji

―si hiashi sama

―ve y tráela de regreso…esta avergonzando a la familia

―hiashi sama…con el debido respeto creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos, si voy tras ella se dará cuenta y se alejara mas; la conozco y en cuanto se tranquilice un poco se detendrá en algún lugar y entonces iré por ella.

―neji tiene razón hiashi san….dejémosla un momento, para que asimile la situación

―le ofrezco una disculpa ryunosuke san….la actitud de hinata será reprendida…

―por favor hiashi san…le pido que en cuanto regrese, me deje hablar primero con ella

―esta bien…

Hinata corría a toda prisa por la aldea, quería alejarse lo posible del complejo para que no la siguieran, unas lagrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro; todo esto era tan irreal, se iba a casar en dos semanas, iba a ser la esposa del hijo del feudal…no…ella no quería, no podía casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, cuando su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Siguió andando sobre los tejados cuando yamato que se dirigía al complejo hyuga la vio, pero al parecer algo andaba mal con ella, no era su típica manera de andar, era como si huyera de algo…inmediatamente el nombre de ryu se le vino a la mente por lo que decidió seguirla y averiguar que estaba pasando, cuando salió de la aldea, el comenzó a gritarle por su nombre una y otra vez pero hinata parecía no escuchar, eso lo preocupo y haciendo un par de sellos de mano; una enorme pared de madera apareció ante ella, haciéndola detener.

―hinata…hinata

― ¿yamato? –Volteo a verlo y se lanzo a sus brazos-

―hinata…que sucede

Desde que había salido de la aldea, se sentía inquieto, la sola presencia del imbécil de ryu lo preocupaba, por lo que se había puesto en marcha lo mas rápido posible para entregar el pergamino que tsunade sama le encargo; había avanzado durante gran parte de la noche anterior, pero como su hokage le comunico, la localización era complicada y tuvo que acampar muy a su pesar, aunque la imagen de hinata hizo que la espera fuera menos pesada…esa niña se había apoderado de sus cinco sentidos y aunque lucho contra sus sentimientos, estos lo vencieron y en cuanto regresara las cosas iban a ser diferentes. A la mañana siguiente se apresuro a un mas y localizo su objetivo, era ya medio día cuando entrego el pergamino en las manos de un viejo hombre que le ofreció quedarse a descansar al ver lo agitado que estaba; kakashi se negó diciendo que tenia asuntos importantes en konoha que no podían esperar, el anciano le brindo una sonrisa y le dijo que esperara unos minutos, le daría algo para el camino. Cuando regreso le entrego una botella de agua y algo de comida, hatake le agradeció y con una reverencia se despidió y aumento su velocidad para regresar a casa.

Fue comiendo y bebiendo mientras avanzaba y unas horas después comenzó a sentir como sus piernas le quemaban por lo que tomo una pastilla de soldado para recuperarse si es que quería llegar antes del anochecer a la aldea. Ryu había sido muy claro en sus intensiones con hinata y el no permitiría esta vez que lo hiciera a un lado, su pequeña le pertenecía solo a el. Se alegro cuando entro en el bosque, las puertas de la aldea no estaban muy lejos en cuanto llegara iría a buscar a hinata, una sonrisa se podía distinguir bajo su mascara…cuando un llanto lo hizo detenerse, se acerco sigilosamente de donde provenían y se quedo en shock al ver a yamato abrazando a su pequeña.

―calma hinata-abrazándola mas fuerte-

―es que no puedo yamato

―buscaremos una solución lo prometo

―no quiero…no puedo hacerlo

―shh…todo estará bien…tranquila-besando su frente-

―por favor yamato-se separo de el y unas lagrimas surcaban su rostro-tiene que haber una solución

―la buscaremos, te lo prometo…aunque tenga que enfrentarme a tu padre

Para kakashi la escena había sido suficiente y sintió como algo dentro de el se rompía, el había creído que podía tener algo de felicidad con ella, pero al parecer esto no estaba hecho para el y las palabras de tsunade retumbaron en su cabeza….puede que no hubiera segundas oportunidades…..no para el; salto de la rama en donde estaba y se apresuro a entrar en al aldea e inmediatamente desapareció en una nube de hojas.

―sucede algo yamato-limpiándose las lagrimas-

―creo que vi…no importa-observando la rama de un árbol- te sientes mejor

―si…yamato gracias

―no te preocupes…para eso somos amigos

―lo se…-tomándole la mano-

―necesito que esperes aquí un momento

―porque…sucede algo

―te dije que te ayudaría a buscar una solución ¿no es asi?

―si pero…

―confía en mi…enseguida vuelvo-desapareciendo-

Kakashi llego a su habitación y algo conocido como el dolor, la ira y la frustración se apoderaron de haciendo que destrozara todo así paso; vasos, platos, sillas, una mesa de centro, todo completamente roto, al igual que el en ese momento, sus puños fueron a dar directamente a la pared y a los vidrios de su ventana; tomo una botella de sake y la bebió como si no hubiera mañana y al igual que todo lo demás, quedo destrozada en el piso, y cuando sintió que no podía mas se dejo caer junto a su puerta.

―vivirás en mis manos ya vacías, en mis labios apretados…vivirás eternamente en la historia de mi triste vida…-colocando sus manos en su rostro-

― ¿kakashi sempai?...de nuevo remodelando

―fuera tenzou no quiero ver a nadie

―sempai si no lo conociera diría que esto lo hicieron algunos gatos en su ausencia…aunque esas marcas de puños en la pared no sabrían como explicarlos-entrando por la ventana-

―he dicho que te largues tenzou-arrojando un kunai que yamato esquiva-

―oh…un momento kakashi sempai vengo en paz

―me importa un carajo...así que regresa de donde vienes

―así que sabes de donde vengo sempai

―largo-alzando la cabeza-

―sabia que eras tú

―entonces que esperar para largarte…regresa con ella y a mi déjame en paz-poniéndose de pie-

―sempai siempre te he respetado, pero ahora eres un imbécil

―no me provoques tenzou

―no sempai-suspirando-siempre vas por la vida como un idiota confundiendo amor con compañía y ese miedo idiota que te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón

―y tú eres un experto

―no lo soy…solo veo lo que los idiotas no ven…y porque ella te necesita

―al que necesita es a ti no a mí…así que no me metas en tus asuntos

―estas equivocando las cosas sempai

―se lo que vi…y eso me basta

―entre hinata y yo no…

―cállate-gritando- no quiero saber, no me interesa ni tu vida ni la de ella

―nunca pensé en decirte esto kakashi sempai-suspirando-pero eres un gran hijo de puta…

―desgraciado-tirándole un golpe que yamato esquiva y regresándole otro que si impacta en kakashi aventándolo al piso-

―quieres pelear sempai…adelante

Kakashi se para y se avienta sobre yamato comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas que terminan por destruir lo que restaba del departamento y a los dos tirados en el suelo jadeando con los labios sangrando y un par de costillas rotas.

―lárgate de mi casa tenzou-poniéndose de pie-

― ¿crees que soy idiota kakashi? ¿Crees que no se que desde hace un año haces guardia en uno de los techos cercanos al complejo hyuga? Siempre me pregunte si seria alguna misión; pero al verte actuar alrededor de ella me di cuenta-poniéndose de pie-que la amas

―felicidades…ahora lárgate tenzou que la próxima vez no dudare en usar mi chidory

―ella se casara-estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de kakashi-

―pues sean felices

―demonios kakashi te creí más inteligente en esto ¿a que le tienes miedo?

―a nada

― ¿y no te importa que se case?

―no-dándole la espalda-

―serás idiota…yo no soy quien se casara con ella…si no el hijo del feudal-el rostro de kakashi se tenzo al igual que sus puños-

―ahora será más que una princesa

― ¿no la amas?

―…

―si no la amas ¿Por qué actuabas como idiota cada que ella se acercaba, porque te tensabas al extremo cuando me veías con ella…porque odias a ryu…porque

―porque soy un maldito imbécil y un hijo de puta, tú lo dijiste

―eres más que eso…eres un triste títere que usa su pasado como escudo y se revuelca en su miseria ¿crees que eres el único que ha sufrido? ¿Crees que eres el único al que su pasado le duele? –furioso-tu al menos conociste, sentiste el amor, la amistad kakashi…yo en cambio…soy producto de un maldito laboratorio…ni siquiera se de donde diablos vengo, estoy vacio por dentro…y no por eso me revuelco en mi miseria

―tienes suerte…tú no tuviste que ver sus rostros antes de morir

―murieron para que tú vivieras para que todo fuera diferente…en vez de sufrir y no dejarlos descansar; deberías apreciar sus sacrificios; la vida no da segundas oportunidades sempai-poniendo una mano sobre sus costillas-

―ella estará mejor lejos de mí

―lo crees ¿crees que por eso lloraba…porque estaba feliz? La están obligando a casarse con alguien a quien no ama

―sálvala tu-sentándose de nuevo-la quieres ¿no?

―seria una mentira decirte que lo que siento por ella no va mas allá de la amistad…si, estoy enamorado de hinata, su sencillez, su nobleza, su pureza, su fortaleza, sus ojos como la luna, su piel…-kakashi mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus puños apretados- ha hecho que me enamore, pero estoy consiente de que los sentimientos no son mutuos-kakashi abre los ojos- y no voy a arriesgar mi corazón ni a obligarla a que me de el suyo-mirándolo-cuando es a ti a quien le pertenece- kakashi comenzó a respirar aceleradamente-

―eso no puede ser…ella…no se fijaría en alguien como yo…solo soy un despojo humano-pasando su mano por el cabello impulsivamente-

―por kamisama kakashi sempai a este grado de estupidez te ha llevado tus miedos

―…

―dime sempai ¿a que le tienes miedo? –gritando-

―a perderla….si ella se queda conmigo…no podría soportar el perderla

―ella es capaz de tomar tus cinco sentidos y descubrirte un sexto…haciéndote sentir que todo va a arder-agachándose sobre sus piernas- ve con ella sempai…tu eres con quien ella debe de estar y quien la protegerá como se merece-poniéndose de pie-sabes donde encontrarla-

Yamato salto sobre la ventana y desapareció, kakashi permaneció quieto unos minutos absorto en sus pensamientos; observando sus manos, tenia algunos cortes y sus nudillos sangraban…realmente le había dado con demasiada fuerza a la pared, y luego la pelea con yamato; sintió un sabor metálico en su boca…sangre, una sonrisa surco su rostro y desapareció en una nube de hojas.

Hinata estaba algo desesperada, había pasado poco mas de una hora desde que yamato la dejo con la mención de una posible solución ¿Cuál seria? ¿Qué sucedería mañana? Había huido del complejo y seguramente esto le traería consecuencias con su padre; suspiro ante la idea de algunos castigos empleados para ella…lo soportaría, el dolor de los latigazos no eran nada comparado con la que sentía en estos momentos, al sentirse como un objeto. Cerró sus ojos y se tenso al sentir la presencia de un chacra conocido.

―hinata

―ka…hatake san…que hace aquí

No hubo respuesta, solo un rápido movimiento que hizo que hinata quedara atrapada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de kakashi, las respiraciones de ambos eran aceleradas ; sus miradas trataban de buscar la palabra que ambos anhelaban desesperadamente escuchar, y sin esperar mas el se despojo de su mascara cerrando así los escasos centímetros que habían entre ellos, el primer rose fue electrizante, hatake estaba feliz por sentir esos labios tan suaves, tan cálidos y dulces con los que tiempo atrás había soñado y ahora eran solo suyos ; que no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y acercarla mas a el en un beso lento y tierno, en donde no necesitaban mas que este acto para responder a sus dudas, a sus miedos; hinata sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente y un hormigueo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo… no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, si era un sueño no deseaba despertar, quería deleitarse de esta agradable sensación, que no terminara este momento, por lo que coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de kakashi atrayéndolo mas a el, haciendo que el beso se intensificara aun mas. Fue después de unos minutos en los que ambos necesitaban respirar que lograron separarse y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

―perdóname por ser un idiota, un grosero, un maldito patán, por tratar de alejarte de mi cuando me estaba muriendo por querer estar a tu lado….esto hinata…es lo que provocas en mi-acariciando su mejilla- te amo

―kakashi….-unas lágrimas surcan su rostro-

―soy un hombre que entro a tu vida por accidente y que se quedo a propósito cuando descubrió lo fácil que era amarte-colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-

―kakashi….yo…también te amo

Ella tomo su rostro con ambas manos, delineando cada contorno que ahora estaba desnudo, sin duda era atractivo y suyo, pero eso no era de lo que ella se había enamorado, si no de su personalidad, de sus arrebatos, de sus ahora celos comprendidos, de su ternura que un momento le demostró y de sus miedos; acababa de decirle que la amaba y no podía estar mas feliz…el amor si que era complicado. Kakashi cerro los ojos al sentir las caricias, ahora podía respirar todo el aroma que quisiera de ella, pues sabia que este no se iría jamás de el, ahora que la tenia. Decidió volver a acortar la distancia en un beso que comenzó de nuevo lento pero que poco a poco se intensifico para volverse apasionado y haciendo que hinata dejara sus pies del suelo, pues kakashi la había alzado.

―perdóname pequeña…perdóname

―shh…no importa ya kakashi-poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-lo pasado que se quede en donde esta

―sigo sintiendo que no te merezco hinata-poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo-

―pero yo quiero estar contigo-tomando sus manos y asustándose-kakashi…tus manos están sangrando

―déjalas…estoy bien -besándole la frente y vio el cambio en su rostro-que sucede

―no quiero perderte-abrazándolo-

―no lo harás…yo no me alejare de ti mi pequeña-acariciando su cabello-

―me voy a casar-ella sintió como kakashi se tensaba-

―lo se-levantándole la barbilla para que lo viera-

―como…

―tenzou me lo dijo…-suspirando-por el estoy aquí

―yamato…

―todo ira bien hinata

―pero kakashi…ryu san

―no me importa si el es el hijo del feudal hinata-besándola- te amo…y el no podrá alejarme de ti ya que la única que puede hacerlo eres tu

―yo no me alejare

―entonces-sonrisa-ryunosuke tendo sabrá ahora quien es y de lo que es capaz kakashi hatake

**Gracias…gracias por pasar a leer espero que no haya sido muy tedioso para ustedes :S creo que me pase un pokito…pensaba dividirlo en dos partes pero tuve la sospecha de que si lo hacia me matarían jajaja asi que bueno…ya saben que cualquier sugerencia y comentario son bienvenidos….**

**saludos**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola...de nuevo... feliz navidad y año nuevo...espero que les vaya super genial son mis maximos deseos y bueno despues de una super mega ausencia :( situaciones ajenas a mi...les traigo este nuevo capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mi, el capi anterior se que fue muy largo a comparacion de este y se que tambien para algunos de ustedes el final del XIII hubiera quedado perfecto como fin de la historia; asi que ojala que no desilucione a algunos, y esta vez prometo actualizar un poco mas rapido. muchísimas gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientemente y para los nuevos lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad; que sin duda va dedicado a todos ustedes...**

**y una vez mas...ningun personaje me perteneces, son creaciones de kishimoto, el unico mio es ryu :)**

**¿A que le tienes miedo?**  
Capitulo XIV

—Kakashi...-su voz denotaba tristeza-  
—que sucede pequeña -acariciando su rostro-

—esto es real ¿cierto?  
—hm... dudo mucho que kurenai este cerca -sonriendo- y de estarlo, no creo que su genjutsu fuera tan benevolente conmigo  
—kurenai sensei no sería capaz  
— ¿quieres apostar pequeña? -besando su frente-  
—no lo creo kakashi  
—entonces hinata...quiero que me digas todo acerca de ese estúpido compromiso

Kakashi se dejo caer sobre el pasto tomando de la mano a hinata para que hiciera lo mismo; cuando ambos estuvieron sentados la atrajo más hacia si rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho y tomaba el aire suficiente para explicar la situación.  
habían pasado veinte minutos en los cuales la heredera pudo percatarse de la tensión que hatake presentaba con cada una de las palabras que ella decía, a veces la apretaba mas y en otras la acariciaba delicadamente; al final el limpio una de las lagrimas que le caían sobre su rostro y tomándola de la barbilla la beso profundamente.

—tengo dos semanas...pero en menos de una solucionare esto  
—kakashi...por favor no cometas ninguna tontería  
—la estupidez la cometió el, al decir que te casarías con el  
—hablare con ryu san  
—no. ya lo intentaste y el desgraciado se atrevió a tocarte, y no creo que pueda resistir el no romperle algunos huesos si te vuelve a poner sus manos encima...y por favor deja de llamarlo ryu san...odio que lo hagas  
—kakashi...por favor  
—eres la persona más bella y noble que conozco pero...

En un acto reflejo kakashi se puso rápidamente de pie protegiendo a hinata y adquiriendo su pose defensiva, arrojo un kunai al árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos y del cual una persona apareció.

—neji niisan  
—hinata sama...he venido por usted -mirando a kakashi-  
—ella no se va neji -tomando otro kunai-  
—quien lo dice -acercándose mas-  
—por favor -colocándose en medio de los dos- kakashi kun, neji niisan...  
—yo solo he venido por usted hinata sama, su padre lo ha ordenado  
—me importa un carajo quien lo ordeno neji...hinata no vuelve al complejo  
—si no regreso con ella kakashi el mismo Hiashi o su prometido vendrán por ella -mirándolo- y no creo que a hinata sama le agrade verte recibiendo una paliza o a ti descubriendo la clase de castigo que le impondrán a ella. Su padre no será nada generoso después de que huyera del complejo y aunque no nos agrade...el único que puede evitarlo es Ryunosuke

Kakashi dejo su posición y se acerco a hinata, la miro a los ojos y tomo su mano.

—está bien vamos...

Los tres comenzaron a caminar con neji al frente y en un silencio total ya que cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero al estar a unos metros de la puerta; neji volteo a verlos y kakashi soltó de la mano a hinata...los guardias de la puerta los miraron extrañados.

—eh Kakashi...no se supone que estabas ya en la aldea  
—tu lo dijiste kotetzu...estaba -mientras Neji y Hinata seguían caminando izumo y kotetzu los miraban-  
—la princesa Hyuga sigue entrenando...izumo te lo dije  
—ya quisiera ser yamato kotetzu -sonriendo-  
—o Genma  
—de que están hablando -molesto-  
—bueno kakashi...ya sabes cómo es Genma  
—es por eso izumo que te pregunto de que están hablando  
—la princesa y Genma tuvieron una muy agradable cita...  
—que tan agradable -apretando los puños-  
—oh...vamos kakashi creo que sabes a que nos referimos...aunque  
—aunque que...-su voz se había alzado-  
—dudo que bueno...la princesa...  
—haces bien en dudarlo izumo, Genma seria un estúpido si se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a hinata -desapareciendo en una nube de humo-  
— oh soy yo kotetzu... o algo pasara aquí  
— ¿apostamos?

Kakashi apareció a unos metros del complejo Hyuga, en donde neji y hinata lo esperaban.

—Te tardaste demasiado kakashi -el copy ninja no respondió y se dirigió a hinata quien pudo notar que no lucia nada contento-

―pasa algo kakashi kun

―es cierto -tomándola del brazo- dímelo

―de que hablas kakashi kun -sorprendida-

―de esa cita con Genma -apretando su brazo-

―que crees que haces kakashi -neji acercándose-

—No te metas neji -su voz sonaba peligrosa-

―kakashi kun me lastimas -asustada-

―kakashi -neji estaba por agarrar la mano de hinata-

―si te acercas no respondo Hyuga -mirándolo neji supo que no mentía por lo que opto por aguardar unos minutos mas- es verdad...dime hinata...es verdad lo que el imbécil dice

―si me lo explicas kakashi...te lo diré -mirándolo-

―creo que sabes a que me refiero...te lo advertí

―y creo que tu sabias que lo haría kakashi... ¿oh se te olvido que lo escuchaste? y lo que te haya dicho es mentira

―el no me lo dijo, pero es obvio que lo divulgo

―y tú lo creíste -su mirada notaba desilusión- no confías en mí. Estas cayendo en el mismo juego del que tú me advertiste...dudas -al no obtener respuesta de kakashi zafo su brazo- no tiene caso -suspirando- entremos niisan -comenzando a caminar-

―no vas a ningún lado -jalándola-

―creo que ya es suficiente kakashi -neji lucia ya molesto por la situación-

―esto es entre hinata y yo...así que te agradecería de nuevo que guardaras tu distancia

―no hay nada de qué hablar... hatake san -al oír esto hatake se volteo a verla sorprendido- usted ha generado ya sus respuestas al creer sin antes escuchar y confiar. Ahora le pido que por favor me deje ir -mirándolo- tengo asuntos que arreglar

―no...No más hatake san -su agarre aun lo mantenía firme-

―es la única forma en la que debo llamarlo, porque sin la confianza...no veo de qué otra manera pueda hacerlo, sin se sea una falta de respeto hacia alguien como usted.

―hinata -su voz era suave-solo quiero saber la razón por la que el desgraciado de Genma está divulgando esas tonterías

―porque me beso...me beso y yo le correspondí -esas palabras kakashi las sintió como un kunai enterrándose en su piel y neji estaba completamente sorprendido- de la única manera que creí adecuada...con mi puño suave -zafándose de nuevo- supongo que herí su orgullo, y ahora que lo sabe hatake san...me retiro

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, kakashi la había jalado de nuevo atrapando sus labios en un beso urgente, voraz, como si fuera su último aliento de vida; hinata se sorprendió por la acción y solo reacciono cuando en forma automática sus manos se colocaron también en su brazo y rostro de hatake. Neji no tuvo otro remedio que darse la vuelta un tanto molesto, esta situación de los amantes era demasiado para él y tuvo que romper el encanto al toser para que la pareja se separara.

―pequeña perdóname -colocando su frente sobre la de ella- pero no tienes idea del enorme poder que ejerces sobre mí, y esto me sobrepasa, porque jamás creí tener la oportunidad de poder estar contigo -suspirando- y el que alguien se atreva a... tocarte, me enloquece y aterra al mismo tiempo.

―kakashi kun...

―shh...solo escúchame. Me da miedo el quererte tanto, pero me aterra mas el poder perderte, no soy un hombre de muchas palabras pues solo actuó; protejo a lo que quiero y puedo llegar a ser un egoísta al extremo al no compartir algo que considero mío...y tu hinata, eres lo más valioso que tengo ahora y no dudaría en darte mi vida y ser un total egoísta.

―kakashi kun -acariciando su rostro-

―el...solo te beso

―hai

―me da gusto saber que solo usaste el puño suave

―se que no se debe atacar a un compañero pero...

―no te preocupes pequeña, ahora Genma lo pensara dos veces antes de intentar algo de nuevo -sonrisa- te puedo asegurar que no se acercara a ti

―nunca creí que la estupidez llegara a ser parte de tu talento kakashi -hatake y hinata voltearon para ver a un neji demasiado molesto-

―niisan...

―hinata sama usted sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de kakashi y me he contenido por respeto a usted, pero no es la primera vez que se atreve a ofender el apellido Hyuga con su estupidez

―no sé de qué estás hablando neji

―sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo kakashi, y si no te mate en su momento fue porque hinata sama me lo pidió

―niisan como es que...

―usted puede engañar a las demás personas, pero no a mi-mirando a kakashi- ¿tienes idea de lo que Hiashi sama le pudo haber hecho si descubría la marca que ocultaba? lo que está poniendo ahora en juego por ti...y tú solo te atreves a dudar de su confianza. Que peor insulto que ese para alguien como ella.

―neji se que tu deber es protegerla, pero debes entender que estos asuntos solo son entre nosotros...la estupidez es algo con lo cual vives cuando temes perder lo único bueno que es capaz de sostenerte -pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera plateada- hinata decide si me aleja o no de ella.

―se que no lo hará -mirándola- hinata sama no es como las demás

―es por eso que no dejare que se case neji

―y que harás kakashi...para impedirlo

―por ahora no lo sé -mirando a hinata-

―hinata sama ¿vale la pena para usted?

―neji niisan, esta no es la manera en que yo deseaba hacer las cosas, padre no me escucha...no deseo pelear, pero que otra alternativa tengo sin que pueda parecer egoísta o una vergüenza para la familia

―el orgullo es una de las cualidades más preciadas y primordiales de la familia...y usted hinata sama no carece de ella -mirando a kakashi- te juro hatake que si no demuestras ser lo suficientemente honorable para protegerla...yo mismo te matare sin importar nada

―en ese caso neji...tendrás que ayudarnos, y por el amor que le tienes, se que tú la cuidaras dentro del complejo, sobra el que te lo diga ya que es tu deber, pero si Ryunosuke se atreve a lastimarla entonces seré yo quien no tendrá la mas mínima compasión de ti

―hmm...creo que ambos nos entendemos kakashi, ahora ella tiene que venir conmigo antes de que nos vean

―una semana pequeña

―kakashi kun...hablare de nuevo con mi padre

―no. dudo que ahora menos que nunca desee oír lo que tengas que decirle

―su padre solo la escuchara si Ryunosuke se lo pide...haci que la única manera es...

―no neji...hinata no se acercara a ese niño idiota

―kakashi ahora es cuando debes de permanecer mas metódico, solo restan quince días para que hinata sama sea desposada y si quieres impedirlo en una semana no debe de haber excusas -colocando su mano sobre el hombro de hinata se encaminaron al complejo-

―necesito calmarme...

Kakashi salto a uno de los techos, neji tenia razón el no podía nublar su juicio, no ahora que hinata lo necesitaba y entre sus pensamientos una sonrisa surco su rostro; el miedo que había sentido, el odio consigo mismo y que se impuso por hinata ahora lo veía como algo estúpido ¿como pudo ser tan ciego? si lo único que necesitaba era a ella y a su voz, su aroma, sus ojos, sus labios...para poder sentirse en paz. Y no dejaría que otro tuviera o pretendiera tener lo que era suyo, tenía una semana para desarmar todo este circo, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Se detuvo justo en la ventana por donde yamato había entrado, soltó un suspiro por el hombre, por el mismo y por su departamento destrozado...tenía que poner un equilibrio a todo ese desastre; y para comenzar realizaría tres misiones...limpiar, buscar a yamato y arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Era la primera vez que tsunade sama se encontraba tan temprano en la torre hokage, pues la situación con Ryunosuke, hinata y kakashi era una muy pero muy mala combinación, incluso sabía que era muy extremo el beber sake a estas horas, pero la incertidumbre la estaba aniquilando. Fue hasta que una sombra se hizo presente que su urgencia aumento.

―que demonios te ha pasado yamato

―algunas pequeñas diferencias de opinión hokage sama -llevándose una mano a sus costillas-

― ¿esa opinión es kakashi? -suspirando- dime que no cometió una estupidez como matar, mutilar o lastimar al hijo del feudal... el muy vago ni siquiera ha venido a reportarse

―el joven tendo está en perfectas condiciones...

―pero se ha enterado del compromiso de hinata

―si hokage sama

―cuéntame todo -olvidándose de que era demasiado temprano para el sake...de un solo trago se lo bebió.

Mientras yamato contaba la situación, en el complejo Hyuga uno de los guardias detenía a los recién llegados.

―que crees que haces

―Hiashi sama me ordeno detenerlos y avisar de su llegada

―pues hazlo de una vez -el guardia los dejo en la puerta y minutos más tarde Hiashi sama y ryu aparecieron-

―me alegra que hayas vuelto hinata chan -sonriendo- estaba preocupado...discúlpame

―no es necesario que exprese mi vergüenza por tus acciones hinata, las cuales tendrán su castigo

―Hiashi sama -neji-

―en donde estaba neji

―cerca de los campos de entrenamiento

―con quien

―sola padre

―neji -mirando con desprecio a hinata- con quien estaba

―hinata sama estaba...sola -su rostro serio hizo que el líder Hyuga le creyera, hinata soltó un respiración contenida que no paso desapercibida para Ryunosuke-

―Ryunosuke san te ha estado esperando, así que no lo ofendas mas...cuando terminen hablaremos -Hiashi se dio la media vuelta y se perdió por los pasillos-

―hinata chan vamos -tomándola del brazo la llevo al estudio de Hiashi, neji solo pudo observar-

―ryu san...

―con quien estabas hinata chan

― ¿disculpe?

―Hiashi san creyó lo que neji dijo, pero yo no...Así que dime con quién estabas

―sola -mirándolo-

―hinata chan por favor, no me tomes por un tonto porque ambos sabemos que no lo soy -acariciando su mejilla- era yamato

―estaba sola -alejando la mano de ryu-

― ¿ya se confesó contigo? porque espero que le hayas dicho que alguien como él no tiene oportunidad, será un gran ninja pero no tiene la clase suficiente

―la clase no lo es todo ryu san, hay cosas mucho más importantes

―como cual -sonriendo-

―la sencillez, la bondad, el honor...

―tu desprendes eso y más...lo cual es una falta de respeto hacia mí

― ¿falta de respeto? porque

―porque eso te convierte en alguien deseable...y eso es inaceptable

―eso es absurdo ryu san -sorprendida-

―lo absurdo es que te niegues a casarte conmigo

―porque no estoy enamorada, ninguno de los dos lo esta

―creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que sabía lo que quería...y no hay mejor premio que la princesa Hyuga, héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y poseedora del famoso byakugan como esposa del futuro feudal del país del fuego...el poder y el respeto por mi país...mi nombre será recordado

―no todas las acciones serán recordadas

―apuesto a que tu si recuerdas la marca en tu cuello...

―no tiene ningún derecho a faltarme el respeto

―tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo...seré tu esposo

―jamás, si yo no lo permito...

―una palabra mía bastara para que tu padre actué

―no le temo ryu san... ya no

―pasar demasiado tiempo con hatake te ha convertido en una plebeya...

―mi tiempo con él me ha hecho mejor kunoichi

―y una de sus tantas amantes -hinata le responde con una cachetada, pero la toma del brazo y la acerca a él bruscamente- así que es el...

―suélteme...

―no puedo creer que aun confíes en ese hombre...después de haberse acostado con esa prostituta...no seas ingenua hinata chan

―nada de lo que pueda decirme cambiara mi parecer por kakashi san...

―no me importa contratar a la misma o a cien mujeres más...el solo obedecerá a su instinto...

―fue usted...-sorprendida-

―tenia que alejarlo de ti -molesto- no soportaba ver cómo te miraba, como seguía cada uno de tus movimientos, el odio que destellaba cada que me acercaba a ti...nadie, nadie se entromete en mis planes.

―esto es una locura

―no es una locura hinata chan...-sonriendo- es la ley de la sobrevivencia...los más fuertes y poderosos siempre debemos ganar

―hasta que llegue alguien y rompa esa cadena

―y supongo que esa serás tu...hinata chan -acercando sus labios a los de ella-

―jamás seré tu esposa -zafándose-

― ¿esa es tu última palabra?

―...

―pude haber sido muy benevolente contigo hinata chan...darte el lujo de ser la mujer más envidiada de todas las naciones

―prefiero el encierro -mirándolo fijamente-

―eso es lo que quieres...te complaceré, a partir de hoy no saldrás a menos de que sea conmigo y créeme hinata chan, que personalmente me encargare de que hatake se entere de cada uno de nuestros movimientos...podrá seguirte observando cómo tanto lo hace -dándole una última mirada a hinata, sale furioso del estudio, no sin antes encontrarse con neji quien al parecer iba a atacarlo- no seas estúpido neji, Hiashi te alaba como el genio del clan, así que más te vale que estés de mi lado y olvidare que le mentiste-

―no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer...

―se perfectamente lo que hago, así que...o cuidas que no se escape de nuevo o te sometes al castigo de tu sello maldito -dándole una sonrisa, desparece también por los pasillos-

―acabas de sentenciarte con esto Ryunosuke tendo

Neji se dirigió a la oficina de Hiashi, para encontrarse con hinata y hablar de lo sucedido. El sol reflejaba ya un nuevo día y con este muchas sorpresas, kakashi había terminado de recoger el desastre de su apartamento y formulado un par de estrategias para impedir la boda de su pequeña, dos de ellas descabelladas y peligrosas, la otra la mas difícil pero sensata; tenía que actuar lo antes posible, buscaría a yamato, el podría serle útil para su coartada. Sin dudarlo salto de nuevo a toda prisa por los tejado de la aldea, cuando sintió un chacra conocido no dudo en ir tras él, llevándolo a la parte de atrás de la torre hokage. Cuando un arma le fue arrojada.

―hola kakashi

―hola Genma...

―así que...finalmente has regresado

―así es...regrese

―supongo que después de tus tantas visitas a las casas de citas, descubriste que las mujeres no te complacen y estas enamorado de mi...

―eres un imbécil Genma...

―pues no encuentro otra razón por la cual me has estado siguiendo

―sabes bien la razón Genma...te lo advertí...

―está bien...creo que tu instinto perruno se ha agudizado con los años...pero y a ti que te afecta

―si vuelves a divulgar una mentira mas...no seré tan suave como ella -mirada asesina-

―no...Jamás serás tan suave como la hermosa hinata -pasándose un pulgar sobre sus labios- ni tendrás su sabor -esto fue lo último que pudo decir ya que kakashi fue muy rápido y Genma no pudo ver el golpe que iba directo a su rostro, haciéndolo estrellar contra uno de los muros- jajá kakashi nunca te había visto tan territorial con una mujer...-poniéndose de pie- está bien, la compartiremos como en los viejos tiempos -sonrisa- solo déjame ser el primero.

La sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios se esfumo de nuevo cuando otro golpe le impacto en el abdomen, hecho que hizo que Genma escupiera sangre.

―levántate Genma...

―jajaja eres un maldito loco kakashi, un maldito y estúpido egoísta -limpiándose la sangre de sus labios- siempre has querido ser el primero en todo...y esta vez te he ganado con la princesa, que se siente

―si vuelvo a oír un rumor en la aldea sobre ti y hinata...no dudare en causarte el máximo dolor Genma

―estas celoso...en verdad esa niña te atrapo...pues suerte porque esos labios saben a gloria -kakashi apretó su puño- y ni que decir del recorrido de su magnifica anatomía -el peli plata no soporto mas y con un chidory se dejo ir sobre el tonto de Genma quien hubiera recibido tan fuerte impacto si un brazo no hubiera desviado el tremendo ataque-

―kakashi sensei... ¿está loco? pudo matarlo - el rostro de naruto lucia preocupado-

―quería matarme -Genma gritando-...aquí tienes a el gran kakashi hatake el mata amigos

―que ha sucedido Genma...que le hiciste a kakashi sensei

―nada naruto...se le ha zafado un tornillo por fin...

―kakashi sensei que está pasando -naruto pudo notar como todo el cuerpo de sensei se tensaba cada vez mas- será mejor que te vayas Genma

―estás loco si crees que esto termina aquí kakashi -poniéndose de pie- fui descuidado, pero en la próxima vez su técnica no surtirá ningún efecto -sonrisa-

―para ti no habrá próxima vez -su ojo descubierto estaban inyectados de un notable rojo que parecía un sharingan-

― ¿quieres apostar? -antes de que kakashi aprovechara la distracción de naruto y se lanzara de nuevo contra Genma, tsunade hizo acto de presencia-

―que demonios creen que están haciendo -no hubo respuesta-es ahora que estoy preguntando -preparando su puño-

―practicábamos tsunade sama -kakashi-

―claro kakashi... ¿tú crees que soy naruto?

―eh...-naruto confundido- que estas tratando de decir abuela...

―quiero que en este momento me digan que es lo que provoca que dos de mis mejores jounin actúen como idiotas y destruyan parte de la aldea -la su mirada era severa-―kakashi necesita una revisión tsunade sama, al parecer se le ha aflojado un tornillo...

―kakashi...dos de tus estudiantes tuvieron que intervenir para que no cometieras una locura...y si mal no recuerdo estabas de misión por lo que tenías que haberte reportado desde anoche...se puede saber dónde diablos estabas metido

―lo siento tsunade sama...tuve un contratiempo -su mirada aun permanecía en Genma-

―un contratiempo... sakura lleva a Genma al hospital para que hinata lo revise -kakashi volteo inmediatamente hacia tsunade y Genma artículo una sonrisa- kakashi y naruto ustedes vienen conmigo.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

**bueno hasta aqui los dejo :) espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no me quieran matar por esto :P posiblemente sean muy OCC pero no pude evitar el pensar que actuarian de esa manera. asi que prometo tardar menos...enserio..muchas gracias por leer...saludos a todos.**


	15. capitulo XV Tiempo final

**Hola hola…después de mi pequeña ausencia he vuelto y espero que me disculpen ya que por asuntos ajenos a mi me había sido imposible actualizar, les agradezco el enorme apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahorita, y por estar al pendiente de cada actualización realmente se siente genial, y eso hace que quiera dar lo mejor para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de lo que hago…mil gracias**

**este capitulo ha sido algo complicado, pues me he tope cientos de veces contra la pared, por lo que les pido una disculpa de antemano por cualquier horror gramatical o exceso de cualquier tipo…ha sido hasta ahorita mi mas largo fic después del capitulo 13, asi que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo…y sobre todo se lo dedico a mis queridas compañeras y sempais del grupo kakahina fans y en especial a Mery Cloud que con sus comentarios y opiniones siempre me hace reir… ¡aguante kakahina!**

**Y para terminar….todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del magnifico señor kishimoto…a excepción de ryu…ese si es mio **

¿A que le tienes miedo?

**Capitulo XV: Tiempo final**

Una vez más Genma se puso en pie y se encamino hacia sakura, no sin antes pasar a centímetros de kakashi manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona, que se estampo en su rostro desde que tsunade menciono que lo llevarían con hinata. Un ligero adiós fue lo que el hatake escucho del hombre senbon y no tuvo mas opción que utilizar el poco autocontrol que en ese instante tenia para no moverse y borrarle nuevamente esa sonrisa, no era estúpido como para arriesgarse a recibir un golpe por parte de su hokage; así que opto por llevarse una de sus manos a su hitae ate fingiendo revelar su ojo sharingan. Genma al verlo borro su sonrisa y cerro sus ojos, hasta que la peli rosa, fue quien se acerco a el y dando una ultima mirada a tsunade desaparecieron.

―andando kakashi -desapareciendo-

―kakashi sensei...que esta pasando

―nada naruto -apretando el puño se esfumo, dejando a un confundido rubio que no tuvo otro remedio más que dirigirse también a la torre hokage-

―tardaste demasiado naruto -dándole un pergamino- no preguntes y llévale esto a sakura inmediatamente

―pero abuela...

―mas vale que te apresures o de lo contrario le diré a sakura tu pequeño secreto -el rubio puso una cara de susto y sin pensarlo tomo el papel esfumándose de la oficina- bien... ya me desise de el -mirando a kakashi quien aun se mostraba tenso- habla

―desconozco de lo que desea que le hable tsunade sama

―se te olvida que soy la hokage

―no

―entonces no me creas idiota maldito vago

―se que merezco un castigo por mi irresponsabilidad al no reportarme inmediatamente con usted y por dañar parte de la aldea por lo que no planeo oponerme.

―oh...claro que no te opondrás y aceptaras lo que yo te diga eso tenlo por seguro -tomando un poco de sake- pero lamentablemente no es eso a lo que me refiero

―en ese caso no comprendo

―ok...te refrescare la memoria kakashi -mirándolo- una peculiar marca en cierta zona de cierta heredera que ahora esta comprometida con el hijo del feudal

―...

― ¿aun no? esta bien veamos -sonriendo- kunoichi de la cual yamato esta enamorado, kiba endiosado, shino...bueno es extraño describir lo que siente shino, incluso el tonto de naruto la quiere de cierta manera...es una lastima -pensativa- que no terminaran juntos, la combinación de habilidades y fuerza hubiera resultado en una descendencia interesante ¿te imaginas kakashi? Pequeños narutos y hinatas por la aldea -moviendo la cabeza negativamente- en verdad te compadecería... ser el maestro del clan uzumaki-hyuga; necesitarías mucha pero mucha paciencia...pero no negaría que saldrían muy apuestos, rubios con ojos hyuga o peli azules con ojos azules...oh

―es suficiente tsunade -alzando la voz-

―que es suficiente kakashi

―esto... no le veo sentido...el llamarme para nada -alterado-

―para nada dices -parándose- si sakura y naruto no hubieran estado cerca habrías cometido una estupidez por no saber manejar tus celos

―...

― ¿pensabas que no lo sabía? Por kami que soy la maldita hokage; desde que te asigne a hinata has actuado como un idiota -bebiendo sake- tu no eres violento kakashi a menos que se metan con lo que quieres; y esto es una locura, pero con lo que vi -suspirando- nunca imagine que la pequeña hinata se hubiera apoderado totalmente de ti...Genma tuvo mucha suerte, al igual que yamato -mirándolo- aunque el no quedo tan mal

―vino a verla -apretando su puño-

―no confundas kakashi, yamato no ha hecho nada que no fueran por ordenes mías -sentándose- el te aprecia y respeta

―entonces...lo sabe todo supongo

―se la información que pedí, mas no el porque exacto de su pelea...aunque me imagino y sigo sin creer hasta que punto te ha llevado tu estupidez kakashi...hinata...sabes en que situación la estas poniendo

―...

―espero que sepas lo que haces y lo que sientes, que esto no sea solo un capricho tuyo porque solo terminaras lastimándola...y para ella no habrá segundas oportunidades -mirándolo fijamente-

―es por eso que yo tome la mía

―ella esta enamorada de ti

―lo se

―se casara en dos semanas y algo me dice que hiashi esconde algo

―lo que sea que esconde no me interesa, porque no lo permitiré...solo necesito tiempo

―tendrás obstáculos ahora que hiashi y el futuro feudal están asociados, y yo no cuento con el poder que quisiera

―le agradezco su preocupación tsunade sama, lo último que pretendo es arriesgar su lugar como hokage

―puedo darte cierto tiempo pero por kami kakashi...hasta entonces controla tus celos enfermizos, hinata es incapaz de dar pie a intensiones; así que confía en ella y no creas lo que el boca floja de Genma haya dicho

―...

―izumo y kotetsu tenían apuestas -poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las ventanas- claro...yo aposte a que eran mentiras- kakashi estaba por irse- y no es necesario que vayas al hospital, hinata no esta ahí; sakura atenderá a Genma...ahora solo piensa en lo que harás

Kakashi lanzo una ultima mirada a su líder antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, fue hasta entonces que tsunade soltó un suspiro acumulado y se dejo caer sobre su silla, el ver a kakashi en ese estado y provocarlo como lo hizo fue jugar con demasiado fuego; menos mal que era la hokage de lo contrario hubiera quedado como Genma. Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, quien diría que el inalcanzable y mas cotizado soltero hatake kakashi había sido atrapado por quien menos se esperaría; pero como bien lo dicen...siempre hay un roto para un descocido y en esta ocasión la generosidad, la bondad, la fuerza y sencillez de hinata hyuga habían maravillado al hombre mas solitario y pervertido de konoha. Pero la sonrisa se le esfumo pues esta tierna historia traería dolor a más de uno y si kami no lo quería...tragedia.

En el complejo hinata permanecía en su habitación, no había podido conciliar el sueño después de los últimos acontecimientos, no sabia si reír, llorar o llenarse de miedo; todo había ocurrido tan rápido que aun le costaba asimilar la situación pero sobre todo, el creerse que hatake kakashi se había abierto ante ella de la forma mas inesperada y que todo el odio e indiferencia eran debido al miedo por sentirse rechazado; esto sin duda la sobrepasaba, jamás imagino que alguien como el albergara ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien como ella, por primera vez era correspondida, la amaban y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por ese amor, deseaba aprender, sentir, conocer y experimentar todas las sensaciones que el quisiera enseñarle. Pero ¿que es lo que haría ahora? ¿De que manera podría romper el compromiso con ryunosuke? Necesitaba pensar, buscar una solución, kakashi le había dicho que el lo solucionaría pero el problema era de ambos y ella también haría algo al respecto; por lo que decidió salir de la casa para poder pensar con mas claridad, el hospital ayudaría, solo esperaba que con lo sucedido no le hubieran restringido la salida. Estaba cruzando el jardín cuando fue detenida.

―a donde crees que vas

―buenos días otoosan -reverencia- iré al hospital

―no saldrás de aquí después de la vergüenza de anoche -acercándose a ella- si no arregle asuntos contigo fue porque ryunosuke intervino nuevamente...deberías de estarle agradecido por pedir indulgencia a tu castigo

―pero padre

―ni una palabra mas hinata, hace unos días estaba orgulloso por el honor que le estabas trayendo a la familia, y ahora nuevamente eres la desgracia...pensé que habías cambiado

―padre por favor escucha

―no hay mas que desee hablar contigo, saldrás solo para los preparativos de la boda -ryu aparece-

―excelente día hiashi san -reverencia-

―ryunosuke san -otra reverencia-

―hinata chan -con una sonrisa- ¿estas mejor? has podido descansar -hiashi mira a su hija-

―no ryunosuke san

―es una pena -acercándose -pero... a donde quedo el ryu san hina chan, el que vayas a ser mi esposa no significa que no puedas llamarme como quieras -sonriendo- ¿vienes con nosotros?

―no...Voy al hospital

―hinata -hiashi le lanzo una fría mirada- no iras a ningún lado

―pues a mi me agradaría que nos acompañara hiashi san...no deseo que sus últimos días en la aldea sean aburridos, así que ve al hospital -hinata estaba por darse la vuelta-después de que nos acompañes con lady tsunade

―porque motivo si puedo saberlo

―deseo tratar algunos asuntos con ella y quiero que tu estés enterada de todo -sonriendo- que sepas lo que hago -a hinata le dio mala espina la visita con tsunade; estaba segura que esto lo planeo después de que la dejo en la oficina de su padre-

―le estas dando demasiada libertad ryunosuke san, después de la ofensa de anoche -mirando a hinata- no tengo mas que ampliar mi gratitud y mis mas sinceras disculpas por tal vergüenza

―no se preocupe hiashi san como le dije anoche, fue una reacción normal, debimos haberle dado la noticia mas tranquilamente, así que en parte es también mi culpa...pero no pude evitar la alegría de saberme el futuro esposo de hinata chan -ella iba a decir algo cuando neji salió del pasillo principal-

―hiashi sama

―neji

―mando a llamarme -haciendo una reverencia a los presentes-

―necesito que apresures a la servidumbre y les des las instrucciones adecuadas para que comiencen a agilizar los preparativos, todo debe de salir perfecto, no quiero errores, hanabi deberá escoger un kimono adecuado...ve a mi oficina y toma lo que necesitas, todo debe de estar listo en una semana.

―hare lo que pueda hiashi sama

―bueno es hora de irnos hiashi san, hinata -tomándola del brazo salieron los tres del complejo.

Para la aldea de konoha el día era como cualquier otro, misiones, entrenamientos, ventas, fideos; la gente iba y venia por las calles ejerciendo su rutina diaria, pero algo hizo que esa rutina se rompiera, y fue el ver al líder del clan mas antiguo de konoha caminar por la aldea; pues esta era una acción fuera de lo común, mas, si quien lo acompañaba era su heredera. pero no tan solo por eso los ojos de todo konoha estaban sobre ellos, los aldeanos se preguntaban quien era ese apuesto joven que llevaba del brazo a la princesa hyuga...haciendo que los rumores comenzaron a circular.

No muy lejos de ahí, en ichiraku dos jóvenes discutían.

―ya basta naruto...esto es serio, si no hubiéramos estado cerca kakashi sensei...

―vamos sakura chan la abuela debió decirte algo

―por enésima vez...que no me dijo nada -molesta-

―pues no entiendo...la abuela lucia demasiado molesta que no me dejo escuchar nada de lo que le diría a kakashi sensei

―es por eso naruto que te digo que algo no esta bien, tsunade sama jamás se había enojado con kakashi sensei, esto debe de ser grave

―claro que si se enoja con el -comiendo ramen-cuando no llega a tiempo o se tarda en entregar sus informes

―pero esto es diferente -pensativa- lo que deberíamos de preguntarnos es...que fue lo que Genma le hizo a el naruto

―pues yo espero que no le haya robado o perdido uno de sus libros que ero sannin escribió, porque su mirada daba miedo sakura chan -la peli rosa lo golpea-

―no seas baka naruto...kakashi sensei no llegaría a ese punto

―el ama esos libros -sobándose la cabeza- aunque yo no entiendo que les ve, solo el ero sannin y el lo entienden, pero es verdad sakura chan cuando te digo que jamás lo había visto así; y...

―que naruto

―se veía lastimado

―es lógico venia de una misión

―si pero la abuela dijo que tuvo que haberse reportado la noche anterior...y sus heridas no se veían tan viejas

―tenemos que ver que se encuentre bien naruto

―si -comiendo ramen- tal vez capitán yamato nos ayude

―tienes razón...aunque tampoco lo he visto desde que terminaron su misión

―es cierto -naruto sigue comiendo su ramen cuando sakura lo jala bruscamente haciendo que derrame sus preciados fideos- nooo...sakura chaan

―ves eso naruto -señalando a la calle-

―si...mi ramen en el suelo -llorando-

―no baka -golpeándolo- afuera -sacándolo de ichiraku- hinata y...

―ryu

― ¿ryu?

―el es el hijo del feudal, vino a visitar a hinata chan

―el es a quien kakashi sensei y hinata escoltaron...

―si...y al que fuimos a traer el capitán yamato y yo

―es...muy guapo

―si...oye -enojado-

―si...bueno -sonrojada- también es raro

―porque raro

― ¿que hace hiashi hyuga, el hijo del feudal y hinata juntos? Y de camino a la torre hokage

Como hiashi había pedido, neji se dirigió a su oficina para sacar algo de dinero y hacer una lista de las obligaciones que tendría que asignarle a la servidumbre; esto no era mas que una perdida de tiempo, si kakashi cumplía su palabra, no era que le cayera bien, pero lo respetaba por su nivel, experiencia y porque era conocido por sus cientos de técnicas, era el famoso hatake kakashi. Sin embargo le molestaba que sedujera a su prima, no era la persona mas indicada para estar con ella, así como su fama también tenia una reputación que lo precedía y esto era demasiada vergüenza para la dulce hinata. Pero si era la única salida que ella tenía, a él no le quedaría mas remedio que aceptar y por kami que estaba deseando ver el rostro de perdedor que ryunosuke tendo pondría. Suspirando comenzó a escribir, debía de hallar el también una forma que ayude a impedir esa boda, pues algo no encajaba en todo esto, demasiada precipitación quería decir solo una cosa ¿su tío estaría de acuerdo? Porque no hallaba otra respuesta para que fuera tan obstinado y negarse a aceptar las propuestas de hinata, una tras otra fue trazando las posibles acciones que llevaron a esto y sin fijarse derramo un poco de tinta sobre el escritorio y en la prisa por limpiarla para evitar que algunas carpetas se mancharan tiro una al piso haciendo que su contenido se vaciara; reprochándose por su descuido levanto la carpeta y al acomodarla vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

Era la segunda botella de sake que consumía en el día y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba en paz, shizune quiso traerle un remedio para su malestar pero ella se negó aclarando que el dolor se intensificaría mas tarde y seria justo cuando ella se lo pediría. Desde que esa maldita misión había llegado a sus manos ocurrió un problema tras otro, por kami sama solo esperaba que esto no se saliera de sus manos, por el bien de los involucrados y de la aldea. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su letargo.

―tsunade sama, afuera esta hiashi hyuga, ryunosuke tendo y...hinata -mirándola-

―no puede ser -soltando un suspiro- shizune tráeme otra botella de sake y el remedio mas fuerte para el dolor de cabeza que me dará -shizune asintió y cerro la puerta, para segundos mas tarde las tres visitas se adentraran a su oficina-

―tsunade

―hiashi

―lady tsunade es un enorme placer conocerla al fin -sonriendo-

―ryunosuke tendo...el gusto es mío, veo que por fin tuvo tiempo para visitarme

―oh...usted disculpe -reverencia- lady tsunade por tal falta de respeto de mi parte, pero no pude evitar ir directamente hacia la razón de mi visita en su aldea- tomando de la mano a hinata-

―hinata -sonriéndole- como estas mi pequeña

―ohayo tsunade sama -reverencia- me encuentro...bien

― ¿segura?

―tsunade...nuestra visita es para tratar una petición sobre la protección de ryunosuke san

―si no recuerdo mal hiashi tu mismo dijiste que tu clan se encargarían de eso, por lo que yamato y naruto tuvieron que abandonar su proteccion.-recargandose en su asiento-

―en realidad lady tsunade, lo que hiashi san quiere decir en realidad es que necesito una escolta extra

― ¿extra? -mirándolo-

―si, hiashi san a accedido a mi solicitud de desposar a hinata chan -sonriendo- la boda se llevara a cabo en menos de dos semanas por lo que usted entenderá, un evento como este tiene muchos planes y expectativas que se deben de cumplir

―hm entiendo joven tendo, no todos los días se da una unión entre la princesa de un famoso clan y un futuro feudal -mirando a hinata-

―entonces comprenderá que mi padre querrá estar presente

―y es por eso que pide una escolta extra...para que vayan por el

―así es, siempre y cuando no haya ningún problema para usted o para la aldea lady tsunade

―en absoluto...cuando necesita que partan

―en una semana -sonriendo- solicitando que sea la misma escolta que utilizo conmigo...la primera vez - las dos mujeres se miraron-

― ¿kakashi y hinata?

―a mi padre le encantaría que hatake fuera quien lo trajera a la aldea, el es un gran admirador de el y bueno como hinata no ira esta vez, yamato me parecería perfecto

―kakashi y yamato -tsunade preocupada-

―si, los dos mejores shinobis que conozco... -sonrisa-

―supongo que les daré la misión…

―perfecto, hoy mismo enviare una carta a mi padre para informarle

―cuando la tenga lista la enviaremos por usted joven tendo

―gracias lady tsunade -mirando a hinata- pero…

―sucede algo...

―como le dije antes lady tsunade kakashi y yamato son los mejores shinobis que he conocido, se han ganado mi respeto y se que puedo poner mi plena confianza en ellos...

―lo se joven tendo...son excepcionales...pero no entiendo que necesita

―los necesito también como nuestra escolta personal, puesto que hinata y yo necesitaremos salir de la aldea y usted conoce mi posición actual, no quiero correr riesgos ni que ella los corra -ni tsunade ni hinata se esperaban esto- no deseo que algún accidente dañen nuestras relaciones...lady tsunade -mirándola fijamente-

―por supuesto que no joven tendo, su seguridad y la de hinata están sobre todo

―entonces no existirá problema

―no… creo que ninguno...

―excelente...

―y tu hinata... ¿algo que necesites?... todo va bien en el hospital, con la sección

―todo en el hospital va perfecto tsunade sama, gracias por preguntar

―no esperaba mas de ti pequeña...tu sola te lo has ganado -sonriéndole- eres excepcional...-mirando ahora a hiashi-

―yo también debo de agradecerle lady tsunade por convertir a hinata chan en alguien excepcional,

―siempre lo ha sido, su bondad y gentileza no la han limitado y es por eso que estoy orgullosa de ella

―se que también será difícil hallar quien ocupe su puesto en el hospital lady tsunade

―eso lo tengo muy claro joven tendo, y no solo dejara un hueco en el hospital - mirando a hinata- en la aldea y con las personas que la quieren también

―ryunosuke san y yo te lo agradecemos tsunade

―como la hokage hiashi…ese es mi trabajo –mirándolo- velar por el bienestar y los intereses de todos lo que habitamos aquí

―la admiro lady tsunade, yo también deseo gobernar con sabiduría

―me alegra escucharlo joven tendo, porque la ambición y el egoísmo son enemigos de la conciencia y la justicia

―lo tendré muy en cuenta lady tsunade –sonriendo-creo que es hora de retirarnos

Los tres se dieron la vuelta no sin antes darle una reverencia de despedida, ryunosuke era el ultimo en salir cuando…

―oh…lady tsunade, le agradecería si informara lo antes posible a kakashi y yamato, deseo salir de la aldea –cerrando la puerta tras de si-

―que demonios…shizuneeeee

―sucede algo tsunade sama –asustada-

―ahora es el mejor momento para mi sake y el remedio –llevándose sus pulgares a la cien- kakashi tienes que pensar en algo y pronto…

Después de que dejaran la torre hokage, ryu se despidió de hiashi con la intensión de dejar a hinata en el hospital; el líder hyuga accedió brindándole una ultima mirada de advertencia a su hija.

―ahora te llevare al hospital –tomándola del brazo-

―puedo ir sola ryunosuke san gracias –zafándose-

―haha ya olvidaste nuestra conversación de anoche…estoy siendo muy benevolente contigo, hinata chan; prometí encerrarte y sin embargo gracias a mi estas respirando el cálido aire de tu amada aldea en estos últimos días-tomándola nuevamente del brazo- no querrás perdértelo ¿verdad?

―porque hace esto –mirándolo fijamente-

―es adonde tú lo has llevado…

―es absurdo ryunosuke san… ¿no le importa que no sienta nada por usted?

―me basta con que me des lo que necesito –sonrisa-

―esto no funcionara, los dos seremos infelices…que vida podríamos llevar sabiendo que nuestros sentimientos no son correspondidos

―y hatake sigue apareciendo en medio…

―…

―cualquier mujer se sentiría mas que honrada en ser mi esposa-acercándola mas a el, haciendo que la gente que pasaba los mirara- ¿eres su amante cierto?

―me lastima ryunosuke san –tratando se zafarse-

―contesta hinata chan…ese anciano ya te hizo su amante….

―suélteme –las personas de la aldea que prestaban atención a la joven pareja, comenzaron a murmurar una situación muy diferente a la que en realidad estaba ocurriendo-

―respóndeme-intensificando su agarre-

―no tengo porque responder a mi vida privada ryunosuke san-esto ultimo hizo que ryu estuviera por cometer un gravísimo error, si una voz conocida para ambos no hubiera sonado-

―interrumpo algo –en el descuido de ryu, hinata logro zafarse y alejarse de el-

―yamato

―pero que sorpresa encontrarnos con usted yamato y claro que no interrumpió nada –mirándolo- que no podamos reanudar después…verdad hina chan

―pues como yo lo veía…creo que llegue en el momento preciso para impedir que cometiera una…como llamarla… indiscreción como próximo feudal

―impedir dice…

―digámoslo de alguna manera joven tendo…un paso en falso y…

―y supongo que me lo dice por los resultados de su estado actual –sonriendo-

―esto no es resultado de un paso en falso, si no lo mínimo que puede pasar cuando utilizo una de mis técnicas –devolviéndole la sonrisa-

―yamato tienes que revisarte…vamos al hospital, curare tus heridas –acercándose a el-

―es una verdadera lastima que seamos de clases totalmente diferentes –yamato y hinata voltearon a verlo- de ser un shinobi estaría mas que feliz de que mi futura esposa atendiera todas mis heridas-sonriendo-cuando la realidad es que solo puedo dedicarme a observar como cura a su mejor amigo…

―es usted muy afortunado joven tendo

―lo se…

―afortunado de no ser un shinobi-mirandolo desafiante-ya que nuestra vida se rige de diferente manera…una actitud demasiado ambiciosa y morir puede ser tan fácil-ryu dejo de sonreír y miro a hinata-

―iré con yamato al hospital ryunosuke san

―no-mirándola- hinata chan prometí a hiashi san estar al pendiente de ti, así que haremos las cosas tal y como estaban planeadas…no quiero molestar a mi futuro padre en ley

Neji seguía sin creer lo que había leído, esa era el verdadero motivo por el cual hiashi estaba obligando a hinata a casarse; tenía que hallar a kakashi y decirle lo que había descubierto, pero por el momento debía obtener más información. Cuando el líder del clan llego, lo llamo a su oficina.

―hiciste todo lo que te pedí neji

―si hiashi sama

―muy bien, debemos darnos prisa antes de que hinata deshonre más al clan…ryunosuke san pudo haber cancelado el compromiso

―pero no lo hizo

―afortunadamente, de lo contrario nuestra familia caería en la vergüenza

―hiashi sama…no cree que todo esto es muy apresurado, hinata sama aún no está lista para casarse-el líder hyuga lo miro-

―neji…el ser un líder requiere de toma de decisiones para la sobrevivencia; nos regimos por nuestros principios, por la fuerza y el respeto…y eso es lo que siempre nos mantendrá, hinata debe saber eso

―lo sabe hiashi sama…y su fuerza es digna de ser

―la esposa de ryunosuke san

Era inútil hablar con el líder del clan, la decisión estaba tomada y la boda se llevaría a cabo; el ir en busca de kakashi era primordial.

―hiashi sama si no se le ofrece nada me retiro-dando una reverencia salió del estudio-

Como en toda aldea no es de extrañar que los pequeños acontecimientos se vuelvan de dominio público cuando existen personas que se encargan de difundirlos amablemente; y la escena ocurrida minutos atrás sirvieron para que al llegar al hospital todos voltearan a verla y una que otra se acercara a felicitarla. Hinata tuvo que reprimirse para no ser grosera y responder de manera negativa a las tontas palabras de amor que les dedicaban a los dos, ya tenía suficiente con la insistencia de ryunosuke en esperarla; debía ser lo más cuidadosa y evitar molestarlo de nuevo si deseaba estar fuera del complejo.

En una de las habitaciones yamato era revisado por aquella mujer que para él era más que una simple amiga, y que desafortunadamente jamás podría darle su corazón pues ya se lo había entregado a su mejor amigo y sempai. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar hasta que la princesa lo rompió.

―no regresaste-su voz era suave-

―no era necesario hacerlo…él estaba contigo

―yamato…como es que…-acumulando chacra en sus manos-

―soy tu amigo ¿lo recuerdas? –estremeciéndose al sentir la calidez de las manos sobre sus costillas- a… a veces es fácil leerte

―si pero…

―conozco lo suficiente a kakashi sempai…y te dije que te ayudaría, él es el único que puede protegerte en estos momentos-sonrisa melancólica- yo solo le di un empujón

―arigato…

―no me agradezcas nada hinata

―lo hago porque siempre estas a mi lado…eres alguien realmente importante para mi-yamato cerros sus ojos- agradezco a kami por eso

―ya tienen un plan-tuvo que cortar el ritmo de la conversación o de lo contrario no podría contenerse a revelarle el enorme dolor que le estaba causando-

―kakashi kun me dijo que él se encargaría, pero esto es algo que nos concierne a los dos

―dale tiempo…el sabrá que hacer-sonriendo-y cuenten conmigo

―listo-retirando sus manos de la espalda desnuda de yamato- podrás moverte sin dolor-rodeando la camilla- ¿en verdad fue un entrenamiento?

―claro…que otra cosa seria

―mmm-sentándose a su lado, acción que estremeció al castaño y por más que lo evito, el reflejo de colocar uno de sus largos mechones detrás de su oreja fue inevitable haciendo que hinata le regalara una de sus hermosas sonrisas, la última que sería solo para el-

―los rumores en la aldea han corrido demasiado rápido, esto puede afectarles y lo que vi hace rato….pudo haber sido una tontería de su parte el golpearte delante de la aldea si yo no hubiera aparecido o si kakashi sempai lo hubiera visto; complicaría aún más las cosas

―él lo sabe

―…

―conoce el interés que kakashi kun tiene hacia mí y sospecha que yo también siento algo por el-poniéndose de pie- visitamos a tsunade sama por la mañana…los pidió como escolta

―quiere provocar a kakashi sempai, ver hasta dónde puede llegar

―yamato…además de ir por el señor feudal para la boda, los quiere como nuestra también-mirada asustada-

―esto es solo un juego de poder y vanidad

―pues no lo permitiré -sin avisar ryu entra en la habitación-

―hinata chan

―ryunosuke san-molesta-no puede entrar así

―vine a ver porque demorabas tanto-mirando a yamato que comenzaba a vestirse-deseo regresar al complejo

―gracias hinata-bajándose de la camilla-me siento mucho mejor-mirando a ryu-con su permiso joven tendo-dirigiendose a la puerta-

―oh se me olvidaba decirte yamato…he pedido a lady tsunade que te asigne como mi escolta-sonriendo-así que me alegra que ya estés bien

―será un placer joven tendo….

―te veré en el complejo hyuga para los detalles…adiós-yamato cerró la puerta-

―no me iré aun…

―claro que si lo harás….

Neji había salido del complejo con el pretexto de ir a entrenar, llevaba ya un par de horas tratando de localizar al hatake sin ningún éxito, y lo último que deseaba era ir a la torre hokague y preguntar por él; eso parecería demasiado raro y ni hablar de usar el byakugan. Estaba estrictamente prohibido dentro de la aldea, los rumores de la nueva pareja habían llegado a sus oídos, si esto seguía así las cosas se complicarían. Estaba por tomar otro camino cuando naruto y sakura le hablaron.

―neji

―hola naruto, sakura

―que andas haciendo-naruto-

―iba a entrenar

―enserio-el rubio gritando- genial yo te acompaño

―naruto tenemos que ir a buscar a kakashi sensei

―oh-triste-es cierto…pero sakura chan llevamos toda la tarde buscándolo, posiblemente este de misión o leyendo uno de sus libros y es por eso que no quiere ser encontrado-al oír esto neji chasqueo la boca-

―sucede algo neji…-sakura-

―no….-un enorme grito hace que los tres volteen para ver a un kiba encima de akamaru corriendo directamente hacia ellos-

―dime que no es cierto neji-molesto-

―que sucede kiba-naruto-

―maldición neji habla-naruto y sakura se sentían perdidos-

―kiba que esta pasando-sakura-

―ino acaba de decirme que hinata tiene un prometido

― ¿Qué?-naruto-

―es verdad neji

―…

―dímelo neji es verdad-kiba estaba realmente frustrado-

―son asuntos que solo le conciernen al clan

―pues ya no lo son en el instante que se volvieron de dominio público-kiba-

― ¿hinata chan?...pero…pero quien es neji-naruto-

―…

―ino dice que es alguien nuevo en la aldea…un tipo castaño de ojos azules-molesto-

―castaño con ojos azules…-naruto pensando-

―lo trajiste tú…idiota-neji-

― ¿naruto?-sakura sorprendida- el hijo del feudal

― ¿tendo?...

―tenías que ser tu naruto…si serás idiota-kiba-

―oye…-molesto-como iba a saber, además no solo fui yo, también el capitán yamato

―es por eso que fueron a ver a tsunade sama-sakura-

―maldición neji-kiba molesto-él es quien se casara con hinata

―si sabes la respuesta no veo ningún caso que lo preguntes

―arg….

―pero como paso, o sea, me refiero cuanto tiempo llevaban…oh…-sorprendida-por eso se puso tan extraña cuando le pregunte por su…

―por su que sakura chan

―oh…por su misión con kakashi sensei-neji se tensó-me imagino que fue ahí cuando se lo propuso-con ojos risueños-

―mmm…pues yo no lo creo, de ser así el joven tendo nos hubiera dicho al capitán yamato y a mí y solo dijo que eran amigos-molesto-

―serás baka naruto…es el próximo feudal, no puede ir por ahí diciendo que hinata es su novia-suspirando- es tan guapo….

―ey…se te olvida que soy tu novio sakura chan –molesto- y dudo que hinata chan se haya hecho su novia en la misión, porque tendo creyó que el capitán yamato era su novio-los tres quedaron sorprendidos-

―que acabas de decir naruto-neji lo miraba fríamente-

―que tendo creyó que el capitán yamato era el novio de hinata chan, y como no le negó lo contrario después de eso no hablaron mucho…y estuvo bien porque yo tenía que sacar…-en ese instante se dio cuenta de que podía arruinar el trato y opto por la salida facil-uhh quiero ramen…sakura chan vamos a ichiraku

―naruto fuimos hace unas horas

―pero me lo tiraste, así que vámonos-tomando de la mano a sakura desaparecieron-

―baka –neji y kiba-

El día había llegado a su fin, tal y como lo había prometido ryu se mantuvo a lado de hinata durante el resto de la tarde, obligándola a pasear por toda la aldea…su intensión, que los aldeanos los vieran y así asegurarse el único dueño de la heredera hyuga, y por otro lado el deseo enorme de encontrarse con kakashi y enviarle el mensaje adecuado. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano por que durante ese día kakashi no dio signos de vida, y hinata se preguntó en dónde estaría pues lo extrañaba, necesitaba poder estrecharlo en sus brazos para sentirse segura y tranquila, el estar a su lado la hacía olvidarse totalmente de lo demás. La cena transcurrió en total incomodidad, hiashi y ryu no paraban de hablar de la boda, los preparativos, y de que sería un acontecimiento memorable para toda la aldea, hinata no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando como esos hombres planeaban su vida y con el pretexto de estar cansada subió a su habitación, se recostó con la esperanza de tener alguna señal de él, pero fue en vano y esa noche el recuerdo y la calidez de los besos kakashi la dejaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

La aldea comenzaba a dar indicios de las próximas fiestas navideñas, las casas comenzaban a llenarse de adornos y luces, mientras que otros llevaban sus árboles y claro que este no podía faltar en la torre hokague; en donde una tsunade se hallaba en total histeria.

―como que no han podido localizar al maldito vago de kakashi shizune-una vena de la frente parecía querer estallarle-

―tsunade sama desde ayer que nadie sabe de él, se le ha dejado una nota en su departamento, naruto y sakura tampoco lo han visto

―más le vale que esté haciendo algo bueno, de lo contrario lo matare y que hinata me perdone

― ¿hinata?...que tiene que ver

―le avisaste a yamato

―si…

―solo espero que no haya problemas también entre este par…confió en que yamato será sensato-bebiendo sake- por kami porque tiene que suceder esto en vísperas de navidad

―bueno tsunade sama vea algo positivo, hinata se casara con el hijo del señor feudal-sonriendo-

―estás loca shizune ¿positivo? Esta maldita boda tiene de positivo lo que yo de suerte para el juego

―no lo entiendo tsunade sama debería de estar feliz por hinata-sorprendida-

―sería la primera en estar extasiada si esta boda fuera como tiene que ser…por amor

― ¿y no lo es?

―shizune…-tsunade estaba a punto de contarle a su amiga cuando un golpe llamo a su puerta-adelante…

―tsunade sama mando a llamarme…-reverencia-

―así es yamato, tengo una misión de rango S para ti y tu compañero…solo hay que esperar a que llegue

―si no es indiscreción…la misión tiene que ver con hinata-la hokague suspiro-

―kakashi y tú serán la escolta extra del hijo del feudal

―esto es una locura tsunade sama y usted lo sabe…es simple provocación–shizune quien permanecía en total silencio se sentía perdida-

―me estás diciendo que lo sabe-alarmada-pensé que solo tenía suposiciones

―el joven tendo sabe que kakashi sempai-mirando a shizune-

―no importa yamato, shizune puede sernos útil

―desconoce que sus sentimientos son mutuos y correspondidos

―pues tenemos eso a nuestro favor y debe permanecer así, de lo contrario esto no dejara nada bueno

―será complicado si los rumores continúan

―oh por kami

―que rumores tsunade sama-kakashi apareció en la ventana-

―tu…maldito vago en donde diablos estabas metido, llevas perdido día y medio-gritando-

―tuve que ayudarle a una anciana a llevar sus cosas-acercándose-

―estas de buen humor-mirándolo con furia-espero que te mantengas igual cuando te asigne la misión

―usted solo dígamela-mirando a yamato-

―kakashi y yamato son asignados a una misión de rango S, la cual consiste en ser escolta del señor feudal al igual que de ryunosuke tendo y hinata hyuga-al oír los nombres kakashi cambio su semblante-

―esto es una broma…

― ¿ya se te fue el buen humor?-sentándose- deberán presentarse en el complejo hyuga para más indicaciones

― ¿esta es su forma de castigarme tsunade sama?

―no equivoques las cosas kakashi-enojada-no soy yo quien te quiere ahí

―entonces…

―el que justamente desea que reacciones así kakashi sempai…el joven tendo es alguien inteligente…

―tan inteligente que desea de escolta a sus rivales-los dos jounin la miraron sorprendidos-no me pongan esas caras, no sé cuántas veces debo de aclararles que soy la hokague y no una idiota…

―kakashi sempai y yo no tenemos ninguna rivalidad tsunade sama

―si entre ustedes ya aclararon sus sentimientos hacia hinata me tienen más tranquila, pero ryunosuke los ve como una amenaza, en especial a ti kakashi

―es un mocoso idiota-apretando sus puños-

―no es momento para que cometas tonterías kakashi-mirando a yamato-te lo encargo yamato

―hare todo lo posible tsunade sama…pero kakashi sempai debe tener un poco de cordura sea cual sea la intensión del joven tendo, no descansara hasta asegurarse que te alejaras de ella, y si cometes alguna tontería sempai…la única que saldrá perjudicada será ella

―como lo sabes-mirándolo-

―porque estuve con ella…

―escuchen los dos-tsunade intervino antes de que otra pelea entre jounin se desatara en la torre hokage y esta sí que dejaría grandes destrozos-ryunosuke necesita que vayan por el señor feudal dentro de cinco días, ya que desea estar en la boda-percatándose de la furia contenida de kakashi- pero antes los escoltaran fuera de la aldea

―ya tienes un plan sempai

―necesitare tu ayuda-ambos jounin se miraron-

―creo que mi respuesta la tienes desde hace dos días

―si el desea que no me pierda cada uno de sus movimientos…así será

―solo recuerda kakashi…él es el próximo feudal, por lo tanto el riesgo es alto-tsunade-

―no tan alto en comparación a lo que hare si pierdo a hinata-desapareciendo por la ventana-

―yamato…

―no se preocupe tsunade sama-de la misma manera que kakashi, el castaño desapareció haciendo que la hokague soltara un enorme suspiro antes de tomar un trago de sake-

―tsu…tsunade sama-shizune quien había permanecido todo este tiempo dentro de la habitación al fin reacciono-es…esto…que va a pasar-angustiada-

―sucederá lo que kami sama desee que pase shizune, por el momento tengo que pensar si es correcto hacer lo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

Mientras ambas mujeres se sumergían en sus pensamientos, los dos jounin se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el complejo hyuga…el juego estaba a punto de comenzar…

―kakashi sempai-alcanzándolo-

―se controlarme tenzou…no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad que el amable de ryunosuke me está dando

―solo no hay que confiar demasiado, hinata ya está nerviosa con todo esto

―ella te lo dijo

―no…pero lo sé, soy su amigo después de todo

―hm…

―no malinterpretes kakashi sempai

―soy un gran hijo de puta ¿lo recuerdas?...por lo tanto me es un poco difícil el ignorar que estás enamorado de ella

―el que la ame…no significa que interfiera con lo que ella desea, y está claro que yo no soy esa persona

―pudiste haberlo sido tenzou….gracias

No hubo más palabras pues no hacían falta, ambos jounin sabían que tenían un lugar dentro del corazón de la princesa hyuga, así como ellos lo tenían para ella; lamentablemente en esta batalla que nadie peleo existía un ganador, el cual comprendió que ahora más que nada lucharía por ese hermoso regalo que le habían entregado a costa del dolor ajeno.

Cuando llegaron al complejo, dos de los guardias los hicieron pasar, después de unos minutos en el jardín una voz los saludo.

―kakashi…yamato

―hiashi-kakashi inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo-

―hiashi sama-yamato reverencia-

―pasen –indicando uno de los pasillos- supongo que tsunade les explico la situación…

―solo algunos detalles

―bueno ryunosuke san les explicara en cuanto llegue-llevándolos a un pequeño salón-pueden esperarlo aquí, tengo unos asuntos que atender-despareciendo de nuevo por los pasillos-

―a donde pretende llevarla ese imbécil

―kakashi sempai-pensativo- tendo dio indicios de conocer a hinata en su misión

―no…pero desde el primer día estuvo detrás de ella-celoso-

―si no la conocía anteriormente…

―el viaje fue un pretexto…

―el cual le sirvió para sus propósitos kakashi sempai…engañar a hinata y descubrir tus intereses en ella

―tsunade sama tampoco sabía-mirando a yamato-

―ella tenía sus dudas, es por eso que me asigno el traerlo…tenía que recabar información y quien mejor para hacerlo hablar sin sospechar nada…

―naruto…-sonrisa- ¿él también lo sabe?

― ¿y que lo arruinara? …naruto puede ser muy fuerte pero en ocasiones como esta es muy tonto

―entonces

―digamos que le prometí algo-mirando a otro lado-

―para haber obtenido lo que querías y que naruto no lo arruinara, debiste haber apostado mucho tenzou

―un semana de ramen en ichiraku-suspirando-

―haha te compadezco…no cabe duda que nuestro próximo hokague sabe lo que hace-la puerta se abre haciendo que ambos jounin se pongan de pie-

―kakashi…yamato

―neji-respondieron al mismo tiempo-

―en donde diablos estabas kakashi

―sucedió algo con hinata-la voz de neji lo preocupo-

―hinata sama esta con tendo-la forma en como pregunto por su prima enfrente de yamato lo hizo sentirse incomodo-

―pero está bien…-neji miro a ambos jounin-no te preocupes tenzou lo sabe

―descubrí algo en el estudio de hiashi sama…creí que el compromiso era un requisito para que hinata sama asumiera el liderazgo del clan, por lo que ella podría refutarlo de acuerdo a su plan; pero la obstinación de mi tío y la urgencia por esta boda me hizo pensar que no solo era un simple requisito…

―existe un contrato-kakashi-

―al casarse hinata sama se ira de la aldea para vivir en el país del fuego

―hiashi sama no desea que hinata sea la cabeza del clan-yamato-

―mi tío siempre prefirió a hanabi pues mostro las cualidades que él deseaba que hinata sama tuviera, por lo que le hizo la vida miserable y humillante; pero al cambiar y hacerse más fuerte desde lo de pain y la guerra, su lugar como líder no sería discutido y los planes que tiene de cambiar las reglas entre ambas ramas podrían cumplirse…es por eso que hiashi sama la felicito y encargo ser un ejemplo para su hermana; hanabi buscaría ser más fuerte que ella y mi tío podría manejarla a su antojo

―y tendo fue la mejor opción que pudo llegar

―eso también creí yo kakashi

―que quieres decir neji-yamato-

―anoche los oí hablar…tendo fue quien solicito a hinata sama desde antes….el necesita un heredero

Tanto kakashi y yamato estaban sorprendidos, que clase de padre trataba a una hija como hiashi lo había hecho durante tantos años con hinata y ahora ofrecerla como mercancía solo para mantener su poder y posiblemente obtener algo más, se sentía asqueado cada que recordaba esa escena en el patio trasero, la lluvia y las lágrimas de su pequeña, en ese momento fue un idiota, pero ya no más, ahora el la protegería de cualquier desgraciado que se atreviera a dañarla; y más porque la estaban programando para ser la madre de un heredero, tendo la iba a ser suya…sintió que la sangre le hervía, su respiración de agito y la imagen de tres personas entrando en la habitación hizo que explotara; pudo cometer una locura si yamato no se hubiera percatado y hecho una seña para que neji lo golpeara con su puño suave y lo arrojara contra la pared.

―niisan…-asustada-

―neji…que está sucediendo aquí

―no se preocupe hiashi sama…es solo un juego, kakashi sempai está bien-hinata estaba a punto de acercarse, pero la mirada que le dio kakashi la hizo detenerse-

―creo que perdí neji-poniéndose de pie-

―no creí que a alguien como usted le gustara es tipo de juegos hatake

―nunca se es tan viejo para ver hasta dónde puede uno llegar joven tendo-mirada desafiante-

―supongo que tiene razón-sonrisa-después de todo usted tiene años de experiencia

―hm…

―veo que por fin lady tsunade los mando

―buenas noches joven tendo, hinata sama-yamato hace una reverencia-

―buenas noches yamato, kakashi sensei

―bien…entonces no perdamos el tiempo, les explicare mis deseos.

Era fácil saber que ryu no iba a dejar que hinata saliera del salón, así como hacer cada momento insoportable para kakashi, después de que neji saliera el próximo feudal tomo de la mano a hinata para sentarla a su lado; hiashi solo podía enviar miradas de advertencia que pudieran delatar su inconformidad. Mientras los jounin permanecían como fieles estatuas escuchando atentamente a las indicaciones; el castaño rogaba a kami sama que su sempai no se arrojara hacia tendo cada que este realizaba una caricia a su amiga, pero al final ¿quién lo culparía? él incluso pensaba en las diferentes formas en las que podría usar una de sus prisiones de madera para encerrarlo de por vida.

Sobre todo, la necesidad de escoltarlos era una forma de castigo para hinata y en donde el demostraría que había ganado, la mención de probarse el vestido de novia, las joyas, los regalos, eran sencillamente una aguja en el corazón de ambos; yamato sintió un rápido incremento de chacra e inmediatamente miro a kakashi que mantenía su vista fija sobre las manos entrelazadas de ryu y hinata y sus puños parecían querer destrozar sus propias piernas...así que tuvo que intervenir.

―si esos son sus planes joven tendo, recomendaría partir mañana a primera hora -mirando a hiashi-usted que opina hiashi sama

―me parece buena idea que salgan cuanto antes ryunosuke san, la fecha se nos avecina y podrán escoger las cosas tranquilamente

―tu qué opinas hina chan-sonrisa- ¿deseas que nos vayamos mañana?

―yo...

―si partimos mañana regresaremos cuanto antes y nosotros podremos descansar un poco antes de partir de nuevo a la tierra del fuego

―claro hatake, son excelentes ninjas pero no son inmortales...así que-tomando de la barbilla a hinata-partiremos mañana

―a primera hora los encontraremos en las puertas de la aldea, ya que no es necesario venir pues tienen a los guardias hyuga-poniéndose de pie-nos retiramos

Kakashi y yamato salieron del complejo tras ser despedidos por los prometidos, hinata había mantenido su rostro escondido de la fría y pesada mirada que el copy ninja tuvo sobre ella, horas más tarde ryu la dejaba en el pasillo de su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción; él estaba dispuesto a jugar de la forma que fuera con tal de obtener lo que él deseaba.

La noche había caído y konoha dormía, la luna daba un espectáculo digno de admirar, pues bañaba con su luz el cuerpo yaciente de la princesa hyuga, su pálida piel de porcelana hacia que su azulada cabellera resaltara aun mas sus bellas facciones y las líneas que serpenteaban su cuerpo parecían envidiosas de querer mostrar lo que existía debajo de esas sabanas. La curiosidad era demasiada y la necesidad de tocarla aun mas, con pasos sigilosos se acercó a ella para extender su mano y así rozar su cuello desnudo; acción que la despertó.

―hola

―que hace en mi habitacion-tapandose con la sabana pues se había arrodillado sobre su cama-

―verte dormir es un placer que adquirí desde aquella noche en mi habitación

―salga de aquí...el que sea mi prometido no le da derecho de perturbar mi privacidad-molesta-

―el que lo sea me da derecho de hacer lo que me plazca contigo...no olvides que vas a ser mi esposa-sonriendo-

―por obligación...no porque yo lo desee, ahora le pido que salga antes de que grite y algún guardia o mi niisan venga

―haha... ¿y qué harán?-acercándose-

―fuera de mi habitación

―solo quería verte dormir-acariciando su cabello-realmente eres hermosa hinata...y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de poder tenerte-sonriendo-talvez, si no hubiera entrado así-señalando su torso desnudo-tu reacción sería diferente

―no importa como entre, yo seguiré reaccionando igual...ahora le ruego que se retire ryunosuke san

―hasta mañana...ya verás que la pasaremos bien-saliendo de su habitación-

―gracias kami sama-arrojándose sobre la almohada-

―no sabía que iba a ser el segundo hombre de tu noche-hinata se levanta como resorte para ver a un kakashi que salía de entre las sombras de su habitación-

―ka...kakashi...

― ¿esta es la primera vez?

―kakashi kun...

― ¿es la primera vez hinata?- la luz de la luna hacia que su rostro se viera sombrío y un tanto aterrador-

―hai...

―pues será la última...porque a partir de esta noche sellaras esa puerta

―si lo hago sospecharan que algo sucede kakashi kun

―está bien...has lo que desees-dirigiéndose a la ventana-

―kakashi kun-saliendo de su cama para tomarlo del brazo-por favor...

―lo quiero lejos de ti hinata, esta misión aun no empieza y me estoy muriendo de celos, de impotencia cada que se atreve a mirarte a...-apretando sus puños-a tocarte

―lo siento

―si lo sientes, se honesta y dime que sentimientos tienes hacia mi

―yo...yo te quiero-kakashi giro para encontrarse con el rostro totalmente enrojecido de hinata y con su cuerpo iluminado por el brillo de la noche, la combinación de su diminuto short y blusa de tirantes provocaron que la sangre de hatake comenzara a arder-

―hinata-levantando su rostro-yo no te quiero...yo te amo

Sellando sus labios en un beso urgente, las manos de kakashi bajaron hacia su cintura para poder atraerla más hacia él, hinata soltó un gemido que hizo que la aprisionara inmediatamente contra la pared, besándola con desesperación, con deseo; una de sus manos comenzó a dar caricias en círculo en uno de sus muslos, ambos sentían arder, deseaban más, tener aún más la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Dejaron de besarse y el hundió sus labios en el cuello de porcelana, la beso, lamio, aspiro su aroma, provocando que las piernas de hinata comenzaran a temblar y que su espalda se arqueara para ofrecer más de ella a kakashi, el comenzó a deslizar su mano en una sutil caricia, que iba desde el cuello hasta su vientre, la respiración y el rostro totalmente enrojecido de hinata lo estaban volviendo loco y se apodero de nuevo de ese espacio blanquecino. ella se apretó mas a su espalda, la sensación de hormigueo que subía en todo su cuerpo la hizo desear más de ese tacto a veces sensual, a veces salvaje que él le demostraba ¿esto era lo que se experimentaba cuando estabas con alguien que quieres? Kakashi deslizo ahora su mano debajo de la blusa masajeando su espalda, haciéndola estremecer, abandono su cuello nuevamente para depositar ahora pequeños besos en su mentón, su mejilla, sus ojos, estaba excitado y las simples caricias ya no le eran suficiente, ambos gemían y tenían sus respiraciones y ritmo cardiaco demasiado agitados, se acercó de nuevo a su oído y con la voz jadeante...

―pequeña...te necesito...

Hinata se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de kakashi sobre sus glúteos y de forma salvaje la alzo, ella tuvo que envolver sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos sujetaron sus hombros, las miradas que ambos se dedicaron eran más que suficiente; la beso de nuevo mientras caminaban hacia su cama, él se sentó y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos suaves, el sabor de sus dulces labios era tan embriagante que deseo probar todo su cuerpo para demostrarle en lo que lo estaba convirtiendo. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, kakashi pudo observar los labios totalmente rojos e hinchados de su novia, respiraba tan agitada que era imposible no hipnotizarse con ese vaivén de sus pechos cada que subían y bajaban.

―ka...kakashi kun

―dime que eres solo mía-acariciando su mejilla-

―soy...solo tuya

El tono sensual con el que pronuncio esas tres simples palabras desataron parte de la cordura del hatake, jalándola mas hacia el provocando un grito de sorpresa en ella al sentir algo sumamente abultado y duro entre las piernas de él.

―esto es lo que también provocas en mí-apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios y con sus manos sobre sus caderas comenzó a realizar círculos sobre su erección, que provocaron jadeos incontrolables por parte de ambos.

―ka...kakashi...

―hm...-besando su cuello mientras sus manos aumentaban la velocidad-

―yo...ahhh...

―pequeña...esto...no me basta...me estas quemando-en un rápido movimiento la espalda de hinata tocaba el suave colchón y la mirada de deseo que tenía kakashi la hizo temblar-

―kakashiii...

El hatake se hallaba de pie hipnotizado por ese cuerpo tan pequeño que mostraba parte de su piel desnuda y blanca como la nieve, quería explorarla, poseer cada milímetro de su piel, de sus labios, de su...se maldijo mentalmente por no poder controlarse, pero era imposible no hacerlo; su cuerpo había reaccionado con el primer gemido que ella le regalo dejándolo tan excitado y rígido. Se deshizo de su chaleco jounin, de su hitae-ite de su máscara; mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía los peligros que le guardaba, pero ella era tan inocente, tan irritablemente inocente que no es consciente de lo que le está provocando. suavemente se inclina sobre ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y comenzar a acariciar su piel suavemente sin quitar la mirada de la suya, la excitación aumentaba a cada segundo y el deseo se hacía mucho mayor; hinata arqueo su espalda haciendo que kakashi se apoderara de uno de sus pechos, para comenzar a masajearlo...ella gime de placer por lo que decide a aventurarse a masajes más estimulantes y precisos alrededor de todo su cuerpo; su pequeña reacciona jalándolo a esa ella para besarlo apasionadamente, olvidándose de quien era y del lugar en donde estaban, lo acaricia suavemente mientras él lo hace salvajemente: el deseo es el único dueño de esta noche y kakashi lo sabe y planea hacérselo saber de una manera dura y suave a la vez.

la ropa comienza a ser inútil y un estorbo entre ese mar de caricias, por lo que la despoja de su blusa revelando una lencería muy ajustada negra de encaje, dejándolo maravillado con esas dos montañas blanquecinas cubiertas por solamente una sombra; acerca su mano para tocarlos haciéndola gemir de nuevo, los besa y masajea con tal veneración que hinata solo puede contraerse y aferrarse a las sabanas; kakashi suelta un gemido de dolor, su erección es tan rígida que el ardor es incontrolable, intenta desabrochar el sostén que le impide sentirlos en su máxima expresión, pero es tanta su excitación y los temblores de ella, que decide reventarlo, romperlo con la fuerza de sus brazos. Hinata suelta un grito pero es demasiado tarde, el brasier negro de encaje resbala ahora sobre los hombros blanquecinos y de forma lenta lo retira, una sonrisa cruza por los labios de kakashi e inmediatamente se hunde en ellos; su mano comienza a recorrer todo el contorno de su pierna larga y torneada. Ella vuelve a gemir de placer, sabe a dónde la llevara todo esto si no lo detiene, pero la sensación que él le brinda con sus caricias es tan placentera que le es imposible resistirse.

―ka...kakashi...yo...

―espera...

con la respiración aun mas agitada, ahora él se despojó de su camisa, dejando a hinata totalmente sorprendida, su pecho se veía tan firme y marcado...tan caliente que al tenerlo de nuevo sobre ella una de sus pequeñas manos lo exploro, no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía en esos momentos, pues era la primera vez que un hombre se le presentaba de esta manera, y no era cualquiera...si no kakashi hatake, el ninja cuyas mujeres hablaban maravillas, la forma en que lo tocaba era tan suave, tan curiosa que la acción hizo estremecer al hatake haciéndolo devorar de nuevo sus labios, beso lleno de lujuria en donde la lengua de el quería explorar cada rincón de su boca, ella aun inexperta cedió a la dominación; sentir el toque de su pecho caliente y desnudo sobre el suyo, lo hizo desear más...llevando sus besos húmedos hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiendo su oreja, jadeando...

―eres tan malditamente hermosa...que haces que quiera morir en ti...

Descendió por sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos de manera pausada y electrizante, hinata comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su novio, pues sentía que pronto estallaría; una sensación caliente comenzaba a cubrir su zona baja, las manos de él estaban detenidas en su cintura, dando masajes circulares. cuando creyó que era suficiente descendió de nuevo dejando ligeros besos hasta llegar a su ombligo; levanto su vista para toparse con los ojos de ella totalmente cerrados y entregados al placer...deposito un último beso antes de que sus manos comenzaran a bajar lentamente su diminuto short...

―no...-grito desconcertando a kakashi-

―que sucede...

―yo...lo siento...yo no-temblando-

―shh...tranquila-colocando su cabeza sobre su vientre y depositando un pequeño beso-todo está bien pequeña

―lo siento...lo siento kakashi kun...yo deseaba...

―no te preocupes-colocándose a un lado de ella-no debí de haberte tocado...fui mi culpa

La forma en como kakashi pronuncio esas palabras, hicieron que los ojos de hinata se pusieran vidriosos, ya que creyó no ser lo suficientemente buena para estar con él, no tenía la experiencia suficiente ni era como las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado; ella no era como la mujer de la posada...unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro por lo que le dio la espalda al hatake, quien tenía los ojos cerrado para tratar de controlar su deseo y erección. Los sollozos de hinata lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

―pequeña que sucede

―lamento no ser lo que tú necesitas

―de que hablas-apoyándose sobre su brazo-

―yo jamás he estado con nadie, no tengo la experiencia que tu deseas y por eso no puedo reaccionar como tu quisieras cuando me tocas-llorando-

―oye espera...-recostándola de nuevo-en que momento me has escuchado decirte algo tan tonto como eso...estoy consciente de que jamás has estado con un hombre y eso me hace ser un maldito afortunado, pues yo quiero ser el primero y el único en tu vida a partir de este momento ¿entiendes? y sé que estas consciente de que muchas mujeres han pasado por mi vida, todas de una sola noche-tomando una de sus pequeñas manos para llevarla al enorme bulto que aun permanecía en su entrepierna, ella lo miro-¿sientes esto?-hinata totalmente ruborizada asintió-tu eres la única que provoca eso con el solo hecho de tocarme, de sonreírme-llevando su mano ahora a sus labios en donde deposita un tierno beso-me encanta la forma en que miras, en la que me besas, por kami hasta la forma en cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios...desde que supe que estaba loco por ti has sido la única mujer en mi vida-ella lo mira sabiendo lo que pensaba-lo de la mujer en la posada...

―lo sé...

―y sabes porque fui un idiota al dejarme llevar...

―no...

―porque estaba tan molesto...tan celoso de que ese maldito te hablara y que tú le regalaras tus hermosas sonrisas, pero sobre todo, el que fingiera ser tu esposo enfrente de mí y cuando esa mujer fue a mi habitación y me dio la espalda te imagine a ti...sé que fui un estúpido porque cuando descubrí que no era tu aroma...era demasiado tarde-llevando la mano de hinata a su rostro-te lastime y te pido perdón por eso mi pequeña

―no importa ya...yo también lamento lo de hoy

―ven aca-la levanto en brazos mientras caminaba sobre la cama y con uno de sus pies empujo las sabanas, depósito a su preciada carga recostándose el aun lado y pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola con el-no quiero que lamentes nada hinata, fue correcto lo que hiciste, de lo contrario yo no hubiera podido detenerme

―yo...lo deseaba...

―y yo-suspirando-y por kami que no sabes cuánto, y aun no puedo tranquilizarme-tomando su cintura para pegarla a su erección-

―mmm...te...te duele

―solo un poco, pero me hubiera dolido más el saber que te lastime al llevarte a hacer algo que aún no deseabas-besando su mejilla-así que lo mejor es que hagamos las cosas de forma correcta y para empezar-acariciando el contorno de sus pechos desnudos-lo más sensato es que te vistas de nuevo-con voz gruesa-por favor

―rompiste mi sostén

―oh...eso...lo siento-separándose para recoger su blusa y colocársela-listo

―tu...-mirándolo-

―que...quieres que me coloque la camisa...

―no...-ruborizándose-

― ¿te gusta lo que ves?-sonriendo- vamos a dormir-abrazándola de nuevo-intentaremos cuando estés lista...yo esperare-besándola tiernamente-

Ya casi amanecía, kakashi fue el primero en despertar y sentir el delicioso aroma que su pequeña desprendía, sin duda era algo que necesitaría por el resto de su vida y a pesar de no haber hecho el amor con ella, se sentía realmente feliz; por lo que arrastro el pequeño cuerpo de hinata mas a él para depositarle un beso en la mejilla...era un digno espectáculo el verla dormir.

―mi pequeña durmiente tengo que irme-hinata se revolvió en sus brazos perezosamente, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el hatake-amor...debo preparar mis cosas para el viaje

―lo sé-volteando para poder mirarlo-yo debo hacer lo mismo

―pero tú no estás de misión-acariciando su mejilla-

―eso no quiere decir que no vaya preparada...además en nuestra situación es cuando más debo de ir lista-sonriendo-

―me ofendes-sonriendo-

―kakashi kun...

―seré paciente, lo prometo-besándola-pues mi plan es despertar todas las mañanas así como ahora...contigo entre mis brazos después de haberte hecho el amor toda la noche-el rostro de hinata se encendió-

―pero si...

―no lo hicimos, lo sé...pero eso no quiere decir que no quisiera, ya te demostré lo loco que me vuelvo por ti; sin embargo ya te dije que seré paciente y esperare a que estés lista ok

―hai

―bien-moviéndose rápidamente y quedando encima de ella- sabes que te amo cierto...

―lo se kakashi kun

―solo espérame y todo esto terminara...lo prometo pequeña-besándola-

―déjame ayudarte-acariciando su rostro-

―me ayudaras alejándote de ese estúpido mocoso, puedo controlarme... pero tengo un límite pequeña y a veces mis estúpidos celos son más fuertes que yo cuando se trata de ti

―pero si...soy solo tuya

―solo mía eh...-metiendo su mano debajo de la blusa-

―kakashi kun-dando un golpe a su mano- tienes que irte y no creo que...

―está bien-poniendo cara de niño regañado-me voy-poniéndose de pie-mi novia prácticamente me ha corrido-suspirando-sin importarle mi tristeza por no poder tocarla-vistiéndose-en estos próximos días...estaré totalmente...

―tonto-abrazándolo por la espalda-no seas niño

Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y antes de salir por la ventana se despidieron con apasionado beso, nunca en toda su vida de shinobi se había sentido tan feliz, ni aun cuando leía sus entrañables icha icha; esa pequeña mujer se había apoderado totalmente de él. Cuando los rayos del sol tocaron la aldea y de acuerdo al plan, a primera hora yamato y kakashi se encontraban en las puertas, en la espera de sus protegidos.

―que tanto miras tenzou-molesto-

―bueno kakashi sempai, si esta fuera otra misión estaría totalmente sorprendido como lo estoy ahora...jamás habías llegado tan puntual

―ya lo has dicho...si fuera otra

―pudiste ver a hinata

―si

―hablaste con ella

―no

―porque no sempai

―eso no...

―ohayo kakashi san, yamato-con un saludo cortes-

―hinata sama

―hatake, yamato...

―joven tendo-al unísono-

―puntuales como siempre-mirando a los guardias hyuga quienes también miraban sorprendidos a kakashi-ya pueden regresar al complejo

―buen viaje hinata sama, ryunosuke sama-haciendo una reverencia desaparecieron-

―este es nuestro primer viaje en pareja hinata chan-sonrisa- ¿no te alegras?

―si todo va bien, hoy mismo estaremos en la aldea-interrumpiendo-

―eso espero hatake

Sin decir nada más, los cuatro partieron hacia la aldea comercial, como había prometido, hinata se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de ryu caminando a lado de yamato con quien llevaba una plática amena y tranquila; pero la sensación de ser observada la hacía mirar en ocasiones hacia atrás; para descubrir a dos rostros totalmente molestos, uno más que otro, por lo que en ocasiones sencillamente caminaba sola y es ahí cuando ryu la jalaba del brazo provocando que kakashi quisiera golpearlo.

Todo circulaba muy tranquilo y después de que kakashi se adelantara un poco para poder revisar la zona, decidieron parar a comer.

―estaremos bien aquí, descansemos un poco y comamos en lo que tendo recupera energía

―por mí no se preocupe hatake, puedo seguir, de lo contrario ya veremos...estoy seguro de que algo se le ocurrirá

―lo último que deseo es que alguno de nosotros tenga que llevarlo sobre la espalda

―fue igual de desagradable para usted como para mi hatake...pero recuerde que el que da las órdenes soy yo-sonriendo-

―no se equivoque tendo, usted fue quien pidió nuestra ayuda, por lo tanto yo decido lo que hacemos

―no se equivoque usted hatake-mirándolo- los solicite sí, pero pague por ustedes, por lo tanto...

―no me vengas-acercándose-

―sempai...debemos de ahorrar energía-mirando a ryu-joven tendo cualquier equivocación no afectara a uno solo, sino a todos...debe recordar que su prometida esta aquí

―claro que lo se yamato-acercándose a hinata y tomándola de la mano-y espero que ustedes tambien-alejandose para sentarse bajo la sombra de un enorme arbol-sientate hinata

―después de que les de sus bentos

―solo recuerda quien soy yo...y lo que puede pasar

―lo tengo presente a cada minuto ryunosuke san-entregándole uno de los bento-

―comeré hasta que regreses, así que no te tardes-sin mirarlo se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a donde se hallaba yamato-

―toma yamato-sonrisa-espero te guste...buen provecho

―gracias hinata, estoy seguro que me encantara

―gracias a ti por intervenir-mirando a kakashi quien estaba sobre una rama-

―no te preocupes, kakashi sempai sabe lo que hace, estará bien

―eso espero...

―anda, ve con el-le brindo una sonrisa antes de que ella saltara al árbol en donde estaba kakashi-

―si vuelve a jalarte como lo hizo, puede caer accidentalmente en un barranco

―kakashi kun

―ya fui claro...-mirando a otro lado-

―toma...

―gracias -rosando su mano-ahora ve

―buen provecho-estaba por saltar-

―te amo...

Ella le regalo una sonrisa antes de regresar con ryu, quien no había perdido ningún detalle de las acciones que tuvo hinata con cada uno de los jounin. Comieron en silencio y después de un rato yamato dio otra ronde de vigilancia, encontrando todo tranquilo, decidieron reanudar su camino; ryu decidió mantener la total atención sobre kakashi, quien iba ahora al frente del grupo.

para el castaño, el estar incluido en esta misión le hacía sentirse algo absurdo, se hallaba prácticamente en un triángulo amoroso, y según las palabras de tsunade el también se integraba en esta ecuación, pero el verdaderamente se sentía fuera de juego, ya que hinata no guardaba ningún sentimiento para el que no fuera el de solo amistad, siendo que el realmente la amaba, ella prácticamente era su primer amor, la mujer con la que soñó pasar el resto de su vida, para respetarla, cuidarla, darle todo ese cariño que en un momento le fue negado, el la veneraría como lo más importante, aun sobre su propia vida; aun así se había creado una ilusión, en la cual estaban felizmente casados y vivían en una linda casita que el mismo había construido decorada con cientos de fotos de ellos dos juntos y de sus amigos; un hogar que se parecía tanto a ella, con tonos alegres e incluso que desprendiera el mismo aroma; él se sentía el hombre más afortunado e envidiado , por tener a su lado a la mujer más hermosa, tierna, bondadosa, fuerte y admirada de konoha; su regreso de las misiones ya no eran tristes y solitarias pues su única meta era ir a casa lo más rápido posible para olvidar todo el miedo que le provocaba el no poder verla una vez más; encontrase con la bella sonrisa de su ángel era la mejor cura para sus golpes o cortes así como el besarla con ternura, con anhelo, y mientras lo hiciera una de sus manos se posarían sobre ese pequeño vientre abultado, que lo hacía sentir el más grande de los hombres y en donde su descendencia aguardaba, con la esperanza de que se pareciera totalmente a ella. Una lágrima deslizo por su rostro y con una sonrisa la seco... después de todo podía seguir a su lado, aunque fuera como su mejor amigo...

No podía hablar por los otros dos involucrados, ya que eran totalmente diferentes a él, y el amor que decían tenerle los llevaba por distintos senderos, uno fue algo tardado y estúpido en ocasiones; pero no podía negar que la amaba, todo su cuerpo y temperamento lo gritaba y como siempre él fue el último en querer darse cuenta, pero el sentimiento era reciproco lo que lo hizo hacerse a un lado y darles ambos la oportunidad de sentirse amados. el otro, un simple deseo confundido con amor, detrás del cual esconde poder, ambición, infelicidad y con el cual estaría más que dispuesto a enfrentarse e incluso dar su propia vida.

La aldea a donde se dirigían era un punto intermedio entre konoha y la tierra del fuego, por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes eran comerciantes; era famosa por sus posadas, lugares de juegos, bares, burdeles. Ryunosuke lo veía como el lugar perfecto para que hinata se probara los vestidos de novia que había mandado a traer y claro, para disfrutar del lugar. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron, dirigiéndose a una de las posadas, y por su apariencia de buen nivel.

―buenas noches señores bienvenidos-mirando a hinata-

―queremos dos habitaciones

―tres por favor-kakashi-

―disculpen...dos o tres

―dos...

―tres...

―está bien hatake...si no quiere compartir habitación con yamato está bien, que sean tres-sonriendo-

―tres habitaciones, perfecto...se las daré contiguas-entregando las llaves a ryu-a la bella señorita se le ofrece algo en especial...

―no...Ella está bien-molesto-

―disculpe a mi sirviente-sonrisa-tiende a ser muy protector con nosotros...vamos querida-tomándola del brazo.

La tensión que había en la atmosfera se podía cortar con un kunai, ryu mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo como quería, al llegar a las habitaciones arrojo las dos llaves a kakashi y yamato.

―sus habitaciones, nos veremos por la mañana afuera de la posada-tomando de la mano a hinata-vamos hinata chan-kakashi toma su brazo-

―qué crees que haces hatake-mirándolo-

―sempai...

―lo que creo tú has olvidado

―y según tu hatake que es

―hinata dormirá en otra habitación

―aclaremos esto hatake-soltando a hinata y zafándose de su agarre-su misión es escoltarnos a hinata chan y a mí para proveernos de lo necesario para nuestro matrimonio...porque si lo ha olvidado, es mi prometida no su subordinada, por lo tanto en esta ocasión yo gano-sonriendo mientras hatake tensaba su rostro-

―tienes razón, es tu prometida...mas no tu esposa, por lo que aún no pueden compartir la habitación...

―se cree muy listo hatake...

―no me creo...lo soy-sonriendo- usted nos contrató para su seguridad y eso es lo que hago justo ahora-dando sus llaves a hinata- cualquier cosa que necesiten nos llaman, pondremos algunos seguros y vigilaremos las afueras...y claro también evitaremos que hiashi trate de hacerlo sufrir si se entera que paso la noche con su heredera.

―haha hiashi san molestarse...suenas ridículo hatake-estaba por tomar del brazo a hinata-

―kakashi sempai tiene razón joven tendo, como sus guardianes estamos para protegerlos, hinata sama es la heredera de uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de konoha, por lo que no podemos permitir que se mancille su honor, aunque usted sea su prometido...y creo que sabe mejor que nadie las reglas entre la nobleza-mirándolo-y si no se dieron cuenta, el hombre de la recepción la vio de muy mala manera...y eso es una falta de respeto para ella , por lo que a mí respecta no pienso dejar que eso ocurra

―yamato, kakashi san por favor basta-los tres la miran- esto es absurdo, hablando de mi como si no estuviera presente y tomando decisiones en mi nombre ¿que no entienden? puedo cuidarme sola, soy también una kunoichi si lo han olvidado-mirando a ryu-eso lo incluye a usted ryunosuke san, buenas noches-entrando a la habitación dejando a los tres mirándose entre si-

―tenzou...

―tomare una ducha antes de empezar-retirándose a la habitación-

―que pretendes-molesto-

―no me provoques hatake talvez en aquella ocasión no me escuchaste bien, así que te lo repito ahora-sonriendo-hare lo que tu quisieras hacer y no puedes...ella será mi esposa y si así lo deseo estarás como su guardián ¿quieres estar al pendiente de ella? Correcto, no perderás ni uno solo de sus pasos, podrás verla ir y venir por el palacio tomada de mi brazo, acariciándola, besándola cuando a mí se me plazca y si aún no estas satisfecho serás el que la conduzca al final del día hacia mi habitación, tu eres experto en eso, por lo tanto no es necesario que te lo explique...

―eres solo un maldito mocoso que juega a sentir lo que es el poder...

―yo no juego...porque no me es necesario, mientras tu hatake sueñas con tener algo más que un simple rango de ninja...¿te has visto en el espejo?...no tienes nada, estas solo, tu único legado es la vergüenza de un padre cuya deshonra lo llevo al suicidio; eres un pobre héroe de guerra ya casi olvidado que lo único que le queda es vivir de sus recuerdos y como si no pudiera existir algo mas patético en tu vida, actúas con esos aires de misterio, de casanova para que una jovencita que casi dobla tu edad te mire; pero que solo terminan atrayendo a prostitutas y a mujeres ingenuas, y con lo cual te tienes que conformar...que pena me das hatake-sonriendo- hinata y tu son de clases totalmente diferentes...ella está hecha para mí...

Sin decir nada mas ryu entro a su habitación dejando a un kakashi totalmente frustrado y paralizado; lo odiaba, jamás había sentido tal sentimiento hacia una persona, sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza...él era casi un anciano a lado de hinata, era un hombre con experiencia y ella aun comenzaba a vivir ¿que podía ofrecerle? ¿Realmente lo quería? toda su vida había estado enamorada de naruto ¿en qué momento sus sentimientos cambiaron? ¿Cuándo se enamoró de el? si había sido un maldito bastardo con ella...tenzou, el era el que le dijo que hinata lo amaba, que sería el único que podía ayudarle ¿sería esa la única razón? no quería pensar en nada mas, pues lo mataba el solo hecho de creer verdadera todas sus supociones por lo que comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con una de sus manos...

―kakashi sempai...

―déjame tenzou...

―que fue lo que paso

―ese maldito hijo de...-golpeando la pared-

―kakashi sempai tranquilízate, vamos hablemos

―no hay de qué hablar, esto se acaba justo ahora-dirigiéndose a la habitación de ryu-

―exacto sempai...se termina justo aquí...

Hinata había pasado parte de la noche despierta, pensando en todo lo acontecido desde que ryunosuke había entrado a su vida, y lo único que le había traído era problemas y desdichas, ¿de qué manera podía hacerlo entrar en razón? ¿Que tenía que hacer para que se olvidara de su compromiso? ¿porque su padre le tenía tanta fascinación? si lo que su padre deseaba era que se casara con un hombre digno ella podría decirle que había hallado a uno y del cual todo konoha estaba orgullosa e incluso su reputación iba más allá del país del fuego, el no sería un feudal, pero representaba todo el valor, el honor, el poder, la lealtad y la máxima protección de lo que podía amar, era alguien con principios pero sobre todo era el hombre al que ella amaba, y por el cual lucharía sin importarle el tener que llegar a suplicar por su libertad.

La decisión estaba tomada y hoy sería el día en que todo cambiaria, se dispuso a tomar una ducha, deseaba encontrarse con ryu antes de que kakashi los viera, pues no deseaba crear problemas antes de hallar una posibilidad; se vistió con un sencillo pesquero color lila y una chaqueta blanca, estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando llamaron a su puerta...

―hinata chan...

―ohayo ryunosuke san-reverencia-

―el día de hoy estas muy hermosa

―arigato...

―puedo pasar...

―oh...si adelante-dudando pero haciéndose a un lado-

―no te imaginas por qué estoy aquí

―supongo que para que bajemos juntos

―se podría decir que esa es otro motivo...

― ¿cuál es su otro motivo?

―aclarar de una vez las cosas contigo-tomándola del brazo- esta vez vas a tener que decirme la verdad

―creo que no es necesario que se la diga, usted sabe perfectamente que no deseo casarme con usted

―eso lo tengo muy claro, pero no me importa

―pues a mí si -zafándose-

―eso no es un tema a discutir hinata chan-acercándose de nuevo a ella-

―entonces...

―cuando regresaste al complejo después de tu vergonzosa huida, te dije claramente que era alguien muy tolerante, pero que si así lo deseabas conocerías de lo que sería capaz

―en base a que es ahora su amenaza-dándole la espalda-

―le dije a tu padre que el juntarte con hatake no te dejaría nada bueno, hablas incluso como el-girándola bruscamente-

―usted no sabe nada de kakashi san

―se lo suficiente como para ordenarte que te olvides de el-molesto-

―no puede hacerlo-desafiante-

― ¿crees que no puedo? hinata chan...-suspirando-aun no me conoces, cuando deseo algo lo consigo, tu eres el vivo ejemplo de ello...mi mejor premio que puedo tener como futuro feudal

―jamás voy a ser suya

―claro que lo harás-sonrisa- o de lo contrario hatake pagara las consecuencias

―él no tiene nada que ver...

― ¿está segura? porque hasta donde sé el pobre de genma sufrió parte de las consecuencias por acercarse a ti-al oír esto hinata quedo perpleja-

―como sabe eso...

―te lo dije hinata chan...no me conoces-tomándola del rostro-

―suélteme...

―que vas a hacer... ¿golpearme con una de tus técnicas?

―...

―no estás en posición de hacerlo-sonriendo- ¿sabes porque? Porque si lo haces le diré a hiashi san de tu falta de respeto, y el estará tan indignado y asustado de que pueda anular el matrimonio, que no quiero saber la clase de castigo que te impondrá por avergonzar y deshonrar a tu clan

―no me importa...

―si eso no te importa, supongo que el saber que hatake es el culpable del intento de asesinato en mi contra tampoco te interesa

―eso es mentira, él lo salvo

―eso no es lo que dicen los compañeros de los ninjas renegados que el asesino

―porque hace todo esto

―porque se atrevió a poner los ojos en ti al igual que yamato, pero a diferencia del pobre chico madera...él ya te hizo su amante

―eso no es verdad...

―eso lo dices tú, pero no soy estúpido...y si no quieres ver a hatake ser asesinado por traición-sonriendo-mi padre lo admirara tanto, pero no creo que le tenga compasión a alguien que atento contra su único heredero...

―qué clase de persona es usted-una lagrima corre por su rostro-

―uno que está enamorado...-posando sus labios sobre los de ella-

Despertó sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza, los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la habitación le molestaban impidiéndole abrir los ojos correctamente, por lo que se llevó una de sus brazos a modo protección; miro a todos lados y se halló en la cama ¿en qué momento había entrado al cuarto? Lo último que recordaba era al estúpido de ryu diciendo lo patética que era su vida, y el enorme deseo de molerlo a golpes regreso...

―te sientes mejor kakashi sempai

―me golpeaste en la cabeza idiota-sentándose en la cama-

―era eso o dejar que tu estupidez arruinara las cosas

―y supongo que quieres que lo agradezca

―no lo hagas si no quieres

―surgió algún problema...-poniéndose de pie-

―ninguno...tanto tendo como hinata durmieron tranquilamente

―baja de una vez, yo me daré un baño...tengo asuntos que pensar

―no quieres hablar respecto a...

―no tenzou

―correcto, te veré abajo sempai...

Después de media hora, kakashi aún no bajaba y ryu solo podía sonreír, las cosas realmente estaban funcionando, hinata y yamato lucían algo preocupados, cada uno por distintos motivos pero con un mismo nombre. Cuando hatake bajo, lanzo una mirada de odio hacia el próximo feudal y este sonriendo le dio los buenos días, hinata en cambio desvió su mirada y se quedó atrás con yamato. tenían que ir a local de telas, famosa por sus más finas y costosas prendas, cuando llegaron tendo pidió los paquetes que había solicitado, haciendo que los empleados se alborotaran al saber su identidad, y enseguida ordeno a hinata probárselos para elegir el que ocuparía en una semana, las mujeres que los atendían comenzaron a felicitar a la hyuga por la suerte y por la belleza de ambos, acentuando que su descendencia sin duda seria de lo más hermosa en la nación del fuego, comentario que incomodo a kakashi haciendo que su rostro se tensara.

Con el deseo de ir a comprar algo para su prometida, ryu salió de la tienda pidiendo a yamato que fuera con él, dejando solos a hinata y kakashi...

―ese vestido se le ve estupendo mi lady

―...

―si no le gusta, le mostrare los que restan-kakashi miro a hinata, pero ella de nuevo desvió su mirada-

Así estuvieron por un par de horas, kakashi deseaba poder hablar con ella, pero la presencia de la empleada y la indiferencia que ella le estaba mostrando lo frustraban, era doloroso verla probarse cientos de trajes de novia y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, deseaba poder tomarla del brazo y huir de esa maldita aldea, pero no podía, tenía que ser paciente, pronto llegarían a la aldea y es entonces cuando actuaria. Cuando faltaba el ultimo vestido, la empleada le entrego una nota, era de ryu el cual le decía que se dirigieran a la posada en cuanto terminaran, esto le pareció demasiado extraño...

―oh mi lady...usted luce realmente hermosa con ese vestido...-kakashi levanto la vista y se quedó asombrado, tenía una espectacular vista trasera de estilo strapless, con bordados de pedrería y una impactante cola y su coleta en alto, la hacía lucir como un ángel- usted que opina señor...

―estas...es...

―que es lo que tienes en la mano kakashi san

―tendo nos vera en la posada

―oh claro, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hinata se dispuso a cambiarse y kakashi salió de la tienda para esperarla, sin duda algo no estaba bien y pronto lo descubriría; después de unos minutos, la hyuga salió.

―ya podemos regresar kakashi san-comenzando a andar-

―hinata-tomándola del brazo-

―por favor kakashi san, no me siento bien

―que sucede...

―vayamos a la posada

―de acuerdo-soltándola-hablaremos allá-el resto del camino fue en total silencio, ella rehuía de sus miradas y el no quiso presionarla, por lo que dejo que fuera por delante, cuando llegaron a la posada, se dirigieron a las habitaciones-

―iré a mi habitación...

―hinata-tomando su mano-dijiste que hablaríamos

―yo solo pedí que llegáramos a la posada, usted supuso que hablaríamos kakashi san-desviando la mirada-

―qué demonios pasa -molesto-a que viene todo esto de kakashi san

―por favor estoy cansada, y ryunosuke no debe de tardar

―no me importa si llega...

―pero a mi si-mirándolo-

―que...

―ryunosuke es el hombre con el que me voy a casar

―y yo soy tu novio...

―kakashi san usted y yo no somos nada-zafándose-

―estas de broma cierto pequeña

―no...

―no lo entiendo hinata explícame porque no lo comprendo, hace tan solo una noche tú y yo...

―cometí un terrible error que agradezco no tuvo consecuencias...

― ¿agradeces?

―kakashi san, si en algún momento hice algo que lo llevara a pensar...

―tocaste mi erección...-molesto-creo que eso es más que suficiente para que piense...

―quería experimentar, saber algunos trucos antes de mi boda

―te estas oyendo hinata-jalándola bruscamente-

―me lastima hatake san...

―no tanto como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo...dime-acercando su rostro al de ella-dime que solo es un juego

―lo siento...

―no...-besándola-

―suélteme por favor...

―lo hare si me respondes...

―…

― ¿me amas?

―no puedo amar a alguien que es totalmente diferente a mí...somos de mundos opuestos, usted es...demasiado viejo para mi

―porque...-soltándola-

―creí que si estaba junto a usted kakashi san podría averiguar algo acerca de naruto kun, cosas que me pudieran servir para conquistarlo...él ha sido mi único amor

―porque...-su mirada era de dolor-

―lo lamento kakashi san, pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón y ahora que voy a casarme pienso dejar todo atrás y empezar una nueva vida

―estas mintiendo...todo esto es una estúpida mentira-gritando-

―nunca lo ame hatake san...fingí

―mientes-su ojo visible se mostraba cristalino- tú no eres así

―se equivoca hatake san…la hinata que usted conoció no existe

―reaccionaste a mis caricias, a mis besos...te quemabas al igual que yo…

―fue algo con lo que mi cuerpo reacciono...no puede culparme

―gemiste mi nombre…

―y no será el único

―esta es una broma demasiado cruel pequeña

―usted debe de saber la diferencia hatake san, ha tenido cientos de mujeres en su cama...creo que tiene la experiencia suficiente para saber que es verdad o no

―...

―es mejor así…cruzamos una línea que jamás debimos, nos sentíamos solos y estas fueron las consecuencias-mirándolo a los ojos-con su permiso hatake san-entrando a su habitación-

―hinata...

**Hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que bueno no me quieran matar….todo es culpa de mi cabeza ****.**

**Ya estamos llegando casi al final por lo que a partir de hoy todo puede pasar…solo ténganme un poco de paciencia, saben que suelo tardar un poquitín pero por aquí me encontraran…seguro..**

**Antes de que se me olvide…para aquellos amantes del kakahina tenemos un grupo en fb kakahina fans, por si alguien desea unirse con gusto los esperamos…mil gracias de nuevo por tomarse su tiempo para leer y seguir con nosotros…**

**Sayonara…**


	16. Chapter 16: Verdades

¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Capitulo XVI

por: golin

**uff...años sin pasar por aqui, mil disculpas por esta larga ausencia, mis circunstancias me impidieron seguir haciendo lo que mas adoro y por consiguiente que ustedes amigos tuvieran que esperar mas de medio año para esta actualizacion...les doy mi palabra de que no volvera a pasar y que este es solo el principio de algunas sorpresas para el mundo kakahina :) asi que sin mas me despido y espero de todo corazon que este capi les agrade tanto como a mi...**

**como siempre todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto, a exepcion de ryu...ese es el unico mio...disfruten**

Era la primera vez que una noche de guardia le parecía tan eterna e hiriente, yamato había regresado para darle las actividades del día, pero él no deseaba oír nada más, su concentración se hallaba detrás de la pared con la mujer que hace horas lo había enviado de nuevo a una profunda oscuridad. Su cuerpo lo sentía arder cada que las imágenes de ella y ryu juntos pasaban por su mente; la misión había fracasado.

Decidido a sacar esos pensamientos opto por hacer la primera y única guardia aun en contra de los argumentos de su amigo, que al notar que por más que explicara pros y contras de su loca decisión soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó, haciendo hincapié de que lo despertara si cambiaba de opinión. Y justo ahora que el primer rastro de luz denotaba un nuevo día, kakashi solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

―sempai…-estirándose-

―hmm…

―te dije que me despertaras

―y yo que haría la guardia

― ¿Qué sucede kakashi sempai?

―estoy devolviendo el favor

―oh vamos…no seas rencoroso sempai

―sus actividades deberán terminarlas al medio día para poder acampar en un lugar seguro-alejándose de la ventana en la que había permanecido sentado-

―es por el vestido…

―tomare un baño…

―…-suspirando-esto no me da buena espina

Minutos más tarde kakashi se hallaba en los pasillos cuando la puerta de la habitación de hinata se abrió…

―hatake buen día-sonriendo-

―ryunosuke…

―espero que el vestido de hinata este tan hermoso como ella… confio en su experiencia

―…-mirada gélida-

―aún queda mucho por ver

―tienen hasta el mediodía…con lo que tenga o no…partiremos

― ¿eso crees hatake?-bajando las escaleras-

―sempai…

―al medio día tenzou

―que no soy…-hinata sale-

―oh…buenos días yamato…hatake san-haciendo reverencia-

―hinata buenos días-el ex anbu al notar la tensión entre ambos decidió irse-me adelantare sempai-bajando las escaleras-

―voy contigo yamato-dando un paso pero kakashi toma su brazo-

―hinata…

―algo que pueda hacer por usted hatake san-mirando a las escaleras-

―mírame-ella voltea-tus palabras no son reales…tu no me harías eso

―creo hatake san que fui lo más clara posible, si usted está negado a creerlo yo no puedo hacer nada…mi posición es la misma olvide todo y déjeme seguir con mi vida

―me niego…

―tiene que hacerlo

―no

―mi prometido me espera…

―no me importa ni me interesa…ni el, ni yamato, ni tu padre, ni la estúpida boda-acercándola a el-lo único que me mantiene aquí eres tú-tocando su rostro-la única que puede sacarme de esta oscuridad en la que me has sumergido

―lo siento hatake san-zafándose-no soy la persona que busca…yo no puedo sacarlo de ese lugar en donde su alma se encuentra, el único capaz de hacerlo-caminando-es usted mismo

―hinata…-colocándose delante de ella-solo dime porque

―el por qué ya no importa…es lo que yo elegí lo que usted debe de entender

―y elegiste casarte sin amor, y entregarte a él sin el mínimo ápice de atracción

―y como sabe que no me atrae

―no te mientas pequeña, dudo mucho que sus caricias te vayan a provocar esa electricidad que sentiste conmigo y es más…el no podrá tocarte sin antes pasar sobre mi

― ¿porque usted lo dice? Hatake san…su egocentrismo sin duda alguna es su rasgo predominante…sigue creyendo que lo que sentí fue real, usted más que nadie debe de saber lo que es fingir, si usted siendo un experto en la materia se aferra a esa creencia, dudo mucho que ryunosuke no lo haga-sonrisa-

―que….-apretando sus puños-es por eso que salió de tu habitación, pasaste…

―…

―es irónico-bajando su máscara revelando su bello rostro-como las cosas pueden cambiar, ser yo quien ahora se encuentre de este lado…pero-tocando un mechón de ese pelo azulado-lo peor es que tú te hayas convertido en esto-bajando su mano-sabía que tu amor por naruto era grande, pero no a este extremo, no creí que la tímida hinata hyuga pudiera causar tanto dolor…

―lo aprendí del mejor-mirándolo fijamente-y el dolor que dice tener no es ni el más mínimo comparado con el que usted dejo en esas mujeres…fingiendo algo que no sentía por el simple hecho de generarse placer...es el menos indicado para hablar de amor…

―hahaha…..pues somos dos los menos indicados, yo buscaba placer no lo niego, pero fui honesto, tú dices amar a naruto y….-alzando la voz-

―porque lo amo con todo lo que soy, es por eso que quiero que sea feliz…

―…

―es la última vez que nos dirigimos la palabra hatake san, por respeto no me haga tener que ignorarlo-alejándose-

Otra noche más y el insomnio siendo su única compañera, desde que habían regresado de ese maldito viaje, no podía dormir todo a su alrededor le era insoportable, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez…no lo amaba, era un juego, su corazón le pertenecía a naruto. Violentamente se quitó la máscara pues sentía ahogarse, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, en qué momento se pequeña se transformó en ese ser tan hiriente tan…se negó a sí mismo el pensar mal de su mujer, si…porque eso había sido o intentado ser; no le importaba el hecho de no haber concluido tal evento, para él las caricias, los besos, el tenerla medio desnuda entre su brazos era suficiente para llamarla su mujer. Esa pequeña se había convertido en su mundo, en su vida misma; ya no podía reconocerse así mismo…el famoso copy ninja estaba herido de amor ¿en qué extraño mundo esto podía ser posible? ¿En qué universo él era el que terminaba ilusionado, añorando una vida con otra persona?, pues nada más ni nada menos que en esta hiriente vida que él había llevado; vida en la cual fue sufrimiento, soledad, tragedia, vergüenza.

Vida que cobro sentido cuando se descubrió enamorado de esa pequeña princesa de piel de porcelana y ojos como la luna, que se odio a sí mismo y a ella por toda esa maraña de sentimientos que emanaban de él…y ahora, por kami su corazón se rompía cada que ella le desviaba la mirada, cada vez que ryu la tocaba; necesitaba hallar una manera de como desahogar su frustración y así a media noche salto por la ventana de su apartamento para dirigirse al pub más cercano y desde lejos una figura lo observaba atentamente.

La aldea lucia de lo más hermosa con todos esos adornos navideños tapizando los hogares, la vista de los árboles, la gente aún más animada con las compras para la cena de nochebuena…esta noche será especial, aunque no para todos.

―yamato necesito una maldita explicación y la necesito ahora-molesta-

―tsunade sama con todo respeto, no puedo hacer todo yo solo

―maldita sea…shizune-gritando, acción que llevo a yamato a destaparse los oídos-

―si tsunade sama-asustada por el terrible genio que la rubia tenía desde hace dos días-

―manda un mensaje a naruto, y dile que me traiga a kakashi aquí…ahora, no me importa si lo trae dormido, herido, ebrio o como este, lo quiero aquí ya…

―hai tsunade sama-cerrando rápidamente la puerta-

―si a ti no te ha querido decir nada yamato, yo lo voy a hacer hablar-tronando sus dedos-de la manera en la que el más desee

―he querido hablar con hinata pero ryu no se aleja ni un momento de ella, y con lo de los preparativos para su boda todo se ha complicado

― ¿Qué demonios paso en ese viaje yamato?

―eso solo lo saben ellos dos…desde el regreso lucían diferentes y kakashi sempai no quiso descansar, partimos de inmediato por el señor feudal y desde hace dos días que tengo que sacarlo de los pubs…

―ese maldito de kakashi, le advertí que no jugara con ella

―en tres días hinata será la esposa de ryunosuke

―por kami este par me va a volver loca…ni porque hoy es nochebuena-masajeando su sien-

Minutos más tarde naruto entraba con un hatake sobre su espalda, por lo que tsunade se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él, logrando que naruto se apartara para que el tremendo golpe no lo empujara a él también y terminar como su sensei…estrellado como vil trapo.

―pervertido hijo de…

―abuela-naruto se interpuso-tranquilícese…kakashi sensei no la ha pasado bien, su casa esta…

―destruida-yamato levantando a kakashi-

―arg…despiértalo yamato

―qué pasa con la abuela

―cuando se despierte lo sabrás -sentándose-

―sempai despierta-dándole golpes en el rostro-

―mmm…que… donde, que me golpeo?…

―el puño de la abuela

―naruto dale esto-el rubio se acercó rápidamente para recibir un vaso de sake que fue a parar a la garganta del hatake-

―argg…

―que pensabas que era… ¿jugo de naranja?

―tsunade sama…que hago aquí

―eso mismo quisiera saber yo…que demonios esperas, hinata se casa en tres días-el rostro del hatake se ensombreció-

―pues le deseo toda la felicidad

―estas de broma sempai-molesto-

―no tenzou...

―ella te necesita…lo sabes

―no me necesita ni a ti ni a nadie…su papel como futura señora tendo lo sabrá llevar a la perfección y nuestra labor como escolta está suspendida hasta nuevo aviso

―sí que eres un gran hijo de puta-tomándolo del chaleco-

―basta yamato-la rubia acercándose-

―kakashi no estoy para tus estúpidas bromas, o me dices ahora que sucede o juro que te daré tanto dolor que desearas estar muerto

―llevo años muerto tsunade sama…el dolor no es nada para mí

―sempai, confié en ti…creí que…se casara que no entiendes-gritando-ella se ira y la perderás

―cuál es tu papel en todo esto tenzou-mirándolo-no entiendo cómo es que puedes vivir así…siendo solo un triste espectador

―no lo entiendes verdad sempai…

―entiendo perfectamente que te evitaste el ser rechazado por ella y prefieres vivir tu amor platónico tras la vida de otros, aunque por dentro te esté matando…

―sí que te has vuelto un perfecto idiota sempai, mi amor por hinata no es algo platónico si de mí dependiera esa misma noche le hubiera pedido que fuera mi esposa, pero tú sabes porque no lo hice…pero ahora me arrepiento

―pues ve…que esperas tenzou Ve y pídele que se case contigo

―no creas que no lo haría, pero no pienso tenerla conmigo cuando al que ama esta idiotizado por alguna absurda razón -alejándose-

― ¡¿me ama?!-riéndose-

―kakashi sensei…capitán yamato…los dos, ustedes y hinata chan…

―mis dos mejores jounin están enamorados de la misma chica que tu rechazaste naruto-sirviéndose sake-

―imposible, o sea hinata chan y…ella no puede

―porque no naruto

―ellos son unos ancianos abuela y hinata chan es demasiado linda e inocente y… ¿se va a casar?

―pues la belleza e inocencia que tú hasta ahora descubriste ha sido demandada por este par

―desde cuando ustedes…

―no hay un nosotros naruto, por lo menos de mi parte

―te dije que no jugaras con ella kakashi

―hm…esta vez su razonamiento fue erróneo tsunade sama, ella fue la que jugo conmigo

― ¿hinata? –tsunade sorprendida-

―para ella solo fui una equivocación, un juego, un medio para darte celos-mirando a naruto-ella siempre va a vivir amándote naruto

―eso es mentira sempai…

―no había mentira en sus palabras

―hinata chan y kakashi sensei…

―tu y yo sabemos que es lo que se espera de ella kakashi sempai…no dejes que la incoherencia nuble tu juicio-sonrisa-ella te ama

―si ese es su destino…yo no me interpondré

―hay algo que yo no sepa yamato-la rubia mirándolos-

―neji descubrió porque hiashi sama casara a hinata…

Las cosas en el complejo hyuga estaban de lo más tranquilas, ryu había insistido en acompañar a hinata por algunas compras para la cena.

―estoy muy halagado de que esta noche vayas a cocinar para mí y mi padre hinata chan-sonrisa-las cenas de navidad siempre han sido muy vacías en el palacio

―lamento escuchar eso ryunosuke san y si cocinare esta noche…es porque mi padre lo ordeno, nuestra familia no festeja estas fechas así que será la primera vez

―en ese caso mi felicidad estará al doble; hatake lejos de ti, y nuestra primera navidad juntos-acariciando su rostro-

―por favor…

―que, ¿no me dejaras ahora tocarte? Oh ya…-riendo-solo enfrente de él ¿cierto? Es un idiota si pensaba que podría ganarme

―basta-molesta-

―creo que olvidas nuestros términos hime-acercándose-deseas que te los recuerde

―los recuerdo muy bien-mirándolo desafiante-gracias

―perfecto, entonces esta noche será especial…

En toda la aldea se podían ver las grandes luces navideñas, las risas dentro de las casas, incluso los pubs estaban repletos de aquellos ninjas solitarios que en fechas como estas buscaban algo de calor y posiblemente compañía nocturna.

―kakashi…la última persona que esperaba ver esta noche

―genma…-pasando de largo-

―no me digas que te han botado-hatake se detuvo en seco-o puede que me equivoque y la hermosa niña que ambos conocemos no sepa que su guardián viene a buscar lo que ella no puede darle; porque si es así…yo seré una tumba-kakashi siguió caminando mientras genma bebía el último trago-pero ey…yo puedo hacerle compañía mientras tanto

Antes de que pudiera reírse hatake lo sostenía ya del chaleco con la mirada asesina, por lo que los demás se hicieron a un lado.

―te lo dije la última vez genma, la tocas y…

― ¿y qué kakashi?-sonrisa-ella no es de tu propiedad, ni siquiera es tu novia ¿o sí?

―…

―deja de jugar tu papel de perro guardián celoso, que no te queda, no eres el único que fantasea con ella

―cállate-apretando más el agarre-

―gano el mejor postor ¿no?...hm…y tú por primera vez estas probando la amarga derrota, en tres días ella será hinata tendo, y ese cuerpo será la cuna de sus hijos

Olvidándose de la cordura, ambos ninjas comenzaron a golpearse, esa era su noche buena y su navidad, el sacar su frustración, su odio hacia ellos mismos y sus demonios. Los demás ninjas querían intervenir pero seamos realistas no todos los días se veía a dos jounin de elite peleándose a morir por quien sabe qué razón; la pelea estaba resultando demasiado atractiva hasta que alguien intervino, sujetando a uno de ellos con su jutsu.

―sempai detente-sujetándolo de los brazos-esta no es la manera-kakashi respiraba agitado-

―mmm…llegaste en buen momento yamato, de lo contrario alguien iba a pasar navidad en un hospital-moviendo su senbon-

―es suficiente genma, creo que el joven tendo te gratificara lo suficiente con esto que le dirás-el hombre senbon lo mira sorprendido-no eres el único de clase elite…yo fui un anbu ¿lo olvidas?

―suéltame tenzou-molesto-

―larguémonos de aquí sempai…

Kakashi salió sin mirar atrás y comenzó a saltar entre los tejados, yamato lo seguía lo más rápido que podía, deseando internamente que su sempai no cometiera una estupidez, suficiente ya con lo que estaba pasando para agregar algo más. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vio que se adentraba en su apartamento.

―estas mejor sempai-la habitación oscura-

―ryunosuke ha contratado a genma

―pensé que lo habías notado

―no…no lo hice

―es comprensible, últimamente no has sido tu

―maldición tenzou….

―kakashi…tienes que terminar con esto, de lo contrario…

―cómo puedo terminar algo que ni yo mismo comprendo

―esa noche buena sempai-sentándose en el suelo-

― ¿y tú deseo es?-mirándolo-

―que hinata sea feliz

―pides su felicidad a cambio de la tuya-jugando con un kunai-tienen algo en común…porque no se lo dijiste

―pensé en hacerlo, pero ella no se fijaría en mi…

―eres un excelente shinobi, un buen amigo y un sujeto con demasiados buenos modales para mi gusto…el hombre que ella necesita, no veo porque no podría quererte

―porque no soy tu sempai-sonrisa-

―le gustan los chicos malos-tomando una botella de sake que se encontraba en el suelo-

―naruto entraría más en la categoría ruidosos y necios

―y de los que te dejan huella-dando un trago a la botella-

―le rompió el corazón

―ella sabía que podría pasar y no le importo-lanzando la botella a yamato-

―naruto es un idiota-bebiendo-

―hinata…esa pequeña mujer es lo mejor que te puede pasar, su sola presencia ilumina cualquier oscuridad…ella-sonrisa melancólica-simplemente te roba el corazón…

―en este momento sempai…los dos somos unos completos idiotas

―patético ¿no?...dos jounin de elite y ex anbu

―comportándose como adolescentes-dando el último trago antes de regresar la botella-

―ese príncipe engreído contrato a genma para seguirme

―desde que regresamos de la nación del fuego

― ¿en qué momento se conocieron?

―le pidió a tsunade sama otro jounin calificado para asuntos personales y después de su incidente sempai, genma estaría más que dispuesto

―y tsunade sama le siguió el juego…quiere matarme

―sempai piénsalo de esta manera, que otro tenía sus sospechas de lo que podías sentir por hinata, si tsunade sama hubiera dispuesto de alguien más, ya habría un escándalo y probablemente hiashi adelantaría todo

―pero no tiene sentido tenzou ryunosuke solo tuvo suposiciones mías…y el idiota de genma

―sempai…solo se necesita ser observador y el joven tendo te descubrió al igual que lo hicimos nosotros

―pero no debería de sentirse agobiado ni preocupado-suspirando-hinata no siente lo mismo

― ¿estás seguro?

―me lo grito a la cara

― ¿y lo analizaste bien sempai?

―…

―si esto fuera otra circunstancia en este mismo momento me estaría riendo o muerto…el gran copy ninja ha fallado algo tan sencillo

―tengo que verla-poniéndose de pie-

― ¿en noche buena?

―si…

―hiashi hizo preparativos sempai, el joven tendo, el señor feudal y demás están festejando…no podrás acercarte a ella

―soy un idiota-riendo-hace unos días no sabía que hacer ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Me dijiste

―estabas fuera de ti sempai

―perderme y perderla, caer en ese abismo de oscuridad y dolor…ese fue y es mi único miedo…he podido sobrevivir todos estos años mas no he vivido desde que las personas que me importaron dejaron este mundo; pero todo lo que conocía cambio cuando hinata llego a mi vida-mirando por la ventana-me devolvió la vida…su fortaleza, su orgullo, su corazón me hicieron respirar de nuevo y si la pierdo tenzou-apretando sus puños-ni la muerte sería una escapatoria para lo que sentiré…pues ya estaré muerto en vida

―en estos momentos será imposible, solo tienes que aguardar un par de horas más sempai-sonriendo-

― ¿un par de horas? –Incrédulo-

―los escoltaremos por la aldea, el señor feudal quiere hablar con tsunade sama

Tal y como lo había planeado hiashi, la cena fue un éxito el señor feudal no dejo de alabar los increíbles platillos, ryu sostenía una sonrisa triunfante los únicos que parecían no encajar en la alegría eran hinata, neji y hanabi, quienes solo se miraban entre sí.

―todo ha sido excelente hiashi-abanicándose-

―se lo agradezco señor…

―hinata…el palacio se alumbrara con tus delicias-mirando a su hijo-ryu no me podrías haber hecho más orgulloso…

―padre el mérito no es solo para mí, hiashi san es a quien se le debe de honrar-sonrisa-

―oh…cierto ryu…no en todos los imperios encuentras a una mujer como hinata hyuga-abanicándose-

―señor le agradezco sus palabras, mi clan se ha regido bajos los principios de excelencia, honor y estilo de pelea único, mi primogénita se siente halagada por la visión que tiene de ella y yo como representante de los hyuga las tomo como símbolo de más honor.

Las palabras expresada por hiashi se habían convertido en frases sin sentido para el único miembro del comedor que sabía exactamente la realidad de la situación, pero no podía decir lo que realmente sentía pues su posición dentro de la familia se lo impedía.

Cuando la cena y los falsos halagos concluyeron cada uno se dirigió a descansar, el día siguiente les traería un misterioso e inesperado obsequio.

La navidad se podía percibir en toda la aldea, los murmullos y risas de los niños delataban la llegada de obsequios, todo lucia tan hermoso y pacífico, pero esa paz no se encontraba dentro del complejo hyuga. Ryunosuke le había obsequiado a hinata un bello collar de oro y pequeñas piedras incrustadas digno de la tierra del fuego; pero para ella era demasiado ostentoso y no tuvo elección más que aceptarlo así como permitir que se lo colocara.

―esto no es nada comparado con el valor que tu posees para mi…quiero que lo luzcas y que toda la aldea vea lo que significas para mi

―si eso quieres ryu san te verás decepcionado...no es necesario portarlo, los aldeanos descubrirán el valor que tengo para ti; porque la felicidad no solo es una palabra, sino una expresión de todo mi cuerpo

―entonces tendrás que modificarlo, porque daremos con mi padre una visita a tu hokage-tomándola de la barbilla-quiero verte rebosando de alegría…quiero que el vea lo feliz que eres…

Mientras tanto en la torre la líder de la aldea caminaba una vez más como presa enjaulada….

―como van las cosas naruto

―hasta donde se abuela kakashi sensei volvió a pelear a noche

―como que hasta donde sabes…que no tu misión era vigilarlo-gritando-

―claro abuela…pero me sacaron a patadas del pub-rascándose la cabeza-aun no me permiten pasar no es mi culpa ser menor de edad-indignado-además no solo yo estoy en esa misión el capitán yamato también él se lo llevo del lugar…

―arg….está bien, tienes razón…

―porque el padre de hinata haría algo así con ella-triste-no se lo merece

―nadie se lo merece naruto-tomando sake-pero el poder y la ambición muchas veces transforma a la gente

―pues como hokage yo impediré todo eso…de veras

―ay naruto…si todo fuera tan fácil, el ser hokage nos permite cuidar y proteger a todos los que viven en la aldea, pero muchas veces las reglas de los clanes son intocables…a menos

―a menos que abuela

―que el líder quiera hacerlo

―hinata lo podría hacer, así lograría que neji fuera libre

―claro, ella sería una excelente sucesora-sonrisa-pero los planes de terceros son otros

―tenemos que hacer algo abuela

―eso depende solo de kakashi y de la misma hinata

―pero si alguno de nosotros puede ayudarles

―lo estamos haciendo naruto…es por eso que te pido que guardes la total discreción, no se lo menciones ni siquiera a sakura

―mmm…de acuerdo abuela

―serás un excelente sucesor naruto-sonrisa-

―he tenido grandes senseis….-sus manos tras su cabeza-

―esperemos que el plan resulte….-susurrando para si-

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, en dos días se convertiría en la esposa e ryunosuke, estaba demasiado ansiosa y los acontecimientos de la tarde habían sido demasiado para ella, el ser observada por kakashi no era algo que le gustara; mas si ryu la llevaba de la mano o le brindaba alguna caricia, pero lo que más temió fue que el copy ninja pudiera lastimar a su prometido; ya que la mirada que le dirigió la lleno de escalofríos e infinitamente agradeció a kami y a yamato quien se interpuso en su camino cuando era besada en medio de la aldea por el próximo feudal.

Cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro.

―una herida por tus pensamientos

―hatake san-dándose la vuelta para ver a un kakashi de pie junto a su cama-que hace aquí

―necesitamos hablar hinata

―no hay de qué hablar, ryu san estará aquí muy pronto-mirándolo-por favor váyase

―a estas horas-molesto-en tu habitación…

―hatake san podrían oírlo…se lo ruego váyase, los guardias lo detectaran

―soy un ex anbu ¿lo olvidas?-acercándose-

―no lo olvido…pero no quiero que este aquí

―dame una razón-acercándose mas-una muy buena razón

―no tengo que darle explicaciones, está en propiedad privada-alejándose hacia su cama-

―maldición hinata me estas matando…que no lo entiendes

―no…usted solo lo está haciendo

―porque mientes

―yo no le he mentido…fui muy clara al decirle que entre nosotros ya no hay nada

―mientes-acercándose y tomándola del brazo-son puras estupideces

―tómelo como quiera hatake san-zafándose del brazo-yo he dicho lo que tenía que decir, ya no está en mi…usted es el que se niega a creerlo…váyase de mi cuarto antes de que me ocasione problemas con mi prometido

―no-hinata no pudo percatarse de la rapidez del hatake que en un instante la tenía sobre la cama y el encima de ella sosteniendo sus manos-

―que está haciendo-asustada-suélteme

―cada vez que me hablas de esa forma…me rompes el alma hinata

―no es mi intensión hacerlo, solo he sido sincera

―no lo eres porque no me miras a los ojos…y eso me hace creer que mientes y me duele

―me voy a casar

―con un imbécil

―será el padre de mis hijos

―no-acercando su cuerpo de manera brusca, haciendo que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros de su pecho-el único padre que tendrán-bajando su rostro hasta su vientre, acción que hizo jadear a hinata-seré yo

―suélteme por favor…

―las únicas vidas que albergaran tu vientre-depositando sutiles besos-serán las que tú y yo crearemos

―suélteme…

―si quisieras que lo hiciera-besándola lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello-hubieras hecho algo al respecto-marcando con un beso ese espacio de porcelana-

―me lastima-con voz quebrada-

―tú me haces algo peor-mirándola a los ojos-dime que te casas con ryunosuke tendo porque te has enamorado de él, y en este instante me desaparezco de tu vida

―…

―dímelo

―yo…yo me he enamorado de el-bajando la mirada-

―hm…-soltando una de su manos se bajó la máscara y levanto el rostro de hinata para que lo mirara-así como estas, mírame directo a los ojos y dime que no me amas

―kakashi yo-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla-

―conoces bien mis errores y desde que te conocí el egoísmo se volvió el dueño de mi vida, no quiero compartirte con nadie-atrapando sus labios de manera tosca pero en ese beso el miedo se podía sentir-

―me voy a casar…

―si lo haces-acariciando su mejilla-el día de tu boda le diré a tu prometido entre risas que la mujer que esta frente a él solo es prestada…que el único dueño de su vida soy yo, pues tu cuerpo lleva mis marcas-besándola con pasión-

―no serias capaz

―pruebame…

―estas loco

―tu eres la causante de esta locura-besando su cuello-

―no tienes idea de lo que puedes provocar

―no lo sé…y tampoco me importa

―no te amo-tratando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de kakashi—acéptalo de una vez

― ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

―vete-ojos vidriosos-

―a que le tienes miedo hinata…porque sigues empeñada en hacerme creer tus propias mentiras…tus labios pueden pronunciarme palabras hirientes, pero tu cuerpo reacciona muy diferente

― ¿no lo entiendes kakashi?

―lo único que entiendo y comprendo es mi temor a perderte, me gritaste a los cuatro vientos que amas a naruto-sonrisa-es mentira…proteges lo que amas y naruto no necesita protección de nada; la mirada que le destinabas antes no es la misma que me obsequias a mi cada que estamos juntos, tus sonrisas, tus besos, tu calor…por kami no me parezco en nada a él ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

―prefiero verte a metros de distancia que no volverte a ver nunca más-llorando y abrazándolo fuertemente-

―eso no pasara pequeña-atrayéndola consigo para quedar ahora el sobre la suave cama-

―te matara si no te alejas

―lo estaré de todas formas si me hago a un lado, y no lucho por lo que amo-acariciando su pelo- y no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi ángel

―deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que te alejaras de mí, que me odiaras…pero no quiero perderte kakashi-acurrucándose en su pecho-

―por un momento lo creí-suspirando- me estaba volviendo loco…pero una vez más tenzou me hizo entrar en razón, y te prometo que esta vez no me vas a perder

―ryu-asustada-puede venir en cualquier momento

―no lo creo pequeña-sonrisa-

―que has hecho kakashi

―yo nada-haciéndola a un lado para ponerse de pie-solo que…si no apareció hace unos minutos, dudo que lo haga en toda la noche, así que podrás dormir tranquila

―con la boda en menos de 48 horas me es imposible-mirando al suelo-

―sigues creyendo que te dejare caminar hacia ese altar…tú eres mi mujer hinata

―pero mi padre…

―escúchame pequeña…hay algo que debes de saber…

La adversidad forma parte de la vida e, inevitablemente, nos tropezaremos con ella de vez en cuando. Cuando eso sucede, lo más importante no es la experiencia que vivimos, sino cómo la vivimos y lo que hacemos con ella.

―no puede ser posible…-sorprendida-

―neji lo descubrió el día que tu padre pidió que se hiciera cargo de los preparativos…

―porque no me lo dijo a mí

―necesitaba que alguien te protegiera pequeña y en su posición le era imposible

―creí que había cambiado, que si me esforzaba más por fin podría reconocerme-una lágrima comienza a surcar su rostro-

―tu padre es un maldito bastardo, tú no necesitabas probarle nada más que a ti misma, si ahora eres esta hinata-tomándola de la barbilla-es porque tú así lo elegiste, porque quieres cambiar el clan, porque tu deseo más grande tiene que ver con la felicidad de neji y hanabi, no le debes nada a tu padre

―ryu estuvo…

―no puedo decir que el imbécil estuvo involucrado desde un principio, pero su plan de buscar un heredero callo de maravilla con el ofrecimiento de tu padre…-molesto-todo fue un excelente plan

―kakashi…

―estaré bien hinata-besándola-sabemos de lo que es capaz ese heredero malcriado, pero él tampoco tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer…se arrepentirá de haberte puesto una mano encima-apretando su puño-

―no pasó lo que tú crees…

―mucho mejor para el…pues no me hubiera importado que fuera el hijo del feudal

―pero a mi si…que no entiendes kakashi, ya no quiero más sangre ni más dolor

―lo siento-acariciando su mejilla-tengo que sacarte de aquí

―como…no puedo salir del complejo sin que no tenga a ryu a mi lado

―en menos de 48 horas lo sabrás

―pero como…

―confía en mí

―kakashi quiero ayudarte

―ya lo has hecho-besándola-no sabes como

―kakashi…-hatake se acerca a la ventana-

―el 27 de diciembre cumplirás la mayoría de edad-sonrisa-saldrás del complejo con destino a ser la mujer de un hombre…

―no entiendo…

―confía y aguarda…te amo pequeña-saltando de la ventana-

Ahora si todo estaba totalmente de cabeza, hace tan solo una hora creía conocer a su padre y que había logrado que kakashi la odiara, pero nada de eso existía ahora, tan solo evidencias de un amor real y reciproco; así como el dolor de saberse utilizada por alguien que creyó la comenzaba a tomar en cuenta. A pesar de las noticias no permitiría que hanabi fuera un títere de su padre, de alguna forma u otra haría cambiaria las reglas del clan, sin primeras o segundas ramas, sin sellos malditos, solo verdadera unión y amor fraternal…el cómo no lo sabía, pero no se rendiría, jugaría al todo por el todo para volverlo realidad, pues ese era su sueño…su camino ninja.

Las horas habían transcurrido, kakashi informo tanto a tsunade como yamato de los últimos acontecimientos, solo dijo que tenía un plan y que en su momento se los haría saber, la rubia pego gritos de cólera al sentirse ofendida, ya que dijo no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos si no tenía la más mínima idea, el copy ninja solo rio y despareció de la oficina.

Con todos los preparativos hinata no tuvo minutos de paz, en menos de dos horas saldría del complejo para convertirse en la señora tendo y no había tenido señales de vida de kakashi, situación que la puso aún más tensa, pero ella confiaría en él, si hatake estaba planeando algo solo tenía que esperar…algunas mujeres de la rama secundaria miraban con tristeza el rostro de la heredera, pues sus ojos no reflejaban la más mínima chispa de felicidad, la habitación parecía estar en medio de un funeral, cada una con pensamientos diferentes hasta que la puerta se abrió…

―estas hermosa hina

―mi señor es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda-dijo una de las mujeres que estaba por colocar una pequeña tiara sobre el peinado de la princesa hyuga

―no existe la mala suerte, pues no hay nada en esta vida que yo no pueda obtener…verdad hinata chan

―no estés tan seguro ryunosuke

―hahaha…tanto lo estoy que mírate en el espejo-sonrisa triunfal-en unos minutos serás mi esposa y la futura madre de mi heredero

―siento interrumpir-neji había entrado a la habitación haciendo una reverencia a hinata-ryunosuke san hiashi sama y su padre lo solicitan en el estudio

―hm…seguramente querrán darme los últimos consejos-mirando a hinata-te veré en el altar señora tendo, neji -saliendo de la habitación

―que sucede niisan…

―déjenme a solas con hinata sama-las mujeres se miraron entre sí pero decidieron obedecer-

―me estas asustando nissan…que sucede-nerviosa-

―nada-sonrisa-solo te escoltare a tu boda pequeña

― ¿kakashi?...

**y llegamos al final de este capitulo...espero que les haya gustado, el final se acerca amigos asi que hagan sus apuestas que yo con gusto las escucho..ya saben cualquier sugerencia, duda, critica o amenaza...estoy a sus ordenes...les mando un enorme abrazo y miles de besos...**

**gracias por aun seguirme...**


	17. la boda

**hola de nuevo, despues de años de ausencia :S siempre digo que tratare de publicar mas rapido pero ha veces la musa nomas no se presta. asi que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y sin mas va dedicado a mis heroes de la Society of Silver Sharingan...soy su fan...**

**como siempre todos los personajes aqui pertenecen al señor kishimoto yo no gano nada, :( solo diversion momentanea**

**p.d menos ryu ese si es mio :)**

* * *

**¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

**Capitulo XVII: la boda**

―te llevare a tu boda pequeña

―kakashi…-voz incrédula-

―hinata sama me está confundiendo con ese increíble, fuerte y sexy ninja

―kakashi-abrazándola-

― ¿me extrañaste?-sonrisa-

―cómo es que…

―te dije que tenía un plan-besándola-y el cual no es verte casada con ese mocoso engreído-mirándola de pies a cabeza-

―kakashi…

―por kami hinata, aun en estos momentos me pregunto cómo es posible que estés a mi lado, soy un lobo viejo para ti…14 años nos separan-acariciando su mejilla-y tú eres toda una princesa, estas…eres mi ángel pequeña-besando su mano-soy un maldito afortunado

―la edad no me importa kakashi, contigo he descubierto el verdadero significado de amar…lo que pude sentir por naruto posiblemente fue amor, él era todo lo que yo no podía ser-suspirando-me aferre tanto a esa idea que termine encadenándome a una triste ilusión que solo me trajo dolor y desconcierto-mirándolo-y en ese sueño roto mis ojos chocaron con los tuyos y me intimidaste-sonrojándose-

― ¿y aun te intimido?-acercándose de manera seductora-

―no-titubeando-no…claro que no

―ha ha-acariciando su mejilla-agradezco a kami que voltearas a verme

―después de ese día me diste curiosidad, es como si tus ojos reflejaran lo que yo estaba sintiendo

―me dolía verte sufrir por naruto y más de una vez quise golpearlo y decirle que tú estabas ahí…pero

― ¿pero qué?

―fui egoísta…no quería verte con él, no podía aunque mi razón me dictaba lo contrario

―fuiste irrazonable-sonrisa-gracias-colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de hatake-por luchar por mi

―siempre…-besándola-

Estas son las palabras que tanto habían deseado escuchar, pero que las circunstancias impidieron y ahora no fue solo un te amo, te extraño o un te quiero y no puedo. Hoy…era la decisión que cambiaría sus vidas por completo. Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su momento.

―hinata chan

―es ryu-hinata nerviosa-

―adelante ryu san-transformándose y mirando a hinata quien lo veía con suplica para que se mantuviera tranquilo-

― ¿todo esta listo hina?-sonriendo-sí que eres un excelente guardián neji…así que tú serás quien la escolte a la ceremonia

―no iba a permitir además de hiashi sama que alguien más la llevara

―tómalo como la despedida…después de la boda no serás más su guardián, ella se ira a la nación del fuego

― ¿de verdad?-mirada desafiante

―por supuesto neji…por supuesto-acariciando el rostro de hinata-es hora princesa

―hm…entonces deberé apreciar este último recuerdo

―si así lo deseas-besando a hinata para dirigirse a la puerta-no puedo dejar de desear el momento en que me brindes un heredero-sonriendo-nos vemos en la ceremonia…hinata tendo, -cerrando la puerta mientras kakashi muerto de celos apretaba fuertemente sus puños-

―sigue soñando mocoso…sigue soñando, sobre mi cuerpo hecho pedazos si lo permito-tomando a hinata de la mano para traerla rápidamente a él en un beso urgente-yo soy el único que puede tocarte

―kakashi…-sorprendida por la acción-

―es hora pequeña…

Ambos salieron de la habitación, hinata estaba algo nerviosa pero la mirada de kakashi o en este caso neji la tranquilizo, ella sabía que a su lado todo estaría bien, podía confiar. Los demás miembros de la familia hacían una reverencia a su princesa, algunos mostrando tristeza pues habían visto en el rostro de la hyuga su desafortunada suerte; kakashi al frente, observando cualquier indicio de posible descubierto.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en uno de los jardines más alejados del complejo, por lo que podían aprovechar y desviar su camino.

―pequeña tenemos que irnos ya-hinata activo su byakugan-

―la mayor concentración de gente está en la ceremonia

―perfecto…que parte del complejo tiene punto ciego

―este…

Ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa a los límites del jardín, cuando llegaron kakashi fue el primero en saltar seguido de hinata, ambos a toda prisa se dirigieron a las puertas de la aldea, diez minutos más tarde salían de la aldea ante la mirada de asombro de izumo y kotetsu.

―izumo…

―si lo sé-sorprendido-¿doblamos la apuesta?

―debemos darnos prisa pequeña

―kakashi quisiera moverme más rápido pero esto-señalando su vestido-no me permite moverme a voluntad y no sé si te percataste, pero no creo que izumo y kotetsu san se queden muy tranquilos

―no te preocupes, nuestras cosas nos esperan-sin decir más se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete-

―cómo es que…

―te dije que tenía un plan…toma-dándole una mochila-cámbiate lo más rápido que puedas-ella va tras los arbustos-

―sé que dijiste que tenías un plan, pero como fue que conseguiste mi ropa…acaso hanabi

―fue neji…como crees que todo esto funcionaria

― ¿niisan? –Saliendo de los arbustos-

―él está en la torre hokage esperando instrucciones

―pero como es que…

―sencillo…-sonrisa-prefiere verte conmigo a verte casada con ese mocoso idiota, sobre todo después de sus verdaderas intenciones-mordiéndose el pulgar y después de un puf…-

―kakashi que se te ofrece

―pakun necesito que le lleves esto a neji hyuga-entregando un pergamino-está en la torre hokage

― ¿kakashi que has hecho esta vez?-mirando a hinata-hinata sama dime que no te ha engatusado

―pakkun-kakashi serio-no la engatuse…ahora ve que no podemos demorarnos más

―hm…claro lo que ordenes-con cara de no creerle desaparece-

―perro loco-tomando su mochila-

―no te molestes con el kakashi…es su instinto

―su instinto es protegerme, no dudar de mí

―no seas niño-sonriendo-pakkun solo te protege

― ¿engatusarte? Por quien me toma

―kakashi-abrazándolo por la espalda-tal vez… me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras-sonrojada-

―pequeña-volteando-si mis planes hubieran sido esos, seria porque no me interesas…tu eres lo más preciado que tengo, jamás me burlaría de ti-besándola-ahora vamos que ya han pasado veinte minutos.

Kakashi le brindo una sonrisa y comenzaron su camino, trayecto que les marcaria las decisiones de su vida. Mientras en el complejo hyuga algunos de los invitados se mostraban ansiosos.

―hinata ya debería de estar aquí

―no te precipites hijo-abanicándose-dentro de pocos minutos será completamente tuya además, la viste antes de venir hacia acá…y por tu expresión debe de estar realmente hermosa

―padre…tengo razones para esta ansiedad-mirando a hiashi-solo espero que no sean reales

―neji esta con ella ryunosuke san, su ansiedad no tiene cabida

―puede usted asegurarme que el genio hyuga…

―neji obedece todas mis órdenes

―hiashi san…para la tranquilidad mental de mi hijo y los invitados ordena ir a buscarlos

―ko…-el hombre inmediatamente se acerca-

―si hiashi sama

―asegúrate de que neji y hinata estén inmediatamente aquí

―si hiashi sama…

Si hiashi había permanecido tranquilo ante la espera, las palabras dichas por ryu lo habían puesto alerta; si hinata se estaba negando a venir las consecuencias para ella serían impensables, él no podía quedar humillado; el clan hyuga no podía caer en la gran vergüenza. Ella tenía que casarse todo estaba planeado y nada iba a impedir que sus planes fallaran.

―más vale que hinata esté dentro del complejo hiashi…de lo contrario el clan hyuga quedara en una posición no muy grata

―hinata será tu esposa-serio-

―me diste tu palabra-molesto-solo espero que la cumplas-alejándose-

Tsunade, shizune y kurenai eran las únicas invitadas externas a la ceremonia, y desde su posición podían observar que algo no andaba bien.

―hokage sama hinata debería ya haber llegado

―lo se kurenai y por los rostros de aquellos, supongo que alguien no siguió las reglas

―lady tsunade eso quiere decir que…

―si shizune-sonriendo-kakashi entro en razón…

― ¿han huido hokage sama?-sorprendida-

―por su bien eso espero kurenai

―pero hiashi…-tsunade la interrumpe-

―ese bastardo no se quedara de brazos cruzados…lo se kurenai

―entonces lady tsunade

―esperemos…y si nuestras sospechas son acertadas-mirando a kurenai-necesitaremos a kiba y shino.

Los invitados comenzaban a impacientarse y a murmurar entre ellos, pues la novia llevaba más de media hora de retraso y la demora de ko dejaba aun peor el humor de ryu y hiashi. Minutos más tarde neji y ko se aproximaban.

―en donde esta hinata-ryu les obstruye el paso-en donde la dejaste

―no lo sé-dice neji mientras hiashi se acerca-

―esto no es un maldito juego neji

―porque no han regresado con hinata neji

―hiashi sama…-reverencia-

―nadie se burla de ryunosuke tendo-alejandose del lugar-

―hiashi sama-ko-

―el clan ha caído en la vergüenza-mirando a neji-y tú lo permitiste…tu obligación era escoltarla

―estoy a su disposición hiashi sama para el castigo que usted considere soy merecedor

―debería activar tu sello-furioso mientras ko lo miraba asustado-como es que alguien como ella…te creía más capaz eras el genio de la familia-mirando a ko-en donde lo encontraste-neji pudo notar la duda en ko-en donde estaba neji

―a unos metros de la casa…levantándose

―hinata pagara las consecuencias-tsunade se acerca-

―que sucede hiashi, en donde está tu hija

―esa-escupiendo-no es más mi hija…

―pero que dices, que sucedió neji

―esto es asunto de clanes tsunade

―pero como la hokage debo de saber en dónde se encuentran mis shinobis activos

―si es que no la encuentro yo primero-comenzando a caminar-ko que todos se retiren y tráeme a neji a mi oficina…-dirigiéndose a la casa-

―neji…-tsunade-

―a esta hora deben de estar lejos tsunade sama

―maldito vago….agh ese kakashi me las va a pagar

―tsunade sama por favor…

―no te preocupes neji no estoy en su contra…si no todo lo contrario-sonrisa-de lo que me quejo es que ese infeliz no me dijera nada

―no quería que se filtrara información

―y como es que kakashi entro al complejo

―Salí temprano hacia la torre tsunade sama, kakashi…

―ohh-sonrisa-jutsu de transformación tuvo suerte de que los demás hyugas no lo detectaran

―dentro del complejo no es usual que se use, ya que estamos en la familia

― ¿sabes a donde fueron?

―no…pakun solo me dio una nota diciendo que partían

―es lógico de kakashi-mirando a ko-me alegra poder observar que no solo neji le es leal a hinata

―Tsunade sama-ko-lady hinata es lo más preciado que el clan hyuga puede tener-haciendo reverencia-por favor le ruego la ayude…si hiashi sama la encuentra

―tranquilos los dos…hare todo lo que este en mis manos-pensativa-ahora vayan antes de que el loco de hiashi…

―pero tengo que…

―no te preocupes ko yo me encargo-ambos hyugas se dirigen con hiashi-

―haber prestad atención miembros hyugas y demás agregados-gritando-retírense...no comerán pastel…la boda se ha cancelado, no pregunten los motivos porque no tengo la más mínima intensión de decirles y porque no quiero que empiecen con sus acostumbraos chismes aunque sé que para algunos de ustedes eso será imposible así que esperen hasta nuevo aviso y entre más rápido desalojen el complejo mucho mejor...shizune, kurenai vengan conmigo-ambas mujeres miraban asombradas la manera poco sutil que su hokage había empleado-

Algunos de los invitados no tardaron en comenzar a soltar chisme acerca del motivo por el cual esta tan importante boda se había cancelado. Unos decían que era porque la heredera no pudo soportar el atractivo del hijo del feudal y que por eso no había tenido el valor de salir. Otros que el mismo feudal la había cancelado al descubrir que la princesa no eran tan increíble como el genio hyuga; algunos más, que no estaba lista para tomar su lugar como líder pues no había pensado en las consecuencias que su acto egoísta e infantil le traería al clan más antiguo y poderoso de konoha. Un miembro del consejo solo atinó a decir que los hyuga y la aldea oculta entre las hojas, habían caído en la vergüenza.

Podían haber sacado mil conclusiones, pero ninguna jamás se acercaría a la realidad…sencillamente la princesa hyuga se había enamorado.

Mientras que el ambiente que reinaba dentro del salón de la mansión no se podía cortar ni con la katana más filosa, ryunosuke se hallaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar, y su silencio desde que dejo el jardín revelaba que en su cabeza todas sus posibles ideas tenían un solo nombre. Pero su cavilación no duro más tiempo pues la puerta se abrió revelando al patriarca hyuga seguido de ko y neji.

―tienes la maldita idea hiashi de lo que has provocado con esto –furioso-

―ryunosuke san le aseguro…

―deja de prometer acciones que no cumplirás-señalando a neji- en cuanto a él, deberías de activar su sello, si por lo menos eso puedes hacer-ko miro sorprendido mientras que el genio mantuvo firme su mirada sobre ryu-

―es suficiente ryu-la voz del feudal sonaba molesta-hiashi…esto es algo sumamente delicado, mi hijo a caído en la vergüenza y comprenderás que en su situación eso es inaceptable

―se la situación y las consecuencias mi señor, y quisiera poder hallar la manera de reparar a ofensa que hinata le ha hecho a ryunosuke san…

― ¿tenías alguna idea de que tu hija cometería esta locura?

―no. Ella sabía lo que esto implicaba

―y ¿estuvo de acuerdo?-neji y ko se miran—

―si lo estuvo o no…no importa-interrumpe ryu molesto-

― ¿estás seguro hijo? Toda acción y circunstancia tiene una respuesta sea positiva o negativa, y esta situación deja a que…

―padre, la única respuesta a esto es que he sido ofendido, el apellido Tendo se ha visto manchado, eso es lo único que importa-gritando-

―tenemos un gran problema hiashi-el feudal abanicándose de nuevo-

―el único problema aquí se llama hatake kakashi-todos los presentes voltean hacia ryu-

― ¿kakashi? El que tiene que ver en todo esto-hiashi confundido-

―deberías saberlo hiashi…tu genio debió haberte informado

― ¿el hijo del colmillo blanco? Ryu hijo, él es un extraordinario ninja, no sé en qué punto él tenga discusión aquí

―en el punto tal, que ha sido el hombre con el que hinata se ha ido-hiashi lo mira asombrado-

―eso es una acusación muy grave ryunosuke san-hiashi-

―tan grave que debiste de haber sido informado de que mi futura esposa tenía un romance con ese desgraciado

―neji-mirándolo fijamente-que es todo esto

―anda genio, dile que entre esos dos existe algo más que un simple alumno y maestro

―neji…

―hiashi sama yo…lo lamento-con una reverencia-pero hinata sama

―ha sido la amante de hatake desde que fueron a la nación del fuego

―eso es mentira hiashi sama-neji-

― ¿dudas de mi palabra hiashi?...cuando has descubierto quien te ha mentido

―como no me di cuenta…incluso tu ryunosuke san dijiste que no hubo ningún problema

―porque no lo creí en ese momento, pero ahora que lo he analizado…ese maldito anciano

―eso es imposible, es inaudito, kakashi no es el tipo de hombre que…

― ¿que se une con una mujer? –sonrisa sarcástica-claro que no, él es de los que buscan a quien seducir, y en este caso la princesa hyuga cayó en sus encantos y por lo tanto en la desgracia…

―hinata sabe que lo primordial es el orgullo de la familia

― ¿lo seguirá pensando cuando se entregue a el?-furioso-si eso pasa hiashi ten por seguro que la nación del fuego ardera…

―eso jamás pasara-hiashi alterado-ella no puede…

―no puede que… ¿entregarse a un viejo ninja? , por favor-tirando un jarrón que se hallaba cerca-si ya se ha largado como una cualquiera

―vuelve a decir algo así de hinata sama y te juro que lo lamentaras ryunosuke-neji quien había dado un paso sobre hiashi-

―que vas a ser genio…-retándolo-

―no me provoques….-sonriendo-tú lo ha dicho, pueden activarme el sello, pero lo que soy capaz de hacerte será mucho más doloroso.

―es suficiente-el feudal gritando-¿esta es la hospitalidad que el clan hyuga tanto presume?

―mi señor-hiashi haciendo una reverencia-neji recibirá el castigo que se merece-alzando sus manos para hacer un sello-

―nadie va a castigar inútilmente a alguien aquí-suspirando-mi visita fue estrictamente para presenciar la boda de mi sucesor y la princesa hyuga y me encuentro con esto…hiashi te ordeno inmediatamente que lo soluciones y quiero hablar con la hokage

―esto es algo que el clan puede solucionar mi señor…

―hablare con la hokage…ahora…-dirigiéndose a la puerta-

―padre…-el feudal se detiene-

―has lo que tengas que hacer-y con estas últimas palabras sale del salón-

―claro que lo hare padre-sonrisa-que tus hombres dejen pasar a genma hiashi

―yo me encargare de buscarla ryunosuke san, es mi deber

―hazlo a tu manera hiashi…yo lo hare a la mía, y por eso necesito que dejes pasar a genma-dandole la espalda-ahora es momento de que lleves a mi padre con la hokague

―ko…trae a genma al salón y después únete con neji para ir por hinata, nada debe pasar de estas paredes-saliendo del salón-

―si hiashi sama-dirigiéndose rápidamente a las puertas-

―no solo hinata a traído la vergüenza al clan-deteniéndose para mirar a neji a los ojos-jamás creí que tú nos deshonrarías

―hiashi sama…

―esto no se ha acabado neji, hinata tenía que cumplir con su obligación, debía de acatar mis órdenes…y por su maldito juego con kakashi ha creado la mayor tragedia para los hyuga

―hinata sama no juega hiashi sama…

―no me interesa los estúpidos sentimientos que tenga o deje de tener hacia ese hombre-apretando su puño-ella volverá y cumplirá su destino y más le vale que ryunosuke la acepte de lo contrario…ustedes dos aprenderán una lección que jamás olvidaran.

Neji no dijo nada, pues sabía muy bien las consecuencias que traería el haber ayudado a su prima solo esperaba poder hallarla antes que ryu. Y como lo había dicho, el feudal esperaba impaciente en la entrada, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de genma, quien dio una reverencia a los dos señores antes de dedicarle una sonrisa al joven genio haciendo que su senbon cambiara de lugar.

―hiashi sama…

―ryunosuke san está en el salón, date prisa

―hai…con su permiso

―andando neji-la fuerte voz de hiashi lo saco de su letargo, pues la presencia de genma no le daba buena espina-

―lo siento hiashi sama-dando una reverencia antes de seguir a los dos hombres-

Mientras que en la torre hokage el equipo ocho estaba siendo informado de los pormenores de la situación, no sorprendiéndose de la decisión que hinata había tomado al escaparse, pero de lo que si se asombraron y en gran medida, fue el enterarse quien era la persona con la que su amiga decidió huir; tanto que kiba grito furioso el nombre de kakashi.

―contrólate kiba-Tsunade-hinata merecía encontrar a la persona indicada después de lo que el idiota de naruto le hizo, y kakashi fue el indicado, ten por seguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-sonrisa-el hombre esta perdidamente enamorado-kurenai soltó un suspiro mientras también sonreía-

―pero Tsunade sama él es un pervertido-gruñendo-

―kiba…creo que tsunade sama ha dejado claro que hinata lo eligió, así que como sus camaradas lo correcto es apoyarla, kakashi sensei es un shinobi de elite y en estos momentos el único que puede darle protección es el, nuestros poderes no se comparan

―gracias shino, pero no haremos enfrentamiento alguno, no deseo ver sangre derramada como respuesta de una estúpida elección.

―entonces tsunade sama, la misión es encontrarlos-kurenai-

―esta no es una misión registrada chicos, es una petición extraoficial y por lo tanto de máximo secreto, nada de lo que se dijo aquí debe pasar de esta oficina, confio en su discreción sobre todo porque conozco el aprecio que le albergan a hinata, son el mejor equipo de rastreo; deben hallarlos y traerlos de vuelta

―aun en contra de lo que pienso-soltando un suspiro-no se preocupe Tsunade sama, traeremos a hinata sin un rasguño-kiba-

―kurenai no ira con ustedes, esto será una vigilancia de rutina

―tendremos que partir del complejo hyuga

―no es necesario sino-sonrisa-sé a dónde se la llevo kakashi

―no cabe duda que por algo es la hokage-sonrisa burlona de kiba-los años de experiencia la avalan-Tsunade lo fulmina con la mirada-

―tienen media hora…

―y porque no desde ahora-la voz de sino sorprendió a la rubia pero no podía esperar más de esos chicos, sin duda amaban a la pequeña hinata que ya venían listos para partir; su mirada se encontró con la de kurenai que al igual que ella mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción-

No era necesario preguntar por qué había sido llamado o la posible petición que le encomendaría, desde que fue asignado por la hokage para mensajero personal, creyó que era un castigo por lo ocurrido con hatake. Pero al conocer las verdaderas intenciones de ryunosuke no pudo más que reírse de su propia suerte.

―supongo que kakashi se salió con la suya-cerrando la puerta tras de si-

― ¿esta lo que pedí?

―a las afueras esperando instrucciones…aunque déjeme decirle que estoy sorprendido ryu sama-moviendo su senbon-supo exactamente que esto pasaría

―si lo hubiera sabido, el maldito de hatake ya lo estuviera pagando-apretando sus puños-

―la anticipación ante todo-sonriendo-cuáles son sus ordenes

―quiero a hinata de vuelta…

―con kakashi cerca de ella no será fácil

―es mucho para ti-mirándolo-

―jamás dije eso-molesto-

―entonces…

―no será una pelea a la ligera…el no permitirá que la alejen de su lado

―no me importa cuál sea el resultado o como me entregues también a hatake-pensativo-tu deber que por eso te pago es traerme sin un rasguño a hinata…mientras que a ese bastardo-clavando una daga en la mesa-vivo o muerto no me interesa

―está seguro ryu sama-dudoso-

―conozco las reglas genma como para saber que al huir de la aldea se convierten en renegados, así que tu papel como shinobi es ir tras ellos…lo demás esta de mas

―….

―qué esperas…largo-genma desaparece en una nube de hojas-nadie desafía a ryunosuke tendo…nadie

Genma se dirigía a toda prisa hacia las puertas de la aldea, estaba molesto, el maldito mocoso lo había denigrado y eso no se lo perdonaría al carajo si era el futuro feudalillo, haría lo que le pidió, por supuesto que sí, pero a su manera. Ahora lo importante era ir en busca de los hombres que el chico había solicitado y de alguna pista y quienes más le podían dar algo jugoso que kotetsu e izumo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su simpático rostro al aterrizar enfrente de ellos.

―genma porque esa sonrisa-izumo-

―ya sabrán los pequeños placeres de la vida

―a que chica engatusaste esta vez-kotetsu-

―ha ha por favor chicos yo no necesito engatusar a nadie, ellas solas vienen a mí-sonrisa sexy-

―nos dirás de quien se trata-izumo-

―se los diré pero si guardan el secreto-guiñando el ojo-

―claro genma, cuenta con nuestra discreción…verdad izumo

―está bien chicos confió en ustedes….hinata hyuga

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Es imposible-kotetsu-

―porque lo seria

―la princesa hyuga será la esposa del hijo del feudal…hoy es su boda

―puede que eso sea verdad pero…ella es mía

―si es verdad lo que dices genma-izumo-porque la vimos pasar con kakashi hace unas horas

―así que el la ayudo-moviendo su senbon-no espere que el colaborara con mi causa

―estas de broma genma lo que nos dices es imposible…lo creeríamos de kakashi ¿pero de ti?-kotetsu-

―está bien chicos ¿quieren pruebas? De acuerdo hacia qué dirección se fueron izumo

―hacia el este

―gracias-con una última sonrisa genma salió tranquilamente de las puertas-

―tú le crees izumo

―mmm no lo sé, pero…que te parece si hacemos otra apuesta puede que la hokage quiera entrar, ya ves que la última vez nos dobló el precio.

Ya llevaban varias horas en el camino y no es que hinata se estuviera arrepintiendo pero si estaba algo inquieta, le había dicho a kakashi que estaba bien y que confiaba en el, habían huido porque ella lo amaba de eso no cabía duda, pero esos malditos remordimientos y preocupaciones por su familia estaban comenzando a hacer zozobra, y lo más seguro era que a estas horas su padre estaría mandando a gran parte del clan en su búsqueda y ni que decir de su niisan; no quería pensar en el castigo que su padre podía darle y todo ¿Por qué?...

Porque había sido una cobarde, porque a pesar de haberse hecho más fuerte y de tener el reconocimiento de las personas a su alrededor, poseía aun esa maldita inseguridad para defender lo que en verdad quería. Con naruto esto provoco que su corazón se rompiera, con su padre su miedo condicionado y ahora que un formidable hombre se acaeció en su vida, le era imposible aferrarse a esa felicidad y defenderla…pudo negarse a la boda, hacer todo lo sensato posible y evitar el arrastrar consigo a personas inocentes; con una lagrima en sus ojos detuvo su marcha, kakashi percatándose regreso para situarse en la misma rama que su novia, y al ver su rostro suspiro…esto era lo que se había temido.

― ¿estás bien pequeña?

―no puedo kakashi

― ¿te sientes cansada?-tomando su mano-ven te cargo, solo unos kilómetros más y podremos acampar

―no-soltándose-esto…está mal

―hinata…

―no es la manera kakashi, huir no nos hará más responsables o dignos

―entonces, dime pequeña ¿Qué quieres hacer? Que es lo tu consideras digno, porque para mí el defender la desgracia de la mujer que me importa es lo más responsable que he hecho en toda mi maldita vida

―y las personas que pagaran las consecuencias de nuestros actos en donde quedan-gritando-

―neji sabía exactamente lo que hacía, así como tenía el conocimiento de lo que tu padre haría contigo-alzando la voz-por kami hinata no eres un trozo de carne al cual hiashi puede vender a su mejor postor, eres una mujer increíble ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?

―porque ahora no importo yo si no quienes se quedaron en la aldea arriesgándose por mi ¿Por qué tú no puedes entender eso?

―maldición, hasta cuando…hasta cuando vas a dejar de preocuparte por los demás y pensar un poco en ti, todos estos malditos años has estado bajo la estúpida capa dela intimidación pensando que no eras mejor que un simple animal, dejando que tu propio padre te tratara como una basura, viviste un infierno y yo me sentí morir cada vez que él te ponía una mano encima sin importarle tus lágrimas, tu dolor o el frio que podías tener bajo la lluvia y por kami que estuve tentado a lanzarme y matarlo, atravesarlo con mi kunai, y que lograra sentir lo que tú.

―…

―por una vez, solo por esta vez deja que alguien más se preocupe por ti-susurrando-

―tengo miedo de lo que mi padre pueda hacer o de las ideas que ryu pueda darle

―Tsunade sama no lo permitiría

―las reglas dentro de un clan son inapelables

―por kami hinata-llevándose una mano a su cabello-no quiero perderte

―tengo miedo kakashi…esto no fue una buena idea-mirándolo-

―está bien…si quieres regresar lo haremos-poniendo distancia-no estás sola, recuérdalo. Pero si deseas que me aparte de tu lado lo entiendo, tienes familia-con sonrisa vacilante-me deje llevar por mis impulsos y porque al final yo no tengo nada que perder

―kakashi yo…

―no te preocupes pequeña-guiñándole el ojo-si tu felicidad es regresar y hacer las cosas por el bien de tu familia, yo estaré bien con eso; porque al final de cuentas yo no puedo depender de ti ni tú de mi…la única felicidad se encuentra en nosotros mismos, mírame, yo estoy feliz al saberme el dueño de tu corazón-sonrisa-pero no puedo obligarte a que tú lo estés ya que solo me pertenece a mí; y nuestra relación seria imposible si alguno de los dos no se ha haya en paz consigo mismo.

Y ahí estaba el sujeto al que quería abandonar por su estúpida inseguridad, dejándola libre con tal de que ella fuera feliz, dando todo por el bien de ambos ¿y esta era su manera de luchar?...sin duda kakashi era lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

―lo siento kakashi-sus lágrimas se asomaban una vez más-aunque regresara lo último que seria, es feliz…porque no estaría contigo, soy una tonta-el peligris sonríe enormemente-

―ven aca-abrazandola fuertemente-queria esperar hasta que llegaramos pero-apartandola-no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, y jamas había hecho algo así en mi vida que-cierra sus ojos-

―…

―…

― ¿sucede algo?-kakashi sigue sin responder su rostro serio y ojos cerrados hacen que hinata se ponga aún más nerviosa y teme que lo que pueda decirle cambie totalmente las cosas-¿kakashi?-el solo inhala y exhala un poco de aire-

―si te digo que tu pelo huele a lilas y lavanda juntas, y que cada noche que duermo contigo me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Que me gusta aspirar tu aliento dentro de mí porque me siento parte tuya y que cada que recorres lentamente mis labios me vuelvo completamente loco…que el solo hecho de poner tu mano en mi pecho haces que me parta a la mitad ¿Qué dirías?-abriendo sus ojos-

―que solo hemos dormido una noche-sus mejillas se notaban tan rojas de vergüenza que solo pudo reírse tímidamente-

―te amo-serio-

―yo también

―te he amado desde que te conocí, pero solo podía pensar en las enormes diferencias que tendríamos en el futuro y tome decisiones estúpidas por mi miedo…pero hoy gracias a lo que tú me enseñaste-mirándola-cada cosa que elegí fue diferente y mi vida cambio completamente para vivirla al máximo-tomando la mano de hinata-no me importa si eliges quedarte conmigo cinco días, cinco meses o cincuenta años-sonriendo-pequeña…mi hinata, si no fuera por hoy, por ti. Jamás hubiera sabido lo que es amar

―kakashi-lagrimas surcan su rostro-

―gracias por ser tú la culpable pero, gracias por amarme

―yo…no-titubeando-no sé, no sé qué decirte

―solo-metiendo una mano en su bolsillo-se hinata hatake-con mano temblorosa abre la pequeña caja purpura-cásate conmigo

―…

―di que sí porque no se de lo que seré capaz si dices que no

―kakashi-las lágrimas no cesaban-

― ¿quieres que me arrodille?-sonrisa nerviosa-ok sí creo que eso falta para un si

―tonto kakashi-poniéndolo de pie y abrazándolo-te amo…te amo

―eso es un si

* * *

**no me maten plis...pero hasta aqui nos quedamos esta vez...les agradezco enormemente que se hayan tomado el tiempo para pasar a leer y dejar uno k otro review...se los agradezco mil...y ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida..mil gracias...nos amo**


End file.
